


thick skin and an elastic heart

by JetpackingPenguin



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Magic, F/F, Slow Burn, updates once a week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2020-04-23 21:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 99,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19159462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetpackingPenguin/pseuds/JetpackingPenguin
Summary: The Juliantina Hogwarts AU AKAJuliana Valdés and the Goblet of FireJuliana should be at Ilvermorny. Instead, she's at Hogwarts. But with the Tri-Wizard tournament coming, she has the opportunity of a lifetime. She didn't anticipate a pretty Beauxbatons girl with the bluest eyes she'd ever seen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _Well I've got thick skin and an elastic heart_
> 
> _But your blade it might be too sharp_
> 
> _I'm like a rubber band until you pull too hard_
> 
> _But I may snap when I move close_
> 
> _But you won't see me fall apart_
> 
> _'Cause I've got an elastic heart_

The cold, damp air bit at Juliana’s face and she tightened the scarf around her neck. Her footsteps echoed through the otherwise empty corridors, as everyone else was in the Great Hall, or the common rooms with their friends. Her scarf tickled her nose. The entire uniform felt uncomfortable like her body knew she wasn’t supposed to wear it. She didn’t belong here. She didn’t belong at Hogwarts, where her accent stuck out like a sore thumb, where no one pronounced her name correctly ( _Juliana_ with an H sound, not _Yuliana_ ), and the food - ugh. She didn’t belong on this continent, much less as far north as she’d ever been in her life. Her home was San Antonio, Texas, with its oppressive heat and humidity during the summer times, or Ilvermorny during the school year, deep in the mountains. She missed them both. She missed watching the leaves change from the castle’s perch on Mount Greylock, nestled among the spruce trees, and the greenery in the spring when the aster bloomed.

More than anything, she missed her mom.

Lupita didn’t understand magic, and as a no-maj ( _muggle_ , the British wizards called them _muggles_ , Juliana reminded herself) she _never would_. She didn’t know her husband was a squib when they got married so how was she supposed to know that magic sometimes skipped a generation or two; lingering dormant for decades at a time. Juliana’s magic shocked everyone to the core _except_ her father. She’ll never forget his face when they found out: a dangerous mixture of disgust and rage.

Despite the unique struggles that came with raising a magical daughter, Lupita adapted. The Valdés women were resourceful and knew how to land on their feet.

Maybe, if Juliana were kinder, she could forgive him. She could chalk up his mood swings, drinking, and explosive temper on his situation. It couldn’t have been easy being born a squib - non-magical in a magical family. That’s the excuse Lupe repeatedly made for him, _he’s had a hard life Juliana_ or _have empathy, Juliana._ Juliana wasn’t like her mother. She inherited her father’s ability to hold a grudge. The spite settled into her soul until it calcified into something permanent.

Everything was Macario “El Chino” Valdés’ fault. Every bad memory and every miserable experience in her life were all were linked to him. He was the reason she was a continent away, in a foreign country for school instead of home. He was the reason they fled their home, running for their lives with dangerous men a step behind them. Resentment swelled in her, setting her face back into a resting scowl. She did not notice a swarm of first years parting like the Red Sea as she stomped past them.

If she had gold, they could get away from him and his darkness. They could start over somewhere new, maybe Mexico, where her mother was from, or even further south.

Juliana ran her hand over her inside pocket, feeling for the slip of smooth parchment paper. Her fingers skimmed over it for the thirtieth time. The crinkles reassured her it was still safe. She removed her hand and chewed on her thumbnail.

She pushed open the doors to the Great Hall. The sky glowered grey with dark, rolling clouds, hiding the sun. The brightest light source glowed from the center of the room. The four, long, house tables were moved to the sides, creating a clear pathway. A gigantic wooden goblet stood in the center of the room. It was as tall as the average man, and filled to the brim with leaping blue-white flames.

The Goblet of Fire.

Its light cast flickering shadows on the students seated around it, well away from the boundary of the age line.

Juliana froze near the door, which closed behind her with a thud. She crept off to the side and out of the way. Her thumbnail stung as she bit harder. She only needed to put her name in. The rest was up to chance.

The doors to the hall burst open, as a girl and boy entered together. Their hasty strides echoed across the hall but she could still hear their hushed, angry voices. Their pale blue robes billowed out behind them with their long strides. _Beauxbatons_ , Juliana rolled her eyes, _so dramatic_.

_“I’m entering_ my _name, Lucho! This has nothing to do with you!”_

Juliana blinked. _Spanish?_

Ever since the international students arrived, she’d only heard the Beauxbatons students speak French. Even the food served last night was French, to cater to their guests. She didn’t expect Spanish, much less Mexican Spanish. The girl’s accent was Mexican, upper class - what was the term? A _niña fresa_  - and different than her mother’s, but the familiar language sent a deep pang of longing shooting through her.

_“I’m your boyfriend! You should support_ me _!”_

The boyfriend, Lucho, grabbed her by the arm, pulling her to the side and glowered down at her. _“You make me so angry, Valentina!”_

The girl, Valentina, shook him off and stormed towards the Goblet. The girl turned to look at her boyfriend, glaring at him right before dropping her name into the Goblet’s flames. The blue flames flared red, casting shadows underneath her prominent cheekbones.

He stomped after her, throwing his name into the goblet as well. The two crossed the goblet’s boundary and walked briskly towards the doors again, back where Juliana stood, watching from the shadows.

_“Don’t come looking for me when you don’t get picked!”_ He shouted. He swept out the doors and to the left, towards the Grand Staircase.

_“Don’t worry; I won’t!”_ She yelled after his retreating back. Soon, he was out of sight. She huffed, also exiting the hall, turning right. The double doors slammed shut behind her.

Juliana approached the goblet, pulling out a scrap of parchment from her robe pocket. The blue-white flame from inside illuminated her name, written in neat penmanship. Everything was right; she just had to put her name in. This was it. She breathed in, her earlier nerves coming back strong without the distraction. Her palms sweated and her heart skipped a beat. _Be brave._

Summoning her courage, she tossed the parchment into the flames. They glowed red. It accepted her name. It accepted her.

The students milling around the goblet clapped and for the first time since transferring to this school Juliana beamed.

 

\----

 

Juliana exited the Great Hall. The Halloween Feast was later tonight, along with the selection of champions, meaning there were no classes. The rest of the afternoon was hers to enjoy. The library might actually be empty this afternoon. With that happy thought, she cut across the Transfiguration Courtyard, looking around in habit. The courtyard wasn’t large - a patch of grass and a single tree in the corner, with stone benches scattered around the perimeter. Its name came from the proximity to the Transfiguration classroom. The Beauxbatons girl from earlier sat on a stone bench near the large tree. She was alone, silently crying, swiping at her face with the back of her hand. Juliana stopped in her tracks. Something tugged in her chest. Without thinking, she approached her.

_“Are you okay?”_ Juliana asked in Spanish. The girl looked up at her, and Juliana was struck by just how blue her eyes were. They sparked with unshed tears, glittering crystal clear blue, like the bottom of a lake. She looked away, swiping at her face again.

“I’m fine,” she answered, voice cracking. She shivered in her thin, silk robes. Juliana looked up at the overcast sky, darkening with the promise of rain in the evening. Juliana sat next to her on the bench. The cold seeped through her thick robes underneath her legs, sending shivers down her spine. She could only imagine how cold the Beauxbatons girl felt.

“Are you cold?” Juliana asked. She unwound her red and gold scarf from around her neck. “It’s not much, but you can wear it.”

She extended her hand with the scarf. She wondered if she should have offered her cloak too.

The other girl didn’t look at her. “I want to be alone,” she said.

Juliana dropped her hand. _Stupid._ She didn’t know this girl. What was she doing?

“Sorry. I saw you fight with your boyfriend earlier and- you’re right, I’m sorry, I’ll go.” Juliana stood up from the bench, leaving her scarf beside her. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._

_“Wait.”_ Juliana turned around. The girl blinked at her with large, watery eyes. “I’m sorry. Thank you, that’s very kind of you. Thank you.”

Juliana sat back down beside her. The other girl wrapped the scarf around her neck, still shivering.

“What’s the matter?” she asked, leaning forward.

“I don’t understand guys,” she said exasperated. She shook her head, sending long brown hair tumbling around her face. “My boyfriend acts like by entering the tournament I’m making him look bad- as if!”

Juliana wasn’t sure what to say about her boyfriend troubles, having never dated herself. She looked around helplessly, finally settling on her clothes. She touched the other girl’s sleeve. “I like your robes. The color is very pretty. It matches your eyes.”

“Thank you.” She looked at Juliana, eyes looking up and down. Juliana knew she looked sloppy in comparison. Her robes were second hand and an inch too short around her ankles, with the wear and tear of daily use fading them from deep black to charcoal.

Juliana laughed, “Don’t even look at me! These are old.” She pulled at the faded black fabric. The other girl giggled.

“I think you pull it off, _”_ she said, smiling, nose scrunching. _“_ Valentina.” She introduced herself, extending her hand.

Juliana looked down, quickly grasping the other girl’s hand. Her hand was soft and surprisingly warm under hers. A feeling like static electricity raced up her arm.

“Juliana,” Juliana said, introducing herself. Valentina squeezed her hand and she squeezed back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I have the next chapter. I plan to update this weekly. The chapter lengths should stay pretty consistent, and I hope everyone enjoys.

The sky darkened ominously overhead as they entered the castle, where it was warmer. Juliana exhaled in relief as the welcoming heat from the fires burning in the hearths wrapped around her. She glanced at Valentina in the soft yellow light. Valentina still had Juliana’s Gryffindor scarf wrapped around her neck. The nose and tips of her ears were bright pink from the cold, and the red scarf highlighted her cheekbones and flawless face. Juliana bit her lower lip, sneaking more glances at her in the light.

“Your Spanish is perfect; you’re not from here?” Valentina suddenly asked.

They walked together through the hallways, arms linked for body heat, so close they almost bumped shoulders. Valentina’s hand covered her face.

“I’m sorry, that sounded bad-“

“No, it’s okay,” Juliana laughed. “I’m from San Antonio. I transferred here last year,” Juliana paused. “And you? I thought everyone at Beauxbatons is French.”

“You’re from Texas?” Valentina asked. Juliana nodded.

“I’m from Mexico City,” Val continued, “Beauxbatons is in France, but anyone from Europe can attend, or by invitation. It’s my family’s tradition to attend Beauxbatons. My sister and my brother both graduated; I’m the last.”

“We’re both far from home,” Juliana acknowledged. _Another thing they had in common._

“Why Hogwarts?” Valentina asked. “Don’t Americans attend Ilvermorny?”

Juliana froze, before quickly springing back into action. “A fresh start. My father…” Juliana paused, her brain scrambling to string together a convincing lie. “Well, he’s not a good man, and my mom and I wanted to start over, far away from him.”

“I’m sorry.” Valentina turned her big blue eyes on Juliana. Her face twisted into a sad pout, looking sympathetic and concerned all at once.

The lie sat sour on her tongue. It wasn’t a complete lie; she ignored the heavy guilt crawling up her chest. This _was_ an opportunity for them to start over; she reassured herself. She hadn’t seen El Chino in over a year, and he was as good as dead to her the moment he chose greed over his family. He was a horrible father and the worse husband.

“It’s okay. We’re better off without him,” Juliana shrugged, wondering if she was trying to convince herself or Valentina. She didn’t want Valentina’s pity. “I have my mom.”

“My mother passed when I was six. My papá is all I have. And my siblings, of course,” Valentina added.

Heavy silence fell over them. Valentina’s face was downcast, introspective, and it made Juliana’s heart twist uncomfortably in her chest. Juliana wanted to break the tension, and put a stop to that sad look on her face. More than anything, she wanted to make her smile again.

“What’s it like, having siblings?” Juliana asked.

“Loud,” Valentina laughed. Juliana grinned, enjoying the way Val’s laughter bounced off the castle’s walls. “Eva is the oldest. After our mother died and dad started working so much, she took over and likes to boss us around. I love her, but she’s so _difficult_. My brother Guille is my best friend. I miss him so much. He’s the sweetest, but he’s a dummy. Some of the things he does...He and papá are the only men I love. Seriously.”

Juliana scrunched her nose. “Not even your boyfriend?”

“Lucho?” Valentina’s face twisted into a frown. “No. He just pisses me off.”

She looked down, her face troubled and a proverbial storm cloud forming over her head.

“All boys piss me off,” Juliana said, making sure Valentina didn’t feel bad.

Valentina smiled brightly at her and Juliana flushed in accomplishment. She smiled reflexively as well.

“Val!”

The voice boomed through the halls. Juliana reflexively reached for her wand. Her shoulders tensed, her whole body locking in place, before the adrenaline kicked in. They stopped in the corridor, turning at the sound of a teenager’s voice. A short, stocky boy appeared, wearing the same pale blue robes as Valentina. He approached Valentina and Juliana instinctively stepped forward, to block him, before stopping herself. Valentina obviously knew him.

“Val! Where have you been?” He demanded. “And what did you do? Lucho’s in a bad mood.”

Juliana bristled at his tone of voice, and the way he demanded an answer from Val. She didn’t owe him anything. He didn’t even glance twice at Juliana. She might have been a tapestry on the wall or a suit of armor.

“Lucho can get over himself,” Val said, crossing her arms. “I’m spending time with a friend, Sergio. If that’s why you found me-”

He shook his head, furiously. “No, no. Forget about Lucho. We have a meeting, remember?”

Val looked blankly at him. “The champions meeting?” he pressed.

Val turned to look at Juliana, face apologetic. “I totally forgot.”

“Is everything okay?” Juliana asked.

“All of us are getting together tonight, before the champion selection. I should have remembered. I‘m sorry,” she apologized. Valentina looked upset, and Juliana instinctively wanted to take that look off her face.

“It’s fine,” Juliana said, stepping closer to Valentina reflexively. She squeezed her arm gently. “Don’t worry about it,” she reassured.

“I’ll see you later, okay?” Valentina wrapped her arms around Juliana and kissed her cheek. Juliana flushed, unused to the easy affection. “I’ll see you later, okay? I’ll look for you tonight at the feast!”

Juliana blinked in the low torchlight of the corridor, staring at the place where Valentina disappeared long after she was gone.

 

\----

 

Juliana tried to concentrate on her schoolwork, hoping to get ahead while the library was empty of last-minute studiers or procrastinators. She tried to read, but it was useless. The Beaubaxtons girl had invaded her mind: the kind, sweet girl who put her name into the Goblet of Fire, not caring if her boyfriend got angry with her. There was something there that made her want to dig deep and get to know her better.

Juliana’s thoughts wandered back to their earlier interactions. There was something magnetic about Valentina. She was easily the most beautiful girl she’d ever seen, but she was also _nice_. There was something genuine about her that made Juliana want to drop her guard. It was a disappointingly rare combination, but life was full of disappointments.

She spent unproductive hours in the library, doodling in the margins of her textbook; half hidden in a comfortable nook just passed the infrequently used muggle studies section, pretending to read the same chapter in her Transfiguration textbook. Sunlight from the overhead windows began slipping away as the sun made its descent. Soon the floating candelabras flared to life, casting eerie shadows everywhere. The few students also scurried away with the sun, leaving Juliana with her revolving thoughts. Her stomach growled, loud, as it had for the last few hours. Instead of ignoring her hunger pains, she decided to head down to the Great Hall for the feast.

The hall transformed since that afternoon. Large, man-sized pumpkins with glowing blue eyes and mouths hung lazily in the air. Streamers floated overhead like wraiths, fluttering above the tables in a magical wind. The sky overhead was dark purple-blue, like the color of a bruise, inky as the clouds passed over the moon and sending the hall into further darkness. Juliana couldn't see a single star overhead. The Goblet was relocated from the middle of the room to the front, near the staff table, and the house tables were back in their usual positions. Juliana sat at the sparsely populated Gryffindor table, underneath a cluster of suspended candles, apart from the other students and off on her own, exactly how she liked it.

Juliana took out her sketchbook from her bag, clicking her mechanical pencil as she settled to draw. Her mind lingered on shades of blue and long, sweeping lines. She got lost to the inspiration. Her eyes roamed across stark white paper filled with sweeping, charcoal lines and shades of blues. The image nagged at her, demanding her attention and perfection. Everything around her faded as she focused on perfecting the shape of an elegant dress robe.

“Hi!” Someone spoke over her shoulder, directly in her left ear.

Juliana squeaked and jerked so hard her pencil flew out of her hand and landed on the table. She whirled around and saw Valentina laughing and holding her hands up in surrender. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. Are you ok?”

Juliana closed her sketchbook and willed her galloping heart to slow down. “It’s fine.” Juliana couldn’t stop the instinctive smile from spreading across her face. She focused on Valentina. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Valentina repeated, smiling her scrunchy-faced smile. “I saw you sitting by yourself and wanted to say hello. I forgot to return your scarf earlier.”

Juliana thanked her. She glanced around the Great Hall and realized it was later than she thought. The Hall was almost full. Students filled the benches, and low excited energy filled the air as everyone impatiently waited for the feast to start.

“I didn’t expect to see you here, at the Gryffindor table,” she said to Valentina

The students from Beauxbatons sat with the Ravenclaws, in the table next to the Gryffindors. On the other side of the room, the crimson-robed Dumstrang students sat among the Slytherins. Valentina was the only blue robe in a sea of black at the Gryffindor table.

“What do you have there?” Valentina asked, pointing at Juliana’s sketchbook while ignoring her comment.

“What?” Juliana looked at her sketchbook and back to Valentina. “What do you mean? My sketchbook?”

“No, although I’d love to see it. I mean this,” Valentina took the mechanical pencil, twirling it around her long fingers like a baton. “What is this?”

“It’s a _pencil_ ,” Juliana said, stunned. Was Valentina joking? It was difficult to tell with purebloods. She took it from Valentina, clicking the eraser and causing the lead to come out. Valentina’s eyes widened. “You click here, and then you write with it. You haven’t seen one before?”

“I thought pencils were yellow,” Valentina said, eyes round. She snatched the mechanical pencil back from Juliana and started clicking feverishly, scowling when the lead stopped coming out. Juliana showed her how to hold down the eraser and push the lead back so that she could do it again.

“This is a mechanical pencil. It’s easier to draw with than quills.”

“Cool.” Valentina’s eyes widened in amazement with a simple mechanical pencil. It was charming. “You draw?”

“A little,” Juliana deflected. “I like art. Do you?”

“Oh no, I have no artistic ability. I can’t draw, dance, nothing. Guille says I look like a baby deer learning to walk.”

While they talked, the hall began to fill even more. The Ravenclaw table was now full of the Beauxbatons delegation. Valentina stuck out at the Gryffindor table, in her pale blue robes. They were starting to get stares as well, more than one curious student wondering what a Beauxbatons student was doing at the Gryffindor table. A few first years openly stared.

“Shouldn’t you sit with them? I mean, I don’t want to get you in trouble.”

“The tournament is to promote international magical cooperation. I’m doing what they asked. I’m their unofficial spokesperson.” She grinned at her. Juliana felt something swelling in her chest.

“Really? Their spokesperson?” Juliana raised her eyebrows.

“Yes, I’m an ambassador. I’m very charming. You were charmed.”

Juliana and Valentina both broke into giggles. Juliana felt outside herself, with the unfamiliar lightness in her chest buoying her. She couldn’t remember smiling this much, especially in such a short amount of time, and her face felt strangely sore from her wide smile.

“I forgot to ask before Sergio interrupted us earlier, I’m still sorry about that by the way- did you enter your name into the Goblet?”

“Yes. And I already know you entered yours,” Juliana said, raising her eyebrows.

Valentina’s ears flushed, hiding her face in her hand. “We were hard to miss in the middle of the hall,” she said, voice muffled. “What a horrible first impression.”

The back of Juliana’s neck prickled as though someone was staring at her. She looked over at the Ravenclaw table and saw the aforementioned boy pouting, glaring at Valentina’s back, while the other boy, Sergio, tried to engage him. He slouched further in his seat, glaring at Juliana until she looked away.

A hush fell around the hall. The headmaster stood up, about to begin his Halloween speech. The eccentric old man’s robes were lime green today, with dancing orange skeletons. Valentina lowered her voice, leaning forward and closer to Juliana, “I hope you get chosen. I wish you luck, just not as much luck as me.” She smirked.

Juliana felt something she hadn’t felt before- an impish playfulness and the desire to tease.

“If you’re lucky, you won’t compete against me,” Juliana said, not breaking eye contact. The golden platters in the middle of the table of them filled with food. The feast began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank Neffy from twitter for looking over my work. I hope people continue to enjoy this story. I'm on Twitter @JetpackPenguin1, feel free to ask my about my 5 million headcanons


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neffy performed heart surgery on this and made it better. Thanks again to her.

The feast seemed to last longer than it ever had before. Juliana barely ate her dinner. She stared at the mashed potatoes she pushed around her plate with a fork. She couldn’t stop thinking about what would happen if she _didn’t_ get chosen.

The Tri-Wizard Tournament was her only escape plan, but it was a house of cards just waiting to fall at the first gust of wind. To begin with, the goblet had to choose Juliana over all the Seventh Years in Hogwarts. She was one of about eighty students, and only one champion per school was selected.

The magnitude of her task loomed in front of her like a horrible monster.

Juliana exhaled.

Then, if chosen, she had to complete all three tasks to win. From her research in the library, each task was designed to test the champions’ ingenuity, magical aptitude, and mental acumen. The three school Heads and two Ministry representatives would judge them.

She needed to score high enough to win.

Juliana stabbed a green pea with her fork. She scowled when it tried to roll away.

 _She had to win_. What else were she and Lupe going to do?

The tournament was the fastest way to earn a lot of gold. As soon as she finished Hogwarts, she and her mother would move from England to South America, or maybe Mexico. Somewhere warm, at least, and far from El Chino’s influence. Winning the thousand galleons prize would definitely make the journey easier.

Juliana sighed and shook her head.

Warm fingers suddenly slid over her wrist and gently tugged her hand away from her mouth. Juliana turned to see Valentina smiling at her. She did not realize she was chewing on her thumbnail again. Caught off guard by Valentina’s attention, Juliana mumbled thanks, but looked everywhere else.

The surrounding sea of plates sat mostly empty. Anxious students fidgeted and squirmed in their seats long before the last dessert vanished off the golden serving dishes. Several Gryffindors stared up at the staff table, waiting anxiously for them to finish dinner.

Beside her, Valentina shredded a dinner roll instead of eating. Juliana’s stomach rolled from nerves, despite her earlier bravado. The headmaster rose to his feet. The plates and food on the tables disappeared. The hall fell deathly silent.

Juliana struggled to swallow. She stared as the Headmaster surveyed the crowd of students. She spared a glance at Valentina. The Beaubaxtons girl focused on the Headmaster. She was so still that Juliana wondered if she was breathing.

“And now, the moment you’ve all been waiting for!” The Headmaster boomed.

Juliana’s heart skipped a beat.

“When the champion is selected, please approach the staff table and enter into the chamber beyond.” He gestured towards a door behind the staff table.

A fuzzy echoing sound filled her ears.

The overhead candles extinguished, casting the room into complete darkness, save the blue-white flames from inside the Goblet.

Panic swelled inside her chest. Her heart pounded so hard it hammered her body. Absolute silence strangled the hall. Juliana heard Valentina’s shallow breaths.

The Goblet shimmered in the middle of the room.

Juliana leaned forward, waiting for the Goblet to do something. Finally, the flames turned blood red. Sparks flew in the air like sparklers on the Fourth of July, blinding everyone. Juliana winced in pain. Several students gasped when a slip of parchment flew out of the flames and into the headmaster’s waiting hands.

“The champion for Durmstrang is: Aristotle Slonimsky!”

The Slytherin table erupted into cheers as the Durmstrang students roared for their champion, chanting, “Slon!” “Slon!” “Slon!” Several girls shrieked for him as well, their voices rising shrilly above the chanting. Juliana remained fixated on the Goblet as though she could will it to choose her as Hogwarts’ champion.

_Please, please, please._

Silence descended on the Great Hall again. Juliana felt the nervous energy intensifying on her skin.

The flames turned red once again, and another piece of parchment shot out and fluttered to the Headmaster.

“The champion from Beauxbatons is: Valentina Carvajal!”

The table and bench shook as Valentina jumped at her name. Juliana started clapping, a huge smile breaking across her face. Valentina seemed frozen in place. Juliana laughed and urged her up with her hands. Through the sea of faces, Juliana’s eyes fell on Lucho’s shocked face. He was not celebrating with the wave of Beauxbatons students. Valentina wobbled as she stood. Juliana grasped her waist until she was steady. She straightened her shoulders and strode towards the back room where the Durmstrang champion had disappeared. Her red palms stung from clapping hard for Valentina. As soon as she exited, the noise dwindled.

Only one champion remained.  

The Hogwarts Champion.

The silence thickened, tension prickled like thousands of needles pressing into her body.  

Juliana squirmed.

Everything came down to this moment. Doubts filled her head. She wasn’t from Britain, what if that disqualified her? What if she wasn’t good enough, smart enough, or strong enough? She swallowed around the lump in her throat

Her vision tunneled, blackening until all she could see was the Goblet.

Its flames finally turned red, and the last scrap of parchment flew out.

Juliana clenched her fists and closed her eyes.

“The Hogwarts Champion is Juliana Valdés!”

Time stopped. Juliana was sure she heard wrong. _She had to have heard wrong._ Her eyes flew open. Later, she couldn’t honestly say whether anyone clapped for her. Her entire focus was on the headmaster.

A tinny ringing filled her ears, and she felt faint. She felt outside her body as she stood up, numb as she made her way to the headmaster, legs like jelly. She couldn’t feel her feet on the ground or whether the Headmaster’s firm handshake was real. _This is a dream. It’s not real. You’re going to wake up in your dorm. No, better yet, considering your bad luck you fainted and are in the hospital wing._

Even though she tried to deny it, suppress it, elation bubbled up inside like a geyser, shattering her disbelief.

Juliana blinked. Everything zoomed back into reality. A sea of students jumped and pounded on tables for _her_.

This was real. She did it.

She was the Hogwarts Champion.

Euphoria like she’d never known swelled inside her and her face split with a happy smile she couldn’t contain. She kept her stupid, silly grin even as she floated down the stairs and to the back room, with the other champions. _Champions._

She entered a long room. Golden trophies lined the walls. Firelight from the front of the room glinted off the glass coverings, sending prisms of light along the slate floor.

Juliana spotted her almost immediately.

Valentina stood silhouetted next to a roaring fire in a large grate. “Juliana!” she squealed and leapt across the room in long strides, wrapping Juliana in a tight hug. Juliana laughed and felt warm flutters in her stomach when Valentina nestled her head into the crook of her neck. She focused on the texture of Valentina’s silk robes beneath her fingertips, and let it ground her, settle her back down to earth. “Congratulations!”

Juliana rested her chin on Valentina’s shoulder. The Durmstrang Champion stood behind them. The firelight illuminated half his face. His head came up to the top of the hearth, only a few inches taller than she was, with curly, greasy looking brown hair and a pointed face. When he noticed her watching him watching them, he quickly found the ceiling fascinating.

Juliana extended her congratulations as well, along with the other boy, pulling back from Valentina.

“Thank you.”

“I’m so happy we’re both champions!” Valentina squealed. “This is incredible!”

The reality of the situation crashed over her, and the beginnings of absolute terror started mixing in with the fear.

She was a _champion_.

Before her mind could spiral, the door behind her opened again. The headmistress from Beauxbatons and both headmasters from Hogwarts and Durmstrang strode down the stairway, followed closely by the two ministry officials.

Juliana barely spared them more than a courtesy glance, acutely aware of Valentina’s fingers brushing against her hand, like static electricity between them. The shorter, plumper of the two ministry officials walked closer towards the champions.

“Congratulations, champions! Very well done!” she squeaked in a thick Scottish accent that Juliana struggled to understand. “The tasks are a secret, so I won’t tell you what you’ll face. What we can tell you is: the first task is November 24. You have a little less than a month to prepare, so prepare for _anything_. And now a brief summary of the Tournament’s rules. A detailed scroll will be sent by owl, to read at your leisure.”

Juliana’s mind went into preparation mode, racing through a million and one ideas and plans. She had to expect anything, and that meant researching the previous years’ tasks to look for clues. Even if it was a secret, wizards were predictable. She needed to improve her Charms and practice dueling. Juliana groaned inwardly. She didn’t have friends she trusted to help her. _That is a problem for tomorrow._

“You are dismissed. Good luck and we will see you on the 24th.”

 

\----

 

They left the trophy room. The Durmstrang champion walked past them without a second glance. Another Durmstrang boy stepped out of the shadows and walked beside him, out of sight. Together, Juliana and Valentina strode through the deserted Great Hall. Both girls were lost in their separate thoughts.

Juliana pushed the door to the entrance hall and held it open for Valentina. A slow, sweet smile grew on Valentina’s face. Juliana glanced at her feet, face heating up, when Valentina whispered, “Thank you” as she walked through.

Rain sprinkled down outside. Moonlight flooded in from the large windows flanking the oak doors. Both girls stood in the empty entranceway. Valentina’s hair glowed almost golden in the silvery moonlight. She almost looked like a beautiful statue or a work of art, an inspiration, or an artists’ muse. _She’s so pretty,_ Juliana thought, taken aback.

She averted her eyes. “Well, good luck,” Juliana reiterated. ”I have to get to the dorms before curfew.” _Smooth._ She spun on her heels, and hastily walked to the marble staircase. Adrenaline was starting to wear off, and exhaustion was trickling in.

“Would you like to practice together?” Valentina blurted out. Juliana jerked to a stop at the base of the stairs.

She whirled around. “What?”

“Practice spellwork. We don’t know what we’ll face and this way we can prepare together.”

Juliana frowned. Valentina was now her direct competition. Why was she offering to study together? What angle was the other girl coming from?

“I know we’re competition, but that doesn’t mean we can’t be friends, right?” Valentina asked. Her baby blue eyes were round, bright, and honest.

Juliana hesitated. She wanted to trust Valentina and wanted to spend more time with the girl, but she was torn. She never planned on making friends with her competitor (or at all, to be honest), but Valentina was different. Her mouth started agreeing before her brain caught up. There was something about her.

“Okay,” Juliana said.

Valentina squealed and clapped her hands. Juliana chuckled at her unbridled excitement.  “Okay! I’ll see you tomorrow. Sweet dreams.” She waved and skipped away.

“Sweet dreams,” Juliana replied, with a soft smile on her face. She watched until Valentina towards the distant lights of the enormous powder blue carriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, no notes today except that we won MIAW. That's all.


	4. Chapter 4

The next few days passed in a blur. Juliana’s classes and daily routines seemed to meld into one long flurry of automatic movements.

All she could think about was that first task.

As suspected, the library had a complete history of past Tri-Wizard tournaments, and that was where Juliana spent her time outside of classes. Piles of dusty books surrounded her as she flipped pages, searching for any relevant information, and continued her reading. Loose scraps of parchment filled with her scribbles fluttered next to her right hand with each exhalation.

Juliana paused reading and frowned. She noticed a theme. For every Tournament year, there was at least one task involving a magical creature or two. The deadlier tournaments made the champions fight them, while others merely had the wizards subdue them. The Tournament of 1792 famously ended when a cockatrice, a magical creature resembling a rooster with a lizard's tail, went on the rampage, killing all three contestants. That tournament ended prematurely. Juliana snapped the book shut before the images could bury themselves in her brain, and pushed it away. She let her thoughts settle from the information overload before grabbing a fresh roll of parchment.

Juliana steadily wrote a list of the potential magical creatures, starting with the most lethal ones and worked her way down. She also focused on those creatures native to the British Isles and tried to sort them based on probability the Tournament could acquire one.

She wrote Dementors, pausing her quill above it.  

They weren’t stupid enough to bring Dementors, right? 

She was about to cross it out, when the book she was just reading, _A History of the Tri-Wizard Tournaments_ , caught her eye. It was a testament to the officials’ poor decision making. She sighed and made an annotation to learn the Patronus charm.

She ran a hand through her long hair. _The Patronus charm? How was she going to learn that?_

She wondered if Valentina would know. She should probably ask since they agreed to work together. That thought alone made her heart skip a beat. They hadn’t spoken since that night. Juliana was busy with classes during the day, catching up with homework at night, and researching Tournament’s tasks. She wasn’t sure what they taught at Beauxbatons, but the Patronus Charm was not part of the Hogwarts curriculum until the end of seventh year. The school didn't test it on the NEWTs - it was that advanced. If nothing else, they could work on it together. 

That is, if Valentina still wanted to work with her.

Juliana bit her lip as she thought about the past few days. It was a valid excuse to see the other girl, and not just because she wanted to see her. 

Valentina was incredibly popular. Two owls swooped in the day after the champion selection, carrying gigantic bouquets of peach, blush, beige, and bright pink dahlias. They landed in front of Valentina, drawing the attention of the entire hall, bringing admirers gushing over them. 

If an owl came for Juliana, it would be from the Magical Law Enforcement telling her that her mother was missing or dead. If she were lucky, it would be the fantastic news of Chino's arrest and imprisonment. Any prison would do. As far as she knew, her mother was fine, and Chino was still up to no good. No news was good news; she reminded herself.

The flowers and the constant stream of accolades kept Juliana away the first day. Why would Valentina pay attention to her when even Hogwarts’ bests were clamoring for her attention? 

Even students who had mostly ignored Juliana during her Hogwarts existence were congratulating her. The boys in her year suddenly seemed to find her fascinating enough to start a conversation. One even tried to hold her books on her way to Potions. She almost hexed him, for all she knew he was trying to steal her stuff.

Both champions had large fanbases. Durmstrang’s champion gained an entirely female following of predominantly Slytherins. The next few times she saw Valentina, a crowd of admirers surrounded her like a human shield and _Lucho_. He barely left her side since the morning after the announcement. She didn’t bother trying to get Valentina’s attention that morning at breakfast. She ignored the Ravenclaw table and, as soon as she finished eating, hurried out of the Great Hall to the library. 

Juliana rubbed her tired eyes. Her quill lingered on the note she wrote about the Patronus Charm. She needed to learn it fast, and Valentina offered to practice together. Juliana steeled her resolve. Famous or not, Juliana was determined to study with Valentina, even if she had to _Stupefy_ her fan club.  

She returned the books, shoved her notes into her bag, waved goodbye to the librarian (who scowled at her), and left. 

 _Where would Valentina be?_  

When they weren’t in their powder blue carriage, the Beauxbatons students frequented the common spaces inside the castle, like the courtyards situated around the castle, or the grounds outside. There were about twenty Beauxbatons students and twenty Durmstrang students, evenly split between boys and girls. They didn’t make a gigantic impact in the grand scheme of things, but the castle felt unusually crowded with the additional people, especially in the Great Hall. Everyone had to eat. She headed in that direction.

Juliana was always sensitive to powerful magic; her skin would tingle if she passed an old yet powerful Wizard on the street. Once, the hairs at the back of her neck stood painfully straight when Chino handed her a golden locket to hide. She had felt its magic vibrating from her inner coat pocket. Hogwarts reminded her a lot of Ilvermorny, but older. It was so old, Juliana felt the magic in the stones pulse under her feet as she walked along a corridor, searching for Valentina. 

She felt a shift in the air and stopped in her tracks. 

Her instincts kicked in. She flattened her body against the cold, corridor wall, just as a loud cackling blur flew overhead. A splash of water and a torn yellow balloon landed several feet away. Juliana rolled her eyes. 

One of the best things about Ilvermorny: they didn’t have a poltergeist.

“Hogwarts is larger than Beauxbatons,” Valentina appeared at the base of the staircase as if summoned by magic or Juliana’s will. 

Valentina stepped over the puddle of water. “Don’t you get lost?”

Juliana was still glued to the wall and stared at Valentina as though she was the ghost. Valentina looked at her, waiting for her to reply. 

Juliana quickly snapped out of her stupor and laughed nervously. She remembered remembering her sixth year as though it was yesterday. “I always got lost my first year here. Ilvermorny is a castle too but didn’t have moving staircases. It was easier, but-” She shrugged. There was no point thinking about Ilvermorny; it only made her nostalgic for a place she’d never see again.

Juliana cleared her throat and tucked a strand of hair behind her head. “I was looking for you,” she mumbled.

“Really?” Valentina straightened and looked pleased with herself. Juliana’s stomach fluttered again. “I was looking for you too. You always leave the Hall before I can talk to you.”

There was a slightly whiny tone in Valentina’s voice that made Juliana want to laugh. 

“I didn’t want to intrude,” she said instead, scuffing the toe of her sneaker on the tile floor. Lucho flashed across her mind. She frowned, looking around. _Speaking of, where was her posse?_

Valentina leaned into her space. She was close enough that Juliana could smell her perfume. A brilliant smile stretched from ear to ear, lighting up her entire face. 

“You wouldn’t intrude,” she assured Juliana before bouncing back. “Do you want to practice spellwork now? We can start preparing for the first task. Are you busy? Sorry, I should have asked first instead of assuming.”

 Her mind snapped to why she wanted to find Valentina in the first place. 

“Are you taught the Patronus charm at Beauxbatons?” she asked.

“No.” Valentina’s eyes widened. “Are you thinking Dementors? For the first task?”

Juliana wasn’t sure how much of her research she should share with Valentina. Part of her, the part El Chino cultivated, screamed that Valentina was the opponent and she should not give her any advantage to win. But a small, quiet, side of her, only heard late at night as she was trying to fall asleep, whispered she should trust Valentina.

“I’m trying to prepare for the worst. What’s worse than Dementors?” she replied.

“Beauxbatons doesn’t teach it, but my father did when I was fifteen,” Valentina said, bringing Juliana back into the present. She bounced on the balls of her feet, grinning widely. “I can show you how to cast it.”

Juliana raised both eyebrows, impressed. “That’s advanced magic.”

Valentina shrugged, but a faint pink spot appeared on both cheeks. “It’s nothing. Come on,” she grabbed Juliana’s arm. “Let’s get started.” 

 

\----

 

Although Valentina tried to lead, it became clear she needed a map to navigate Hogwarts. Juliana’s laugh reverberated in the corridor, as she took point and guided them back up the corridor.

“I was in the library earlier.” Juliana pointed at the unmistakable wide double doors at the end. “There are a lot of abandoned classrooms we can practice in.” She led Valentina to a nearby locked door; it gave way with a muttered _Alohomora._  

“What do you think?” Juliana asked. This classroom had closed, narrow windows overlooking the lake in the distance. The stale air hung heavy and musty. “ This can be a good spot to practice spells. We’re close to the library too,” she added, hoping Valentina would agree. She surreptitiously tried to wipe away a thick layer of dust off the teacher’s desk.

“ _Es perfecto_ ,” Valentina said. 

Juliana beamed at the Spanish and felt her shoulders relax, exhaling.

 “This can be our special place.” Her ocean eyes roamed over the classroom, a smile pulling at her mouth. Valentina waved her wand and sent the desks and chairs floating to the back of the room. She soon cleared a space near the center of the room.

“So, the Patronus charm?” Juliana asked, stepping in front of Valentina.

“Right! What do you know about it?”

“I know it’s supposed to create a shield between a Dementor and the caster.”

Valentina gave a curt nod. “Dementors feed on human happiness until it sucks out every good feeling, every happy memory from you. My papá explained it better but, the Patronus is a burst of positive energy that distracts the Dementors, so they’ll attack the Patronus, instead of you.”

“That makes sense. A Dementor is a dark creature, and only light can drive away darkness,” Juliana mused thinking about a happy memory for a Patronus.

“Exactly. Patronuses can send messages too, but that’s rare because it’s so difficult. The hardest part is coming up with a strong, happy memory. It needs to be super happy, like, _enormously_ happy.”

Juliana was almost sure she did not have a happy memory that strong. Not with El Chino around. Valentina raised her hand as though it was a wand and rotated her wrist in broad circles “You need to move your wand like this and say the incantation: _Expecto Patronum_.”

Juliana imitated Valentina’s movements with her wand. “That’s it?”

“That’s all there is to it,” she said, “Don’t forget to think about something happy.”

Juliana bit her lip, thinking hard, before settling on her eleventh birthday- the day she discovered she was a witch. Even as she thought it, focusing on the joy of the moment, the memory of El Chino’s vile reaction blackened the feeling. The echoes of his voice drowned out the happiness in her chest: _“She’s a goddamned freak! I won’t have one of_ them _living under my roof! I should have beat it out of her from the start!”_

“ _Expecto Patronum_!”

Thin vapor, translucent and white, slivered out of her wand, hovering like a mist in front of her before dissolving.

“That’s good!” Valentina encouraged.

“That’s not a Patronus,” Juliana fumed, “It’s supposed to take the shape of an animal. That thing that came out of my wand isn’t an animal!” 

“It’s a good start. It’s better than I did my first time.” Valentina insisted. Juliana didn’t want to argue with her, opting to try again. A puff of smoke left her wand.

“Are you going to tell me why you thought of Dementors?” Valentina asked. She sat on the edge of the teacher’s desk, swinging her legs. She played with her hair, wrapping a light brown curl around her finger.

Juliana raked her fingers through her hair. “Wizards are predictable,” Juliana said. “There’s always at least one task with a magical creature.”

“And you wanted to prepare for the worst, and _what’s worse than Dementors_ ,” she parroted her earlier words. “That’s good thinking. You’re so smart,” she said. 

Juliana flushed faintly at the praise.

“It’s just logical,” she mumbled, looking down. She tried casting her Patronus again and again; only white mist came out the end of her wand, with less form than before. Juliana exhaled in frustration. “Can you cast your Patronus?” Maybe if she saw Valentina’s Patronus, she’d feel motivated.

Valentina’s face turned pale pink. She muttered something.

“What?” 

“Sometimes my Patronus isn’t fully corporeal,” she explained.

Juliana stared at her. “Really? Why are you teaching me if you can’t do it yourself?”

“I can cast it,” she defended. “And sometimes it’s right! It’s just not as good as it should be, but it’s good enough to escape from a Dementor!”

Juliana giggled. Valentina got defensive. Her lips curled into a pout, and she crossed her arms, avoiding Juliana’s teasing face.

“Show me, Val.”

Valentina huffed but drew her wand. “ _Expecto Patronum_!”

A large, silvery shape erupted out of her wand. It floated around the room like a formless ghost. Juliana thought she saw the outline of wings before it faded away.

“See, it’s not bad,” Valentina defended.

“No, it’s good,” Juliana chuckled, looking at Valentina, “Animal shaped.” 

Valentina rolled her eyes; then she gazed at Juliana. “You have a pretty smile.”

Juliana froze. She did not know how to respond.

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard you laugh this much.”

Juliana studied the wood grains on her wand.

“You should laugh more. I mean, I’m not telling you what to do, of course. I just like it when you laugh around me.”

There was a swooping sensation as though she was free falling. Juliana finally looked up at Valentina, who was still staring at her. “Thank you.” She tugged at her robes, but they still fell short above her ankles. “Maybe we should practice more.”

Valentina nodded. “Let me try again! I’ll find a better memory.” She tapped the tip of her wand against her chin. “ _Expecto Patronum_!”

Juliana jumped back in surprise. A fully formed, translucent, winged horse burst out the end of Valentina’s wand. It tossed back its head, trotting around the room with its wings resting against its back. It approached her, and she extended her hand. Her hand almost touched its nose. 

The Patronus dissipated from view like a heat mirage.

“I did it!” Valentina sounded shocked. She hopped up and down, high-pitched sounds of excitement leaving her mouth. “See, I told you I could do it!”

“I didn’t doubt you,” Juliana smirked. She folded her arms. “What memory are you using?” Valentina asked. 

The question surprised her.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to just-” she waved her hands. “That’s personal, I know.”

“It’s okay. It’s my eleventh birthday when I realized I was a witch,” Juliana replied.

“You might need a stronger memory, Juls.” 

Juliana deflated. _What other memory did she have?_ There was her selection as champion, but that happiness faded away, leaving a kind of crushing weight on her shoulders. There was too much riding on this to fail. She needed to succeed. Her grip tightened on her wand, feeling the wood underneath her palm. 

“Sometimes, when something bad happens, it’s all you can think about,” Valentina said, watching her, “it’s hard to think about anything else.”

Juliana shuffled uncomfortably. Valentina was more intuitive than she gave her credit for.

“It’s fine. I’ll think of something.” 

“Are you Muggleborn?”

Juliana nodded. The lie came easily to her. “My mom waitressed. My father is an electrician.” 

Valentina tilted her head. “A what?”

“ An electrician. He works with electricity…don’t worry about it. Yes, I’m the only family member with magic.” That wasn’t a lie. Still, her stomach twisted into a knot. “I’m guessing you’re at least half-blood?”

Valentina nodded. “I’m ‘Pureblood,’ whatever that means.” Her nose wrinkled. “They’re labels, but they aren’t _real_. It doesn’t change anything about a person. What does it matter who’s blood is what?”

“You’re right,” Juliana agreed. “But people think it’s important.”

In elementary school, people looked down on her; first for living in a trailer park and then because of the strange things that happened around her (accidental magic, she later found out). At Ilvermorny, some people didn’t think she was magical enough, her Muggle upbringing a slight against her. 

Valentina scowled, crossing her arms. “It’s stupid.” She shook her head. “Let’s practice some more spells. How’s your shield charm?”

They practiced for the next hour, eventually moving on from practical spells to showing off. Juliana watched the transfigured bunny hop around the room, where Val followed it.

“I’m glad we decided to train together,” Valentina said, picking up the bunny and cradling it like a baby.

“Me too.” 

Juliana couldn’t help herself. She kept stealing glances at the other girl, smiling at the sight of her. Something about her made Juliana _happy._ She never felt like this before — she never wanted to be friends with someone this much. The bunny turned back into a pencil case with a pop.

“Enough training,” Valentina said. “Let’s do something fun.”

“But-”

“Come on! Let’s go, Juliana! I need some fresh air,” Valentina bounced off the desk and onto the balls of her feet, hopping in place.

Juliana looked at the clock in the corner of the room. It was past noon. “Lunch is ready. Are you hungry?”

Valentina nodded. “You can tell me about your happy memories while we eat until we find the perfect one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a day late, Barbarena kept distracting me. Tell me what you think of the chapter and the direction of the story!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are beginning what I call the "F'ing Lucho" sections. He's the worst. I hope y'all continue to like this story and drop a comment if you do.

They entered the Great Hall and navigated the chaos of the Hogwarts lunch rush. Lunchtime at Hogwarts was an unorganized affair. At noon the golden trays magically stacked with lunch items: from sandwiches to soups and salads. From there, lunch was self-serve. When the weather was nice, some students opted to take sandwiches with them and have their lunch outside. The weather was perfect today for just that, unseasonably sunny and with a clear blue sky overhead. She caught glimpses of it through the windows on their way to the hall. After the dusty, musty classroom, it’d be nice to go outside and enjoy the fresh air. She knew a spot by the lake where the rocks made excellent seats. Maybe they could have a picnic? 

Juliana opened her mouth to suggest it to Valentina when-

“Valentina!”

Juliana tensed when she recognized his voice. She had glimpsed Lucho in the Great Hall the night he and Val were arguing before they had entered their names into the Goblet of Fire. She remembered him being tall, taller than her, and angry. Now he hurried towards them, locking his brown eyes on Valentina. His wavy, brown hair was swept back, exposing a huge, shiny forehead and straight nose. Juliana scrutinized him as he got closer. He was of average height, average build, and average looking. Nothing about him stood out. 

Juliana was not impressed. She wondered what attracted Valentina to him.

Lucho grabbed Valentina’s forearm and dragged her towards the Ravenclaw table. “Come. We’re having lunch.”

It certainly was not his charm.

Juliana pressed her lips together into a thin line.

She dug her fingernails into the palms on her hands as a distraction from the indignation boiling up inside her. 

Valentina jerked her arm away, freeing herself from Lucho’s grip. He whirled around and glared at her. Juliana recognized the look on his face. It was the same expression she saw on her father before he punished her for being ‘difficult.' Juliana struggled to stay still even though she wanted to force herself between them.

“This is my friend Juliana,” Valentina said to Lucho, as she reached to grab Juliana’s hand and intertwined their fingers. Juliana exhaled, allowing Val’s warm pressure to soothe her frayed nerves and calm her mind. Juliana gently squeezed her hand before letting go. 

“I asked her to eat with us.”

Lucho nodded and pulled Valentina down next to him on the bench. Juliana rolled her eyes. Ill-tempered, unmannerly, _and_ rude. What a winner. Why was sweet Valentina dating him? He treated her like a trophy, not a person, much less an equal. 

Sergio sidled up next to her and held out his broad hand. “We weren’t introduced before. I’m Sergio.” He smiled broadly.

She shook his hand, feeling the roughness of a calloused palm. “Juliana.”

Sergio was on the shorter side, stocky and muscular, while Lucho was lean. He had a square face and pointed chin that gave him a boxy, manly appearance that girls seemed to like. Juliana was, as usual, indifferent. 

They sat across from Lucho and Valentina at the table. “Congratulations on making Hogwarts champion,” Sergio continued. 

“Thank you.” 

 At the corner of her eye, she saw Lucho drape his arm possessively around Valentina’s shoulders while he ate. She scowled. She picked up her plate, and the other boy took the opportunity to start up a conversation. “You’re not from around here, aren’t you?” he asked, “Your accent is…American?” 

“I’m from Texas.” Juliana selected a sandwich from a nearby golden serving tray, not even caring what type anymore, appetite souring. She snuck a glance at Valentina again, but this time she was rewarded with an apologetic grimace. Juliana smiled, hoping to put one on Valentina’s face but then Lucho nudged her, demanding her attention again. 

_Hijo de puta_...

Sergio was still talking, so she forced herself to pay attention.

“I wanted to travel, but my father made me intern in London last summer to improve my English. Why are you here? Did your father get a job in Britain?”

“No. My father isn’t in my life.”

Sergio blanched. “Oh, I’m sorry-”

“It’s fine,” she said, cutting him off. She wasn’t in the mood for empty platitudes. Sergio finally fell silent as they ate.

When their plates were empty, Lucho gestured to the Hufflepuff table, “Some of those yellow ties invited me to a party in the basement.” He shrugged. “Wherever that is. They promised fire whiskey, so are we going?”

He looked at Sergio, who nodded.

“You?” Lucho asked Juliana.

“I don’t drink,” she answered. 

Lucho looked over at Sergio, both eyebrows raised in disbelief, before looking back at her. Lucho scoffed.

“Then have a pumpkin juice,” he said dismissively. “Let’s go.” He pulled on Valentina’s arm. Juliana noticed he didn’t even ask Valentina; he just assumed she would go with him. She wondered if that was the nature of their relationship: Val doing whatever Lucho wanted. The thought filled her with dread. 

Then she remembered Val’s defiance the night when she entered her name into the Goblet of Fire, despite Lucho’s threats.

“I don’t want to go either,” Valentina said, shaking off Lucho’s arm. “I don’t feel like drinking, and Juliana and I were going to hang out. Did you want to walk around?” she turned to Juliana, who simply nodded because of how quickly the conversation turned. She didn’t dare glance at Lucho, but she could sense his shock. 

“That’s cool. Let’s go,” Sergio said, standing up from the table. “Dude, you coming?” 

Lucho stared incredulously at Valentina before standing up. He dropped a kiss to Valentina’s cheek, missing her lips when she turned her head at the last moment. He waved in Juliana’s direction.

“Bye, Julietta.”

“Juliana!” Valentina and Juliana both corrected. He waved them off, walking out the Great Hall with Sergio.

“I’m sorry,” Valentina apologized, lips pushed out in a pout. She reached for her hand 

“Juliana, Julietta, it’s close enough,” Juliana assured her. She let Valentina hold her hand across the table. “Listen, Val, you don’t have to stay with me. Are you sure you don’t want to spend time with your boyfriend?” 

Valentina scrunched her face. “No. He’ll be wasted after two shots. I’d rather spend time with you,” she said, shrugging, looking down at their intertwined hands. She shook her head, sending her long brown hair cascading over her shoulders. “Shall we walk?”

Juliana beamed. “Yes! I’ll show you around. Tri-wizard champion and tour guide, I’m a double threat.”

Valentina laughed. It sounded like sweet music to Juliana.

 

\----

 

November sunlight glinted off the lake’s surface, casting sparkling silver rays against the Durmstrang ship bobbing in the distance. Although the afternoon sun was out, it didn’t do much to warm them up. The weak sun did little to fight off the chilly winds rolling down from the mountains. 

Juliana felt Valentina shiver under her fingers. At her insistence, they paused next to the Beauxbatons carriage where Juliana waited patiently until Valentina emerged wrapped in a royal blue, fur-lined cloak. 

“I’m ready to walk around now,” she bounded back over to Juliana’s side, smiling wide. “The scenery is pretty, but it’s so cold outside.”

“Yeah,” Juliana agreed, burrowing into her cloak. “You should have seen me when I first got here. Our uniforms are wool, but I was still frozen.”

They continued walking side-by-side, chatting about anything that came to mind. Their shoulders and arms pressed against each other for extra warmth. 

At least that’s what Juliana convinced herself. 

The warmth from Valentina’s body wasn't the reason why her stomach did funny flips or why she lost her train of thought when their gloved fingers brushed against each other. She was just happy to be outside the Castle and away from everyone with her friend. 

The autumn leaves painted the forbidden forest shades of orange, yellow, and red. Marbled clouds swirled above the snow-capped mountains in the distance, casting dark shadows on the surrounding hills, but the sky above was bright blue, like Valentina’s eyes. Juliana led Valentina towards the well-beaten path around the lake. Their footsteps crunched as they stepped on the gravel lane, the loose stones slipping and sliding along the rocky shoreline. 

“Have you ever swam in the lake?” Valentina asked, eyes focused on the water.

"No!" Juliana laughed. She picked up a nearby stone, throwing it into the lake, where it fell with a splash, sending ripples out across the clear water. “We’re in Scotland! That water’s gotta be like ice.”

“But it’s so pretty looking. Look how blue.”

Juliana didn’t care how blue that lake is; it was probably full of grindylows, fish, and who knows what else. “There's a giant squid that lives in the lake,” she warned. “Even if I could swim, I wouldn’t.”

“You can’t swim?”

She shrugged. It’s not like the trailer park had a pool.

They took in the scenery around them, the rolling hills, rocky crags, and thick forest trees in the distance. 

“What will you do when this is all over?” Valentina asked.

“What do you mean? After I win the prize money?” Juliana teased, waggling her eyebrows.

Valentina pushed at her shoulder but quickly pulled Juliana back to her again. 

“You mean after you lose to me,” she chuckled. “I meant after school. What do you want to do?”

Juliana shrugged. She never thought about her future career. She needed a job because she needed money to survive. Juliana, unfortunately, did not have the luxury to figure out what she enjoyed, and she certainly did not have the time to turn it into a career. That was for other, luckier people.

“I don’t know,” she said, “I want to leave England, but I don’t want to go back to Texas.”

“You can come to Mexico,” Valentina gasped, “It’s definitely not this cold!” she beamed. “Besides I’m sure you’re good at anything you set your mind to. You like to draw, right?”

“Yes.” Juliana hesitated a bit. “I like designing. Clothes and things. I love art.” She pointed at a rocky outcrop nearby, underneath a large tree, the leaves half gone leaving behind unseasonal, skeletal branches. “I usually sketch there when the weather is nice.”

They stopped at the rest point, sitting on the rocks, which formed natural seats. The lake mirrored the sky overhead, painting it a pretty shade of blue. Birdsong carried over from the forest, carrying over the lake. 

“You said before you draw in a ‘sketchbook’? Is that the word?” Valentina looked over to her for confirmation, and Juliana nodded. “Is your sketchbook with you?” Valentina asked. Juliana nodded again, patting her brown messenger bag. Valentina batted her lashes playfully. “Can I see it?”

Juliana pulled out her spiral bound sketchbook. She paused, before handing it over, nerves fluttering in her stomach. Valentina examined the cover, tracing her fingers over the colored pencil scribblings, where she tested colors before using them in a sketch, and where she accidentally ripped the cover.

“I’m sorry it’s a mess,” Juliana apologized. “I didn’t expect anyone ever to see it.”

_What if Valentina didn’t like it?_

Her stomach twisted as Valentina flipped through the pages. She took her time with each drawing before moving on to the next, handling each page like they were made from glass.

Juliana felt as though Val was scrutinizing a part of her soul, peeling back layers and layers of her past and dissecting her hopes and far-fetched dreams. The anxiety became overwhelming for Juliana, so she stared out at the lake instead and began counting the small waves that lapped the pebble-strewn shoreline.

Finally, she reached the end, closing the sketchbook. Her blue eyes sparkled at Juliana. 

“Wow! You’re so talented!”

Juliana turned at Valentina’s voice. Her eyes glittered. 

“Yeah?” Juliana rubbed the back of her neck.

Should she dare to believe? 

“Really! You should think about doing this for a career,” Valentina continued excitedly. Her cheeks were pink, and her hands flew everywhere while she spoke. She scooted closer to Juliana. Their knees bumped together, but neither girl moved away.

“I’m serious; you have a gift.”

Juliana thanked her again, feeling the heat creep from her cheeks down her chest. No one ever paid attention to her art before. Her mom was busy working, and the idea of showing Chino something she created was laughable. He was more likely to rip it up and call it a waste of time. Her mood darkened. 

Valentina continued heaping praises on her, but Juliana needed to change the subject. 

“What do you want to do?” she asked Valentina.

That stopped Valentina mid-sentence.

“I don’t have a talent like yours,” she sighed. “I’ll probably just join Grupo Carvajal, like Eva and Guille.”

“Grupo Carvajal?” Juliana asked, raising a brow. 

Val’s mouth dropped open.

“You’ve never heard of it?” Valentina asked. 

Juliana shook her head. Valentina toyed with a lock of hair. “My father is León Carvajal. Grupo Carvajal owns _El Centro_ , the wizarding newspaper in Mexico along with several wizard wireless networks.”

Juliana sat stunned. Her newfound friend was the daughter of a _Media Mogul_. “Your father is rich then?”

Valentina shrugged, not answering. She started to play with nearby pebbles. 

For Juliana, that was as good as an affirmation. Juliana suddenly noticed the little details on Val that highlighted her wealth; from her rabbit fur cloak to the quality of her robes and pristine shoes. 

“I’m surprised you didn’t know,” Valentina said. “I’m just used to people just knowing about me.”

“I grew up in muggle Texas,” Juliana said. “Neither of my parents is magical. This entire world was foreign to me. Before leaving, I never even thought about international wizards.”

“That makes sense,” Valentina said. “I don’t know much about muggles. We can help each other.” She smiled.

They sat in amiable silence, listening to the birds chirping from nearby trees, while Juliana continued to process the fact her friend was a minor celebrity. She looked over at her, and part of her expected a change - something different or strange now she knew who she was - but she just saw Val, the pretty, kind, and funny Beauxbatons champion. Still, she didn’t understand something.

“Why enter the tournament?” she asked. “You obviously don’t need the money.”

“It’s going to sound silly,” Valentina started, “but I want to prove myself. All my life, I’ve been the youngest Carvajal. My papá still sees me as a little girl. My siblings don’t take me seriously, and my classmates think I’m some rich brainless girl. I just-” She sighed. “-I want to prove I can do this, that I am strong, and smart, and capable. I’m more than _la princesa_. Does that make sense?”

Juliana nodded; maybe they weren’t so different after all. Both had something to prove to themselves. 

The sun floated lower in the sky, painting the horizon fiery orange and the surrounding clouds pink. The rays illuminated Valentina’s hair golden brown and highlighted her perfect bone structure. It made her fingers itch to sketch her. Juliana thought she’d never seen anyone more beautiful.

“I’m really happy I met you,” Valentina said, smiling at Juliana, snapping her out of her reverie. “I never thought I’d meet someone like you here. I never thought I’d find a friend here.” 

No one had ever looked at her like Valentina did. Most people didn’t notice Juliana, but Val _saw_ her. Juliana’s heart fluttered, and butterflies came to life inside her stomach. No one made her feel like Valentina, and she never wanted this feeling of happiness to fade. 

“Me neither,” Juliana admitted. Hogwarts was a hard transition. She plucked at her leather wristbands, avoiding Valentina’s piercing gaze. “I’m not very good at making friends,” she admitted.

“En serio?” Valentina squeaked. “But you’re so smart and funny, and nice.”

Juliana jolted, blinking up at Valentina confused. Her mother said she had a serious face, and her primary school teachers said she had an unapproachable attitude. No one ever described Juliana as _nice_ before. Moody, maybe. Not nice. 

“I was really angry when I first moved here,” she reminisced. She hadn’t wanted to be at this school. She missed home and was so furious: at her father, at life, at magic, and at Hogwarts. “I didn’t make a good impression so most of the students avoided the new, moody girl with a weird accent. And then after, well, I’m not staying here forever. It’s not worth getting attached.”

“Well it’s their loss,” Valentina said. She reached across her body to grasp Juliana’s hands. Her long, delicate fingers tightened around hers. “You didn’t have to check if I was alright when I was crying. You’re a genuine person, and anyone would be lucky to have you as a friend.”

Juliana’s heart quivered uselessly inside her chest. There, seated at the edge of the Black Lake, Juliana felt perfectly at peace, holding Valentina’s hand and listening to the wind whistle across the lake. Overhead, the sky was darkening, and clouds continued to roll towards the castle. She cleared her throat, resting her hand on top of Valentina’s. “Should we head back?”

“Let’s stay here together. Just for a little while.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from **Valentina's** point of view. As usual, leave a comment!

Valentina was the youngest Carvajal, the baby and the apple of her father’s eye. She was his _sorpresa_ , his gift, and his little one. It afforded her leniency her siblings didn’t have and more attention than they received.

After her lessons, young Valentina would hide from Chivis and the rest of the Carvajal staff, inevitably finding a way to sneak into her father’s study. León would put her on his lap and bounce her on his knee or have her sit on one of the leather-bound armchairs while he wrote important letters for work. After her mama died, papá channeled all his grief into growing Grupo Carvajal. He was always working. If Valentina wanted to spend time with him, she had to do it while he worked from home.

Sometimes he allowed her to play with his wand because at seven years old Valentina could only inflict minimal damage. Or so he thought, when he caught her trying to whack the wand on his desk because, “It’s broken, papá! The unicorn doesn’t want to come out!” 

“ _Con delicadeza, Valentina, por favor_ ,” he gently scolded, taking the wand from her pudgy hand. She huffed and folded her arms. Even then his hair was predominantly silver. “A wand is more than a tool. It’s a witch or wizard’s greatest friend, and we treat our friends with kindness.”

“How is it your friend?” she asked.

“I’ve had my wand since I was a boy. It chose me, and one day yours will choose you as well.”

“How did it choose you?” Valentina stepped closer to her papá. 

“Look.” León knelt and held out his wand. Valentina stared at it; from its reddish tint of the wood to the small spiral grooves on the handle. 

“Wands tell a story. Mine is red cedar and cedar wands only choose loyal wizards. Anyone who meets me and knows my wand can learn this about me.”

“What about Eva?” Valentina asked, bouncing on her toes. “What’s her wand?”

“Eva has a fir wand. Fir chooses a strong-minded witch or wizard because fir trees must be strong enough to survive the winter.”

Valentina felt as though she knew a secret, the knowledge filling her with glee. “And Guille? What about Chivis?”

“I’ll tell you all about them, but only if you promise to treat all wands with respect.”

Valentina nodded earnestly. “Cross my heart papa.”

Valentina kept her promise, and her interest in wandlore grew as she got older, with her papá indulging her passion. She added to her book collection with rare tomes ordered from abroad, explored the magical library in Tulum, and even visited a wand tree farm in Brazil one memorable summer, all the while storing away information about the people she met along the way.

 

\----

 

Valentina Carvajal absentmindedly braided a few strands of her hair together while waiting inside one of the many abandoned classrooms in Hogwarts. She kept shooting furtive glances between the door and the floor beneath her feet. She paced back and forth, her shoes click-clacking against the slate with each step. 

The Durmstrang champion and a small group of people were also in the room. Except Juliana. 

Juliana was coming from History of Magic  - she should’ve been here by now. _Where is she?_ She thought impatiently. She desperately needed to tell her about this morning, when her headmistress had woken her up at the crack of dawn to reveal a shocking twist about the first task.

Valentina shook her head. She couldn’t risk thinking about that right now because ministry officials were part of the group and there were rumors that they could read minds.

Hogwarts and Durmstrang headmasters, both bearded, her headmistress towering over everyone, and two strangers, completed the small group. 

The strangers were men. One hugged a camera as though it was his lifeline; and the other had flyaway white hair and a dazed expression on his face. Valentina didn’t even feel curious about them; her mind raced and worry turned in her gut like a rough sea when she thought about the first task. 

Juliana was right; the first task would involve a magical creature. Pride for Juliana’s intelligence seeped through the lingering cloud of fear.

She looked over at the Durmstrang champion, as impassive as ever, but there were deep bags under his eyes that hadn’t been there before. There was a high possibility he knew about the first task as well. 

The door to the classroom creaked open, snapping Valentina to the present. She stopped in her tracks. Juliana poked her head through the cracked door, her long, dark hair falling in soft waves around her flinty face. 

Valentina exhaled as her anxiety faded away. _She’s finally here._

Juliana looked around the room before their eyes met. 

Everything faded away. Valentina’s heart skipped a beat when Juliana grinned. Juliana’s smiles were so rare that she valued each one more than all her precious books on wandlore. It became her daily goal to make Juliana smile. Not just a regular smile. Valentina craved to see the type of smile that transformed Juliana’s face into crinkles. The kind that made her dark eyes sparkle, made her cheeks pink, and her teasing nature jump out.

Valentina felt as though she could levitate on Juliana’s smiles alone. 

She saw Juliana glance at the adults in the room. Valentina beckoned to her. 

“ _Morrita_ ,” Juliana greeted. “What’s going on?”

“I don’t know, but I need to talk to you,” Valentina whispered, “after whatever this is. Alone, okay?” She snuck a glance at her headmistress. The older woman was locked in an intense conversation with the Durmstrang Headmaster. _Thank Merlin for small favors._

Juliana watched her with a slight frown on her face. Valentina shook her head. _Later_.

The Hogwarts Headmaster cleared his throat. Everyone immediately focused on him. “Now that everyone is here, we can begin.”

Valentina often wondered about his eclectic style choices. His robes were a deep purple today, with golden stars twinkling across the fabric, and his pure white beard and long hair were both long enough to tuck into his belt. She never understood ancient wizards. It was like the older they got, the more eccentric they became. Thankfully her papá still had a sense of style. She’d host an intervention otherwise.

“According to the Triwizard Tournament’s rules, we must make sure that all the Champions’ wands are fully functional before the first task. For that reason, we have invited an expert wandmaker from London, Mr. Ollivander.” 

The white-haired wizard raised his hand and waved at them.

Valentina felt giddy. She’d heard of Ollivander because his family had been making wands since forever, but she hadn’t ever thought they would meet. A weighing of the wands meant she’d see a master craftsman at work while he inspected their wands. “Last, as is the custom, the Daily Prophet is running a story on the Triwizard Champions. After the weighing of the wands, I invite the Champions to assemble for a group photo.” 

“More than one photo,” the photographer said indignantly. “I need several photos!” 

Juliana groaned. Valentina stifled a chuckle behind her hand. The extra photos didn’t bother her. Being a Carvajal meant Valentina was photographed without her consent back home in Mexico City, as soon as she stepped past her home gates.

The old wandmaker cleared his throat. The Hogwarts headmaster looked his way, nodding in understanding. “Mr. Ollivander needs to inspect the wands. Please form a line.” 

The champions obeyed. Valentina kept her grip on Juliana’s arm, so they stayed together. She knew her wand better than the back of her hand. Her wand was one for adventurous travelers. It was with her when she left Mexico to attend Beauxbatons; more steady and loyal than any friend she’d ever had in her life. 

The older wizard focused his silver eyes on Valentina and held out his hand. “If you’ll let me have your wand?”

Valentina squinted at his long, gnarled fingers; the skin cracked, scarred, and calloused from sculpting countless wands. She suppressed a shudder, sending a silent apology to her wand before placing it on his outstretched hand. His beady eyes locked onto it. 

“Hm.” He spun the wand between his fingers. Valentina half expected to see sawdust fly from the spot he touched the wood. 

“Maple and Unicorn Tail Hair,” he held it inches away from his eyes, looking down its length. “13 ¾ inches.” 

He waved the wand, sending a stream of bubbles from the tip. “Surprisingly swishy. Elegant. Not as good work as my own, but very nice.” 

Valentina pushed her tongue against her cheek and rolled her eyes. Camilo, the best wandmaker in all of Mexico, made her wand; it was more than _nice_. 

“Yes, this wand works perfectly fine. Next.”

Ollivander handed back Valentina’s wand. She ran her eyes over it, subtly wiping the smudge marks and fingerprints he left behind, before placing it in her robe pocket. Valentina felt Juliana’s arm tense when the wandmaker turned his attention to her. She leaned a bit of her weight into Juliana, hoping it would soothe her. 

Juliana clenched her jaw. She hesitated and then gently rested her wand on his wrinkled hand.

“Interesting. Pine and Phoenix Feather. A very interesting combination; very independent and hard to control.” 

Valentina beamed. She remembered reading a passage about Pine wands that explained how they chose, _‘independent, even mysterious, owners.’_ That described Juliana perfectly. Papá would know exactly what her friend was like once she wrote home about Juliana’s wand, and she couldn’t wait to send an owl tonight about Juliana’s wand.

“11 inches even. Is this an American wand?” 

Juliana opened her mouth to reply, but he continued speaking, “Yes, I see it here. They do love their branding,” he said, pointing out the burned emblem of an Eagle on the hilt. “Americans.” 

Juliana grumbled. Valentina didn’t blame her.  He waved the wand and created a vibrant bouquet, conjuring flowers of red, blue, violet, yellow, and orange. “A fine wand as well. I approve.”

Juliana quickly took her wand and secured it inside her robes.

He moved to the Durmstrang Champion. Aristotle drew his wand reluctantly, handing it over to the wizard. He did the same examination to his wand.

“Acacia and Dragon heartstring.” 

Valentina raised her head towards the wand maker. 

Acacia were quiet wands and known for subtle magic. It fit monosyllabic Aristotle’s personality. 

He waved the wand, and purple smoke swirled out, dispersing and into the air. “9 inches. The design is not my favorite - look how rough this handle is - but it’s in working order. It will do.  All the wands are in working order,” he told the headmaster.

“Excellent.” The photographer bustled over, brandishing his camera just as the wandmaker stepped aside. 

“Now the pictures for the Daily Prophet! First, the three champions together.”

No one moved. 

“Ladies and gentleman, please stand together!” the photographer gesticulated as though he was rounding up Cornish Pixies. “Stand together!” 

Valentina huffed. “We’re already standing together.”

Aristotle snickered. 

His face reddened. “Act like you know one another! Smile!”

Juliana began to chew on her fingernail. Valentina noticed and pulled Juliana’s hand into her chest. “Smile,” Valentina encouraged, “You have a beautiful smile.” Valentina squeezed her hand once and let go. Juliana’s face flushed prettily. She nodded. 

Soon, the wizard had them pose as a group, then alone; and then each Champion with the Head of their school. The pictures seemed endless, and the poses became increasingly ridiculous. At one point, he had Juliana and Valentina point their wands at each other. “Try to look threatening!” he shouted over each loud shutter click. “Menacing!”

Valentina was just about out of patience. She needed to speak to Juliana, but instead, she had to pretend she wanted to hex Juliana. She scowled. 

“Yes! Excellent! Show more anger!”

“That should be more than enough photos,” the Hogwarts headmaster cut in. The Champions sighed in relief.  “It’s almost dinner, so there’s no point returning to your classes. Dismissed.”

The three students left immediately. As soon as her Headmistress was out of sight, Valentina latched onto Juliana’s arm and tugged her in the opposite direction of Aristotle. The corridors were deserted since students were still in classes. 

She didn’t know where she was going, but she knew she needed to be far away from prying eyes and ears before informing Juliana about the task. 

“What’s up?” Juliana asked, pulling her to a stop near a tapestry depicting a wizard trying to teach trolls ballet. “You look worried. Are you okay?”

“I need to tell you something important,” Valentina insisted, “in private. Everyone knows, except you.”

She started to pace back and forth along the length of the hall. Her chest rose and fell with rapid breaths. How were they supposed to do this? 

Juliana frowned. “Hey, Val, _tranquila_ ,” she soothed. She stepped away from the wall, closer to Valentina and rubbed her hand on Valentina’s arm.

There was a sudden, popping sound. They both jumped and whirled around. A doorway had appeared on the wall. 

“What the hell?” Juliana breathed. 

They both stared at the door. It was simple and unassuming, black with a silver handle. She wouldn’t have looked at it twice, had it not just _appeared from nowhere_. 

“Is this normal for Hogwarts?” Valentina asked, faintly. At Beauxbatons, stairs stayed in place, poltergeists were not welcome, and doors didn’t appear out of thin air. The castle was as unique as its headmaster.

Juliana shook her head. “I’ve never seen this before.”

Juliana walked over to the door. “Juls-” Valentina called, nervous energy racing through her. Juliana shouldn’t open strange doors that appeared from nowhere. Juliana smiled at her, reassuring, and pushed it open. 

Inside was a comfortable room with couches. The walls were painted pale, soothing seafoam green, giving it a beachy feel. A chess set was arranged on the coffee table as if someone had just stepped outside and forgotten about it.

“This is a really nice room,” Juliana commented. She looked around, examining the couches closer. “Wow, I think this is real leather.” She sounded impressed.

An invisible clock was ticking inside Valentina’s mind. She didn’t care if the couches glowed like a unicorn’s coat - she needed to talk to Juliana, with no more distractions. 

“It’s a sitting room,” she said. “Obviously,” she added, rolling her eyes at herself. _Ugh, Valentina._ Anyone with eyes saw it was a sitting room. “Let’s talk in here,” she said, body vibrating with nerves. It looked like a safe place to talk, she observed.

Juliana sat down on the closest couch and Valentina watched her body sink into the plush cushion, with a playful grin on her face. “I like this room.”

It was rare to see Juliana this completely relaxed. Valentina cringed at the thought that she would soon be the reason for Juliana’s anxiety. 

She remained standing. She needed to get it out before she lost her nerve.

“Val, what-”

“The first task is dragons,” Valentina blurted. She covered her mouth with her hands as though shocked the words escaped. She had wanted to ease her into the news, but her mouth ran ahead of her.

Juliana’s face lost its healthy glow, turning pallid. The easy smile drained from Juliana’s face. 

“ _Qué_?”

“Dragons, Juliana. Dragons!” Her voice rose hysterically. “One for each champion! You were right. The first task involves a creature, but I’m not sure what we’re supposed to do with them. Maybe get past them? I don’t know!”

She felt better, lighter, with the weight of the secret off her back. Juliana knew, and they could face this together.

Juliana stared at her with an unreadable expression. Her jaw tensed. She wrapped her arms across her chest. Her eyes darkened. “Why are you telling me this?” she asked.

“What do you mean why?” Valentina asked exasperated. “Because the first task is _dragons_!” She wouldn’t let her worst enemy face a dragon unprepared, much less her close friend. 

“I understand that,” Juliana said slowly, “but I didn’t know. You did. Why tell me? I’m still- we’re still opponents.” 

Valentina did not comprehend why Juliana was asking those confusing questions. 

“It’s fair. The Durmstrang Champion knows about the dragons as well, but you didn’t.” 

Juliana kept staring blankly at her. 

“I didn’t want you facing a dragon without being prepared,” Valentina said softly. Her shoulders drooped. “Don’t you believe me?”

Juliana finally looked away and focused on the floor in silence. She tugged at her hair and sighed. Valentina sat down and edged closer to her on the couch. She resisted the urge to touch Juliana. Juliana turned to face her. “I believe you, Val. Thanks for telling me.” 

Valentina broke into a gracious smile. “Good! Now, all we need to do is not get eaten by a dragon.”

Juliana shrugged, deadpan. “Sounds easy enough.”

They both exploded in hysterical laughter. 

 

\----

 

“Where are we going? Why did you take us all the way to the seventh floor?” Juliana asked. She hopped awkwardly over a stair, landing on one foot. She extended her hand. “Be careful. This is a trick step.”

“I didn’t realize it was the seventh floor. I don’t know where I’m going,” Valentina defended, also skipping the step, using Juliana’s hand for balance. “I just needed to walk for a bit. Don’t you like spending time with me?”

“I don’t like climbing seven flights of stairs for fun, Val,” Juliana huffed but a smile played on her lips. “We could have walked around the lake. That’s flat land.”

“At least we’re going downstairs now,” Valentina said reminded her, “you’re the Hogwarts expert; don’t you know a shortcut or something?”

Juliana gestured around them. “We’re taking a shortcut now. Why else would we be in another deserted corridor?” The torches flared to life as the sun started setting low in the orange and pink sky visible outside the narrow windows.

“Maybe you wanted to take out the competition. Are you planning on eliminating me, Juls?” Valentina gasped, clutching her chest.

Juliana laughed and pushed Valentina’s shoulder, who mimicked falling backwards into the wall.

“I trusted you!” she said scandalized.

Juliana laughed again and willingly curled her body into Valentina; forehead nuzzled the space between her neck and collarbone. Valentina wrapped tight around Juliana. She buried her face on the top of Juliana’s head. 

“You always smell so good,” Valentina said, pulling back, “And your hair is so soft.” She tucked a silky strand of black hair behind Juliana’s ear and caressed her cheek.  Someone cleared their throat.

Juliana jumped away from Valentina. The Durmstrang champion stood behind them with folded arms, observing them intently.  

Valentina recovered fast. “Hey! Aristotle right?” she sent a quick thanks to Merlin that her voice was not as shaky as she felt. Juliana was studying the wall, completely ignoring them. “I did not get your correct name? What should I call you?” 

“Aris,” he answered. “I go by Aris.” His heavy accent clung to every word in harsh, Slavic vowels. He wore the crimson Durmstrang robes, without the thick fur cloak. 

“Aris. I’m Valentina. This is Juliana. What are you doing up here?” Juliana remained silent. 

“Library,” His gaze lingered on Juliana. She fidgeted with her hair, pulling at her braid.

“Well, we were heading down to dinner,” Valentina said.

He cleared his throat again. “I didn’t mean to...interrupt. Goodbye.”

“Bye.”

Aris continued down the hall in the direction of the library, leaving the two girls in the flickering torchlight. Seconds of uncomfortable silence felt like hours until Juliana pushed past Valentina, with her head down.  

“Just a few more floors to go. This way to dinner,” Juliana mumbled, leaving Valentina behind. 

 

\----

 

“Ah, it’s about time. Did you get lost on your way down?” Lucho asked sarcastically.

“We ran into the Durmstrang champion,” Valentina replied, taking her place next to Lucho on at the house table.

A spare copy of the Evening Prophet sat forgotten in the middle of the table. Juliana picked it up and started reading. 

Overhead, a Great Horned Owl swooped low over the table and landed with a thump on the table next to Valentina. It was the Carvajal family owl. It stuck out its leg with a rolled paper attached. Valentina took the paper off the owl, set it down next to her and stroked the owl’s brown feathers. 

“Thank you, Max. You can rest in the owlery before heading back.” 

It hooted softly. The owl stretched its wings and took flight. 

Valentina tried engaging Juliana again. “Is everything okay?” 

Juliana ignored her. It set Valentina on edge. 

“Hey,” Valentina’s fingers brushed the back of Juliana’s hand. 

The newspaper rustled as Juliana jerked away from Valentina. Valentina mouthed wordlessly. 

“I’m fine, Valentina,” Juliana spat. She folded the paper and stood up from the bench. “I forgot something in my dorm.”

“Juliana?” Valentina questioned the obvious lie. Something in her chest twisted painfully.

Juliana spun on her heel and hurried out of the Great Hall. She bumped into Sergio as she left but did not stop.

Valentina was already out of her seat to follow Juliana when Lucho grabbed her copy of _El Centro_.

“Sit down, Valentina,” he muttered. 

“Lucho! I wanted to read that!” She reached over to grab the paper, but Lucho held it out and out of her reach.

“Baby, you know you only read the girly parts,” Lucho condescended. “Why don’t you eat dinner while I read this?”

“Don’t be an ass, Lucho!”

Lucho pouted, moving the paper, so it was in front of him again. “I was just joking baby. You’re no fun anymore!”

The front page of the paper caught her attention. It was a large, moving picture of an exploding Muggle street. Water sprayed from the broken pipes underneath the road, sending a geyser into the air. The caption read: _Rising tension in CDMX. Armenta and Sierra Cartel clash results in 50 dead, 30 injured._

“What happened?” Valentina asked.

“Same as before. More deaths. They told the muggles it was a ‘car bomb.’ Whatever that means.” He shrugged, flipping to the next page. “You can come with me to Spain, babe. I’m not visiting Mexico while these Cartels are running wild.”

“Hello, lovebirds. Where did Juliana go?”

Sergio sat opposite them, taking Juliana’s abandoned seat. He pulled out his textbook, along with a spare roll of parchment and set them down next to his plate.

“She forgot something upstairs,” Valentina said. She tried to figure out what caused the abrupt change in Juliana. She was fine until they saw the Durmstrang champion.

Or he saw them.

What does it matter? They weren’t doing anything wrong. 

She started to make her plate, laddeling some kind of meat dish from the golden platter in the center of the table. “Thank Merlin. She’s been glued to your side for over a week,” Lucho groused.

“Juliana is my friend.” She tightened her grip on her fork. “I like spending time with her.”

“I like Juliana too,” Sergio cut in. Lucho snorted, muttering _I bet_ , before focusing back on his paper.

“Hey, Val?”

“What, Sergio?” she asked. She tried not to sound annoyed. It wasn’t Sergio’s fault her boyfriend was a jackass. She took a long drink of her water, wishing it were something stronger. She wondered if Nayeli had Firewhisky hidden in the carriage.

Sergio looked over at Lucho, nose buried in his paper, before leaning forward. He lowered his voice. “Does Juliana have a boyfriend?” 

She coughed, choking on the water. Breathless, she gasped for precious oxygen. 

“I don’t know Sergio,” she heaved. Any positive feelings for Sergio vanished in an instant. “Why?”

“I like her. She’s cool. I think she likes me too,” he beamed. 

“Great.” Valentina clenched her teeth, feeling the beginnings of a headache. She rubbed her forehead.

“Did you do you transfiguration homework yet?” he asked Lucho. 

Lucho looked up. “Dude, you know I hate transfiguration. What’s the point transfiguring stuff into mirrors?”

Valentina tuned them out, keeping her gaze fixed to the double doors. Juliana never returned that night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back to Juliana's POV

Juliana did her very best to avoid Valentina. She was starting to lose focus on the reason why she entered the tournament and Valentina was her biggest distraction. Juliana was sculpted by the roughness and harsh edges of her miserable life until she developed her own sharp edges. 

She didn’t know how to interact with someone as soft and gentle as Valentina.

Lupe was a loving but emotionally absent mother. She worked to make sure Juliana always had food but spent the rest of her time worrying about her husband’s whereabouts than the daughter begging for her attention until, eventually, she stopped asking for it. She was never a priority for anyone until Valentina; with her open heart and genuine kindness, who told her about the first task because it was _fair_. Valentina treated her like the friend she always secretly wanted but never had in muggle school or Ilvermorny.

During her first years at Ilvermorny, she fantasized about what it was like growing up in a magical home, clinging to her classmates’ animated adventures about their summer holidays and Christmas breaks. Juliana enjoyed listening to stories about Valentina’s childhood because they sounded like fairy tales; idyllic and too sugary sweet to be real. The most fantastical aspect of Valentina’s stories was her loving, doting family. It was another sharp reminder of their vastly different worlds. It was the complete opposite of Juliana’s troubled childhood in the trailer park where life was hard and magic did not exist.

Aris was another cold, slap of reality and the article in _Evening Prophet_ was her final wake up call. The way he looked at them...Juliana knew they weren’t doing anything wrong by hugging in the corridor like that, but she understood the look on his face. She knew how it looked, because why would she be hanging around the Beauxbatons champion? Juliana Valdés was a nobody before the tournament, and suddenly she was close with another champion? Not just any champion: Valentina Carvajal, one of the richest witches in the world? The judgment in Aris’ face confirmed her fears. She was not good for anyone right now, or ever. 

Then there was Chino.

A part of her was terrified that she would never be free from her father or his influence over her. 

The article in yesterday’s _Evening Prophet_ cemented her fears: _Auror Aylmer found dead at home, suspected victim of muggle violence_. 

Her gut screamed it was Chino. The two gunshot wounds to the back of the head was classic _sicario_. No one knew about her father, and she wanted to keep it that way. She couldn’t do that if he was near.

Her mind raced. Why would Chino be here? How would Chino know they were in the United Kingdom? They fled traveled across the Atlantic Ocean a year ago. Only local law enforcement knew they were hiding from him. 

Maybe she was paranoid, but paranoia had kept her alive in the Muggle world. She rubbed the back of her neck, willing the hairs to stop standing on end. She needed to focus because everything rested on her shoulders. 

Avoiding Valentina became easier as the first task crept closer. The excitement among the students kept swelling like a balloon ready to pop. Much to Juliana’s dismay, her admirers from the first week after champion selection returned with their friends until they created an insular bubble around her. Rumors of sabotage flew everywhere, and soon, each Champion had his or her ring of student bodyguards.

Juliana hated every second of it.

She couldn’t even escape to the girls’ bathroom in peace. 

She glimpsed Valentina between classes among her entourage. Lucho, of course, clung to Valentina’s side, more possessive and demanding as her popularity reached its peak.

Juliana walked through the halls on her way to class with her own Gryffindor entourage hovering around her, the younger years trailing like baby ducks. After her near hexing incident with a boy, no one tried to carry her books anymore. 

The corridor was crowded today, more so than it should be between classes. Juliana elbowed past a cluster of Slytherins, looking around. She questioned a blonde Hufflepuff girl standing on her tiptoes. “Why’s it so packed?” she asked.

The crowd parted. 

Juliana saw Valentina. Her stomach plummeted into free-fall like she missed a step on the stairs. Valentina was frowning, face downturned and dull-eyed, with Lucho at her side. Their eyes met. Her eyes brightened; her face came alive with a smile.

“Juls!” She waved, hopping on her tiptoes to catch Juliana’s attention over the swarming crowd.

Juliana’s heart stuttered in her chest as pure longing washed over her. She _missed_ her like she hadn’t missed anyone before in her life. That just proved she was getting too attached to Valentina, but still, she couldn’t look away. Valentina was like a drink of water after dying in the desert from thirst.

“Are you staring at my girlfriend?” 

Juliana jumped when Lucho's angry voice boomed through the halls like a blow horn. 

“She’s _my_ girlfriend.”

For a split second, Juliana froze in fear, thinking Lucho was yelling at _her_.

“Lucho, no! Stop-!” Valentina intervened, pulling Lucho away from a seventh year Slytherin boy who was trying to talk to her. Juliana took her opportunity to escape through a side passage away from the Beauxbatons group. She could be a few minutes late to Charms today.

 

\----

 

Three days before the first task, Juliana hid in the library and poured through old texts on dragons before breakfast. After arriving at Hogwarts from Ilvermorny, she spent her time exploring the castle’s secret corridors and unfamiliar shortcuts, so it was easy for her to navigate the castle without being seen. Her loner status meant no one missed her. She concentrated back on her text, _The_ _Dracones Codex_.

 

> _While there are various breeds of dragons, all share common dragon specific behavior. All dragons share spell resistant hide; with the eyes acting as a single weak point. Males are solitary hunters, of any dragon breed. They are more likely to venture into human territory in search of food, but none save the Peruvian Vipertooth seek out human prey. Female dragons are the largest, dangerous, and aggressive of dragons. They are most deadly before laying a clutch of eggs, as mothers will gorge themselves before laying a clutch. A mother will not leave the nest before her eggs are hatched. A dragon nesting mother will do anything to protect her eggs._

She rocked back into her chair and absorbed what she just read. She didn’t know what dragon she was facing, and she didn’t know what kind the tournament acquired. The Welsh Green was native to Britain, but that did not necessarily mean it would be _the_ dragon.

She reread the text and focused in on one sentence:

 

> _All dragons share spell resistant hide; with the eyes acting as a solitary weak point._

She didn’t know what they were supposed to do with the dragon. However, a blind dragon was a safer dragon. It’d have a harder time eating her at least. How could she blind a dragon? She didn’t want to cause it permanent distress. Her best bet was the Conjunctivitis Curse - it would force its eyes to swell shut, and the effects would fade away eventually. She already knew the spell from previous year Charms so she shouldn’t have anything to worry about.  

She wondered what Valentina was doing... 

 _Stop it, Juliana_. 

She clearly needed new friends. Might as well make use to her popularity as Champion.  There was always Sergio. _Ugh_. She tossed aside the leather-bound book with a thud on a nearby table. The sound carried in the deathly silent library. Juliana held her breath. If the librarian thought she was abusing the books and destroying the peace, she wouldn’t live long enough to fight the dragons.

Her ears perked listening for the footsteps until she heard them coming closer. 

She started practicing an apology to the librarian. All thoughts disappeared when the source of the footsteps rounded the stacks and into view. 

Valentina.

All the air left her in a puff. Juliana waited, half expecting Lucho’s scowling face to slink up next to Val. He didn’t appear. 

Valentina continued staring at her. Juliana cleared her throat, and she jerked towards Juliana.

“Juls,” she whispered, falling into the armchair next to her. “Where have you been? I missed you.”

Juliana shrugged. Valentina knew the bare minimum about her past and the carefully sculpted truth Juliana had fed her. She didn’t want to drag Valentina into her world. She was better off alone.

“How did you find me?” she asked instead.

“I asked your dorm mate, the tall, pretty one, what is her name? Uh...Lisa! Did you know she likes to draw too? She said I’d find you here. You’ve been visiting the library every morning before breakfast.”

Huh. She didn’t know Lisa knew that about her, or that Valentina would seek her out to ask.

Valentina continued staring intensely at her. “I know things have been hectic, but you keep disappearing like you have an invisibility cloak or something. What happened?”

“It’s nothing,” Juliana said, trying not to squirm when she realized Valentina was staying. “I just have a lot going on. The first task is coming up, and- I have a lot on my mind. I know you’ve got to worry about the tournament yourself, and your boyfriend, so don’t worry about me. I can take care of myself.”

“Juls.” Valentina grabbed her hands, forcing Juliana to look her into her eyes. “Your problems are just as important as mine.” 

Juliana wanted to look away, but couldn’t. It was like staring into the heart of the sea. 

“I don’t want us to be separated. I know we are both champions, but you’re also my friend, and I don’t want to lose you.”

Cracks sprung up in her walls. It was so early, and Valentina had made an effort to track her down like an investigative reporter because she missed her and was worried about her. Juliana never had a friend before, and she didn’t know how to react.

Juliana apologized. “I’m sorry,” she said. She couldn’t think when Valentina stared at her as though she was the only person that mattered in the world. She extended her own peace offering. “Do you want to get breakfast?”

 

\----

 

They entered the Great Hall together. The enchanted ceiling overhead reflected the early morning’s white, cloud-covered, and overcast sky. Valentina sat on the bench, looking more ruffled than she’d seen her.

“I’m sorry you got up so early,” Juliana said. “I wanted to, don’t worry about it, seriously. I want to spend time with you.”

She felt her face flushing, warmth rising to her cheeks. She looked around. As usual, breakfast foods were stacked along the table in intervals. Nearby was a large stack of perfectly toasted bread, along with various jam and marmalade jars. She knew from experience Valentina always had toast in the morning. She took a piece of toast from the stack. “Jam?” she asked, grabbing the strawberry jam Valentina used every day.

Valentina smiled tiredly. “You don’t have to make it for me, Juliana.” 

Juliana ignored her and carefully applied an even layer of jam to the toast. Valentina giggled, and the sound made Juliana start smiling. She missed that sound.

“With or without butter?” 

Valentina rested her chin on her hands. “Hm, with.”

“With? Are you sure?” She asked gravely, quirking an eyebrow. “This is serious business.”

Valentina broke into a full high-pitched laugh that made her insides hum pleasantly. “With,” she replied.

She looped her arm around Juliana and leaned her head into her shoulder. Juliana passed her two pieces of jam and buttered toast.

“My knight in shining armor, thank you,” Valentina said. She took a large bite of toast as Juliana made herself some as well. Life was simpler when she ignored everything weighing on her mind: her mother, El Chino, and the tasks. She wished she could stay like this forever. 

“Valentina!”

Her head dropped, falling with a thump on her hands. It was too early in the morning to deal with Lucho the Leach. Lucho reached down to kiss Valentina, who moved her head, so he caught her cheek. Undeterred, he sat down on her left while Sergio plopped down on Juliana’s right.

“You’re up early,” he stated.

“I went to the library,” Juliana answered. 

Familiar screeching signaled the morning post. Overhead, the morning owls swooped low, dropping off packages and letters. Juliana looked up at the various owls, ranging from rusty to snowy white. 

No one had sent her an owl congratulating her for the tournament. No one sent her letters at all. Even at Ilvermorny she barely received mail, but at Hogwarts, she didn’t have friends. Her life was chaotic. Lupe was in protective custody, so secret she couldn’t even send her a fucking owl.

A large tawny owl landed in front of Sergio, extending his leg. All around her, owls fluttered down in front of students, Hogwarts as well as Beauxbatons and Durmstrang over at the Slytherin table. Juliana kept her eyes trained on the sky, some small and optimistic part of her hoping for a letter from her mother. They weren’t allowed to communicate, but maybe... 

Sergio took the British wizarding newspaper, _The Daily Prophet_ , off its leg, placing a bronze knut in the payment pouch. The owl reached over, snagging a piece of bread, before spreading its wings and flying away. The owls had all landed now, with a few taking off and returning the way they came - no owl for her. Her stomach sank. _It’s fine. No news is good news,_ she reassured herself, even as she swallowed back the sadness rising in her throat. Her appetite faded away, and she pushed her plate to the side. 

“The task is coming up,” Sergio said conversationally. “Do you know what you’re doing?” 

Juliana looked at him suspiciously. 

“I’m not trying to spy, I promise,” he laughed. 

Valentina looked away from Lucho, staring at them. Juliana shot her a quick smile, reassurance that everything was fine and back to normal. A glimmer of an idea formed in her head. Maybe if she made friends with Sergio, Val wouldn’t worry so much about her. Juliana never wanted to be a burden, and Valentina worried about her whenever she went off on her own. Maybe this would help. Valentina weakly returned the smile with a strange look on her face, before pushing aside her half-eaten toast to engage Lucho again. 

Sergio unfolded the newspaper. “You’re in the paper, Juliana,” he said, passing her the front page. 

The cover had a large photograph of all three champions: Beauxbatons, Hogwarts, and Durmstrang, in that order. Juliana looked over the small story. It was a puff piece, briefly describing the champions. The most detail was placed on Valentina, thanks to her last name. What interested her were the multiple photographs below. Juliana looked down at the picture. Valentina looked beautiful, as always, but she didn’t think that girl had a bad angle. She raised her head to tell her, but Valentina was speaking intently with Lucho, their faces close together. Juliana frowned and lowered her face back onto the paper, ignoring the sinking feeling in her stomach. 

She’d never seen herself in a magical photograph before. It was strange, but a good strange. She was a Tri-Wizard champion, and her name and face were on the front page because of her skill and ability. In one of the shots, her photographed self was standing next to Valentina. Occasionally, she’d look Valentina, who said something to her and started smiling. When she turned back to face the camera, her face was softer and happier than she’d seen it. Aris blinked and scowled. Pride bubbled up inside her.

They couldn’t afford a camcorder growing up, and this was the magical equivalent of a silent home video. Her mother would love it. Maybe she could owl the auror’s office? She wasn’t allowed to owl her mother _directly_ , but perhaps they could deliver her a copy of the paper? Her mood brightened. It was worth asking. She’d send an owl that after class.

“Can I keep this?” she asked Sergio. He agreed with a nod, happily giving away his newspaper with a wink. As they spoke, Juliana did her best to block out the slowly rising voices to her left. She tucked it into her robe pocket. It was stupid, but she wanted to keep the photographs. She’d put it next to her bed next time she went to the dorms. 

“Why are you like this! It’s like you don’t even want to spend time with me anymore!”

Valentina’s eyes flashed. “I’m a Tri-Wizard Champion! I’m busy _preparing_!”

“You’re not too busy with Julietta!” A vein popped out in Lucho’s neck, eyes bulging and face steadily turning red.

“ _Juliana_ is a champion too! We’re training!”

“ _We’re training,_ ” he mocked, “Stop pretending like you’re going to win, Valentina!”

Juliana turned her head so fast her neck hurt. Several students gasped. Lucho’s mouth dropped open as he processed what he said. Valentina leapt up from the bench. Her ears were fire engine red, and her expression was the angriest Juliana had ever seen her. Words failed her. Lucho realized he crossed a line and started speaking in his softest voice.

“Baby, I didn’t mean-”

“Juliana.” Valentina held out her hand expectantly. Juliana took her warm hand in hers, swung her legs over the bench and let Valentina pull her from the Great Hall. Lucho trailed after them, with Sergio close behind. He held out his hands plaintively. 

“Babe-”

“No!” Valentina swung around to face him, her free hand balled at her side while the other squeezed down on Juliana’s hand. “You never take me seriously! I am a champion - the cup chose me, out of everyone! Including you! You do not get to belittle me! Now leave me alone! I’m walking Juliana to class.”

“Dude, let her go-”

Juliana let Valentina pull her up the marble staircase and past the first-floor landing. Valentina wrapped her arms around herself, looking lost. She gently yanked Valentina’s hand back towards the stairs. “Come on.”

“Your first class today is History of Magic,” Valentina said, looking back in the direction of the classroom.

“I can skip it. Come on.” She led Valentina this time, up another staircase and down a side corridor to their classroom.

After weeks of frequent use, the classroom no longer smelled musty and dust didn’t hover in the air like a mist. Juliana waved her wand. The shutters opened, and natural light flooded the room. She locked the door and plopped down on one of the beanbag chairs they had transfigured weeks ago. Val paced like a caged tiger.

“Val, calm down,” she soothed. “He’s an idiot; I don’t think he meant it.”

“He never means it!” Valentina blurted. “I swear, I've had two boyfriends my whole life and if you combine both they don't even make one!”

She finally dropped down on the beanbag next to Juliana, curling her long legs underneath her. “I need a drink,” she sighed. She leaned into Juliana, exhaling. She snuggled into Juliana. One of the things Juliana liked most about Val was how tactile she was, but it also filled her with anxiety.

“I’m sorry I made you miss class,” she muttered. She looked up at Juliana from her spot on her shoulder, fluttering her long eyelashes. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Juliana said. She wasn’t sure what to do with her hands, so she kept them folded on her lap. She rested her head back against the cold wall behind her. _I should add a cushioning charm,_ she thought.

“I saw you talking to Sergio,” Valentina said.

“He’s nice,” Juliana broke eye contact to pull out the newspaper from her robe pocket, handing it to her. “He gave me this.”

Valentina looked at the moving pictures with a smile on her face. Valentina scooted a little back, some of the bounce returning to her. 

“ _Guapa_ ,” Valentina said, running her finger next to Juliana’s face. “I like this picture.” She continued gazing at it, a smile playing at the corners of her mouth. “Sergio likes it too. I think he has a crush on you.” 

Juliana grimaced. Valentina laughed. 

“Is he not your type?” She asked, sounding delighted.

Juliana wasn’t sure what her type even was, but she knew she wasn’t interested in Sergio, or men in general. She’d never had a crush in her life. “Just...no,” she said, shaking her head. “I don’t want a boyfriend.” She couldn’t imagine dating a boy. The very idea gave her nausea. Her face twisted in disgust.

“You’re not missing anything,” Valentina reassured. “My first boyfriend, Charles, he-” she started giggling. “-I lost my virginity to him.”

Juliana’s eyebrows raised to her hairline. She didn’t want to hear about this, not in detail anyway, but felt morbid curiosity urging her forward. “Really? You must have really liked him then.” 

 _Why else would you sleep with someone?_ Juliana’s mother was very Catholic, and her idea of ‘the talk’ was to stress abstinence. Not that she needed to worry, the entire idea of sex sounded uncomfortable.

Valentina shrugged and continued to talk. “He graduated last year. We got along, and he was fun to be around sometimes, but I never felt a spark, you know? You read books and expect something, but _nothing_. Back then or even now.” She shook her head, sending her long hair flying. 

“Maybe it’s me,” she said huffed.

Juliana fiddled with her fingers. She really didn’t want to hear about Valentina’s ex-boyfriend or current boyfriend. Just imagining Valentina and Lucho sent a sour feeling in her stomach. She bit at her thumbnail. This entire conversation was far out of her comfort zone.

“What about you?” Valentina asked, pulling Juliana’s hand away from her mouth.

“What?”

“How was it for you?” Valentina asked. She leaned forward, still holding her hand and looking earnest.

Juliana’s brain spluttered and tried to think of something to say. _Should she lie?_ The TV shows she watched during the summer months were full of high school hookups. Maybe that was normal? Her mouth hung open, and she started to stutter. She’d never even kissed anyone, and Valentina was implying... “I- I’ve never had a boyfriend, much less-”

Val’s mouth dropped open. _“You’re a virgin?”_ she shrieked, laughing. She fell sideways, almost falling off the beanbag.

“It’s not funny, Val!” Juliana pushed her weakly with both hands. “Don’t make fun of me!”

Val quickly sat back up straight. “No, no! This is great news! I just can’t believe no one’s dated you!” She bit back her laughter and smiled at Juliana. “You’re so smart and beautiful, and just _amazing_! Anyone would be lucky!”

Juliana felt her face getting hot and looked down at her lap, adjusting her tie. 

Valentina sensed her discomfort and placed her hand over Juliana’s. She looked into her eyes. “You’re not missing anything,” she reassured. 

Juliana ducked her head, so her hair fell forward over her face. 

Valentina reached over and pushed the hair behind her ear. “Thank you for making me feel better.”

“Always,” she promised. “I know I haven’t been the greatest friend lately.”

Valentina still looked at her with that soft, almost adoring expression on her face. They held eye contact. Distantly, the clocktower bell rang, the sound magically reverberating through the school. Unfortunately, she couldn’t miss two classes in a row. “I have charms,” Juliana said reluctantly, disconnecting their hands.

Valentina stood up and extended hers. Juliana took it, and Valentina entwined their fingers. She squeezed. “I’ll walk you there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I was listening to Freeze You Out by Sia and got strong Juliana vibes. Is there any song you associate with Valentina or Juliana? Let me know in comments, along with any thoughts about this chapter and what you think will happen. Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first task: DRAGONS, part 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marvelous creatures, dragons.

Juliana spent a sleepless night tossing and turning before November 24th, the day of the first task. She fell into a light doze as the sun started rising outside her window, setting the hills aflame an orange glow. After what felt like a second, the weak early morning sunlight reached the edge of her bed, and she knew she wasn’t getting any more sleep.   

She rolled out of bed while her dorm mates were still snoring and dressed silently into the official tournament uniform: a short, scarlet-colored robe, lined with gold, embroidered with a roaring gold lion on the breast, with black pants and a long sleeve shirt underneath.

Judging by the colors, she figured each Champion would wear the uniform with their school colors. She looked down at the red and gold and swallowed thickly. Gryffindors prided themselves on bravery, but she didn’t feel very brave just now. _She wanted this; she volunteered for this;_ she reminded herself with a grimace. Right now, she wanted to escape to her favorite sketching spot near the lake and stay there until the Tournament was over. Juliana sighed and smoothed out invisible creases.

She wondered if her clothes were flame resistant.  

Juliana crept out of the silent, dark common room and into the corridor. She paused on the seventh-floor corridor, staring at the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy attempting to teach trolls ballet. She laughed at it when she first saw it - _who in their right mind tries to teach trolls ballet?_ \- but here she was about to fight a _dragon_. Maybe she’d be known as Juliana the Flammable. 

She paced the empty hallways like a ghost, as the castle slowly woke up and came to life. She kept moving; so long as she stayed in motion, she felt in control of something, even if it was only her body. Her thoughts couldn’t catch her while she counted the stairs on the staircase or the portraits lining the walls.

“There she is!” Juliana turned on the fifth-floor landing. Lisa and the Gryffindor seventh years waved enthusiastically. “I know you’re going to do _amazing_ ,” Lisa gushed. Her group dressed in scarlet and gold and Lisa waved a hand-painted banner at her. A cartoon Juliana stood triumphantly holding the Triwizard cup. Juliana wondered if she could add flames to the background. “We’re going to breakfast. Come walk with us!”

Juliana joined the gaggle of girls.

People stared at her, some whispering, others outright yelling at her. The meaner Slytherins hissed at her, laughing as she walked by and into the Great Hall.

Valentina was not in her usual seat. 

She didn’t eat breakfast and didn’t speak to anyone. She couldn’t stomach food, and there seemed to be something sharp stuck in her throat, like shards of glass. Students clapped her on the back and wished her good luck, but she didn’t feel it. 

Everything felt muffled and strangely disjointed, out of body like she’d never experienced before. Their excited voices reverberated to her as if she was underwater. Her heart was pounding inside her ears, muffling everything. Truthfully, she couldn’t remember much of anything before walking outside. Her head of house met her at the tables, escorting her out the Hall and to the lawn, followed by a hail of cheers and jeers. 

The cold air slapped her face and startled her out of her trance. Sounds rushed to her. She heard shouting, students placing bets, catcalls, friends calling out to one another, noisemakers, and back and forth chants. 

The wind whipped her head of house’s deep green robes, as she led her down to the edge of the Forbidden Forest, saying something but Juliana couldn’t understand. Her ability to understand _anything_ was gone. Even the grass beneath her feet looked strange. The ground underneath her feet quivered, rumbling like a small earthquake. 

Her stomach dropped.

_Was that the dragon or the crowd? Maybe it’s the dragon’s stomach._  

She felt an inexplicable, overwhelming urge to start laughing. 

They stopped in front of a large tent erected in front of a makeshift arena. It was a silk draped enclosure of scarlet, forest green, sunny yellow and deepest blue. 

“Good luck, Valdés,” her head of house said. The woman was always composed, always poised in a way Juliana admired and envied, but today her face was devoid of color, and her black hair wasn’t perfect. Small wisps of hair poking out the edges of her bun. Her voice shook. “Stay calm. Don’t lose your head and you’ll do fine.” 

Bracing for whatever was inside, Juliana bent under the tent flap.

The first person she saw was Valentina.

She repeatedly twisted her long brown hair around her fingers. Her soft coral toned skin was ghostly white. The Durmstrang champion was hunched over in the corner of the room with his eyes closed. Both wore their school colors - the pale blue of Beauxbatons and the blood-red of Durmstrang.

Juliana locked eyes with Valentina and stumbled towards her. Valentina reached out and grabbed her hand with iron force. Juliana gasped. Her hands weren’t warm and soft like usual but clammy and cold.

Juliana didn’t want to open her mouth because she felt like throwing up. Her dinner yesterday rose back up, her stomach turning and bile and acid rising in her throat. She squeezed Val’s hand as they stood in terrified silence. 

Outside, hundreds of students thundered past as they made their way into the arena seating. Laughter echoed through the air, accompanied by clapping and gleeful yelling. For a split second, Juliana wanted to be them, cheering for the champions instead of being the one facing the dragon. The flap opened.

“Good morning, champions.” The Ministry witch entered the tent with a small sack in her hand. Her bottle-blonde hair was rolled in tight ringlets reminiscent of Shirley Temple, bouncing with each step. Her robes, ironically, resembled flowing water; shades of blue swirling together like the ocean. 

“It’s time to reveal the first task.” She opened a burgundy sack, shaking it lightly. Her fuchsia painted lips split in a wide smile, her foundation cracking around her eyes. “Miss Carvajal, you first please.”

Valentina shook so hard she struggled to get her hand into the mouth of the bag. Finally, she pulled out a small, miniature dragon. A black collar with a number 2 looped around its neck. She cupped it in her hands.

“The Common Welsh Green. As you can see from the number, you’ll go second.” 

The miniature dragon was green as the forest grass outside. It opened its tiny jaws and roared soundlessly while it paced around the palm of her hand. 

“Mr. Slonimsky.”

The greasy-haired boy hurried and pulled out a red and gold dragon with the number 3 around its neck. It unfurled its wings and snarled up at him.

“The Chinese Fireball. You will go last. And now, Ms. Valdés.”

Juliana walked over to the bag on jelly legs. She wasn’t sure how she was still upright. Juliana reached inside and pulled out the last dragon. It was a pretty silvery-blue color she would have liked if it weren’t on the dragon trying to kill her. The number 1 around its neck mocked her. It nipped the tip of her finger, startling more than painful, baring its tiny teeth.

“The first task is dragons!” She - Juliana realized she didn't even know her name, Fleming or Flaming, something sounding like flames? Or was that her mind playing tricks on her? - paused, waiting for a reaction. She cleared her throat when everyone kept staring at their dragons. “Your goal is simple: you must collect the golden egg.” 

Everyone nodded. 

“Easier said than done, of course. Ms. Valdés, when the gong starts, you’ll exit the tent and enter the arena beyond.”

The ministry witch gave them all a cheerful wave and left.

Juliana’s mind went completely blank. She stared at her model dragon. 

Retrieve the golden egg. 

It can’t be that simple.

Now that she knew more details about the task, she began doubting her initial strategy. Questions flitted through her head.

_Will it still work?_

_What am I going to do if it doesn't?_

Panic wrapped around her lungs, threatening to suffocate her. It sat on her chest like an elephant about to crush her underfoot.

Aris paced the length of the tent. Their eyes locked for a moment but Juliana looked away. She looked over at Valentina, who was staring down at her dragon with a faraway look in her eyes. Valentina’s calming influence wasn’t working right now because she still felt a moment away from passing out.

The gong boomed. 

Valentina grabbed her arm, looking at her with wide blue eyes. They didn’t say anything. Juliana tried to give her a reassuring smile but failed. Juliana turned on her heel. She felt Val’s fingers slip away.

She pushed out the tent flap and walked the short distance to the arena entrance. The familiar smell of the forest (damp earth and oak trees) met her nose but also the unfamiliar, faint scent of sulfur. It grew stronger, the closer she got to the arena. 

Staircases lined the outside of the structure that led to the stands. The arena door rolled open, revealing a small corridor. She shook her arms out, breathed in deeply and walked inside into the pit.  

The towering trees of the Forbidden Forest surrounded the stands and created an echo chamber. Hundreds of students looked down at her from above a forty-foot wall that enclosed the arena. The dragon sat on the other side of the rocky, dirt-covered arena floor. It crouched low over a nest of eggs. 

It was one thing to read about dragons in a textbook, but it was entirely different to see one in real life. The dragon was as tall as a two-story building and as wide as two school buses, with silver-blue leather stretched tight over bulging muscles. It was the most beautiful and terrifying thing Juliana had ever seen her entire life.

The golden egg sparkled among the silver eggs between the dragon’s clawed feet. It was too close to the eggs, and her mind raced as she revised her plan. There was a high possibility that an injured dragon would crush the real eggs, and even if her spell worked and she blinded it, what was she supposed to do then? Run between its feet and hope it didn’t squash her? She needed a new plan - fast.

Juliana walked along the edge of the arena. The dragon’s eyes followed her. Its stubby snout was low to the ground in front of her eggs. Steam curled out her nostrils. 

The dragon opened its mouth, revealing a mouth of sharp, dagger-like fangs, and shot a short burst of bright blue flames. The nearby ground glowed red hot. The smell of smoke and char wafted through the air towards her. But it didn’t make any move to approach her.

_Warning sign noted._

The tournament got nesting mothers because they’d protect their clutch with their lives. Getting that egg away from the female dragon would be near impossible. 

_Think, Juliana._

If she could move the real eggs, the dragon might let her have the gold one without a fight.

“ _Accio_ golden egg.” 

Nothing. 

“ _Wingardium Leviosa._ ” Again, nothing happened to the golden egg.

“Just. Fucking. _Perfect_.”

Juliana took a deep breath to calm down. Maybe the real eggs weren't protected the same way. She waved her wand again, “ _Wingardium Leviosa._ ”

The nearest silver egg floated off the ground. 

_Bingo._  

She needed to do this carefully; otherwise the dragon might decide to charge, and she didn’t have a plan for subduing an angry, charging dragon. She gently floated the egg back down to the ground, and then concentrated on all the eggs, focusing her magic, and recasting _Wingardium Leviosa_. 

All the silver eggs floated into the air. Juliana furrowed her brow, concentrating hard. The gold one sat on the rocky ground between the dragon’s two clawed feet.

The dragon roared, sending a torrent of flame her direction but she was out of its reach. It clawed at the ground, like a bull about to charge, leaving deep gouges in the hard earth. She moved her wand, and the eggs floated away near the back of the enclosure and a safe distance away from the golden egg. The dragon huffed, smoke brewing out of its nostrils, but it didn’t move. 

Sweat rolled down forehead and into her eyes, stinging, but she didn’t move to wipe it. Both hands gripped her wand, so tight she lost the feeling in them. She didn’t dare breathe. The eggs gently touched down on the ground. 

“Good dragon,” Juliana mumbled, ”nice dragon. Just a little longer.”

She felt a headache developing behind her eyes. The dragon eggs were heavier than she thought, more like sacks of concrete, and moving several at one time was difficult. More sweat gathered on her skin. 

The dragon extended its wings and roared. The sound reverberated in the air, vibrating in her chest, and shaking Juliana down to her toes. 

It looked at the silver clutch of eggs and then at the golden egg down between its feet. “Come on,” Juliana muttered. “Leave it.” Her entire plan rested on this. 

_A dragon nesting mother will do anything to protect her eggs_. 

“Look at it. It’s not yours.” 

If this didn’t work, she’d fall back on her original plan and shoot for the eyes. 

The dragon roared again. It rose to its full length and unfurled enormous wings.

Juliana stared wide-eyed, torn between awe and all-consuming terror. 

It jumped into the air and glided towards the eggs. The short snout curled around her eggs protectively, before launching flames that burned everything in its path. Juliana was a safe distance away, but she still felt a wave of scorching heat sweep over her. Thinking quickly, she waved her wand.

“ _Depulso_!”

The banishing charm hit the dirt in front of the golden egg, and the ensuing shockwave sent it flying. It tumbled through the air before rolling near the enclosure wall, even further away from the dragon.

She didn’t hesitate; she sprinted towards the golden egg as though the dragon was bearing down on her. She grabbed it off the ground without breaking a stride and dashed the length of the field and back towards the entrance of the arena. 

The gong clanged.

The First Task was over.

Juliana doubled over, gasping hard, a stitch in her side digging in like a knife. Sweat poured off her face and dripped onto the ground in front of her. The crowd wasn’t sure what to think. Some were cheering; some were laughing; a few were booing. She raised her head and waved to them as the adrenaline coursed through her, feeling unsteady on her feet as her leg muscles burned. Everything hurt, but her grip on the egg stayed strong. 

Several dragon tamers ran onto the field. Streaks of red flashed from their wands, striking the dragon. It wavered on the spot and fell into a deep sleep.

Juliana’s legs wavered inside the tunnel leading out of the arena. She slumped against the wall. She did it. _She did it._ Waves of euphoria washed over her, as reality set in. She survived. More than that, she _won_. She got her egg and didn’t get burned, trampled, eaten, or any combination of them. That was a win. The Goblet selected the right champion after all. Pride swelled inside her, and she realized:

She could win it all.

It was more than a distant dream, but a reality. Juliana could win the Tournament. Her mother wouldn’t be in danger anymore. _Her_ _mom_. She needed to send an owl to Lupe. Rules be damned; she was owling the Auror. 

Juliana limped up the tunnel leading out of the arena, her leg muscles cramping up, and stood there, looking back. She watched the dragon tamers conjure ropes and restraints and moved the dragon out of the arena. Undoubtedly the next dragon would take its place for the next Champion

Valentina. 

Her euphoria vanished.

The ministry witch’s voice boomed over the hum of the crowd. “And now, the score!”

The judges sat on golden chairs atop an elevated platform near the back. One by one, they raised their wands and numbers twisted in the air. 

Juliana held her breath.

Ten, Ten, nine, eight, and finally, another ten.

Forty-seven out of fifty. 

Juliana exhaled in relief. She was smiling so hard, her cheeks hurt.

The Hogwarts students faithfully cheered. The predominantly red and gold section of the stands started a chant: _Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor!_

Another chant started up, rising over that one: _Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts!_ She waved her hand again to the crowd before turning and exiting the arena.

Her head of house met her outside the arena doorway. Her hair was fraying out of her usually perfect bun, red finger-shaped marks on her face. 

“Well done, Valdés. Good job keeping your head.” 

Coming from her, that was high praise. Juliana beamed with pride.

“You can join everyone in the stands to watch the other Champions. Once everyone finishes, you’ll meet back inside the champion’s tent for further instructions.”

Juliana hoisted her egg more securely under her arm and followed her up a side stairwell and up several more staircases into the bleacher seats. Down in the arena below, the dragon wranglers pulled an unconscious green dragon into the enclosure, the size of a small hill. A wizard levitated a wheelbarrow alongside him, full of earthy brown eggs, flecked with green. The handlers placed them around the unconscious dragon’s feet, along with the conspicuous golden egg.

Dread pooled in her gut as her nerves rose for Valentina. She gnawed on her thumbnail. Val was a smart and resourceful witch; she reminded herself. She will be fine.

The gong rang out again.

The dragon woke with a start. Its head swiveled around the arena before falling on its clutch of eggs. The dragon roared. It was a melodic, lilting roar, almost like a human scream; the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end.

The door slid open, and Valentina entered the arena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to give a shoutout to everyone who reads and comments because you validate my existence. Also the time I spend on this fic lol.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First Task, part 2, plus set up for ANGST.

Valentina was little more than a distant figure in pale blue, and the crowd screamed and yelled. Juliana hugged the egg tighter to her chest as she leaned forward on the bench.

Valentina raised her wand over her head.

For a moment, nothing happened, and then the walls around the enclosure turned silver and reflective. Juliana gasped. The walls were forty-foot high mirrors, reflecting the pit and the dragon. The crowd went crazy, rattling the arena.

The green dragon roared again, shaking its head at the many reflections of itself. It spun in a circle, sending its large tail crashing onto the ground. Thick, brown clouds of dust billowed into the air. The eggs sat unharmed beneath its gigantic body. The mirrors reflected off each other, giving the illusion of multiple dragons, each roaring and stomping.

The furious dragon ignored Valentina and sent a jet of greenish-yellow fire at one of its reflections. Meanwhile, Valentina tapped her head with her wand, vanishing on the spot. 

Juliana surged forward. Her eyes roamed the spot where Valentina had disappeared. She squinted, making out subtle movements. It was a disillusionment charm. 

Juliana grinned. 

While not entirely invisible, Valentina was chameleoned to her surroundings.

Juliana felt a surge of pride at Val’s brilliance.

The crowd started yelling again, and the sound enraged the dragon. It twisted its head, another jet of fire bursting out near Val. The disillusionment charm flickered as Valentina summoned a shield charm against the flames. The shield blocked most of the fire, but not all of the heat. Juliana saw, rather than heard Valentina yell in pain and grabbed her arm. The crowd screamed and gasped. The fire finally stopped. The dragon inhaled, head pulling back. Before it could start again, Valentina grasped the golden egg with her good arm, causing the gong to resound around the arena. 

The task was over. 

The dragon snapped its jaws and roared in a fury. The handlers ran into the arena and immediately stunned the dragon. A mediwizard met Valentina as she staggered towards the arena entrance. She kept the egg wrapped in her left arm, the other limp by her side.

Juliana raced for the exits. She darted down the stairwells, just as Valentina enter a smaller tent Juliana hadn’t noticed earlier, a red cross stitched over the entrance.

She pushed aside the flap and entered the medical tent.

“Val!” she called out.

“Juls?” The curtain slid aside. Valentina’s robes were half off, leaving her in just a bra. A mediwizard was liberally applying a thick orange paste to Valentina’s arm, which was bright red and bloody looking.

“Val!” Juliana breathed, squeezing past the mediwizard and to the other girl’s side. She set her egg down in the corner, beside Valentina’s. “I saw you compete. You did amazing! Are you alright?” Juliana’s hands hovered around Valentina; unsure whether she should touch her.

Valentina smiled, reaching out with her uninjured arm and clasped their hands. “I’m fine. It just grazed my arm,” she said, wincing as the mediwitch applied more ointment. She squeezed down on Juliana’s hand. Despite her obvious pain, she was still smiling. “I’m just happy it didn’t get my face,” she joked. 

“No, not your pretty face,” Juliana played along, happy her friend was making jokes. She reached out her left hand and grazed her cheek with her thumb, gazing into Val’s aqua eyes. Her eyes roved over her features, from her full lips to her cheekbones. “That’d be a tragedy.”

The mediwitch cleared her throat, and Juliana lowered her hand back onto their joined hands again. “The paste will take an hour to work. In the meantime, avoid using that arm,” she warned.

Valentina nodded.

She left, closing the curtain behind her. Valentina shifted to face Juliana better.

“Did you see my score?” she asked.

Juliana shook her head. “No,” she said. “I saw you get burned and came down here right away.”  

She heard the gong go off again in the distance and she knew the third champion was out there, battling his dragon.

“I’m sure it’s horrible.” Valentina sighed, leaning back against her pillows. “I saw your score; I’m sure you beat me easily.”

“I don’t know about that,” Juliana said. “You did advanced magic. I didn’t do half that.”

“Yeah, but you also didn’t get flambéed,” she said flippantly, giving her a look.

“Considering it wanted you _dead_ , I think you did a good job,” Juliana countered. She reached down and rubbed the back of Valentina’s hand with her thumb. “How did you even come up with mirrors?”

“When I was seven, my dad took me to a no-maj carnival. There were so many colors and it was loud and hot. I remember we went into this building and it was full of mirrors. You couldn’t see where you were going. Guille walked into one,” she laughed. “I thought, if I can confuse the dragon half as much as Guille, I’d be okay. I don’t remember a lot from the carnival except that. And the clowns.” 

Valentina shuddered.

“Clowns?” Juliana asked, both brows raised. Was Val scared of _clowns_?

Valentina’s face paled, and she nodded violently. “Yes! With their painted faces and smiles, ugh.” 

She shook her head and took a deep breath. “How did you get your egg?” She asked, changing the subject.

“I moved the real eggs. She just wanted to protect them. Any mom would.” 

What they did to those dragons was cruel. From its point of view, some random witch was trying to steal her eggs, and nesting dragons were notoriously protective.

She moved her top hand to rub the side of her wrist, along a long, almost invisible scar. It was the first and last time El Chino left a mark on her. Her mother made sure of it. That didn’t stop him from smacking either of them around, but it was the last time he left a mark.

Valentina groaned. “You moved the eggs.” She dropped her head back, exasperated. “Why didn’t I think of that?”

“The simplest solution is most likely the right one,” she quoted, but Valentina looked confused. “You’ve never heard that?” 

Valentina shook her head, smiling softly.

“You’re a genius. Or crazy. How did you know it wouldn’t charge?” Valentina asked, eyebrows raised.

“Dragons are smart. It knew I had control over the eggs. If anything happened to me, the eggs were in danger.”

“Crazy,” Valentina teased, nose scrunched.

They both heard the tent flap open again and a loud booming voice. “Valentina?”

 _Lucho_. 

Juliana completely forgot about the idiot, and judging by her surprised face, so had Valentina. She dropped Val’s hand. Valentina shrugged up half of her robes, leaving her healing arm free. 

“Back here, Lucho.”

The curtain jerked back, almost ripping off its rings. Lucho appeared with a bouquet of roses. 

“Valentina! I was so worried.”

 _For being worried, he sure took his time getting down here,_ Juliana scowled. He pushed Juliana’s shoulder out of the way to stand at Valentina’s side. He gently placed the flowers on her lap. 

Juliana’s shoulder twinged where he ran into her. She grimaced and moved nearer to Sergio, who was back near the wall of the tent and out of the way.

“You did great Juliana, congratulations,” Sergio said, “and you too Valentina!” Valentina waved at him with her good arm.

“Thanks, Sergio.”

“Are you okay, babe? I saw what happened and I was so worried.” Lucho started to reach out for her injured arm, nose scrunching in distaste.

“Be careful!” Juliana barked, taking half a step forward. Lucho withdrew his hand, glaring at Juliana. He opened his mouth angrily.

Valentina cut in before he spoke. “My arm is healing, Lucho. The mediwitch said I can’t use it for about an hour.”

“But it won’t scar, right?” He asked. 

Juliana saw red. He was worried about _scarring_?

“If it did, it’d be a badass scar,” Sergio cut in, grinning. “Dragon flames! That’s a story! And you got a thirty. Nice job, Val.”

“That’s good considering,” Val said, gesturing at her arm. “It’s a good score. I thought I’d get less because of my injury. I’m happy with it.”

“It’s unfair,” Lucho barked. “You did more than Julietta.”

“ _Juliana_ ,” Valentina corrected. “And Juliana didn’t get hurt - I did.”

The tent flap opened again. A horrible smell wafted into the tent. A group of medi wizards rushed in, followed by the Durmstrang champion on a stretcher. Another Durmstrang boy followed closely behind. His face was ashen except for the red spots on his face from acne. They rushed Aris to a separate partitioned area, closing the curtains around them.

Everyone fell quiet, staring at the closed-off area. The burned smell lingered in the air, and Juliana’s stomach twisted. The other Durmstrang boy stood outside the area, wringing his hands. “Hey,” Juliana called over to him. He turned to look at her. “Are you okay?”

He blinked. Juliana wasn’t sure how much English he spoke, and she doubted he knew Spanish. She looked over to Sergio and Valentina for help. 

“Do you want to sit down?” Valentina asked. She waved her wand, sending a chair over to him. “Sit, please. What’s your name?”

“Temo. Thank you,” he said slowly. He sat down and buried his head in his hands, pushing back his short, dark hair away from his forehead.

The tent flap opened again, this time admitting the Ministry witch. She beamed at them, bouncing on the balls of her feet. 

“Oh good, you’re all here! I can tell you and Ms. Carvajal about the next task together.” She glanced over at the curtained off area and Temo. “Mr. Slonimsky will receive instructions once he’s, uh, conscious again.” 

She cleared her throat, awkwardly. 

“Yes. Oh, before I forget, let me read you your scores!” She pulled out a scroll from inside her robe pocket.

“These are out of fifty. In first place, Miss Valdés, with a terrific score of 47. In second, Miss Carvajal, with a score of 30. In last place, Mr. Slominsky, with a respectable 15.” 

She looked up from the parchment. “The second task is on February 24th, so you have a nice, long break. Your egg is your clue for the second task. If you look down, you’ll see the hinges where it opens. Congratulations champions! You all survived the First Task!”

 

\----

 

A mediwizard returned to reapply the thick orange paste and bandage Val’s healing skin. 

“Will the Durmstrang champion be okay?” Valentina asked, peering over his shoulder at Temo.

“I can’t discuss other patients,” he grumbled as he worked on Valentina’s arm. 

Juliana rolled her eyes. Aren’t healers supposed to be nice?

After conjuring a sling, he released Valentina, with another warning not to use her arm, for 24 hours at least. They all left the tent together, leaving Temo with the Durmstrang headmaster, who just arrived as they exited. The crowd was still streaming out of the stands and towards the castle. 

“I’m fine, Lucho,” Val snapped as he tried to take the egg out of her arm. “Stop it!”

“Baby, I’m just trying to help.”

“I’ll tell you if I need help. Just, leave it alone.” 

Juliana sped up ahead of the group. Their constant bickering reminded her of her parents’ toxic relationship and how powerless it made her feel. Seeing Valentina in a similar situation filled her with an irrational mix of anger and frustration. It wasn’t like she could say anything or do anything about it, and it ate at her. 

“Hey.” 

“Hey.” Juliana turned her head as Valentina fell into step next to her. She moved the egg under her other arm. Her eyes fell onto Val’s injured arm. “Does it hurt?”

“No. It feels weird, like tickling, but that’s because it’s healing. Did you want to open your egg?” Valentina asked. 

Juliana really wanted to take off her Tri-Wizard uniform and collapse face first on her bed, Her muscles protested as she walked, but she wouldn’t turn down any opportunity to spend precious time with Val. 

Her stomach growled so loudly that she thought a dragon was nearby. Valentina giggled. 

“I skipped breakfast,” she mumbled. She looked back at Lucho and Sergio, making sure they weren’t paying attention to them.

“We can go to our room to open the eggs, but after lunch. And I need to shower,” Juliana added, smoke and dried sweat clung to her robes and hair.

“You’re right. I’m sure I smell like a dragon,” Valentina laughed. “And I’m hungry too. I hope they’re serving Coq Au Vin today.”

“Coco Ven?” Juliana asked, ”What’s that?”

“Chivis makes it at home - it’s the house special. You need to visit; I’ll have her make it for you-”

“Is it made with _coco_?” Juliana wondered about the name. Why else would you name it _coco ven?_

Valentina smiled. “No. There isn’t any _coco_ , but I’m sure Chivis can add some when you visit!” Valentina’s nose scrunched, and her eyes crinkled at the edges. 

They arrived at the Beauxbatons carriage, far ahead of Sergio and Lucho. Juliana opened the carriage door for Valentina.

“Thank you! I’m going to shower and change; I’ll be right back. See you at lunch!” Juliana let the door fall shut. The boys could open the door for themselves.

 

\----

 

Juliana turned on the shower tap and stripped off her uniform. The overpowering scent of some kind of horrible, mid-summer barbecue in Texas filled the room. She tossed all her dirty clothes into the vanishing hamper for the house-elves.

She stepped into the hot water, gasping as the stream hit her body. Invisible aches suddenly flared underneath the water. Everything hurt. Her legs felt heavy and her hamstrings tight, and, strangely enough, her lower back ached. The water pressure and heat felt amazing against her battered body. She tilted her head underneath the water and let her mind go blank. She wasn’t sure how long she stood under the shower before her stomach rumbled again. Her arms burned as she lifted them over her head to rub shampoo into her hair. She brought a sudsy washcloth to her arms, scrubbing away layers of dirt and grime, the liquid soap reminded her of fresh fruit, pulling her mind back to the one time she went to the farmer’s market with her mom. 

_How was Val doing? With her arm messed up, how was she going to bathe?_

A strange thought washed over her - she could scrub Val’s back, along with the vivid mental image of standing underneath the shower with Valentina. She squirmed as a sudden heat spread down beneath her navel. It startled her, and she felt _strange_. She never felt that before.

 _That was enough of that_.

Juliana finished her shower quickly and stepped out of the water and into the steamy air. Shivering, she wrapped a towel around her body and walked into the empty dormitory.

After fleeing San Antonio with little more than the clothes on her back, Juliana’s wardrobe options were extremely limited. She emptied her side drawers, dumping the entire contents of her wardrobe onto her bed. She had a worn-out pair of grey converse, her favorite pair of jeans, and whatever clothes she bought off the muggle clearance rack and the local thrift stores after arriving in England.

Everyone downstairs was wearing their weekend clothes, so she couldn’t show up wearing her uniform. She didn’t even own a pair of casual robes.  

She wanted to look nice next to Valentina. Plus, she didn’t want the judgmental looks from Lucho and Sergio. More than that, she didn’t want Valentina to realize they had nothing in common; with clothing being just the tip of the iceberg.

She pulled out her nicest white button-down shirt and pairing it with her least worn-out jeans. It would have to do.

 

\----

 

Valentina waved from the Ravenclaw table. Her pale blue robe had a floral pattern twisted around the collar and down her one good arm. 

“Juls!” Valentina set her golden egg on the bench and stood up to hug her. “There you are!”

“We just saw each other,” Juliana laughed, squeezing back, but cautious not to touch her injured arm. Valentina buried her head in the junction of Juliana’s neck.

They broke apart and sat down. Juliana placed her egg beside her on the bench, making sure it stayed in place and wouldn’t roll away.

Food filled the golden plates along with several covered bowls. Juliana would kill for a cheeseburger; unfortunately, British wizarding cuisine hadn’t entered the modern era. She poked at her bowl of beef stew, raising her spoon to her mouth.

A loud screech interrupted lunch. Juliana jumped, sending food down the front of her shirt. The hall turned to look at the source of the noise. Lucho had Valentina’s golden egg open on his lap. Caught, he snapped it shut.

“Lucho! I told you not to touch it!” Valentina pulled the egg away from him. She handed it to Juliana.

“So Juliana can hold your egg?” Lucho said, indignantly. 

Juliana’s ears turned pink.

_That just sounded wrong._

Sergio snorted at his stupid friend. 

Lucho waved his arms over his head, drawing attention to them. The entire situation was ridiculous. Juliana tried to sink further into her seat, wanting to disappear.

“Juliana listens to me and respects me.” Valentina waved her wand at Juliana’s clothes, cleaning the spilled food off them. “Sorry,” she apologized.

“It’s fine,” Juliana assured her. “Don’t worry about it.”

She didn’t understand why Valentina was with Lucho. All they did was argue and insult each other. 

Just like her parents.

“They always fight and make up,” Sergio explained as though he read her mind, “they’ve been on and off since the summer, but they’re never permanently off.” Sergio chuckled. “They’ll never break up.” 

The idea sat uncomfortably in Juliana’s stomach. She didn’t want to be around them anymore. 

She gulped her stew down, picked up her egg, and left the Great Hall and the arguing behind. 

 

\----

 

Juliana cast silencing charms around the abandoned classroom before opening the egg. The same shrill, shrieking noise exploded, filling the room. She slammed the egg shut while her ears rang. 

_What the hell kind of clue is that?_

Her ears were still ringing when Valentina came into the room sometime later. Her egg was gone; undoubtedly returned to the Beauxbatons carriage. 

She brightened, seeing Juliana.

“I hoped I’d find you here. You didn’t say anything; you just left.” She pouted.

“You were busy,” Juliana muttered, prodding the closed egg with her wand. 

 _Still spell resistant,_ she noted. 

She didn’t want to admit how much Sergio’s words bothered her when it was none of her business. Even if Val deserved better than _Lucho_ , she scowled. She was tired and moody. Valentina stood beside her. “Did you figure it out?” She asked.

“No. It just screams at me.” Juliana sat down on a nearby chair, running her hand through her long black hair. “I’m not sure what kind of clue it is unless fighting a drunk is the second task.” It reminded her of El Chino when he was drunk and angry. Maybe she had to fight him. She snorted.

“Is there anything inside?”

“No. I tried silencing the egg, but that didn’t do anything either.”

“Huh. Well, we have until February to figure it out.” Valentina sat beside her at the desk, jostling her arm on the way down and wincing slightly.

Juliana’s eyebrows knit together, frowning. “You should relax and lie down.”

“I’m fine, Juls,” Valentina said, sounding tired. She rubbed her eyes with her hand.

“This room isn’t the most comfortable,” Juliana said, looking around. They had transfigured a few desks into bean bag chairs, but Val needed to sit somewhere she could rest her arm. They needed actual armchairs.

“Where else can we go together? The library?”

Juliana visualized bringing the golden egg into the library. She could imagine the librarian’s face. “No. We can look for the room, from before? The one that appeared out of thin air? Or do you want to see the Gryffindor common room instead?”

“Can I?” Valentina brightened. At once, she looked energetic.

“I don’t see why not. Just don’t tell everyone about it, or share the password. Not even to Lucho or Sergio.”

“I won’t,” she promised quickly, hopping to her feet. “ _Vamos_!”

 

\----

 

Though they walked the length of the seventh-floor landing, they could not find the comfortable sitting room from before. Despite having a bad arm, Valentina offered to carry Juliana’s egg for her. 

“No, Val,” she sighed again. Valentina was persistent. “Did you ever find out what happened to Durmstrang?”

“Sergio heard from Marcel that Durmstrang’s champion transfigured a rock into a vulture and tried to sneak past the dragon while it was looking up. It worked until it saw him and lit him on fire. But he got the egg!” 

“Is he’s gonna be alright?”

“He will be. He’s in the hospital wing, and they didn’t take him to St. Mungo’s. That’s a good sign. I’m sending him a card and some chocolates - everyone likes chocolates.”

After an hour exploring each nook and hidden cranny, they gave up.

“Hogwarts is like that,” Juliana said, slumping against a nearby wall. “Stairs move, and doors vanish all the time. I’m sorry we couldn’t find it. I liked that room.” She was sure it was near the tapestry last time. She was so tired; she couldn’t think straight. Maybe it wasn’t the tapestry but a statue?

“That’s okay,” Valentina assured her. “Maybe we’ll find it again. Now I want to see the common room!”

Juliana led her down a side corridor to the Gryffindor Corridor, right up to the portrait of the Fat Lady. The portrait was taller them both, outlined by a thick gold frame. Inside, a large woman in a pink silk dress reclined on a crimson, velvet-covered chaise lounge. She looked at Valentina suspiciously.

“Password?” she asked.

“Holly,” Juliana answered. The Fat Lady glared at Valentina but swung aside, revealing the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. 

“Welcome,” Juliana said and nudged Valentina inside.

Valentina gaped around the room. “It’s very red,” she said.

“It’s our color,” Juliana smirked. Crimson and gold covered every inch of the space. It surprised her too; the very first time she saw it. “This is where Gryffindors spend free time.”

The Gryffindor common room was a large circular room, decorated in scarlet and gold. Overhead, golden candelabras lit the room in a soft glow, while the sunshine outside crept in through the steepled windows overlooking the grounds. The common room was sparsely populated, but out of her Beauxbatons robes, no one looked twice at Valentina. Still, she needed to take her upstairs in case someone recognized her.

“Let’s go upstairs.”

She gestured for Valentina to follow her up the spiral staircase to the seventh year girls’ dormitories. It was thankfully empty; she didn’t want to deal with anyone asking why a stranger was in their dorm room. She led Valentina to her bed: a dark-framed, four-poster bed dressed in a vibrant scarlet duvet with gold threading interwoven. Her school trunk sat at the foot of the bed, looking worn and beaten after seven years of work. The thick, scarlet curtains were pulled back onto its frame. Juliana set her egg with a heavy clunk on top of her trunk. 

Valentina studied the room. “This is where you sleep?”

“Yes, this is where I sleep,” Juliana said, feeling strangely self-conscious. She kicked shut one of the drawers.

“I like it. It’s cozy.” Val moved over to the open window where another end table flanked her bed. She picked up a picture frame. “Is this your mom?” 

Juliana nodded. It was a recent photograph because they had to leave everything else behind. It immediately became one of her most prized possessions.

“ _Guapa_.” Val set it down and looked out the open window that overlooked the grounds. She pointed, “I can see the Beauxbatons carriage from here.” 

“Yeah, this side of the tower overlooks the gamekeeper’s hut,” Juliana said, “I’ve heard Ravenclaw tower has a better view, but I like it here.”

Juliana was about to sit on her bed when she noticed a folded parchment on the sheets. It was a letter addressed to her.

Juliana picked it up. 

A feeling of foreboding built in her chest. She didn’t know anyone who would write her, other than her mother and she was in hiding. She had no other friends or family.

Her name was written in red ink. The writing looked vaguely familiar, but she couldn’t place it. Something about it put her on edge. 

She opened the letter and pulled out the first paper inside. It was a newspaper clipping. Juliana read the name _El Centro_ and looked at the story beneath. It was an article written in Spanish about the Tri-Wizard Tournament. In the middle was a large black and white photograph of the three Tri-Wizard champions. 

Someone drew a large red circle around Juliana’s face.

She started shaking. 

Juliana tipped over the envelope with trembling hands. A dead scorpion fell from inside onto her bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we begin ANGST *Elmo arms raised with fire in the background*


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst 🔥
> 
> Fun fact: El alacrán means the scorpion.

She stared in shock at the black, lifeless scorpion. 

The scorpion. 

_El alacrán_. 

That wretched name sent a course of adrenaline shooting through her. Her hands trembled as she tore open her bookbag. She hissed when her clumsy fingers bruised on the zippers as she frantically searched for something to write on.

She didn’t register Valentina nearby, scrutinizing the…thing on her bed with narrowed eyes. “Is that a scorpion? What’s happening? Who is that from? What’s going on?”

Juliana pulled out her sketching pencil and parchment and scribbled a message. 

_Alacrán knows where I am._

She jumped off the bed and pushed past Valentina. “I need to go,” she said, heading for the door. Maybe there was time. If she sent the owl now, she would have enough time to get ahead of the bastard.

“Juliana, wait.” Valentina grabbed her arm. “What’s wrong?”

There wasn’t _time._ Valentina didn’t understand, and she didn’t have the _time to make her understand._ Each wasted second felt like a stab into her chest.

“I can’t talk right now,” Juliana said, practically shouting. “Please, Valentina!” Her frustration started to boil over. She needed out. She twisted her arm free and tore down the mahogany staircase and out of the common room.

Her mind raced. How does he know? How did he find out? Did he pay off someone in the British Ministry to find them?

She turned a corner and barrelled into a group of fourth years.  

“It’s our Champion!” a ruby-faced Hufflepuff screamed.

Everyone started cheering and singing. Another one pushed a scrap of newspaper into her hands, begging her to sign it. Juliana stared at the article from the _Daily Prophet,_ and immediately her mind flashed back to the _El Centro_ spread about Valentina and the other Champions.

She stifled a cry.

She was so _stupid_. Of course, _El Centro_ would run a story about the tournament - the owner’s _daughter_ was participating. Of course, Alacrán would see the story - _El Centro_ was the biggest magical newspaper in Mexico. She should have realized this would happen the moment they took those pictures. She should have contacted the auror, Montilla, in charge of securing her mother’s safety. She was so fucking stupid. Her muggle mother was in constant danger because of El Chino, but this time, Juliana put them in the crosshairs this time. Anything that happened was her fault.

She reached the owlery in record time, her feet slipping over the straw and trampling over discarded mouse bones on the floor. She attached her letter to a school barn owl. 

“Fly as fast as you can. Get to Montilla,” she panted. 

The owl hooted once in understanding, spread its wings and soared out the paneless windows and into the mid-afternoon sky. 

Her shoulders heaved as she watched until the owl was a mere dot in the sky. She sagged against the cold, rough wall just as her adrenaline and fear poured out of her mouth as she sobbed. She bit her fists to stifle her cries but tried to ignore the waves of anger and self-loathing crashing inside her.

 

\----

 

Juliana skipped dinner. Hunger was an old friend, and she could handle a skipped meal or two — even three. 

What she couldn’t stomach was the idea of going downstairs, pretending everything was fine and being around people. She couldn’t ignore Valentina’s questions, and she didn’t want to deal with Sergio and Lucho. It was too much. She would probably hex them to pieces. 

She sat on her bed and looked out the window. The sun sunk below the hills. Juliana watched the sky turn from a too-bright orange into a pink that hurt her head and finally into a comforting dark blue.

No owl appeared on the horizon.

She curled up in on herself, holding her knees against her chest and making her body as small as possible. At some point, she fell asleep and into a restless dream.

_Juliana was in the trailer she had called home. She was sitting on the sofa that functioned as her bed the first fifteen years of her life. She knew she was dreaming. The trailer was long gone. They left? Didn’t they? Everything was fuzzy, but this space was as familiar to her as the back of her hand. Juliana looked around again. The trailer was on fire. She threw her weight against the door, but it didn’t budge. She saw movement outside the trailer window as streaks of light flew past the windows. Her mother was screaming her name. She pounded on the door; she had to get to her, and then Valentina’s voice soon joined her. The flames crept closer and closer, and Juliana couldn’t breathe._

She woke up gasping. Sweat clung to her body, and she couldn’t stop shaking, nausea twisted her stomach. She was still on her bed in the Gryffindor dorms. She was safe. Val was safe, but she couldn’t say the same of her mother. Her stomach gurgled angrily. She ran to the adjoining bathroom, fell to her knees and vomited in the porcelain toilet. 

The next day she ate breakfast in the kitchen. The kind house-elves let her sit at one of the mirrored tables from above and eat in silence. She didn't have the energy to talk to Valentina and answer her questions. 

She actively avoided Valentina, going as far as changing her routes to and from classes. Val was persistent, trying to corner her in corridors and after her classes, but Juliana knew how to escape. After a lifetime making herself invisible, she knew how to disappear.

A day passed without a response. 

Two days. 

Now three days, sending more fear down her spine and suffocating weight on her shoulders as her emotional exhaustion reached a tipping point. 

What if she was too late? 

What if Alacrán already found her mom? 

What if the letter was a message that she was next because Lupe was already dead? 

Juliana cradled her head in her hands. She debated going to the Headmaster for help. She wasn’t sure what the Headmaster could do or even how influential he was since he wasn’t part of the government, but she was ready to break into his office for help next. 

A sudden knock on her dorm room door jarred her out of her thoughts.

Juliana grabbed her wand and pointed it at the door. None of her roommates would knock before entering. Besides, everyone was at dinner.

Her mind screamed it was Alacrán before logic kicked in. 

_You’re safe; this is the safest place in all the UK._

Still, she gripped her wand and steeled her voice. “Come in.”

The door creaked open.

A curtain of wavy light brown hair appeared followed by familiar prominent cheekbones and plush lips. Valentina poked her head inside. 

“Hi.” Valentina stepped into the room, one arm opening the door, the other cradling a plate. 

Juliana lowered her wand. Seeing the other girl sent a wave of longing through her, so strong it threatened to knock her over. She missed her. Juliana bit her lip and bit back the words threatening to come out. Her eyes roamed Val’s body. 

Her arm had healed. 

“You’ve gotten really good at avoiding me. Even better than before. I was going to give you all the space you want, but you haven’t eaten today. I’m worried.”

Guilt wriggled into her stomach, along with the beginnings of shame. She wasn’t worth the effort. 

“I brought you pie.”

Juliana cleared her throat. “Thank you. You didn’t have to.” 

Part of Juliana wanted Val to give her the pie and leave. The other side of her wanted Val to stay. The feelings conflicted inside her, her head versus her heart. Valentina set the apple pie slice on her bedside table and stood awkwardly off to the side. 

“Are you okay?” Val asked

Juliana laughed humorlessly. For a moment she wanted to offload her burdens onto Val and find relief from this pressure weighing down on her, but she couldn’t. The idea made her throat close and chest tightened. 

She didn’t know what she would do if Val stopped being her friend. 

Valentina looked at her, her mouth dropping into a natural frown. Valentina shuffled from foot to foot. Finally, she sat down on the edge of the bed. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Juls-”

“ _Nothing_ ,” she stressed. She needed to bury this. If Alacrán knew where she was, what was to stop him coming after Valentina? She couldn’t live with herself if something happened to her as well. 

“Juliana.” Valentina sounded cross, her eyebrows crinkling. She looked pleadingly at Juliana, _tell me the truth, talk to me_. But she couldn’t, and Valentina would never understand that. They were from two different worlds. Juliana avoided her eyes.

“I’m sorry for ignoring you,” Juliana apologized, “and I’m sorry for snapping. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” She hoped the other girl would give up and lose interest in her like people always did. Their entire friendship was a bad idea from the beginning. She was like poison; everything she touched slowly died. Valentina was better off without her. 

“I don’t know what’s going on,” Valentina said, resting her hand on top of Juliana’s, her long fingers wrapping around her hand. “But I am here for you. You can tell me anything. Your problems are my problems, remember?” 

The words struck her heart like a dagger.

Valentina was also different from anyone she’d ever known. Simple avoidance wouldn’t work this time.

“I need space,” Juliana forced the words out of her mouth. 

_This is best for Valentina. Don’t be selfish;_ _she’s better off without you._ Val jerked away from Juliana, withdrawing her hand.

“Space. Okay.” Val’s voice was high pitched, and Juliana couldn’t look at her any longer. She pulled at the loose gold threads on her comforter. 

Valentina’s voice cracked. “Did I do something?”

“No,” Juliana said firmly, looking back up at Valentina. 

“This has nothing to do with you; this is about me.” 

Valentina’s eyes looked glassy, and Juliana gritted her teeth and tightened her fist against her thigh.

“I don’t understand?” 

Juliana didn’t want to hurt her, but she’d rather she be angry at Juliana than upset with herself. She could be the bad guy. She channeled her inner El Chino, making her face as cold and expressionless as possible.

“I don’t need any distractions right now. I need to focus on the Tournament.”

Valentina stood up from her bed, nodding. She looked defeated. “Goodbye, Juliana.”

Juliana nodded, not trusting her voice at that moment. The door closed behind Valentina, and Juliana was alone like she was meant to be. Completely alone.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided this work takes place in a universe where Voldemort wasn't born so yeah! So there's no Harry Potter and don't expect a cameo!

The next day, Juliana stormed to the headmaster’s office. All of her patience was gone, and she was teetering on the brink of an explosion. An owl wasn’t coming. Her mother could already be dead. Alacrán was out there somewhere plotting who knows what, with wizards who knew enough about Hogwarts to find a way into the castle to kidnap her. Yes, she knew that was practically impossible, but she was allowed a moment of fear and insanity because _her life_ was insanity. If he knew where she was, then he knew where her mom was. It was only a matter of time before he found and killed her. She told the wizened old headmaster as much.

“Thank you for trusting me with this, Ms. Valdés,” he said gently, and Juliana felt herself flush. She didn’t trust him, but she was out of options, and she didn’t have another choice. 

“I understand the delicate situation you and your mother are in. May I have the letter?” He asked.

Juliana handed the envelope with the picture and dead scorpion to the silver bearded man. He looked down his long nose at them.

“And you’ve kept this with you?” He asked, gravely. Juliana nodded. She couldn’t let it go physically or mentally. It was stupid, but she felt like if she kept the warning with her that somehow it would keep her mom safe. Maybe if it was close, then she could do something about it. It didn’t make any sense, and she knew she would have sounded insane if she tried to explain it.

“I will reach out to my contacts at the Auror office and urge them to be discreet. Please, try to be patient and try to have faith. During trials, it is important to lean on your friends,” he said knowingly, peering down his half-moon glasses, bright blue eyes boring into her.

Juliana looked away, unwilling to let down yet another pair of blue eyes today.

 

\----

 

December came, bringing more cold weather - sharp, icy winds, and the threat of vicious snowstorms that further enraged Juliana. Owls cannot fly in fucking snowstorms; she hated this fucking country and its weather. Another week passed without news about her mother and Juliana’s nerves were frayed and at their breaking point.

On Saturday, Professor McGonagall, the Head of House, called all Gryffindors, fourth through the seventh year, into the common room.

Juliana shuffled to the back of the room, past the scarlet sofa, physically and emotionally disconnected from her peers. She stood off to the side and in the corner, observing the room at large. It was full of the buzz of excitement and jovial energy. She felt dark inside, closed off like a house with the windows hammered shut.  

_She should be researching the egg and the sound, not standing around doing nothing._

“Settle down!” she snapped. 

The room fell silent.

The woman stood out among the crowd of casually dressed students in her emerald green robes. Her pointed hat gave her the illusion of being taller than even the average seventh-year boy. 

“I’ve gathered you here to inform you: the Yule Ball is coming to Hogwarts. 

Juliana scrunched her face. _Qué?_

“The Yule Ball is a tradition of the Triwizard Tournament. It is a dance where all fourth-year students and above are invited to attend. An older student may invite a younger student, otherwise no exceptions. The Ball will take place on Christmas Eve night, so if you want to participate, you must stay over the Winter Holiday.”

Well, it’s not like she was going to exchange presents with her mom and dad in the trailer park. She didn’t have a home to go back to thanks to El Chino. She wouldn’t live to see another Christmas if Alacrán got his way.

She bit back a groan as realization washed over her. As a champion, stupid boys would undoubtedly ask her to the ball. Frustration boiled inside her, and she pitied the first boy to ask her out to this idiotic Ball.  

McGonagall looked sternly around the room. “I expect each of you to do Godric Gryffindor’s house proud.” 

The room broke out into excited chatter. Juliana tried not to roll her eyes. _What a waste of time._ The older witch approached her.

“Ms. Valdés, a word, please.”

Juliana straightened and followed her head of house out of the portrait hole and to the landing outside. She peered down at her, her square glasses resting at the end of her nose. 

“The champions start the festivities with the first dance. Make sure to have a partner.”

Juliana’s mind, which was already back on her egg, snapped back to the present. _The Champions start the festivities…wait._

“I have to attend?” Juliana asked, horrified.

“Yes you do Miss Valdés,” her Head of House said, “the ball is a tradition of the Triwizard Tournament and you, Miss Valdés, are Hogwarts’ champion.”

Being champion was already losing its appeal to Juliana. Unfortunately, there was nothing she could do except nod.

“You represent all of Hogwarts and not just Gryffindor House. Make sure you find a partner,” she reminded Juliana before she left.

“Yes, Professor,” Juliana answered. She hated that Valentina was the first person that came to mind. 

 _Valentina has a boyfriend._  

Apart from a friendly nod in the Great Hall during mealtimes, they hadn’t spoken since the scorpion incident in her dorm. Not from lack of trying on Valentina’s part either.

Guilt stabbed at her. It felt wrong to worry about opening a dance when her mother might be…

She couldn’t finish that thought. Juliana turned on her heel and hurried to the owlery. She’d try and send another letter to Montilla.

 

\----

 

Juliana entered the Great Hall for lunch. Her eyes automatically searched the room for Valentina, who was surrounded by her Beauxbatons friends and seated close to a cluster of Ravenclaw sixth years.

Valentina’s hand shot into the air, waving at her. “Juls!” 

Juliana raised her hand slowly. 

No one looked at her like Valentina did - like she was thrilled to see her, even if they just saw each other five minutes ago. It made her heart hurt, and the ache inside her grew. Valentina treated her like she was the only person in the room; she was the only person who saw through her bullshit and still kept coming back.

Juliana nodded to Valentina again but forced herself to look away. Her eyes fell on Aris at the Slytherin table. Half his skin looked like a healing patchwork of pinks as it grew back. At least he wouldn’t be mistaken for a mummy like when he first left the hospital wing.

Aris was her competition, but it was terrifying to see what could actually happen in the tournament. A few seconds and that could have been Valentina or her if the dragon charged instead. He was alright this time, but who knew what lay ahead for any of them.

She sat at the Gryffindor table with her back to Valentina. Lisa and the Gryffindor girls noticed her mood change since she stopped hanging out with Valentina. They invited her to come down with them to the common room when she was drawing alone in the dorm, made sure she had a spot to eat with them during mealtimes and that she had someone to talk to. They didn’t know about her mom, but they did notice her separation - for lack of a better word - from Valentina. It was kind and thoughtful, and everything Juliana felt she didn’t deserve it. She hated how concerned everyone acted and wished she could go back to before when she was invisible to everyone, and before she knew Valentina. 

Now she was champion; people sought her attention where they didn’t before, but they were still shallow and vapid teenagers. Like with El Chino, people only pretended to care now because she could be potentially useful for them. 

“How are you, Juliana?” Lisa asked softly.

Juliana shrugged. “Fine.”

She forced herself to eat lunch. From the corner of her eye, she saw how they exchanged more loaded glances, a silent conversation happening without words. 

“What do you think of the Yule Ball?” Lisa asked, changing the subject. “Are you excited?”

She shrugged again, feeling like she had to contribute something more. “I’m not sure. I have to open it because I’m champion.”

“You’re a champion and can go with any guy you want,” sighed a nearby Gryffindor who was clearly eavesdropping on their conversation. “You’re so lucky.”

 _Any guy you want_. 

The words twisted inside her. She didn’t want a guy. She wanted-

Music filled the hall. Juliana spun around. Lucho entered, accompanied by several enchanted guitars floating alongside him, his arms full of flowers. Heads turned in Valentina’s direction. _A fucking magical mariachi,_ Juliana realized with horror _._

“Babe!” He dropped a kiss to Valentina’s cheek. 

Juliana grimaced.

He pulled Valentina until she twisted her body to face him. 

Juliana clenched her fork so tightly her hand shook.

He pressed the flowers into Valentina’s arms and dropped to his knees. Her eyes rounded with surprise. “Will you do me the honor of attending the ball with me?”

Nearby girls sighed happily. The Beauxbatons group clapped.

Juliana held her breath.

Valentina looked straight at Juliana, the intensity of her baby blue eyes on her. Time froze. 

“Yes,” she answered Lucho, her eyes never leaving Juliana.

Juliana shut her eyes. She dropped the fork and pushed her plate away, feeling sick to her stomach. Lucho latched himself to Valentina, and the hall burst into whoops and cheers. Juliana used the distraction to escape.

She exited to the entrance hall, yanking loose her school tie as she went, feeling hot all of a sudden. It felt like a noose tightening around her neck.

Conflicting emotions bubbled inside her. She didn’t have a right to feel angry, not after she had pushed Valentina away. Lucho is Valentina’s boyfriend; it made sense they would go together. She had no right to comment on her boyfriend, even though everyone knew he was complete garbage. 

So why did it fucking hurt so much? 

Why did it feel like Valentina rejected her? 

She didn’t want to think about it. This infatuation would fade - they always did.

As if summoned by her bad mood, Sergio appeared at her shoulder. “Hey, Juliana.”

Sergio took her estrangement from Valentina as an opportunity to take over as her best friend. Usually, she could play the game and pretend to listen to him, but today, she did not have the patience.

“Hello, Sergio,” she said, quickening her stride. She couldn’t brood with Sergio there. He was Lucho’s friend and a nagging reminder of the asshole who gets to take Val to the Yule Ball.

He easily kept her pace, and she scowled.

“Hey, not even a smile?” he asked smoothly. 

Juliana stopped in the middle of the hallway and released a puff of breath. 

_Don’t lose your temper. He’s trying to be friendly._

She forced a fake smile.

“Sorry, I get too serious,” she said, forcing her shoulders to relax. “I have a lot on my mind.”

“Sure, sure.” He rocked back on the balls of his feet. “Would you like to go to the ball with me?” He blurted.

Juliana stared at him. _No_. She didn’t want to go with him. She wanted a lot of things - she wanted her mother safe. She wanted freedom from El Chino and his baggage. She wanted to be free from everything, and she wanted to go to the Ball with Valentina. That wasn’t possible, but she did need a partner. 

She tilted her chin up. “Yes, I’ll go with you, as friends,” she warned. The last thing she needed was Sergio getting the wrong idea.

“Of course,” Sergio agreed, looking unruffled. “We’ll have fun.”

“Mhm.” She already regretted her words. 

It felt like someone was pulling a rubber band inside her chest, pulling it more and more until it was about to snap.

“Did you want me to meet you up in Gryffindor Tower?” He asked. “I’ll bring you flowers.” 

Juliana gritted her teeth. This was sounding more and more like a date she did not want. 

She shook her head and looked around for a quick escape. “No! We’ll meet in the Entrance Hall, okay?”

He deflated slightly. “Okay, sure.”

“I am in the middle of something right now. We’ll talk later.” Juliana left Sergio behind, staring at her.

 

\----

 

Juliana retreated to her dormitory. The first thing she did was check for any letters or patient owls with letters, but she was left disappointed again. Valentina couldn’t enter without the new password, not that she’d have a reason to look for her anymore. She looked back out the window and into the clear sky — no sign of an owl.

She leaned back against her pillow and tried to draw, but she couldn’t focus. She flipped the page in her sketchbook to a clean page. _Don’t think about it - Lupe is fine - everything is fine._

For a moment, she wished she had someone to talk to and confide in, but she had no one. Valentina was her only friend, and she pushed her away. She was probably with Lucho anyway…celebrating…her stomach squirmed uncomfortably, writhing like a pit of snakes. 

Too many things were happening at once. Her mother was in constant danger; it seemed as though Alcaran knew where she was, and now Juliana was wrestling with feelings she didn’t need right now. She didn’t need the distraction.

All her life, Juliana shoved down her feelings. It was easier not to feel things, but she knew some things for sure. She knew she wasn’t interested in guys. She’d never had a crush in her life. She just assumed she didn’t have those feelings and wasn’t capable of them, and that was fine. The thought of dating a boy, of touching him, kissing him, _ugh_. It made her sick. She couldn’t picture it without feeling dread. She couldn’t even pretend to want that, even as her mother needled her about boys in her classes.

She saw her mother’s disastrous relationship with El Chino. She didn’t need a man to boss her around and order her around like a piece of property. She didn’t have time for that anyway, what with her father being who he was. Originally it was a struggle to live; then after Ilvermorny, it was a struggle to adapt. She didn’t have the time or energy for anyone else, but Valentina was different. She wanted Valentina around all the time. She wanted Val’s comfort right now and her reassurances that everything was going to be okay.

Did that make her gay? She didn’t know. All she knew was that she felt something for Valentina, something real, beautiful, and more than friendly. She wanted to hold Valentina’s hand; to take her to the Yule Ball, and dance with her, to always be around the other girl and have her attention. She wanted her love and affection. She ached for it.

Valentina was beautiful, anyone with eyes saw that, but it wasn’t just her physical beauty that attracted her. Valentina was smart and funny and kind. She made Juliana laugh more than she ever had in her life. She felt happy around Valentina, in a way she’d never experienced before. Like a wilting flower, dying in the shade, Valentina was a ray of sunshine, giving her new life. She didn’t think about what her attraction to Valentina meant in the long run, and she still didn’t. Experience taught her not to make long-term plans. But this feeling distracted her. She didn’t even think about her picture in the paper, and what it could mean for her mom. Instead, she put it next to her bed, so she could look at it every morning and night because she liked the way it made her feel inside her chest. And now her mom was…

She needed her mother, now more than ever. Her eyes started watering, and her face heated up. She clenched her fists and tightened her jaw, but a few traitorous tears fell down her face. Her walls were crumbling around her.

“Juliana, we need to- are you crying?” Valentina stood in the doorway to the dormitory, eyes wide and worried.

Juliana wiped her eyes and face quickly with her hands. “Val, h-how did you get here?”

Valentina didn’t answer her question, moving quickly to her side. She waved her wand and conjured a tissue. “ _Chiquita_ , what happened?” Valentina’s voice was soft, low, and full of concern. She reached out, pushing her dark hair out of her face and behind her ears. Her eyes furrowed. Valentina’s voice hardened. “Who made you cry?”

The rubber band inside Juliana snapped. She crumpled, folding over on herself. Valentina wrapped her arms around her, guiding her against her chest, near her shoulder. Juliana couldn’t hear what she was saying but felt the vibrations.

She did not sob this time, like in the owlery. Instead, she let out gasping noises like a wounded animal with tears leaking from her squeezed shut eyes. Valentina cupped her face, wiping away her tears with her thumbs. Her hands moved down to her shoulders.

“I’m sorry,” Juliana choked out. Valentina stroked her hair, humming an unfamiliar song.

“What happened?” Valentina asked again. This time Juliana answered.

“My mother is in danger because of me.” 

Valentina listened intently without interrupting her. 

“I told you my father was a bad man.” She swallowed and worked up the nerve to continue. “My father is a _sicario_. He works for El Cartel de la Sierra.”

Her blue eyes widened. Juliana knew what she was thinking. El Cartel de la Sierra was a notorious _magical_ cartel, with territory extending from Northern Mexico to Texas.

“But your father’s a muggle.”

Juliana shook her head. Another lie she had to explain. “Squib.”

“You said he was an electrician. How-?”

“I lied to you. I lied to everyone for years, but what was I supposed to say? I didn’t know how.”

“But how did he work for El Cartel de la Sierra? He’s not magical.”

“Anyone can die, and anyone can kill,” she said, quoting him. She remembered that father-daughter conversation as though it was yesterday. _Magical pricks sit in their houses and think they’re safe with their spells and wands. Anyone can die, Juliana. A bullet kills anyone, remember that._  

Valentina looked sick. Juliana knew that feeling. “I didn’t know what he did. He was always in and out of our lives. I thought he had another family, but-” she shook her head. The truth was far worse. “I found out when we left the US.” 

She shivered, remembering the way her stomach dropped when her mother told her just who was chasing after them.

Valentina grip tightened around her, grounding her, reminding her she safe from her past.

“Something happened the summer before my sixth year. We didn’t know where he was, but the Cartel came after my mom and me.” Juliana swallowed hard. She still had nightmares about it, Alacrán and his band of thugs in the trailer park. “We escaped, but they kept chasing us, so we had to leave the continent.”

“How?”

Juliana leaned back from her, wiping another stray tear away. She needed to look Valentina in the eyes.

“An auror named Montilla. He moved us here, but now Alacrán knows where I am.”

“How?”

Juliana nodded at the _Daily Prophet_ clipping next to her bed. Valentina’s eyes widened as she pieced together what happened. “ _El Centro_ reposted the _Daily Prophet_ story.” 

Juliana nodded.

“I sent a letter to him asking about my mom but _nothing_. I’m safe inside the castle, but my mom-” she fought back the strangling sensation in her throat. If they knew where she was, it was only a matter of time before they found Lupe. Montilla said he’d place her somewhere safe, but she was a _muggle_ and defenseless. She started shaking again, mouth curling into a snarl. _This was Chino’s fault._ “He treated us like shit, and now people are trying to kill us because of him. I _hate_ him.”

“What can I do?” Valentina asked, grasping her hands tightly. “What do you need?”

There was nothing Valentina _could_ do. Waves of hopelessness crashed over her. “You should stay away from me. I’m a danger to everyone.”

“No. No one is going to keep me away from you _._ ”

“I didn’t mean to burden you with my problems. I understand if you want nothing to do with me.”

“Stop,” Val said sternly. “I will tell you as many times as you need: Your problems are just as important as mine, Juls. _Te quiero_. Please. I want to be here for you. Let me be here for you. Let yourself be loved, Juliana.” 

Valentina continued stroking her hair, soothing her. The temptation to let Valentina take care of her was too strong. All her life, she took care of herself. When she had nightmares, waking up alone on the trailer couch, with long creeping shadows forming from the kitchen appliances, she comforted herself, because El Chino had work in the morning and needed his sleep and her sniveling kept him up. When she skinned her knees, still too young to reach the upper cabinets, she grabbed the stool and got the bandages from them because Lupe was at work and wouldn’t be home before nightfall. Valentina was offering her something she’d never had before: unconditional support. Valentina reached for Juliana’s hand, and she took it. Exhaustion pulled her down until her head rested on Valentina’s shoulder again. Valentina rested her head on Juliana’s in return.

“Here’s what’s going to happen: you are going to take a deep breath, and I’ll bring you something to eat from the kitchens. Then, I’m going to send a letter to my family. They’ll find everything they know on the Sierra Cartel. They’ll find this Mexican Auror, Montilla, and your mother and move her someplace safe. I won’t let anyone hurt either of you.”

Juliana nodded and let Valentina take control.

 

\----

 

Valentina returned with a small mountain of sandwiches and coaxed Juliana into eating. The chicken sandwich tasted like sawdust in Juliana’s mouth, but eating made Valentina happy, so she forced herself to swallow. Between small bites, Juliana talked and Valentina listened, while she scribbled a letter to her father.

It was a relief to unburden herself like this. For the first time ever, someone listened to her. She felt guilty offloading her burdens on her mother. Valentina asked questions but did not judge her or abandon her. “He never cared about me. I did accidental magic, but I didn’t know what it was, and he’d get so _angry_ at me.

Valentina looked up from her parchment, refilling her quill in ink. “Do you think he knew?”

Juliana shrugged. “Maybe. Or maybe he’s just a horrible person. He was never a good father or husband. He got a little better after I turned eleven - probably because he didn’t have to see me as much - but he’s still an asshole.” 

Valentina waved her wand, drying the ink. Her brow furrowed. “Did he hurt you?”

Juliana shrugged. It could have been a lot worse, especially when she learned that he killed people for a living. A thrown plate at her head and bruising her arms were small in comparison, but Valentina’ world was filled with sunshine and kind words. She shifted on the bed, “He wasn’t home much,” Juliana said gruffly. Valentina changed the subject.

“Who is this Montilla? How did you meet him?”

“At the US-Mexican border. Alacrán’s men had found us again. If Montilla hadn’t shown up-“ she sighed. “He’s been hunting down Alacrán and his cartel for years.”

“But do you trust him?”

Juliana understood what she was asking. The cartel stayed in power through money and corruption, with many Aurors and politicians on their payroll. How did she know Montilla was one of the good guys?

“As much as I can,” she shrugged, “He could have let us die but didn’t. I believe he wants to stop Alacrán. He contacted the British Aurors and got me a spot here and a place for my mom. I _have_ to trust him.”

A flash of movement out the window caught her eye. A distant speck moved into her peripheral vision. Juliana turned her head. The shape grew larger and larger until she made out the form of an owl. She leaped up from her bed and scrambled towards the open window. The owl soared in, landing with a thump on her bed, a letter attached to its leg.

Juliana took the parchment and let Valentina deal with the owl. Montilla’s letter was short: 

_Lupe is safe for now. Do not contact me again. I will contact you soon. - Montilla_

Juliana reread the note. Distantly, she heard Valentina speak to the owl and attach a letter, but it felt a long way off. After an agonizing wait, this small piece of news wasn’t nearly enough. ‘Safe.’ What does that even mean? She slumped back onto the bed. Valentina took the note from her tight grip and smoothed it out on her leg.

“She’s safe,” Valentina read. She looked back up at Juliana. “That’s good news.”

“For now. It’s only a matter of time before they find us again.” 

It was a hopeless situation. What were they going to do? Alacrán knew where she was and would undoubtedly have eyes on the school. It was like playing tag. The person who was It was just outside, waiting for her to leave the safe zone.

“I promise I will find a solution. You’ll both be safe. I swear I’ll do everything I can.” Valentina wasn’t in a position to promise her anything, but her surety calmed Juliana. “I sent my father an owl. We’ll handle this, I swear.’’

“Thank you, Val. Really. I don’t know how to repay you.”

“I’ll think of something,” she said, softly smiling. She knew Valentina would never make due on it. Juliana’s heart pounded against her rib cage like it tried to escape and reach her. Valentina reached out for a hug and Juliana went to her.

“If you ever need a kidney,” Juliana trailed off, joking. She felt lighter than she had in over a week. The pragmatic side of her whispered that Valentina was still in danger, that she was better off without Juliana, and that her love was radioactive, but the comforting weight of Valentina’s arms around her kept those thoughts at bay. Valentina gave her the faith and hope she desperately needed.

“Just don’t cut me off again,” Valentina mumbled, nosing her face against her ear. “That really sucked, you know.” Her breath puffed against the shell of her ear, sending goosebumps up and down her body.

Juliana closed her eyes. “I’m sorry,” she whispered. It had seemed like a great idea at the time - the only idea, really.

“Don’t apologize, just don’t do it again,” Valentina said with a giggle, shaking her. “We’re better together.”

Juliana’s mind flashed back to a comic book she read a long time ago and the motto, _stronger together_. She’d never been the type to connect with a phrase or fictional character, but the motto stuck in her head. Her and Valentina were stronger together, and she needed to fight back her fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my readers. I'm thinking about updating my summary. Does anyone have any suggestions on it? Because I can write the story but I have issues coming up with summaries lol.
> 
> Again, thank you for sticking around this long because there's still a lot more to go. I don't know how to keep things short.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A magical reinterpretation of the tandem biking scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **** **Valentina's POV** ****
> 
> Sorry for the brief delay, but here's the newest chapter. I hope y'all like it!

Montilla did not write again. Every day at breakfast, Juliana looked up expectantly with each hoot for the mail, only for her face to darken and fall as no news arrived. Valentina ached for her friend. Each day, Juliana became more reserved. She didn’t hide from Valentina anymore, which she was thankful for, but it was clear her mind was on her mom, not even the golden egg and figuring out the second task.

Valentina’s letter to her papá should have reached Mexico by now, but a return letter could take weeks. Meanwhile, Valentina made it her goal to take Juliana’s mind off her troubles, even if it was for only a few moments at a time. Today’s distraction was hot chocolates from the kitchens while they sat and talked in the Transfiguration Courtyard while they absently watched students who stayed behind for Christmas Break. Now the coco was gone, and Val grew ansty.

She wanted to ask Juliana about the Ball - about who she was going with or if she was going by herself. It felt wrong, though, to worry about Balls and dates when Juliana was so scared for her mother's life. It wasn't just her mom's life either. Her life was in danger, and Valentina wouldn't survive if something happened to Juliana. The Ball seemed small in comparison.

“We need to do something fun,” she announced. It was a cold, crisp day in December. The sky overhead was blue and clear; perfect weather for anything Val planned. 

She needed to keep her friend out of the castle. There were too many dark corners and secret passageways for a _sicario_ to hide in and wait to kidnap an unaware student. Maybe she was too paranoid and Hogwarts was safe, but she refused to take any chances when it came to Juliana’s safety.

For now, she made insisted they spent time together in brightly lit and heavily occupied places.

“What did you want to do?” Juliana asked, “and don’t say watch me draw. It’s weird.”

Valentina pouted. She _liked_ watching Juliana draw. Her eyebrows furrowed in the most adorable way when she concentrated. Watching Juliana transform a blank sheet of paper into a work of art was inspiring. She didn’t know how Juliana got the inspiration for half the things she designed, even the ones she claimed were ‘horrible.’

“It’s not weird. One day you’ll be a famous designer, and I can brag that I knew you before you were famous,” Valentina defended. She was so confident in Juliana’s future. How could she not, with her talent?

Juliana chortled, a small smile curling on her lip. Val wanted to see more of her smiles. What could they do? Something fun, something to take her mind off her mother. She bit her bottom lip, thinking hard. Then, it hit her.

She jumped to her feet; her skin buzzed with excitement.

“Meet me at the carriage in five minutes! And wear something warm!”

 

\----

 

The gamekeeper’s hut was close to the Beauxbatons carriage. There was a nearby paddock close to the edge of the Forbidden Forest built for the great Beauxbatons flying horses - bigger than Clydesdales with golden-colored coats. Someone braided their long white manes, tying the end of the braids with bright blue bows. Perseus from muggle mythology couldn’t ask for a better horse. 

Juliana leaned against the enclosure. Her long, dark hair was pulled into a ponytail, showing off her strong jaw and beautiful profile. Valentina swallowed, overwhelmed by her friend’s exquisite beauty. 

Juliana’s strong but gentle hands gripped the wooden fence, her long fingers flexed as she rested her weight on her forearms. Val shook her head slightly as she made her way closer to the paddock. 

She stomped on the snow, steps thudding across the paddock so she didn’t surprise Juls. Her friend didn’t like sudden noises or when you snuck up behind her. One afternoon she almost hexed Sergio when he appeared behind them. Juliana drew her wand faster than Valentina could blink. Juliana’s wand was in her hand. Her chest heaved, and there was a wild look in Juliana’s eyes she had never seen before and never wanted to see again.  

She stepped up next to Juliana and leaned against the fence. The nearest winged horse reared back, snorting and pawing at the ground with its hooves, extending its enormous wings.

“I love watching the Abraxans,” Valentina said. She glanced at Juliana, who stared at the majestic horses.

“They’re so _big_.” Her dark eyes rounded with childlike fascination. 

Valentina smiled, “They are.” The Abraxans were twice as tall as the average man from hooves to ears. “This breed is the largest winged horse. The ones my family own are smaller because they are built for racing.” 

Juliana snorted. 

“What?”

Juliana smirked at her. “Isn’t that a rich person cliche? Owning horses? And you’re magical, so of course your horses will have _wings_ ,” she laughed. The sound echoed around the enclosure and was music to Valentina’s ears.

They watched the Abraxans for a moment.

“Do you ride them?” Juls asked.

“I used to. My mother loved to fly. We used to do it together as a mother-daughter bonding thing. After she died, I did it for a while, but it wasn’t the same. I gave it up before leaving for Beauxbatons.” Valentina looked away from her and stared at the horses. “I don’t remember my mom very well, but I remember riding with her. It was our special time together.” 

The talk of mothers always made her emotional. Juliana watched her with soft, sympathetic eyes. She didn’t want that. “It was a long time ago. Anyway, I’m trying to cheer you up.” Valentina shook her head, a smile back on her face. “Did you want to pet one?”

“No,” Juliana said immediately. Val’s eyebrows rose. Juliana’s cheeks turned pink and she rubbed behind her neck. “They’re just - really big,” she hedged.

“You fought a dragon!” Valentina exclaimed in disbelief. “You’ve got nothing to worry about with Abraxans.”

“I’m not afraid!” Juliana insisted, but she took a step back as one of the horses approached the fence. “I’m just very respectful! I’ll give them their space.” 

Valentina extended her hand and let the horse nuzzle into it. It trotted away with a snort, once it realized she didn’t have food. Valentina turned around to look at Juliana, who was practically behind her now.

She poked at her sides, and Juls wriggled away with a giggle. 

“It’s okay to feel nervous. Abraxans are rather intimidating. I’ll show you our horses when you visit me! They’re less.” Valentina gestured wide with her hands, hoping Juliana understood what she meant. 

“So what did you want to do?” Juliana asked, reminding Valentina why they were out here to begin with.

“Right! I almost forgot! Did you want to go flying?” 

Flying always made her feel better. There was nothing like soaring through the air, free as a bird, with the wind through your hair. Even if she hadn’t ridden flying horses in a while, she still loved to fly.

Juliana was adamant. “I’m not riding one of those horses, Val.”

Valentina chuckled. “No, not one of those! I mean brooms.” 

Juliana’s shoulders relaxed. “I don’t have a broom.”

“That’s okay,” Valentina said quickly. “I have one. We can share a broom, come on!”

 

\----

 

Valentina raced back to the carriage and returned with a sleek racing broom. She hurriedly tied her hair back. “You don’t mind sharing, right? I can borrow Sergio’s if you want your own?” 

Juliana shook her head.

“It’s fine, Val.” 

Valentina cast warming charms on them both (“you’re going to catch a cold, Juliana!” “It’s fine, I’ll take a pepperup potion.” “Or we can avoid getting sick entirely!”), mounted the broom and scooted up so Juliana could hop on behind her. 

“Put your arms around my waist,” Valentina ordered. Juliana obeyed and wrapped her arms around Valentina, resting her head against Val’s shoulder blades and her hands linked around Val’s stomach. 

Her stomach swooped low, and her skin felt hot - from the warming charm, of course. 

“Get ready!” 

Juliana’s arms tightened.

Valentina kicked off the ground. They rose steadily into the air. Juliana’s grip tightened almost painfully around her waist. Valentina took one hand off the broom handle and rested it on Juliana’s hands, stroking the soft skin with her thumb.

“Are you okay?” she asked.

“I’m okay.” Valentina’s shoulder muffled Juliana's voice. 

“Are you sure? I can go back down.”

Juliana shook her head. “No, Val. Fly, please.”

She flew them slowly through the sky towards the lake. From overhead, she saw how the ice extended from the edges of the lake towards the center, leaving spider-webbed cracks in the thin ice. She pointed it out to Juliana, coaxing her head away from her shoulder. Eventually, Juliana relaxed and released some of her death grip. Soon, she was laughing at Valentina’s corny jokes. 

Happy to hear her friend at ease, Valentina enjoyed the wind whipping through her hair, the low howl of the wind and the warmth from the sun. Juliana was warm against her, a comforting weight against her back. She enjoyed being close to Juls like this. There was no one else she wanted to do this with.

“I’ve always wanted to fly with someone like this,” Valentina said.

“You’ve never flown with someone before?” Juliana asked, warm breath puffing against her ear. She shivered, feeling goosebumps inexplicably shoot down her neck. She cast a warming charm, so what was that? Maybe it was running off, or she didn’t cast it properly.

“No. I didn’t have anyone to do it with. I don’t think everyone likes it.”

“It is a little weird,” Juliana said, poking Valentina’s stomach.

“Don’t!” Val laughed, “I’m gonna fly lower!”

They flew low over the lake, so low that they were closer to the surface. The sunlight glinted off the surface, sending rainbow prisms of light in the air. They made a loop around the lake before turning back in the direction of the Beauxbatons carriage. She asked the question that had clawed at her mind since they first announced the Ball.

“Do you know who you’re taking?”

“Yes. I’m going with Sergio.” 

Valentina jolted the broom, and it jerked to a stop mid-air. Her knuckles tightened on the handle of the broom, and she turned to look at Juls.  

“Sergio?” she echoed. _Sergio?_ She’d wanted to ask Juliana about the Ball all week, practically vibrated with it, but it was insensitive to do so. She kept a close eye on Juliana, feeling her chest tighten and then release each time Juliana rejected someone who asked her to the Ball. She did not realize that Sergio had already asked her, much less that she _accepted_.

“He asked. I’m Hogwart’s champion, and I need a partner,” Juliana shrugged her shoulders, unaware of her inner turmoil. “So we’re going as friends.”

“And Sergio knows that?” Valentina asked. His earlier comment about how he thought Juliana liked him resounded in her head. Juliana said she didn’t like him. What if she wasn’t telling the truth? Why did the idea bother her so much? It gnawed at her insides.

“I told him. Don’t worry. I’m not leading him on.” Juliana rested her head against Val’s shoulder, like a full-body hug. Valentina leaned back into the sensation. 

They arrived at the carriage just as the sun began setting over the hills. They descended with a small thump on the ice-covered lawn. Juliana dismounted first, followed by Valentina. Valentina propped the broom against her body.

“Thank you for flying with me,” Valentina said. “I know it wasn’t your favorite idea.”

“It was fun,” she said, “I had a good time.” 

Valentina searched her face and saw she meant it. It lightened her heart in her chest.

“I’ll walk you back to the castle,” Valentina offered, hoisting the broom over her shoulder. “Let me put this back.”

“No, we’re right next to the carriage. I know you wanted to get some work done before dinner.”

“Juls-” Valentina’s mind raced for ways to stay with Juliana longer. Juliana made her happy, and the sensation was addictive. She didn’t want her to go. She pouted.

“Val, it’s fine. I can make it up to the castle on my own,” Juliana said, laughing at Valentina’s pout.

“Fine, but I’m walking you to the common room after dinner.”

Juliana rolled her eyes but knew better than to argue with her about this. “Okay.”

“I’m serious.”

“Okay.” 

Valentina extended her arms and wrapped around Juliana, nuzzling her face into the crook of her neck. Juliana always smelled amazing, and today was no different. Everything was better with Juls around. Juliana squeezed around her waist, resting her head on Valentina’s shoulder. After several long seconds, Juls pulled back. 

“I’ll see you at dinner,” she said. Her lips curled into a smirk, “If you can handle that long without me.” 

Valentina’s eyes inexplicably fell to Juliana’s lips. Her heart thundered in her chest. Juliana was uniquely beautiful, from her chin dimple to her umber eyes, but she glowed when she teased like this. Without thinking, she kissed Juliana’s cheek, lingering near the soft skin. 

“Bye, Juls.”

Juliana walked back up to the castle and Valentina watched her go the entire way until she was out of sight and inside the castle doors.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance because I don't know fashion or design

The world faded away whenever Juliana sketched. Minutes became hours, and when she finished, it was like waking up from a dream; disorienting but oddly satisfying. 

She knew Val would sit quietly while she drew, waiting patiently for her to finish. While on Christmas break, Juliana had a lot of time to draw and spend more time with Valentina. There was a rough sketch she wanted to finish before joining Valentina for a walk around the lake before dinner, but time slipped away from her. She blinked, looking around the common room and noticed Valentina beside her. 

“Val, I’ve been drawing for over an hour!” Juliana yelped, looking at the nearby carriage clock in shock. “Why didn’t you say something? Weren’t you bored?”

Valentina grinned. “You get a really cute crinkle between your eyes when you draw. Juls, it’s fine. I told you I like to watch you draw.”

“Valentina...” she groaned, unsure of what exactly to say. Ever since their recent blowup, Valentina seemed to walk on eggshells around her. Juliana wondered how much of that was also because Val knew about Alcarán and El Chino. 

Whatever the reason, Juliana felt guilty. 

“You know, I really like this design,” Val said, peering over her shoulder, “I like the skirt.”

“Yeah?” A glimmer of an idea formed in Juliana’s mind. “What do you think about this shape?” she asked, flipping through her sketchbook while showing Valentina different designs and asking for her opinions.

“What about the collar? Plunging, square?”

“What about a high neckline?” Valentina asked, looking down. Juliana made rough lines and sketched out the design.

“Like this?”

“Yes!” Valentina squealed. 

Finally, Juliana finished a very rough sketch of a pair of dress robes.

“It’s absolutely amazing that you can create something out of nothing,” Valentina said wistfully. “This was a blank sheet of paper and now look at it.”

“You think it looks good?” Juliana questioned.

“I think anyone would be lucky to wear something you design,” Valentina said passionately.

Juliana’s mind continued to race, the idea solidifying in her mind as they walked together down to dinner. She brushed aside her momentary guilt for ignoring the egg. She had until February to solve it and one week wouldn’t make a difference. With everything on her plate, juggling her responsibilities was getting harder and harder, but Val was worth it. 

 

\----

 

Last summer, Juliana had bought some fabric at a local muggle seamstress's shop because her Hogwarts had listed  _ Dress Robes  _ as part of her school supplies. She knew she couldn’t afford a dress robe; therefore, she had to make one. Muggle fabric was cheaper to buy, and Juliana thankfully found a pretty midnight blue. The bolt of fabric sat in her trunk, forgotten during the school year until McGonagall announced the Yule Ball.

Now Juliana knew why she needed dress robes.

She half-heartedly began designing one for herself in December, when the  _ Idea _ hit.

Juliana was bad at apologies. It was easy to blame her father, who never apologized for anything in his life; or her mother, who never expected one. In reality, she was horrible at saying sorry. 

Juliana knew she was wrong to freeze Valentina out. It had seemed like the only thing she could do at the time, but after seeing how supportive the other girl was, she knew her primary motivation was fear. Juliana had gotten scared and pushed Valentina away before Val could abandon her first. Unfortunately, she hurt Valentina in the process.

She never wanted to hurt Val - she never wanted Val to feel sad because of something she had done - but she worried she was doomed to cause the other girl pain.

Juliana did not consider herself talented. She had above average magical ability, but her real strength was her creativity. More importantly, Valentina loved her designs. There was only one way to apologize to Valentina and really convey just how sorry she felt.

Days passed, and with Valentina’s input in mind, Juliana refined the sketch into an in-depth design, making sure everything was as perfect as possible for Valentina.

Finally, She sat with Valentina in their room, one frigid December evening. The room shimmered with newly added Christmas decorations. Sometime during the week, Val floated colorful glass orbs in the air, lighting them with a magical flame, so the colors flickered in the room like Christmas lights. It was an excellent place to escape from Lucho and Sergio; they both brought holiday homework to complete together or just kept each other company while they did other things. Valentina, Juliana had learned, was a voracious reader and a talented writer. Val’s would usually sit on a former stool Juliana transfigured into a beanbag chair and read her novel while Juliana sketched. 

The nicest thing about being Valentina’s friend was that they didn’t have to talk all the time. It was comfortable just being together, and Juliana had never experienced that before. She’d never wanted to be around another person just because she wanted them close.

“Hey Val,” Juliana called. 

Startled, Valentina looked up from her book at her. Juliana spoke for the first time in over an hour. 

“Do you think I could measure you?” Juliana asked, jabbering as nerves kicking in, “I just wanted to practice measuring someone in case I ever make something, but if you don’t want to it’s fine.”

The lie came easily enough.

Valentina straightened. “Of course you can measure me, Juls! I can tell everyone that I was your first client! Did you want to do it now?”

Of course, Juliana didn’t have the supplies with her, so they retreated upstairs to Juliana’s dormitory. The room was thankfully empty considering nearly her entire year stayed back for the Yule Ball.

Juliana pulled out her muggle measuring tape from inside her trunk, a remnant from her time back in Texas. She did not have a magical one which did the measurements for the tailor. Those were always accurate and less invasive than the muggle version, but Juliana couldn’t afford one and didn’t know the spells to make it self-sufficient either.

“I have to do this the Muggle way,” she apologized, stepping close to Valentina. “I didn’t even think-”

“It’s  _ fine _ , Juliana,” Valentina laughed as she waved off her concerns. “Stop worrying so much.”

“I’m not entirely sure what I’m doing,” Juliana confessed.

She knew the basics of measuring and sizing a person from reading and altering her own clothes, but she’d never done this to someone else before. “I’ve gotten clothes made before; I’ll walk you through it,” Valentina assured her

They stared at each other. Juliana nodded.

Valentina raised her hands and started undoing the buttons on her robes. Juliana’s eyes widened and darted away when she caught sight of a black bra.

“Uh, what are you doing?” Heat erupted all over her body.

Valentina raised her head. “You can’t measure me if I’m wearing loose robes like these. What’s wrong?” She must have noticed Juliana’s red face because her eyes almost popped out of her head, “Oh, I didn’t even think- I’m sorry-“

“No, no, it’s fine.” Juliana squeaked. The last thing she wanted was Val feeling self-conscious.

“Sorry, I didn’t even think about it. I’ve gotten clothes made before, so I didn’t even think about it, but I know everyone isn’t comfortable being half-naked or around half-naked people,” she rambled, rolling her eyes. She dropped her hands away from the buttons. “You can measure over clothes if they’re tight enough. I should just change…”

Juliana didn’t want Val to feel bad. If Val said it was normal, then it was normal. She’d just have to get over her initial embarrassment.

“No, Val, it’s fine. Like I said, I really don’t know what I’m doing,” she murmured. 

Valentina’s lips quirked into a smile, and she resumed her unbuttoning.

“At least you’re practicing with a friend, right?”

“Right.” Juliana smiled, fighting back another blush as Valentina finished stripping off her robes. “Raise your arms.” 

Juliana measured Valentina around her arms and shoulders, moving steadily down her body while leaving the more intimate measurements for last. 

Valentina kept still and treated it like it was just another day, but Juliana was sweating. She apologized for how hot the room was, feeling the scalding skin beneath her hands and watching a flush developed on Val’s cheeks down to her chest. Val did everything Juliana asked without question, even assuring her she could get closer to get the most accurate measurement.

“I don’t bite,” she teased. 

Juliana wrapped her arms around Val’s waist, pulling the tape taught, looking down at the measurements. It was a lot like a full-body hug. The full length of Valentina's torso was pressed up against her. Juliana felt the warmth from her soft skin through the thin fabric of her t-shirt, and she fought to keep her hands from shaking. They were so close that Valentina’s hot breath caressed her neck, and Juliana’s body burned in response.

“I’m moving to your bust now,” Juliana croaked. She moved her hands with the tape up the ladder of Valentina’s rib cage.

She flushed hot as the sun when she moved the tape around Valentina’s bust area. 

A strange tension filled the room. 

Juliana’s breathing grew more and more labored. Her hands shook as her nerves reached a new peak.

“There’s not much to measure there,” Valentina joked, the tips of her ears bright red. Juliana laughed.

“Good, less work,” she joked, resuming the measuring over and under the bust. She dropped to her knees next to Val, measuring her legs, her hand drifting close to the other girl’s thigh. 

She measured up and down her legs and body, checking and double-checking the measurements as she wrote them in her sketchbook. 

Now the vertical measurements.

Juliana held the tape along the length of Valentina’s body, against her chest. At least the bust measurements were like hugging the other girl. There was no way to handwave this away in her mind. She’d never been this close to another half-naked girl before, and hot panic swept through her, leaving her cold and clammy.

Would Valentina be okay with this if she knew Juls was…

She smashed the thought to pieces. This was strictly professional. She needed the measurements for the robes. She wasn’t pawing at Val like some perverted boy.

“You’re doing a great job,” Valentina said softly. She seemed to have a sixth sense whenever Juliana was feeling distressed. “The best tailor I’ve ever had, for real.”

Juliana rolled her eyes but felt the weight lift off her shoulders. This was  _ Val _ \- her friend and the only person she truly trusted other than her mother. Her anxiety melted away. “You’re the best model I’ve had,” Juliana replied.

“Only the best for you,” she quipped.

Finally, Juliana got all her measurements after double-checking everything. Valentina pulled back on her robes. The near-constant flush started fading.

“Now you know my size, you can make me something,” Valentina enthused.

Juliana smirked.

 

\----

 

Juliana had another moment of panic and doubt as she started cutting and assembling the fabric. Questions and worries shot through her mind. What if Valentina didn’t like it? What if something went wrong? What if she measured wrong? 

Juliana shook her head. She had measured everything more than twice and she made this design with Valentina’s unwitting input. It would be fine.

She looked at the suddenly plain-looking fabric. The design was great, but the materials weren’t at the level of the design. It was okay for her, but Valentina deserved something better than  _ this _ . It was too late to find new fabric, so she needed to find a way to enhance it magically. Additionally, she had a week to finish the dress robes.

She needed all the magical help she would get. Naturally, Juliana went to the library, and she found a small, helpful section on household charms, with an entire book on clothing alteration spells.

She checked out the book, bringing it back to her dorm room. There were charms to accelerate the sewing process and resize and cut the fabric. She found a fascinating note on fabrics.

_ Any fabric, including muggle blends, can be enchanted, provided the potioneer uses right potion and caster is magically talented enough,  _ she read.  _ Patterns and prints are easier to animate and transform, but the potioneer can manipulate colors with enough magical will, provided a clear mental image is in place. Soak the garment into the potion overnight for best results. _

Her eyes glanced down the complicated list of ingredients for the potion. Juliana wasn’t great at potions, to begin with, but Valentina was worth the extra effort.

 

\----

 

Juliana spent most of her spare time in her dorm working on Val’s robes. When she wasn’t working, she was thinking about them, even dreaming about them. It consumed her.

“Juls, is everything okay?” Valentina asked one day. Juliana jolted back to the present and the Great Hall.

“Of course,” she said. She continued inhaling her food so that she could run back to the dorm and continue working.

“It’s just - you’ve been distracted lately,” Valentina whispered because Lucho was nearby. “You haven’t gotten anything else right?” 

Juliana knew she was talking about the scorpion letter.

“No, Val.” Juliana hated how she inadvertently made Valentina think something was wrong. “I’m working on a design,” she admitted. “It’s been taking up a lot of my time. I’m sorry if I’ve been acting off.”

Valentina looked visibly relieved. “Oh, okay. You’ll show me when you finish?” 

“The moment it’s done,” Juliana promised. 

 

\----

 

“What’s the surprise?” Valentina asked, for the seventh time in less than a minute.

“You’ll see it soon,” Juliana smiled as she pulled their joined hands, “this way!”

Juliana walked Valentina up to her empty dorm room. Next to her bed, a sheet covered her hard labor. Her heart pounded against her chest, but there was no time for self-doubt now. Her stomach fluttered as nervous excitement filled her.

“Remember how I said I was working on a design?” she asked. Val nodded. “I was working on sewing something.” 

With a flourish of her wand, the sheet vanished. 

Valentina gasped, eyes round as saucers, taking in the dress robes on the rack in front of her. “It’s our sketch. Juls did you make this?”

“I did,” she said grinning as Valentina’s stunned face broke into a wide smile.

“Oh my god, it’s so amazing Juls, look at it!” Valentina circled them and examined the robes, twisting around for a new perspective. “How are you so talented? Look at this!”

“You like it?” Juliana asked, nervously.

“I  _ love _ it,” Valentina gushed. “Where did you even get this fabric? I’ve never seen anything like it!”

“I magically altered some fabric I bought over the summer,” she shrugged. Valentina didn’t need to know just how much effort went into making the dress look like it did: the hours of tinkering with potions and spells until she couldn’t see straight. She cleared her throat. “It’s for you,” she said.

“What?” Valentina’s mouth dropped open, spinning around to look at Juliana.

“I made it for you. I hope you still like it,” Juliana teased, pulling at her wristbands.

“Juliana, I-” Valentina’s mouth fell open and was at a loss for words. “I don’t know what to say.”

“If you like it, you can say thank you,” she retorted cheekily. Valentina’s shock slowly wore away, smiling so wide her eyes were entirely scrunched up.

“You didn’t have to make this, Juls, but thank you. It’s beautiful,” she said, running her thumb along the inseam. Some of the joy faded, and her eyebrows furrowed. 

”Juls, what were you going to make instead of this?” Valentina asked, tilting her head. Her blue eyes bored into Juliana.

_ How did she even know? Is Val a Legilimens? _

“My dress robes,” Juliana admitted, deciding on the truth. She doubted Val was a mind reader, but freakishly intuitive. She could make a great muggle detective.

“What are you going to wear to the Ball?” Valentina asked arms crossed over her body. Juliana flushed, rubbing the back of her neck. 

“I’m going to check out Gladrags for something to wear this Hogsmeade weekend,” she confessed. “I was going to make something to wear, but this was more important.”

“Juls, you shouldn’t have used your fabric for me-”

“No, Val, I wanted to. I know I hurt you when I cut you off,” Juliana said. “It wasn’t right.”

“You were scared,” Valentina said, defending Juliana’s past poor decision making, reaching out and grasping her hand.

“It doesn’t make it right,” she argued back, squeezing her hand. “I was a jerk. I can’t - I’m not good at saying I’m sorry. I know how to sew, and I know you like my designs. Please, let me say sorry the way I know how.”

Valentina pushed her tongue against her cheek; mouth skewed to the side. “Fine, but we’re finding you some robes in Hogsmeade - together! I’ve never been to the village; you can show me around. We can make it a girl’s day.”

“Okay,” Juliana agreed, giving in.

“Okay?” Valentina asked, checking in with her. This is what she adored about Val, how she softened with genuine care for Juliana’s feelings. 

“You know what? I’ll wear these to the Yule Ball,” Valentina said.

“You don’t have to-”

“I’m going to!” she said, grasping Juliana’s hands close to her chest. “No one has ever made something for me like this before, Juls.” 

She engulfed Juliana in a full-body hug, chest to chest and hip to hip. ”I love the robes, thank you,” she whispered in her ear. 

Juliana would do it again to keep the happiness in her voice and on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all liked this chapter!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogsmeade

“It looks like a Christmas card!”

Valentina whirled around, sticking out her tongue as snowflakes fell into her open mouth. Some settled on her long fishtail braid before melting. Juliana grinned at Valentina as she surveyed the village square. She had been to Hogsmeade a few times before, but never during the wintertime. 

Pure white snow blanketed Hogwarts and its neighbor Hogsmeade overnight, dusting the thatched cottages and shops. Green garland and bright red holly berries hung from light poles and over windows and doorways, giving the entire village an excited, festive vibe. 

Juliana beckoned to Val who pranced closer to her. They continued down the snow-lined cobblestone pathway, past the apothecary, the Three Broomsticks, and the local owl post before arriving at Gladrags Wizardwear. The shop stood out, with its pink-painted windows and mint green paint; the front window showcasing ochre dress robes.

“Well, here it is,” Juliana said, blowing on her frozen, gloveless hands. They entered the shop together, a small bell above the door ringing. A welcome witch sat behind the counter.

A fireplace roared in the back of the shop, filling the small room with a comfortable warmth. 

Val looked around, eyes round. “It’s so cute,” she squealed. 

“Welcome to Gladrags. How can I help you?”

Valentina immediately answered as she strode towards the witch, “Hi, how are you? Do you have-” 

Juliana left them and headed towards the back of the store to a section clearly labeled: clearance rack. She vaguely heard Valentina speaking to the owner and as they walked around the shop.

Juliana focused on her shopping. She quickly shifted through all the clothes marked ‘clearance’ and stifled a frustrated groan.

Everything was outdated by at least 100 years or more. Maybe she could modify one of the robes. If she had more time, she would make her own out of one of the bolts of fabric for sale, but that would take time she didn’t have anymore. The NEWTs (England’s final wizarding examinations) were approaching, and all the professors decided December was the month to start prepping in earnest and swamped the seventh years with piles of holiday homework. 

Creating and gifting Val the robes had derailed her plans, but she didn’t regret it. The pure joy on Valentina’s face was worth this last-minute headache. 

That, plus her mother was safe. That morning Montilla had sent her another short letter, promising they would meet soon. She was so relieved that she almost sagged to the floor. At least one thing was going right in her life. Juliana pushed aside a hideous plaid dress.  _ No amount of magic can fix that.  _ Maybe she could borrow something from Valentina for the ball.

As though summoned by her thoughts, Valentina sauntered over to her. A different worker trailed behind with several floating dress robes. Valentina’s bright smile melted some of the ice from Juliana’s mood.

“I found you some options,” she said, “Let’s go try them on.”

“Val,” Juliana paused, glancing at the worker. She didn’t want to talk about this in front of a stranger. It was embarrassing enough to tell Valentina, but she didn’t have a choice.

Valentina intuitively sensed her discomfort. 

“Can you please put these in the changing room?” She asked the witch, who nodded. “Thank you.” 

As soon as she left, Valentina turned to Juliana. “What’s wrong?”

“I can’t afford any of these.”

Val waved her off. “It’s fine. I’ll pay for it.”

Juliana shook her head vehemently. “No, Val-”

“You’re my friend, consider it a Christmas gift.” Juliana saw the prices earlier. 

“It’s too much for a gift. I don’t want to owe you, Val, or feel bought by you. I can alter a dress, it’s fine.”

Valentina puffed out her cheeks, pursing her lips. “I have an idea. We still need to dance for the ball, yes? You can teach me, and we’ll call it even.” 

Juliana rolled her eyes. 

“I’m serious. I don’t know how to dance, so this is helping me. We can help each other. Besides, everyone needs a good set of dress robes.”

Juliana tried to argue again, but Valentina leaned into her personal space. “Juls, please. You gave me those beautiful robes when you didn’t have to. You got me a present right? Now it’s my turn to give you something. Please?” She batted her eyelashes at Juliana. “Let me do this one thing.  _ Por favor? _ ”

Juliana sighed. “Just this once, then no more, I mean it, Valentina.” 

She squealed in excitement, wrapping Juliana in a hug.

“Thank you! Now let’s find the perfect dress!”

 

\----

 

The worker arranged the dress robes against the back wall of the changing room, which was a modest curtained-off room with one wooden stool. Valentina waited patiently behind the curtain, in the main room, behind the curtain where the full-length mirror was. 

Juliana ran her fingers across the different fabrics, enjoying the varying textures from scaled like dragonhide to the more familiar cotton.

“Just try on any of them. I want to see!” Val called through the curtain.

“Okay,” Juliana replied.

Juliana started with the nearest dress robes. The first one was cut short with a billowing skirt and a swirling floral design that moved magically with her. It was cute and cheerful and  _ not  _ Juliana. She stood in front of the mirror, raising both arms in a shrug. Her reflection cringed back at her. She took one look at herself in the mirror and back to Valentina. Their eyes met, and both erupted in uncontrollable giggles.

“No, not that one,” Valentina gasped.

Juliana retreated behind the curtain and quickly changed into black and white dress robes. This one felt better than the flowers. 

Valentina grinned when she stepped out again. She held out her hand and spun Juliana with a giggle.  _ “Guapi!” _

She retreated to the changing room again, and again. It was the most fun Juliana ever had trying on clothes. Val was always talking. 

“You look so good, Juls!” or “ _ Guapisima! _ ” she gasped after each outfit change.

“You can’t say that every time, Val,” Juliana laughed.

 “Yes, I can! Are you sure you want to be a designer? You could be a model!  _ En serio! _ ”

Juliana rolled her eyes, any nerves or self-consciousness melting away.

Finally, Juliana exited the changing room in bright red dress robes. The front dipped down into a deep V, exposing her chest. The length fell just above her knees. The fabric was strangely heavy and shimmered in the light. It was textured in a way Juliana had never seen before. Muggles did not create this material. She swayed a little in front of the mirror before turning to Valentina. She looked at her with a strange look on her face. Her mouth was open, and her jaw hung low as those blue eyes glinted when they moved over Juliana. 

“Wow.” Val breathed.

Suddenly self-conscious, Juliana stared at her feet fiddling with the fabric. “What?”

“It’s perfect. You look beautiful.” 

Juliana’s face broke into a wide smile. “Yeah?” She glanced at her reflection. She looked different, older, and attractive. She looked good. She  _ felt _ good. 

“I like it,” she admitted.

“Great.” Val extended her hand, waiting until Juliana took it, before walking towards the front desk. “We’ll take this one. o you have any shoes to go with this dress robe?” She pointed at the shoe rack, disconnecting their hands. The saleswoman waved her wand, and a tape measure went to Juliana’s foot, while she went off to get shoes. 

Juliana felt the weight of Valentina’s eyes on her, lighting a fire up and down her spine. She shivered, despite the warmth of the room. Juliana glanced over and locked eyes with Valentina’s crystalline blue ones. An invisible rope pulled at her, urging her to get somehow even closer to Valentina. She wanted to wrap herself around Valentina, and the idea made her squirm uncomfortably. Juliana broke eye contact, focusing on a tickling sensation near her leg. She reached down, grabbing a dangling price tag. She read it, and her eyes bugged out.

“Did you see this price?” She choked. It was more than all her school supplies for the last seven years combined. This was way too much for one outfit.

Valentina shrugged and smiled casually. 

“It’s a Lorenza.”

Her nonchalance just hammered home how  _ different _ they were and how differently they viewed the world. To Valentina, it wasn’t a big deal to spend a hundred galleons on a dress, but Juliana knew all too well how much labor went into that gold for the average person. 

Even if Val didn’t realize that this was too expensive for someone like her, Juliana wouldn’t take advantage of her friend.

“Val, no. Let’s get something cheaper-” she started, but Valentina grabbed her hands. Juliana fell silent. 

“No, no. Listen, Juls, one day you’ll be a designer, and you can give me a dress like this in return, and we’ll be even.” 

Juliana looked at her in disbelief. Valentina rubbed her thumbs over Juliana’s hands, staring intensely into her eyes. Her skin tingled and burned. Juliana wanted to look away from Valentina but couldn’t, compelled to maintain eye contact. Her stomach clenched. “I want to buy this for you because you deserve something that makes you feel as beautiful as you are. Think of it as a gift; not a loan. I promise one day your designs will cost just as much. I saw what you can do, Juls. You can give me a Juliana Valdés original.” 

She dropped one of Juliana’s hands and extended her pinky finger. “Promise?”

Juliana looked it, then back at Val’s earnest face. She connected her pinky with hers. They smiled at each other. She felt giddy, and for the first time, Juliana felt hopeful. Valentina’s belief in her burned brighter than the sun. It didn’t seem like a pipe dream anymore, but a real possibility; something she could achieve. 

 

\----

 

Valentina paid for the dress and arranged to have it owled to the castle that night. They finally left the cozy store for the cold outside. The main roadway was empty, with everyone opting to stay indoors, whether in the shops or the Three Broomsticks, the local inn and pub, just down the lane. Many voices reverberated down the road from the pub.

“What do you want to do?” Juliana asked, “We could get a drink?” she offered, seeing Valentina’s ears already turning red from the cold. A gust of wind carried a stray newspaper down the lane. She rubbed her arms beneath her cloak as an icy breeze seeping through the threadbare spots where the wool wore thin.

“No, everyone is in there, and I don’t want to run into Lucho. Is there anywhere else we can go? More secluded?”

Juliana pondered a bit before the idea came to her.

“I know just the spot.”

Juliana led the way, down a back alley off a dirt road where skeletal trees lined the path. They stopped at the end of the lane where the ground inclined into a hill and a rusted and broken wrought iron fence began. A house rose in front of them on the hill, tall and ominous, with boarded-up windows and doors preventing entry from the outside.

Juliana looked up, gestured towards the house.

“The Shrieking Shack is supposed to be the most haunted dwelling in all of Britain. Really though, I haven’t seen anything haunted about it.”

Valentina stared up at the building. Her face was flushed from the cold and their walk uphill. Her puffs of exertion hung in the air like fog. She looked beautiful, standing out in the stark surrounding them like an ice princess.

“It's got a haunted feeling,” Valentina said, squinting up at the shack. Her voice took Juliana out of her dreamy observations. “I think it looks sad.”

“You think it looks sad,” Juliana repeated, incredulous. She frowned at the house.  _ Sad? _

“It does,” Valentina huffed, crossing her arms.

“Okay,” Juliana smirked. 

“Don’t you think it looks sad?” Valentina asked.

“No?” Juliana said slowly. “Why do you think it looks sad?”

“Look how far we are from the village. There’s no one here, and it’s so far away from the fence, by itself. It’s all alone out on the hilltop. Someone just left it behind and never came back,” she said glassy-eyed.

Juliana looked back at the house and tried to see what Val saw in the slightly lopsided building. Valentina’s empathy was something else, she thought, gazing at the girl. 

Valentina bit her lip. “What?” She asked, biting back a smile. “Stop looking at me like that.”

“Like what?” Juliana asked, laughing. Valentina made her laugh more than she ever had in her entire life; she was so  _ expressive _ . 

Valentina stuck out her full bottom lip, widening her eyes. “Like I’m crazy.”

She felt her eyes crinkling from her smile. “You’re not crazy. I think it’s really amazing how you look for the best in everything,” she admitted. Valentina saw the world differently than she did, and Juliana wished she could peek at the world through her eyes, just for a moment.  “Well, maybe a little crazy. I would never have thought the house looks  _ sad _ .”

Juliana broke out laughing as Valentina waved her wand and sent a handful of snow down the back of her robes. “Stop! No, Valentina! That’s cold!”

 

\----

 

They returned to the castle, still light and giggly from their afternoon in the village. 

“No, I don’t want to share you with anyone yet,” Valentina whined, pulling Juliana’s arm in the direction of the marble staircase and away from the growing crowd in the Great Hall. She walked backward, maintaining her hold on Juliana’s biceps.

“Val-” Valentina almost stumbled walking backward, and Juliana reached over to grab her, her head falling into Valentina’s shoulder with a laugh. “Be careful.” 

“You see? This is why you need to teach me to dance!” 

“So I can save you from tripping over your own feet?” Juliana teased, pulling her head back. She couldn’t stop smiling.

“You promised you would teach me how to dance,” Valentina insisted.

“We can go right now.”

“Now?”

“Now. Let’s go.”

They scurried hand in hand up the staircase to their abandoned classroom. With a wave of Juliana’s wand, the desks were pushed away from the middle, making a perfect dance floor. Valentina stood in the center, waiting for Juliana.

“What do I do?”

“You just dance,” she said, “You don’t even need me! Just move and don’t think about it!”

Valentina stepped closer to her, cutting the distance in one long stride.

“It’s easy for you to say, you don’t understand my embarrassment,” Valentina laughed, waving her arms wide.

Juliana caught her hand. “What embarrassment? It’s just us.”

“It won’t be during the ball. Everyone will focus on the champions. What if I fall? Juliana, you can’t let me trip.” Valentina gripped Juliana’s arms, blue eyes round and pleading.

“Okay, okay.” Juliana shook out her shoulders. “Stand in front of me.”

Valentina moved until they were almost toe-to-toe. Juliana raised her hand. “Now take my hand like this-” she grabbed Valentina’s right hand “- and place the other one here.” She moved Valentina’s left hand to her shoulder and then moved hers down to Valentina’s waist. She felt warm skin through the muggle t-shirt she borrowed from Juliana. She felt Valentina shiver. Thinking she was nervous, Juliana rubbed her thumb in a small circle, trying to soothe her.

“Okay, now take a little step right. Your right, not mine. Now left, then right. Follow me. One, two, three.” Juliana snuck glances up at Valentina, who was biting her lip, her eyes crinkled in a smile. .Her confidence grew with each move.

“I’m doing it!” Valentina exclaimed

“You are!” Juliana encouraged enthusiastically. “But you know what?”

Valentina kept her eyes down at her feet. “What?”

Juliana hunched down to catch her beautiful eyes. “When you dance with someone like this, you have to look them in the eyes.”

Valentina’s cheeks turned rosy, and she stumbled over her words uncharacteristically. Her eyes darted to Juliana’s before looking back down. “W-what but I can’t look down at my feet, count, and look in your eyes.” 

Loose strands of hair fell out of her braid and over her face. Juliana pushed them back behind her ear. She hand lingered as she gently nudged Valentina to look into her eyes. They connected reluctantly. 

“Hold on to me. Just follow me,” She smiled at Valentina, trying to calm her back to her relaxed, comfortable state from before.

“Okay,” Valentina stuttered. “You- you lead.”

Juliana tightened her grip on Valentina, moving up to the small of her back and stepping even closer, while Valentina moved her hand from Juliana’s shoulder to her waist. She didn’t think this through. She didn’t consider how distracting Valentina was up close like this. For starters, she smelled amazing, like some kind of flower; and her  _ eyes _ . Juliana could see each shade of blue in Valentina’s eyes; the grey flecks around the iris and her ocean colored eyes. She lost herself into Valentina’s eyes, distantly hearing herself continue to count.

“One, two, three, four…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I got distracted outlining some changes I wanted to make to upcoming chapters so this came out a little later than I planned. Sorry! Tell me what you think!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Yule Ball

The Gryffindor Girls’ Dormitory was a disaster zone Christmas night. Clothing, shoes, makeup, and hair care products were strewn across the floor, the beds and nightstands hours before the Yule Ball. All five girls rushed around the room in various states of undress. 

Juliana stuck to her corner of the dorm, carefully applying makeup in front of her vanity. Juliana didn’t usually wear makeup for practical reasons. Makeup was an unnecessary luxury that costs money - lots of money. Juliana’s life was about necessity. Her sketchbook was her only indulgence because it provided her an escape. Even though she didn't have any makeup, after seeing her beautiful dress robes carefully laid on the bed, her dorm mates were all too eager to lend her their makeup.

Makeup was a different type of art but one she was unfamiliar with. She thoughtfully used the brushes and colored powders to make her eyes pop, paint her lips red, and highlight her features. 

_Val never saw me with makeup. I hope she likes it._

Clashing perfume scents permeated the dorm, making her nose scrunch. She wondered if the scents would attach themselves to the fibers of the dress.

Juliana scrutinized her appearance in the mirror, frowning as she rubbed her chin dimple with her thumb. It was her least favorite feature, and no amount of makeup would take it away. She twisted her hair into an updo and pulled on her red dress robes. She loved how confident she felt and how she looked in her dress. Valentina was on her mind the entire time she dressed, and Juliana couldn’t wait to see her.

The Gryffindor girls traveled downstairs as a group. Juliana wobbled slightly in her heels. She grimaced and kept her eyes on her feet so she would fall face-first on the ground. _That would be a sight._ She could see it now: _Juliana Valdés, Tri-wizard champion, breaks neck falling downstairs, unable to compete in the rest of the Tournament._ As soon as they reached the ground floor, Juliana head Valentina shout, “Juls!” 

Valentina shouldered her way through the crowd to wait for her at the base of the stairs. The crowd fell away for Juliana. Everyone stared up at her, but she only had eyes for Valentina. 

The dress robes looked so stunning on Valentina. Her dress was long with a flowing skirt, but form-fitting up top with a high collar. Valentina pulled her hair back, showing off her long neck. After hours of trial and error, Juliana’s efforts had paid off. The once ordinary cloth now shimmered, ethereal looking, magic was interwoven, giving it the appearance of constant motion. The color shimmered between deep blue and purple, swirling together with distant lights like a small galaxy. It was beautiful, but it was _nothing_ compared to her beauty.

Valentina’s beauty. 

Juliana stumbled on the last step of the staircase, catching herself before she fell. Val’s mouth hung open like back in the store, but her expression was complicated. It was a mix of stunned, wide-eyed, and like she’d never seen Juliana before in her life. 

“What is it?” Juliana asked, tucking a loose tendril of hair behind her ear. _Why was she looking at her like that? Was her dress on right?_ She thought, looking down at her body and tugging the fabric.

Valentina’s mouth snapped shut. She smiled, bright and uncontrollable. 

“You look so beautiful.” Valentina wrapped her tightly their whole bodies connecting, with her head resting on Juliana’s shoulder. Juliana felt the last, lingering bit of tension drain away, relaxing into the hug. 

She pulled back, looking Juliana up and down once again. “So, so beautiful! The prettiest Tri-Wizard champion by far!”

Juliana hoped her concealer hid her flushed cheeks.

“It’s because of the dress,” Juliana joked. “So thank _you._ And you look beautiful too.”

“Thank you. It’s also because of the dress.” Valentina tried to wink but ended up blinking both eyes at her. It made her heart turn to mush in her chest. 

Valentina continued gazing at her. She shook her head. “The Transfiguration Professor- I can’t remember her name- wants the champions to line up outside the Entrance hall. Ready?” She extended her arm, and Juliana looped hers. “Let’s go.”

 

\----

 

Valentina escorted her through the crowd, making sure no one jostled into Juliana, and she kept her balance. She moved her lips close to Juliana’s ear. “You look very beautiful.” Her warm breath sent goosebumps down Juliana’s neck and made her stomach twist into knots. They were outside the traffic jam where the crowd thinned, and Juliana saw their dates. Sergio wore a blue suit with floral patterns under a black robe, while Lucho wore all black. Both boys looked nice, but neither stood out.

“Hey!”

“Wow! I didn’t recognize you!” Sergio said. “You look great!” His eyes roamed her body visibly impressed. “Wow!” 

The flattery felt good, even if it was from Sergio. She ducked her head, laughing at his ridiculousness.

Valentina stiffened next to her, hand tightening on her arm. “Do you need a moment? Maybe some air?” Valentina asked Sergio, mouth downturned in a small frown. They all laughed, and Juliana thanked Sergio for the compliment. Lucho stood sulking off to the side. 

“Oh Juls, let me introduce you to some of our friends: I know you’ve briefly met Nayeli, but this is Guillaume, he goes to Beauxbatons as well-”

Valentina steered her around the space, introducing her to different people from Beauxbatons. Despite having been friends with Valentina for months, she somehow never met half these people before. Nayeli waved at her. 

“Hello. So, is this your designer friend?” Nayeli asked.

“You told her about that?” Juliana asked Valentina incredulously.

“Yeah, she never stops talking about you.” Nayeli answered for her, adopting a high-pitched voice that sounded nothing like Valentina, “ _Juls is a great designer, Nayeli, you should see her designs. Juls is so talented, Nayeli, and such a good artist._ All the time.” 

“Really?” She wasn’t _that_ good.

“She’s your number one fan,” Nayeli laughed, tossing her long, curly hair over her shoulder. Juliana looked at Valentina, who raised her chin.

“I told you, you should pursue it,” Valentina said, cheeks glowing pink. “Juliana made these beautiful dress robes,” she added, twirling a little.

“It’s gorgeous,” Nayeli complimented. “I should have you design a set of robes for me.”

“I know how to sew a little, but I’m not a _designer-_ ”

Lucho butted into the conversation. “We should line up,” he said, pulling on Valentina’s other arm and away from Juliana. “Durmstrang is already waiting, and people are going inside.”

Lucho was right. The Durmstrang champion stood scowling in front of the doors with a girl. He wore a black suit and bowtie under a maroon dress jacket and slicked back his usually curly hair. His discomfort was palpable. The girl, one of his fans Juliana guessed, beamed at everyone. She kept a death grip on his arm, and he looked like he wanted to disappear. 

A steady stream of people flowed into the Great Hall. Sergio squeezed into the newly formed gap between Juliana and Valentina.

“We’ll talk later,” Nayeli said, squeezing Juliana’s bicep as she walked by. “Have fun.” Soon only the Champions and their dates were left in the Entrance Hall.

 

\----

 

They lined up at the door - Durmstrang in the front, then Valentina and Lucho, with Juliana and Sergio at the back of the line. Lucho wrapped his arm around Valentina. Sergio extended his arm and Juliana reluctantly took it. Juliana’s head of house approached them. “Oh good, you’re here.” 

She was dressed in red tartan dress robes, accessorizing her pointed hat with a wreath of thistles. “When the doors open, you will enter the hall and sit at the head table. You will lead the first dance after dinner.” 

Her eyes moved over the group, falling on her. She nodded to Juliana in acknowledgment and Juliana nodded back. 

The doors opened. 

A sea of heads turned in their direction.

The Great Hall had transformed into a glamorous ice palace overnight. Smaller, round tables replaced the long house tables, arranged around a dance floor. Students already occupied those. The long staff table was still in place but flanked by two other tables, creating a horseshoe shape. Familiar and unfamiliar faces sat at those tables, including each school’s representative. Icicles hung from ceiling beams that lead up to the inky black enchanted ceiling. The walls were enchanted to look like blocks of ice, with silver drapings instead of the usual house banners. Ice sculptures and chunks of ice sat on the silver tabletops and in the flambeau bowls. Bluebell flames hovered in the air, casting a soft, icy blue glow across the room. 

Juliana felt everyone’s eyes burning into her. She focused straight ahead to the champion’s table and hoped she didn’t fall. She sat next to Valentina, who was staring at a witch, seated at the end of the middle table closest to them. Juliana didn’t recognize her, and she wasn’t one of the ministry officials.

“Eva?” Valentina asked, stunned, half standing, half sitting.

“Sit down, Valentina,” the woman commanded.

Valentina obeyed. Recovering quickly, she turned to look at Juliana. “This is my sister, Eva Carvajal, Eva; this is Juliana. You already know Lucho and Sergio,” she added, not looking at either of them.

Juliana leaned over Valentina to get a better look at Eva. 

_Was every Carvajal drop-dead gorgeous?_ Like her sister, Eva was beautiful, with light-colored eyes, highlighted by her green dress robes, and long straight dark hair. Where Valentina gave off an aura of friendliness, Eva exuded aloofness. Even her smile, directed at Valentina, looked uncomfortable. 

“It’s nice to meet you,” Juliana greeted, extending her hand across Valentina for Eva to shake. She looked at it before taking her hand reluctantly. 

“The other champion. Nice to meet you.” Eva disconnected their hands quickly, setting them back onto her lap.

“I didn’t know you were in Europe! Why are you here?” Valentina jumped with excitement, sitting up straighter in her seat. “Is papá here? Guille? Lucía?”

“ _El Centro_ is taking on a more hands-on approach to the tournament coverage after your success in the First Task. I’m overseeing Grupo Carvajal interests for the remainder of the tournament.” She took a long drink of wine. “Papá came, so of course Lucía followed, then Guille decided to make it a vacation.” Eva rolled her eyes. “They’ll be here to watch the second task.”

“Oh, you have to meet them, Juliana,” Valentina said, clapping her hands together. “I’m so happy they’re here. It feels like such a long time since I-”

“Focus on the next task, Vale,” Eva advised. “You’re in second place and need to improve your standing. You shouldn’t spend so much time with the competition-”

Valentina looked at Juliana, rolling her eyes. She bit back a laugh. 

Sergio looked down at his menu. “What are we supposed to do?” he whispered, out of the corner of his mouth. 

Juliana shrugged. She looked across the table at the headmaster. The headmaster briefly locked eyes with her before looking down at his menu.

“I would like a steak, please.” His menu vanished, and a large rib eye steak materialized in front of him on a gold plate. Juliana followed suit, reading the menu, and ordering her food, which appeared with a pop in front of her. 

Everyone followed the headmaster’s lead. The sound of clinking silverware and the low hum of conversation filled the hall.

 

\----

 

The headmaster stood up from the middle table when dinner was over and cleared his throat. “If we can turn our attention to the dance floor.” A large spotlight magically appeared, shining down on the ground. “Our champions will lead us for the first dance.”

Juliana’s dinner rolled around in her stomach, twisting and turning with newfound nerves.

Valentina and Lucho stood up. Juliana and Sergio followed onto the dance floor. The spotlight blinded her to the audience, but she could see Valentina and Lucho. She stood in front of Sergio, realizing he was going to lead. She set her left hand onto his shoulder, holding his broad hand in her right. His right hand sat uncomfortably on her waist. She tried not to wince. 

The music started up, a myriad of stringed instruments conjuring up a romantic-sounding tune.

Juliana quickly realized that she was not enjoying her time with Sergio. He wasn’t a bad dancer, but he wasn’t _Valentina._ He was too broad, too tall, and his voice was too deep. Everything about it felt wrong. The song wasn’t slow, but it also wasn’t particularly fast either. Juliana backtracked each time Sergio tried to pull her closer; her eyes darted to Valentina automatically. Next to her, Aris was doing his best to dance with his partner while keeping his body far away from her, arms outstretched. Halfway through the song, the headmaster led Beauxbatons’ headmistress out onto the dance floor, the top of his pointed hat just reaching her chin. Despite the size difference, the two broke into an elegant dance. Slowly more people joined the dance floor.

The first dance ended thankfully quickly. By now, the rest of the student body joined them on the floor, reducing their movements to a shuffle. Juliana locked eyes with Valentina over Lucho’s shoulder, before someone moved in front of them and blocked her from view. They danced for another song, and Juliana tried to think of creative excuses to leave as soon as the song ended. _Maybe say she had to use the bathroom?_ Before she could, someone tapped her shoulder. “Can I cut in?”

Her breath left in a relieved huff. _Valentina._

“Do you want to dance, Valentina?” Sergio asked, smiling, and extending his hand to her. Valentina shook her head.

“I want to dance with Juliana,” Valentina said, reaching down and grasping her hand. Juliana felt the tension leave her shoulders. “If you don’t mind?”

“No, no. Have fun, ladies. I’ll be back for the next one, though,” he warned teasingly. He shuffled off the dance floor, dodging two fifth years doing a swing dance.

“Where’s Lucho?” Juliana asked.

“Getting drinks,” Valentina said dismissively. She glimmered under the lights, looking ethereal with her sparkling eyeshadow. “I had to dance with my teacher,” she said, poking out her tongue. Juliana didn’t bother hiding her smile as she took Valentina’s hand. 

They started dancing as they did during their secret dance lessons. Valentina took her previous instructions to heart, maintaining eye contact with Juliana.

“You’re doing good,” she complimented.

“You sound surprised,” Valentina giggled. “Did you doubt your teaching skills?”

“No, I doubted my student,” Juliana teased back. Valentina’s laugh cut through the air.

“You know we weren’t thinking,” Valentina said, twirling Juliana with a giggle. “We could have gone together,” she said, wrapping her arms around Juliana’s neck.

“But what about your boyfriend?” Juliana laughed. “Wouldn’t he be angry?”

“Lucho would get over it,” Valentina dismissed. “It would’ve been better with you.” They stopped dancing, simply swaying back and forth close together. They were so close, Juliana’s nose was almost touching Valentina’s collarbone.  

“We’re together now,” Juliana said, focusing her eyes onto her shoulder. Valentina’s blue eyes bored into her, and she felt terrified she’d somehow see inside her head.

“Juls. Look at me.”

Juliana helplessly obeyed. Valentina pushed her hair back behind her ear. Her face was close to Juliana’s, so close she could feel her warm puffs of breath on her lips. Valentina’s blue eyes were hooded, and her face seemed like it was getting closer. Juliana’s eyes drifted shut.

“I’m back!” 

They sprang apart as if they were on fire. Sergio smiled his happy, guileless smile; unaware of the moment he just trampled on. “My turn!”

“I-I’m going to get a drink.” Valentina backed away, almost crashing into the couple behind her. “Sorry,” she apologized. Valentina squeezed between the bodies and disappeared into the crowd before Juliana could say anything.

Sergio hadn’t noticed a thing. “You promised me another dance!” 

 

\----

 

Juliana numbly danced with Sergio, but she kept glancing at the spot Valentina vanished. Worry clawed into her stomach as her mind replayed the last five minutes on a loop. Sergio was saying something, and she forced her attention back onto him. “What did you say?”

“I said I’m glad you came with me,” Sergio said. “I wasn’t sure you’d say yes, but I’m happy you did.” 

She smile/grimaced at him. “Listen, Sergio, I think you’re a nice guy, but I’m not interested.”

Sergio looked blankly at her. “Why?”

“What do you mean, why?” She glared. Was he crazy? She didn’t need a reason not to like him. “I told you I don’t. Accept it.”

“I didn’t mean-“ he messed up his hair, looking flustered. “I thought we were getting along. I thought you liked me.”

“I like you but not like that. I’ve never liked anyone like that. We’re _friends._ ” Juliana looked around the packed dance floor. They were the only couple that had stopped dancing in a sea of gyrating bodies. Claustrophobia crept in. 

Juliana needed to escape.

She pushed through the crowd, reaching the edge of the dance floor. She waved her hand to generate some airflow, feeling the sweat sticking to the back of her neck and forehead. 

Sergio followed and stood next to her, looking apologetic. “I’m sorry, Juliana. We can still have a good time.” She puffed out her breath, sending stray strands of hair flying off her face.

Her eyes suddenly fell on Valentina. She stood next to the punch bowl, gulping down her second glass of punch, judging by the empty glass next to her. Lucho pressed his body from behind her, arms around her waist as he whispered in her ear. 

Juliana’s stomach dropped. Sergio looked at her, following her line of sight to Valentina and Lucho. 

“I need some air,” Juliana said. She ran out of the hall and exited out the front doors.

Juliana breathed in the night air. The brisk cold seeped through her dress robes and chilled her skin. Someone transfigured rose bushes onto the lawn, creating a winding, maze-like path for students to walk. Fairy lights twinkle from tiny floating lanterns, and Juliana heard a fountain in the distance.

_Stupid._ Juliana pressed her clenched fist against her forehead. Sometimes Juliana thought Valentina might feel the same, might share these feelings that consumed her during the days and nights t, but Valentina has a _boyfriend._ It was impossible to forget Lucho because he showed up everywhere and at inconvenient times. Maybe this was all in her head? 

She shivered in the cool night air, goosebumps popping up and down her arms.

She heard Sergio linger behind her, before moving to stand beside her. “Here.” He took off his exterior coat and extended it to her. Juliana shook her head.

“No, thank you.”

Sergio held it for another moment, before realizing she wasn’t going to take it. Right now, she wanted to feel the cold and feel that bite against her skin. She could cast a warming charm if she wanted to and certainly didn’t need Sergio’s help. They stood together, looking out onto the lawn.

“It’s cool,” Sergio said.

“What is?” She settled back into an emotionless mask, not wanting Sergio to see how much Valentina and Lucho bothered her. For some reason, a song from a muggle movie played in her head: 

_Conceal don’t feel._

“I get you’re not into me. And that’s cool.” 

Juliana didn’t reply. Crickets from the rose bushes filled the silence.

“I do have a question. Is there someone else? Someone you are interested in?” He pried. 

Juliana’s jaw clenched.

“You’re into Lucho.” 

Juliana’s mouth fell open, and she spun to look at him. Sergio burst into laughter, raising both hands defensively. “It’s a joke. I know it’s not _Lucho,_ ” he said knowingly. Juliana closed her bone-dry mouth.

“It’s cool.” He shrugged his broad shoulders. Juliana glanced over at him. “I like girls better too.” 

Juliana opened her mouth, unsure whether she wanted to lie or give in and tell someone, anyone. She chose inaction, just standing there with Sergio, listening to crickets. Her heart continued pounding against her chest, before slowly coming back to its regular rate.

“I won’t say anything,” he promised. She looked at him thoughtfully. He wasn’t a bad guy, even if his best friend was Lucho. 

“Thank you.”

They heard the clattering of high heels on stone before Valentina appeared in the doorway. Her eyes narrowed when she saw them. She immediately stumbled to Juliana’s side and wrapped her arm in hers.

“There you are! I was looking for you!”

Valentina smelled like something fruity, but also sharp that she didn’t recognize. Juliana didn’t have time to dwell on it, as Valentina fell into her.

“Lucho is looking for you.” She told Sergio, her grip tightening on Juliana’s arm. 

Sergio took the hint. “Oh, okay. I’ll make sure he behaves. Bye, Juliana.”

Juliana smiled warmly. “Bye, Sergio. And thanks.”

He nodded and disappeared. Valentina leaned more of her weight into Juliana, wrapping her arms around her shoulders.

“Are you alright?” Juliana chuckled. “You’re acting weird.”

“I’m fine,” Valentina slurred. She pushed her face into Juliana’s neck. Her warm breath contrasted with the cold air outside, sending shivers up and down Juliana’s spine. She wiggled away from the sensation, but Valentina clung to her like a koala. Valentina shook her head, her hair tickling Juliana’s exposed collarbone. “I want to dance. Do you want to dance?”

Going inside meant running into _Lucho._ Juliana’s nose scrunched up distastefully. 

She shivered, and Juliana rubbed her hands up and down Valentina’s exposed arms. “You’re freezing! Let’s get inside.”

She rubbed Valentina’s icy cold skin and escorted her back into the castle and the Great Hall, where it was warmer. In the light, Juliana saw Valentina’s eyes were glassy and red-rimmed.

Valentina dragged her over to the floor. The orchestra was gone, and a thumpy bass started up instead. People weren’t dancing anymore, so much as bouncing around. Valentina giggled, spinning on the floor and bumping her hip against Juliana. “Dance, Juls!”

Juliana rolled her eyes but did as she was told, swaying to the beat. Valentina hopped up and down, giggling. The song drifted into the next, booming around them.

“Juliana!” Lisa waved, dancing with a group of friends. Juliana waved back.

Valentina scowled, reaching down and grabbing Juliana’s hands. “Dance with me, Juls!” She spun Juliana but nearly tripped. Valentina swayed on her feet, and Juliana frowned. She guided her to a nearby empty table. 

“Sit down, let me get you some water.”

Valentina’s chair wobbled as she tried to stand back up. “No! I’ll come with you!” 

Juliana knew it was a losing battle and guided her in the direction of the refreshment table. A group of sixth-year girls walked, unblocking their view of the drinks.

Lucho was next to the punch bowl, alone. His hair was messy, with stray strands sticking up like he’d been running his fingers through it. Juliana paused, pulling Valentina to a stop. _Maybe there was time to go to the other table before-_  

“Vale!” 

_-nevermind._

Lucho glared at Valentina. “Where did you go?”

“I was dancing with Juliana.”

“ _Juliana, Juliana, Juliana._ All the time!” He took another drink from his cup. “We’re going to an afterparty. Let’s go.” He took a threatening step forward, and Juliana instinctively stepped forward to meet him. 

“We’re having a good time at the ball,” Juliana said, trying to defuse the situation.

Lucho’s red face twisted, absolute fury in his face. “I’m not talking to you, _squalid_.”

Juliana jerked back like he slapped her.

“Don’t talk to her like that!” Valentina pushed past Juliana’s shoulder to get closer to Lucho. She balled her fists and looked a second away from punching him. Sergio now joined them, emerging from the crowd out of nowhere.

“Whoa dude, calm down. What’s going on?”

“You’re my girlfriend, Valentina! Mine!”

“Juliana is my friend, and I want to stay with her, here! I like her better than you!”

Their raised voices gathered the attention of the students around them. Heads turned, and Juliana felt embarrassed. “Val-”

“Vale!” 

Eva stormed over like a raging bull, sending students scurrying out of her way. “Sergio, take Lucho to the carriages. Vale. With me.” She grabbed Valentina hard by the wrist and pulled her away. 

Lucho sneered at Juliana again. “Trash.” 

“Time for bed!” Sergio said sternly. Her grabbed Lucho by his bicep and guided him out the hall, shooting an apologetic look Juliana’s way. Juliana was now alone and frozen for a moment, the sea of onlookers around her. She pushed past in the direction Eva took Valentina. It didn’t take long to find them in a corner near a suit of armor.

“Look at you! You’re drunk, and you’re making a scene! Do you have any idea how this looks? We cannot afford a scandal right now! Tell me what you took!” Eva seethed, looking beyond exasperated with Valentina, who had her hands over her ears like a small child. Her hair was tumbling out of its updo and falling messily around her face. More than anything, Valentina looked upset and overwhelmed. It sent something protective down Juliana’s spine. She walked over to them to defuse the situation. “Tell me what you took, Vale!”

She stomped her foot against the ground. “No!”

Eva’s face almost purpled with rage. “Vale-”

“Eva, it’s okay, I’ll take care of her,” she said. She moved to Valentina’s side, close enough to feel the warmth emanating from her.

Eva looked at her skeptically. “Are you sober?”

“Yes.” Eva looked closely at her eyes, deciding she was telling the truth. “I don’t know what she took, and the child won’t tell me, so I can’t give her an antidote. She needs to sleep it off,” Eva advised. 

Juliana knew how to deal with a belligerent drunk.

“She can stay with me in the Gryffindor dorms. Come on.” Juliana extended her hand to Valentina. Her warm fingers tangled with her own. Valentina stuck out her tongue as they walked away, “Come on.”

She guided Valentina up the staircases, stopping to take off her heels after a near disaster on the fourth floor. Finally, they arrived at the Gryffindor common room. Juliana steered Valentina around the mess strewn across the floor and over to her bed. 

"Look! Look, Juls! Look at the colors!" Valentina waved her wand, sending multicolored sparks up into the air, dangerously close to her canopy. 

“Val,” Juliana sighed. She shouldn’t be casting while spells while drunk or whatever she was. She still wasn’t sure what else Valentina took, besides the punch.

“What do you think color tastes like?” Valentina asked dreamily. She looked at the sparks coming out of her wand with a look Juliana didn’t like.

“We can find out tomorrow,” Juliana promised, the last thing she needed was Valentina to try and shoot sparks into her mouth. “Sit, please.”

Valentina fell backward on her bed with a soft flop.

She popped back up. “Juliana! Let’s dance!”

She stood up again, draping her arms over Juliana’s neck. She leaned close enough to Juliana that their noses almost touched. Juliana avoided her eyes. Valentina wasn’t herself. She gently untangled her arms and set her back down on the bed.

“Val, why does your boyfriend hate me?” She asked. She poured Valentina a glass of water before moving to her drawers.

“He doesn’t hate you; he’s just an idiot.”

Juliana didn’t agree but didn’t want to argue either. She took out some pajamas from her end table and tossed them on top of Valentina’s prone form. “Come on, get dressed.”

Valentina groaned exaggeratedly and sat up. Her hair was rumpled more than ever, and her eyes were droopy with tiredness.

“Can you help me take this off?” She said, presenting the back of her neck to Juliana. “I can’t get the clasp.”

Juliana’s hands hovered over Valentina’s back, over the exposed skin of her arms and shoulders, before settling on the skin-warmed zipper. She breathed in, trying to clear her head, but the scent of Valentina’s perfume had her dizzy. 

She undid a few of the teeth, exposing more of Valentina’s smooth skin to the air. She swallowed heavily. A few strands of long brown hair fell out of the bun and across her back, and Juliana brushed them aside, grazing the scorching hot skin with her fingertips.

She exhaled. “Okay. I’ll go to the bathroom while you get changed out here. Drink the water too. It’ll help tomorrow.”

She closed the door behind her, breathing deeply. She didn’t bother changing in the stalls, electing to strip right there and change into her pajamas. There was no one up here except Valentina after all. She undid her hair out of its updo and reentered the dormitory. _Valentina should be dressed by now_ , she thought. She opened the door.

Valentina was sprawled out on the crimson bedspread, her arms resting behind her body, propping her up. And Valentina - Valentina wasn’t wearing pants. 

Juliana’s eyes raced up her long legs before looking way, her face on fire. “What’re you doing?” She squeaked. “Why aren’t you dressed?”

Valentina shrugged. “I got hot.”

“Okay.” Juliana swallowed hard. “I can sleep on one of the couches downstairs.”

“No! No, Juls! Stay with me, please.” She pleaded. Valentina scooted to the side, leaving one side of the bed for her. “Please.”

There was nothing weird about two friends sharing a bed. 

A very small bed. 

Juliana didn’t need to feel weird about it. She crawled into bed beside Valentina, moving the covers, so they covered both of them. She waved her wand and extinguished the lights.

“Goodnight, Juls,” Valentina whispered. She turned over and cuddled into her side.

“Goodnight, Val.” 

It took a long time before she fell asleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I hope everyone enjoyed the Yule Ball. I'm doing my best to give the gays what they want, while still doing my slow burn 😂
> 
> Tell me what you thought.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I have the newest chapter. Hope everyone continues to enjoy this story. We are in the post Yule Ball era of my story.

Juliana woke up before Valentina, blinking open gritty eyes that felt as though someone had poured sand into them. She winced as a sliver of light hit her eyes through her curtains. She turned her head and stared at her companion. 

Valentina lay beside her. There was hardly an inch of space between them on the twin-sized bed. She was lying on her side, the covers riding low on her hip and revealing a sliver of skin where the shirt rode up during the night. 

Juliana tucked her arms further into her sides, making sure she didn’t give in to the temptation to touch.

Valentina’s eyelashes fluttered but stayed closed. What kinds of dreams did Valentina have? There was so much Val had that Juliana didn’t: wealth, a loving family, and a stable home, but there was sadness in her life. Juliana wondered if she dreamed of riding winged horses with her mother like Juliana had about things she wanted but couldn’t have. The worst part was that feeling of loss when you wake up to find out everything you dreamed wasn’t real. Hopefully, Val only had sweet dreams.

Juliana noticed her breathing change as her eyes cracked open.

Valentina smiled sleepily. “Good morning.”

Juliana rolled over on her side facing Valentina and moved her hands underneath her chin. “Good morning, sleeping beauty. How are you feeling?”

“Ugh, my head.” Valentina winced. She stretched her arms over her head and quickly grabbed Juliana’s hands against her chest. “Mhm. I’m starving!”

“Let's get breakfast. You can borrow some of my clothes.” Juliana looked at Valentina, curiosity gnawing at her insides. Now wasn’t the time to interrogate, not while Val was half asleep and hungry, at least.

“I don’t want to get out of bed.” Valentina pouted at her, batting her eyelashes. “Can we stay here?”

Juliana laughed, “Val! You just said you were hungry. We have to get up. Come on.”

Juliana pulled her hand from Valentina’s grip, playfully fighting her over it. She pulled back the curtains surrounding her bed, letting in the light from the dormitory windows. She picked up her pillow and hit Valentina with it. “Come on!”

 

\----

 

It took thirty minutes to coax Valentina out of bed and another ten to pull her down into the great hall. Only the fourth years and above stayed in the castle for the ball and remaining over break, but there were maybe ten people inside the whole room, not including the staff. The few people there were pale, red-eyed with vacant stares. Some had slumped over holding their heads.

Sergio was at the Ravenclaw table. He waved them over. “How’s your hangover, Val?”

Valentina rubbed her temples. “Better. Juliana made me drink water before bed. I think that helped.”

“Lucho’s still sleeping,” he offered. “I don’t envy him when he wakes up. He drank more than you did.”

Sergio passed them the platter of toast.

“I didn’t see you drinking,” Juliana said, buttering toast. She passed it over to Valentina. “Did you drink before the ball?”

“Lucho spiked the punch,” Valentina said, between mouthfuls of toast.

“An Intoxicating Concoction,” Sergio said. “Strong too. I don’t know what apothecary he got it from but whew.”

Juliana heard the click, clack of high heels on the tile floor. 

“Valentina.”

Eva Carvajal’s hair was impeccably styled, her marigold robes accenting her skin beautifully in the winter sunlight. Her smile was glacial. To Juliana’s surprise, she glared at her, before focusing back on Valentina.

“Valentina, I need to speak with you,” she said, her eyes not leaving Valentina.

“I-”

“Now.”

Valentina’s nostrils flared, but she obeyed, standing up from the table. “I’ll talk to you later,” she said, pressing a kiss on Juliana’s cheek. “Bye, Sergio.”

“Bye.”

Sergio waited until the Carvajals were out of earshot before whistling. “I don’t envy her.”

“Why? What happened?”

Sergio pushed a newspaper across the table to her.

England vs., France! Drama at the Yule Ball

_Daily Prophet reporters were on site for the Yule Ball, where representatives from all three Triwizard Tournament schools mingled. The purpose of the tournament is international magical cooperation, and the Yule Ball is meant to cement ties, through the time honored tradition of music and dance. The event went as planned, before unexpected fireworks towards the end. Beauxbatons student Luis “Lucho” Peña got into a screaming match with Hogwarts champion Juliana Valdés (muggleborn). Lucho Peña is the boyfriend of champion Valentina Carvajal, and the son of pureblood Spanish vineyard owners. While reporters could not make out what the argument was about, Eva Carvajal, heir to Grupo Carvajal (Mexico’s largest magical media provider) broke the two up, before removing Valentina from the situation. She refused to comment. What point of contention could Mr. Peña and Miss Valdés have? Is this a sign of brewing hostilities between the schools, or something deeper? Perhaps the friendship between champions is not strong after all._

Juliana stared at the ugly picture of Lucho sending her a rude gesture behind her back. Her face burned from shame. Juliana bit her lip and shoved the paper across the table. “Gossip must be slow today. I’m not English, and he isn’t French either.”

Sergio looked worried. “I went to the bathroom and when I came back he was in your face. What happened?”

“I don’t even know,” Juliana said. She stabbed her plate of scrambled eggs, catching some with her fork. “He was just angry. I swear he hates me.”

“Lucho can’t handle his liquor, don’t take it personally.” Sergio took a drink of his coffee. “What are you doing today?” 

Juliana shrugged, frowning down at her plate. She hated how she felt lost without Valentina like she was missing something. “Did you want to do something together?”

“Miss Valdés.” The headmaster appeared in the aisle between the tables. “Will you please come up to my office in about,” he pulled out a large pocket watch. Juliana saw twelve hands with small planets moving around the edge, instead of numbers. “Thirty minutes?”

Juliana nodded. “Yes, of course.”

“Excellent. I will see you then.” He continued on his way. He stopped a few footsteps away, “oh yes, I like iced mice.” With that, he resumed his walk, whistling jauntily.

“Weird guy,” Sergio said. “Is he always like that?”

Juliana nodded. _Iced mice_. She knew what that meant.

“I’ll see you at lunch,” she told Sergio, pushing away from the table. She took a last drink of orange juice and headed out of the great hall.

 

\----

 

“ _Iced mice_.”

The gargoyle guarding the headmaster’s office jumped aside. Juliana walked up the revolving stone staircase leading to the headmaster’s office. She’d only been here once before when she first transferred to Hogwarts. She knocked on the door and waited for a response. 

The door creaked open. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. She stepped inside, and her eyes caught sight of the Sorting Hat on a nearby bookshelf, looking as bedraggled as the day she put it on. The headmaster’s phoenix sat on its perch near the desk. Finally, she noticed the headmaster, and-

“Ma?”

“Juliana!” Her mother wrapped her in a bone-crushing hug, clinging to Juliana like a lifeline. “Oh, Juli.”

“What are you doing here? What’s-” Juliana hugged her back, sure she’d fade away, because how could she be at Hogwarts?

“Ms. Valdés.” Auror Raúl Montilla stood up from his chair in front of the headmaster’s desk. He gestured at the chair. “Please sit.”

Juliana and her mother sat glued together on two side-by-side chairs. All the while Lupe kept a death grip on Juliana’s arm. The phoenix trilled from its perch, and some of the anxiety seeped out of Lupita’s form, her grip loosening slightly.

“I called you here to update you on the situation,” the headmaster said, fingers steepled in front of him at the desk.

“After receiving your letter, we determined Lupita’s location wasn’t safe and we had to move her,” Montilla said.

“And you brought her here?” Juliana questioned hotly. “She’s not magical! And now we’re together so Alacrán can get to both of us at the same time! We’re sitting ducks!”

“The location was compromised,” Montilla’s voice boomed over hers. “Your warning arrived just in time because Alacrán’s men arrived soon after. I had no choice - I had to move her here.”

The headmaster spoke, “As I told you when we accepted your transfer: Hogwarts is the safest location in all of Britain- you will always be safe at Hogwarts, Ms. Valdés. That safety extends to your mother as well.” 

“She can’t stay in the castle,” Juliana stated. Where was she supposed to sleep? The kitchens? “What’s going to happen?”

“Hogwarts is setting up a safe house in the village of Hogsmeade, where she will stay for the remainder of the school year. Once the school year and tournament concludes, you and your mother will leave with Auror Montilla, under his protection.”

“León Carvajal contacted my boss at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, _in person_. He offered security, as well as resources, for now, and the future.” 

Valentina’s family was going to help. She closed her eyes in relief, opening them again. Montilla looked down at her, suspiciously, like she’d done something wrong. It made Juliana’s hackles rise. _What was his problem?_

“Well, that’s good,” Juliana said stubbornly, crossing her arms. “You were overworked and understaffed before. Now you can focus on hunting Alacrán, while my mother is safe.”

Montilla’s nostrils flared and his lips thinned, but he didn’t say anything further. Juliana grasped her mother’s hand, feeling overwhelming gratitude. With the Carvajals involved, she felt more confident than ever her mother was safe.

“I would like to speak to Ms. Valdés before we leave for the safehouse.”

Juliana untangled herself from Lupe and went to the corner of the room with Montilla, while the headmaster distracted her mother.

“Would you like a lemon drop, Mrs. Valdés?”

Montilla waved his wand, casting a spell to ensure no one would overhear them. “What is your connection to the youngest Carvajal?”

Juliana drummed her fingers on her arm. “Valentina is my friend.”

“You do not want to put her in danger,” Montilla said lowly. “The Carvajals are a powerful family, and Valentina is the princess. I recommend creating some space.”

Juliana bristled at his condescending tone.

“Valentina is my friend,” she repeated. “I didn’t ask for help, but she offered it. Why is that so bad?”

“The Carvajals are used to being in charge, but they’re not prepared for dealing with the Sierra Cartel. The situation is delicate, and you need to stop interfering.” Montilla canceled the spell, leaving her in the corner of the room alone. 

“We need to get back to the safehouse. Say your goodbyes.”

Lupita wrapped Juliana in another hug.

“I’ll be here to watch the second task. I know you can win, Juli,” her mom said. She wrapped her arm around Juliana’s shoulders. “And then we can finally escape, somewhere they can’t reach us,” she whispered, her mouth close to Juliana’s ear.

Juliana squeezed tight, before letting go. “Goodbye, mom.”

“Goodbye, Juli.”


	17. Chapter 17

Feeling lighter than she felt in days, Juliana left the headmaster’s office and headed to the library. Her mother’s encouragement inspired her to focus on the second task. While it was still two months away, Juliana needed to prepare. More than anything, she needed to win. Now that Lupe was here, her goal felt closer than ever. She could win the money, and they would leave England, and start a new life. Valentina’s offer stood out bright and bouncing around in her mind. They could have a fresh start in Mexico. They could do this.

She entered the library, where the almost unnatural quiet washed over her. The weight that was always on her shoulders lightened for a moment. She didn’t have to speak to anyone here; she wasn’t expected to fill a role or be someone she wasn’t. Teachers weren’t asking her questions, and students weren’t crowding her to get a moment with the Hogwarts champion. Everything was calm. The only sound was the occasional flap of books overhead as they reshelved themselves and quills scratching on rustling paper. 

Juliana walked between the towering stacks, past Aris and Temo, both of whom haunted the library, towards her usual spot in the Muggle Studies section of the library. She jerked to a stop as a feeling shot up and down her spine. It sent a shock down her spine, like the tip of a blunt knife skimming across the surface of her skin - not hard enough to cut but enough to discomfort and unsettle. The librarian’s back was to her, but Juliana saw the older woman was quivering with anger. She towered over two second-year boys. Her voice was low, but deadly and as loud as a shout in the otherwise quiet library. 

“What were you thinking? Casting spells in the library? Look at this!” She held up what looked like an overgrown feather duster. “Are you proud of yourselves?” 

Juliana looked past her at the Muggle Studies section. It was entirely covered in feathers. Each book, the armchair beside the window, and even the tables; all were overgrown with white feathers.

Juliana crept away. She didn't dare to breathe until the librarian was out of sight. Those poor second years. Juliana didn’t envy them, the librarian was a terrifying woman on a good day, but was positively feral about the library.

Juliana exhaled as she leaned against a bookshelf in the Care of Magical Creatures section. With her section otherwise covered in feathers, she needed to find a new nook. She huffed in annoyance, pushing off the bookshelf harder than anticipated. 

A book fell off the shelf and landed onto the floor with a loud thump. 

“Shit,” she cursed under her breath. She glanced around the empty aisle, listening hard for approaching footsteps. 

Silence. 

She crouched for the book. It had fallen face down, and several pages crumpled when it landed. Juliana grimaced, flipping it over. The librarian was going to kill her if she found out. She tried to smooth out the pages with her hand. A wild-looking man with a makeshift trident bobbed above ocean waves and glared at her from the book. His hair was an unnatural blood-red color, falling in wet clumps around his face, water dripping on his scaly grey skin.  He bared his yellow, pointed teeth, opening his mouth like he was talking. Juliana read the caption: _Hafmeyjan: A merman from Iceland._  

Next to the picture was a moving image of a sketched wand tapping the picture. Juliana had never seen that before. She drew her wand without thinking and touched the picture of the merman with the tip of her wand. A loud, shrieking like a thousand scared cats boomed from the pages. 

“Shit!” 

Juliana smacked the image with her wand, and the shrieking stopped. She threw the book onto the nearby table and ran from the stacks before the librarian found her and skinned her alive. She ran until she was out of the library and a floor away.

She eventually slowed to a brisk walking pace, clutching the stitch in her side. Today was not going as planned. As soon as she caught her breath, and her heart rate settled, she realized something. The horrible screeching was the same sound the egg made.

_The egg is mersong._

She needed to find Valentina. 

 

\----

 

_Where is she?_

Juliana needed to come up with a way to contact Valentina. If they were in the muggle world, they would text each other, but electronics didn’t work at Hogwarts (magical interference) and being pureblood, Valentina wouldn’t know how to work it. Her lips quirked. If a mechanical pencil fascinated Valentina, she’d flip out over a cellphone.

She aimlessly walked the hallways. Durmstrang usually hung out in the Viaduct Vestibule, while Beauxbatons stuck to the sunnier Transfiguration Courtyard.

“Juliana!” 

Juliana stopped in the corridor and turned. Sergio’s broad shoulders squeezed between a group of fourth-year girls. “Sorry, sorry. Hey, Juliana!”

“Hey, Sergio,” Juliana greeted, grinning. She waited for him to catch up before walking down the hall. “Have you seen Val?”

“Not since this morning,” he answered. “Did you check the carriage?”

“No,” Juliana answered distractedly. _Where else could she be?_ “I don’t want to run into anyone else.”

“You mean Lucho?” Sergio asked. “I’m sorry about him, I know I said it before, but still. He’s an ass.”

Juliana raised both eyebrows. “He’s your best friend.”

“Eh.” Sergio shrugged. “The purebloods will spend time with you when they get bored. You’ll get used to it.”

“Valentina isn’t like that,” she said hotly, hot anger rising up the back of her neck.

Sergio shrugged again, and Juliana was getting sick of it, rolling her eyes. “You’ve just met her. I’ve known Valentina since first-year, same as Lucho.” 

He raised both hands in surrender. “Don’t hex me! I just know you’re, uh, _biased_ for Valentina. I didn’t mean anything bad by it, really.”

Juliana sat down on a nearby bench and forcibly exhaled, feeling Sergio’s eyes on her. Her ma said she needed to control her temper and this wasn’t worth blowing up over, especially with one of Valentina’s friends. He sat next to her, stretching his legs out in front of him.

“How are you feeling anyway?” He asked, “about your thing with Val?”

“Fine. Why wouldn’t I?”

“I don’t know. Isn’t realizing that a big deal in the movies? I’m half-blood,” he explained.

“It is what it is. It’s nothing to get upset over,” Juliana said. 

“That’s a good attitude. I won’t tell anyone either. This is yours, and no one else's. If you _do_ come out, Valentina shouldn’t have a problem with it. I mean, I know how purebloods can be, but our friends Marco and Eli are, you know,” He looked around for eavesdroppers. “Gay,” he whispered. “And she supports them. But I support you. And if anyone gives you problems they can deal with me.”

Juliana softened. She didn’t expect the show of support from him. “Thank you, Sergio.”

“Anyways, it makes me feel better about you not liking me. I’d pick Val over me too.” He smiled crookedly, tone light, and joking. “I don’t look half as good in dress robes.” 

Juliana laughed, the sound carrying through the hall around them. Her eyes brightened, seeing Valentina round the corner. She hopped up and waved, a broad smile stretching across her face. “Hey!”

Valentina’s face lit up, only to dim a little a second later. She hurried over to them. “There you are, I was looking for you,” she said, wrapping her slender arms around Juliana in a tight hug.

“Well, you found me! I was looking for you too. Instead, I found Sergio.”

“I’m always the second choice,” he joked, grinning at them both. Valentina gave him a stiff smile.

“What were you doing?” Valentina asked, arms tightening around her further.

“Just talking,” Juliana answered. Sergio cut in before Valentina could ask about what. “I was just telling her about Eli.” He turned to talk to Juliana. “He’s the best flier I’ve ever seen. I swear, I think he’ll go pro.”

“I didn’t know you were interested in Quidditch,” Valentina said, scrunching up her face.

“I’m not,” Juliana lifted her shoulder in a half shrug, “but it’s better than quodpot.”

They started walking down the hallway together.

“Americans,” Sergio scoffed, rolling his eyes, “quidditch isn’t good enough, they have to make the ball explode...”

 

\----

 

“Are you okay?” Juliana glanced at Valentina. She was uncharacteristically stiff and quiet. Sergio left with a group of Beauxbatons boys to the quidditch pitch for a scrimmage game.

“Val?”

“Sorry,” Valentina shook her head, “What did you say?”

“Are you alright?” 

Valentina could get her head stuck in the clouds, but she was always happy, never lost and distant like she was now.

“I’m fine.” Valentina forced a small smile on her face. “Are you sure you didn’t want to go with Sergio and watch the game?”

“No, I’m not into quidditch. Anyway, I need to tell you something. It’s important. Can we go to our classroom?”

Whatever was bothering Val, she didn’t want to share, and Juliana respected that. They walked in uncomfortable silence. Juliana spoke up, hoping to break the tension. “We need a better way to stay in touch,” she said. “I was looking all over for you.”

Valentina huffed, a strand of light brown hair flying around her face with a puff.

“I’m sorry, Eva wouldn’t let me go. You’re right; we need a way to keep in contact. I’ll think of something,” Valentina promised. She held the classroom door open for Juliana to enter. As soon as the door closed, Juliana grabbed Val into a bone-crushing hug. Valentina wrapped her arms around her and Juliana rested her head against her collarbone.

“Thank you,” she said. “My mom was in the headmaster’s office. Montilla said your family’s offered protection.”

Valentina squeezed tighter. “I knew papá would help. Is your mother alright?”

“Yes. She’s safe. Thank you so much, Val. I don’t know how I’ll ever pay you back for this.”

“I’ll think of something,” she teased gently. 

Juliana smiled, remembering those same words about her dress. 

Valentina pushed a lock of hair behind Juliana’s ear and stared deep into her eyes. “Eva told me, that’s part of why she’s so upset. She tried to get details out of me, but I didn’t say anything.”

“I don’t want you in trouble with your sister, Val.”

“It’s fine. If papá didn’t tell her, then she doesn’t need to know,” she said flippantly. “I’m so glad your mom is safe. Finally, something is going right.”

“That’s not all,” She was fit to burst with excitement, and she clutched Val’s arm tighter, “I figured out the egg!”

Valentina gasped. “ _En serio_? That’s amazing! How?”

“So I was in the library-” Juliana explained about the library, the amazing luck of finding the book in the library and the mermish.

“You’re so brilliant!” Valentina squished Juliana’s cheeks between her hands. Juliana chuckled, trying to pull away from her. 

“It was dumb luck,” she muttered.

“You still figured it out. I didn’t. You should be proud.” Juliana smiled, lowering her head.

She hugged Valentina excitedly, burrowing her head in the juncture between her neck and shoulder. Valentina squeezed her, almost as if she was trying to wrap herself around Juliana. 

The door behind them swung open, and they sprang apart. Lucho entered the classroom 

Juliana froze and her heart stuttering to a halt in her chest. _How did he find us?_

He cradled a dozen red roses in his arms. His eyes were still bloodshot from the night before, but he was freshly shaven with his hair styled and immaculate robes. He frowned, before forcing a smile.

Juliana did not know what to do. It felt like someone submerged her in ice water or someone cast Petrificus Totalus on her. Her first instinct was to flee - get away from Lucho and any trouble he brought. Then her second instinct was to keep him away from Val. In the end, she did nothing, standing there uselessly as her emotions waged war inside her.

“Hi, baby.” He dropped a kiss against Valentina’s temple, looking around the room. “So this is where you two run off?” 

Juliana felt trapped in a nightmare, watching as Lucho look around the special space she shared with Valentina with disdain, carrying beautiful flowers she could never afford for Valentina.

“Lucho? How did you find me?” Valentina asked carefully.

Lucho smirked at her. “I always know where you are, baby.” A chill ran down Juliana’s spine, her instincts screaming at her. How _did_ he find them? His face sobered, eyebrows drawing down. “These are for you,” he said, handing them to Juliana.

Juliana’s head spun from the whiplash. Her eyes automatically went to Valentina, for some answer or clue what was going on. She looked just as stunned as she did. “For me?”

“Yes. I apologize for my behavior at the Yule Ball, and I promise it won’t happen again. Valentina is my girlfriend - my love - and I want her to be happy. You are Valentina’s friend and are important to her. Any friend of Valentina’s is a friend of mine.”

_My_ _girlfriend_ … _my_ _love_ … the words echoed in her brain. Yes, Valentina and Lucho. Not her and- 

Juliana’s chest clenched, and she stifled a gasp. Now, not only was their classroom space no longer a secret, now Lucho was trying to make nice. It was like each second he spent in the room corrupted it. She reluctantly took the flowers. “Thanks.”

She looked at Valentina, who seemed equally uncomfortable, fiddling with the ends of her long hair. An awkward silence fell over the room. 

“We, uh,” Valentina bit her lip. “We were going to work on preparing for the second task.”

“I can help! Tell me what you need,” Lucho offered. The awkwardness suffocated her. Juliana’s body shook as she felt like she was about to vibrate out of her skin. She needed to get away.

“You know, I don’t think this is a good time,” Juliana said. “I still need to get the egg out of my dorm, and it’s almost dinner time anyway. We’ll do this another day.”

“Are you sure? We can-”

“No, Val. Besides, I should put these flowers away in my dorm and meet you in the Hall.”

Lucho grasped Val’s arm, “I can walk you down, babe.”

Valentina pushed her tongue against the inside of her cheek, looking torn. Finally, she nodded. “Okay. Let’s go.”

Lucho headed towards the door. 

“Sorry,” Valentina mouthed, turning to follow him out of the room, leaving Juliana alone in the classroom with an armful of flowers and an empty feeling inside her chest. 

 

\----

 

Juliana set the roses on her dormitory bedspread, not entirely sure what she was going to do with them, and then stalled. She knew how to deal with an antagonistic Lucho, but this helpful and nice version was a wildcard. She didn’t believe he was genuine, but what was she supposed to do? Yell at him for being nice?

This was another manipulation. She knew what he was doing but was powerless to do anything about it. The feeling of paralysis was excruciating. She wanted to do something, anything but could do nothing.

She left the dorms and the common room. She glanced down the Gryffindor Corridor. With the classroom no longer private, they’d need a new spot. If only she knew where the room they used before was. She sighed heavily and headed down for dinner. A problem for another time.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from VALENTINA'S POV

The sound of beating wings against the air, the screeching of owls, and the rustling of paper packages heralded the incoming mail.

Valentina looked up from her cereal, searching the sky for a familiar brown owl. Almost a week had passed. The package should arrive any day now…

There was a loud swishing noise. Juliana’s sudden burst of laughter shifted her focus away from the sky and to her. Sergio’s wand had backfired, sending black soot all over his face. 

“That-” he coughed “-that wasn’t supposed to happen.”

“Nice job, dude,” Lucho smirked. He dropped his utensils, stretched, and wrapped his arm around Valentina. He tried pulling her towards him, but she resisted. Juliana was still laughing at Sergio’s stupidity. Her dark eyes crinkled with delight, and her smile was bright and unrestrained. Her joy was infectious, leaking out of her like sunshine piercing through the clouds and shining down on Val, but this time she didn’t feel warmed by it. 

Usually, Juliana’s laugh was her favorite sound, but today it made her frown. She stared glumly at Juliana and Sergio. They had grown closer since the Yule Ball, and Valentina did not like that. Sergio was her friend, but he was not good enough for Juliana. She stared unseeingly at them, tightening her grip on her spoon, and the pressure inside her chest increased tenfold.

No one was good enough for Juliana. Juls deserved someone who would put her first, someone who would buy her flowers because her smiles are brighter than sunflowers, and who would make the time for her because Juls deserved that and more. Her mind wandered, and Valentina imagined taking Juls through Bosque de Chapultepec. There was so much she wanted to share with Juls. When the Tournament was over, and Juliana moved to Mexico, Val would show her all her favorite places and the most beautiful places in Mexico City and beyond. She’d show Juls the world if she’d let her.

A loud hoot snapped her out of her daydream. 

Max, the Carvajal family owl, hopped on one leg, the other extended for her, a brown paper parcel tied to his leg. Valentina ruffled his top feathers. “Thank you, Max.”

She untied it from his leg and shoved the brown wrapped package in her bag. She quickly read through the accompanying letter, smiling.

“What’s that?” Lucho demanded. “Who sent it? Who’s writing to you?” He pushed into her. 

She rolled her eyes and scooted away from him. “It’s from Chivis. Juliana has charms today. I’m going to walk her to class.” She tucked the letter away into her robe pocket.

“We’re taking our lessons on the third floor today so we can all walk together,” Lucho said.

“No, I think-”

“Perfect. Let me finish eating, and we can go, okay?” he dismissed her.

Lucho was making an effort to spend time with Juliana and included her in their group of friends. While Valentina did appreciate his efforts - it also meant that she could not find alone time with Juliana. Lucho, and by extension, Sergio, always found a way to insert themselves into their plans. 

Valentina sighed. They hadn’t been alone together since their last meeting in their classroom, the day after the Yule Ball.

She wondered if Juliana missed their alone time as much as she did.

She locked eyes with Juliana across the table. She grimaced apologetically. Juliana grinned and shrugged her shoulders, turning to speak to Sergio. Valentina ground her teeth, feeling something hot burn inside her chest before guilt extinguished it. She was acting like a spoiled princess. She should be happy. Juls was making friends with her friends, and now Lucho was trying to be a decent boyfriend. Isn’t that what she always wanted?

Although Lucho was trying to be better, she knew she needed to break up with him. Whatever attraction she initially had for him was gone, if it was ever there, to begin with. It was hard to remember why she agreed to date him in the first place.

She did not care to see him, and she barely thought about him during the day. She felt heavy and burdened when he was near her. She had to force herself to touch him and even then had to drink first. 

Now he was interfering with the only haven she had in this strange school. Juliana was a shining light and her one bright spot in a sea of grey. She needed her time with Juliana, and Lucho needed to jump into the Great Lake.  

Valentina shook her head. She just needed to find the right time and place to break up with him. She didn’t want to antagonize him unnecessarily or set off his possessive, controlling behavior. As soon as she found the right time, she was ready to end things.

“Are you ready, babe?” Lucho asked.

“Yes,” Valentina said, pushing away her half-eaten bowl of cereal. She was ready.

 

\----

 

While Lucho spoke with Nayeli, Valentina took the opportunity to pull Juliana with her, so they were further back from the group.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, glancing furtively at Lucho, “I know we haven’t had much time to talk.”

“You’re busy with your boyfriend,” she replied, shrugging. She chewed on her bottom lip, and Valentina’s eyes zoned in on it. “I understand.”

“That’s not the point! You’re my best friend. I know Lucho’s been clingy-”

“It’s fine,” Juliana grimaced. “I can’t monopolize your time. Anyway, I don’t mind hanging out with Sergio and Lisa’s friends.” 

Valentina scowled. _What did Juliana see in Sergio? They didn’t have anything in common! He didn’t understand Juliana’s talent or how special she is. Juliana deserves the best, and sure, Sergio was a nice guy, but he wasn’t good enough. No one was._

Juliana was her friend first. It was normal to feel a little possessive, right?

Valentina leaned in closer to her, giving into the invisible pull Juls had over her. “Can we meet? Tonight? After dinner and everyone is asleep? I have something for you.”

Juliana nodded. “Meet me in front of the Gryffindor common room. I have something to show you too. And bring a swimsuit.”

 

\----

 

Valentina left the Beauxbatons carriage after eleven that night. She cast the disillusionment charm on herself and slowly made her way through the empty Hogwarts corridors. The torches burned low, casting a dim yellow light on the corridors, but left the long shadows cast by the suits of armor, the statues, and even the tapestries, fluttering in the draft circulating through the castle.

She cautiously made her way to their meeting spot. The curfew applied to _all_ students. If she got caught out of bed after hours… Finally, Juliana came into view. She stood next to the portrait leading to the Gryffindor common room with her golden egg. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, tendrils of hair framing the side of her face. Her head turned in Valentina’s direction, eyes darting around the hall, despite the charms to keep her hidden. Valentina dropped her spell and wrapped her in a hug.

“ _Chiquita_.” She squeezed her arms around Juliana’s back. She moved her hand down, to hold Juliana’s free hand. “What did you want to show me?”

“It’s a surprise!” Juliana smirked. Val bit her lip and stared at Juliana’s mouth, feeling that invisible tug again. “Keep close to me.”

She nodded.

They walked silently through the corridors with Juliana in the lead.

“I’ve been thinking about the egg,” Juliana whispered, “If it’s mersong, we need to put the egg underwater.”

Valentina mentally ran through everything she knew about merpeople. “Mersong sounds different above water.”

“Exactly,” Juliana smiled.

“So what are you thinking? The lake?” Valentina asked. Juliana shook her head.

“We’d stand out. The lake is freezing anyway. So I was thinking, and then I remembered - Lisa’s friend Rachel is Quidditch captain and told me about the prefect’s bathroom on the fifth floor.”

They stopped in front of a large oak door with a brass knocker. Next to it was a statue of a lost-looking wizard with his gloves on the wrong hands.

“Minty Clean.”

The lock clicked.  

Val glanced around in case it was loud enough to draw attention to them.

Juliana pulled open the door. 

They entered quickly, golden candelabras bursting into life and illuminating the space.

On the right side of the room was a bathtub as large as a swimming pool, sunken into the ground. A beautiful stained glass image of a mermaid swam along the wall, letting in moonlight. Different shaped and colored taps surrounded the edge of the pool-like tub, each adorned with a unique jewel. The nearby wall had shelves filled with all manner of soaps, bath oils, bath powders, bath salts, shampoo, and conditioners.

Valentina had never seen anything like it.

“Wow.”

“Right? Impressive, isn’t it?” Juliana nodded toward the tub. “I thought we could put the egg in here, and listen to it.”

“That’s a great idea!” Valentina wrapped Juliana in another bone-crushing hug. It had been too long since their last one. “And I have a surprise for you!” 

Valentina pulled a parcel from her bag and presented it to Juliana. She tilted her head to the side, brows starting to furrow.

“For me?” Juliana asked again, looking from the package back to Valentina with wide eyes. “What is it?” She started to give it back to her. “Val, no, you already bought me my dress robes-” 

“I didn’t buy this, I promise!” Valentina reassured her. She set her hands over Juliana’s, keeping the present in her hands.

“I'm not used to anyone giving me anything just because,” she muttered, eyes downcast. Valentina bent down, to make eye contact with Juliana.

“If you like it, you can just say thank you,” Valentina teased, sticking her tongue out between her teeth. Juliana smiled.

Juliana pulled at the string, and the paper fell away. Inside was a hand mirror. Juliana carefully picked it up. She blinked her big brown eyes at Valentina. “Thank you. It’s super pretty.”

“It’s a two-way mirror. I have the other one. Watch this-” Valentina pulled out an identical mirror from her bag - sterling silver, with symbols etched into the frame. “Juliana Valdés.”

Juliana’s mirror flashed. Her reflection faded while the mirror vibrated softly in her hand. 

“Hold it up and say hello,” Valentina instructed. 

Juliana obeyed and held it up to her face. Valentina’s face appeared in the mirror.

“Woah! It’s like _Beauty and the Beast_!” Juliana’s voice echoed out of Valentina’s mirror, delayed by just a second.

Valentina tilted her head. “Like what?”

“It’s a muggle movie,” Juliana said, “So, I say your name, and I can talk to you?”

“From anywhere,” Valentina said enthusiastically. “Just set it down when you’re done to break the spell.” 

She demonstrated for Juliana. It reverted back to a normal looking mirror. “And the glass is unbreakable, so you can keep it in your bag. I know we haven’t been able to talk much, and now we can talk whenever, from anywhere.”

“Thank you, Val. I’m sorry I don’t have anything to give back.”

“Just because I gave you something doesn’t mean I expect something back. That’s now how this works. This is as much for me as it is for you. Besides, you figured out the egg, and you didn’t have to tell me.”

Juliana shrugged, bashfully.

“I guess that means the second task is underwater,” Valentina speculated. 

“If Merpeople are in the second task, it has to be. The closest body of water to Hogwarts is the lake. I’m not sure if there are merpeople in the lake but-” 

“Right. Well, there’s only one way to find out. Let’s put this egg in water.” 

Juliana fiddled with her wristbands, something Valentina noticed she did when she was nervous. “Are you okay?” Valentina asked.

“I-” 

Juliana looked _scared_. Her dark eyes widened, and her brows drew together. “Maybe you should take it in there. You can tell me what they’re saying.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Valentina laughed. “You need to hear as well. And you’re going to have to do the task anyway.”

“I-I told you. I can’t swim,” Juliana admitted.

“This is fine! You taught me how to dance. Now I can teach you how to swim!” 

Juliana immediately shook her head. 

Valentina reassured her, “Don’t worry. I won’t let anything happen to you. You’re safe.” 

Juliana looked as though she was about to refuse again but then nodded slowly. “Let’s fill up this tub!”

 

\----

 

“You’re in the shallow end, so you’ll be fine,” Valentina assured Juliana, but the frightened girl kept a hard grip on Valentina’s arm. Despite that, Valentina picked up the egg and set it on the lowest step leading into the tub.

“Are you ready?” She asked Juliana. “We need to hold our breath and go under the water to listen.”

Juliana nodded. She frowned and clenched her fists while bouncing on the balls of her feet. It was adorable.

“Okay. One, two, three!” Valentina dropped her head below the water, opening the egg.

A ghostly, haunting voice replaced the shrieking:

" _Come seek us where our voices sound,_

_We cannot sing above the ground,_

_And while you're searching, ponder this;_

_We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

_An hour long you'll have to look,_

_And recover what we took,_

_But past an hour — the prospect's black,_

_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back._ "

Valentina broke the surface of the water. Juliana did the same, coughing and gasping for air.

“Are you okay?” Valentina asked. Juliana nodded, wiping the water out of her eyes. Her ponytail was wet, but it kept the hair out of her eyes while Valentina’s long wet hair annoyingly stuck to her face.

“They took something, and we have an hour to get it back, right?” Juliana clarified. 

Valentina nodded. That’s what she heard. Juliana sat down on the step beside the egg, letting go of Valentina for the first time since they entered the water.

“I’m going to listen to it again, just to make sure.” Valentina sunk beneath the water again, resurfacing thirty seconds later. “You’re right,” she said. “They’ve _taken what you'll sorely miss_? What does that even mean?”

“Maybe we have to retrieve something, like with the egg before,” Juliana shrugged. It was as good of a guess as any. “The worst thing is we need to get it from the bottom of the lake.”

“It won’t be so bad,” Valentina said. The worst part was visibility, but there had to be a spell...

“I don’t know how to swim, and I doubt they’ll let me run to the nearest muggle town for a scuba suit,” Juliana snapped. She covered her eyes with her hand. “Sorry.”

“There are spells to breathe underwater,” Valentina reassured her. “And I’m teaching you how to swim. You can do anything you set your mind to. I know you can do this.”

Juliana lowered her hand, staring into Valentina’s eyes. “You keep doing stuff for me, Val. I’m grateful, but I don’t want to feel indebted to you.”

She shook her head. Juliana didn’t _understand_ \- “I like spending time with you. I’m glad we get to spend time together. I’m not doing this because I want to buy you or anything. I just want to do things for you, because you deserve it. _Te quiero mucho_.” She felt her face heating up. 

“Thank you.” Juliana’s face stretched into a shy smile. 

Valentina’s heart skipped several beats, joy fluttering up inside her like a butterfly just freed from its cocoon. Valentina grasped Juliana’s hands, holding them up to her chest. “Just, no more gifts or favors, okay. I don’t want us to be like that. The swimming lessons are it, okay?”

“Okay, okay. I promise. Let’s practice floating.”

 

\----

 

The Beauxbatons carriage was enchanted larger on the inside than it seemed on the outside, which was saying something because the outside was as big as two of the gamekeeper’s huts. The Beauxbatons students did their classes in Hogwarts castle, in one of the many empty classrooms scattered around the castle. Inside, the carriage was set up like a Hogwarts house. They had a common room decorated in powder blue silk drapings, dark hardwood floors, and comfortable brown leather sofas and armchairs. 

A bookcase with only Beauxbatons books took up an entire wall. Candelabras floated in the air, providing light when the sun set outside. Of course, there was an attached kitchenette, for the late midnight snack, and a hallway that leads to the Headmistress’s room, which was locked at all times. No one was allowed inside. There were two wings on opposite sides of the carriage: girls and boys dormitories. Each girl got their own room, due to their reduced numbers, the same as the boys. 

Valentina filled her room with knick-knacks from home. They were taken from her Beauxbatons dormitory for the journey to Hogwarts. Next to her bed was her desk and chair, with a corkboard above it, covered in photographs. In one, Guille and her waved at the camera, floating in innertubes in their infinity pool in Valle de Bravo, while the image next to it was a picture of them in front of the Roman Coliseum.

She missed Guille. 

The newest addition was a color copy from the _Daily Prophet_ of her and Juliana. It made her smile every time she saw it. 

Her room didn’t have the best view. The window overlooked the lawn leading up to the castle, but she could see Gryffindor tower from her room. It was past curfew, but she clearly saw the lit windows of dorm rooms. It made her feel close to Juliana, knowing at any moment Juliana could be looking down at the carriage while she was staring at Gryffindor Tower.

Someone knocked on her door. Valentina frowned. “Come in.”

The polished oak door swung open, and Eva Carvajal strode into the room, looking for all the world like she owned the place.

Valentina closed her book, setting it back down on her desk. “Eva? What are you doing here?”

Eva flung her purse onto her bed. “Is it a crime to talk to my sister?”

“No,” Valentina said suspiciously. Eva wouldn’t come for a visit at eleven o’clock on a school night just to chat. There had to be a reason.

“I wanted to continue discussing what we spoke about last.” 

And there it was. Her pulse pounded inside her head the way she associated with Lucho. 

“I already told you; Juliana is my friend. I don’t care if she’s another champion, I’m not going to stop talking to her. If that’s what you came here to say-”

Eva sat down on her bed next to her, clutching her hands. “Vale, listen to me, I am trying to help you.”

Valentina shook her head, exasperated. “I don’t need your help, Eva.”

“Did you know her father is a _sicario_?” Eva demanded.

Valentina disconnected their hands and quickly cast a silencing charm on the room. “Don’t say that so loud,” she hissed. The last thing she needed was Lucho finding out, or Sergio, who couldn’t keep a secret to save his life.

“So, you knew.” Eva crossed her arms over her chest. Her nostrils flared. “You got our father involved with a _sicario’s_ family. Valentina, what are you thinking?”

“Juliana and her mom needed help!”

Eva’s face burned tomato red, and a vein bulged out on her forehead.

“Her father is a _sicario_. A hitman on the run from the Sierra Cartel! Do you know what they’ll do if they discover we are helping them?”

Valentina jutted out her bottom lip. “How did you find out? I know it wasn’t papá.”

“A reporter is sniffing around. Vale, this is a scandal that _cannot_ happen.”

“Papá-”

“ _Papá_ would give you the moon if you asked! You’ve always been the baby, spoiled and getting everything you want. You’ve never had to work a day in your life! The Carvajal name cannot be associated with cartels and murders. I can’t believe you would be so stupid and for some nobody.” 

Valentina’s temper skyrocketed. She hopped up from the bed, fists clenched, glaring down at Eva.

“Juliana isn’t a nobody! She’s one of the kindest, smartest people I’ve ever met!”

“I don’t care about some muggleborn girl, Vale. I care about you and our family! We are all that matters.”

“Juliana is my best friend, and I’ll do anything and everything to help her. I’m an adult! I don’t need your permission, Eva. You are not my mother!”

Eva launched from the bed. Her blue-green eyes flashed dangerously.

“You’re acting like a spoiled princess! I’m not going to let your childish whims ruin our reputation. You will see sense.” She spun dramatically, exiting Valentina’s room and slamming the door behind her.

Valentina flicked a locking spell on the door. Frustration bubbled up inside her. 

Who did Eva think she was? 

Valentina threw herself back on her bed, huffing in anger. She rolled over on her side. Her eyes fell on her end table and her mirror. Without thinking, she picked it up and held it to her face.

“Juliana Valdés.”

All of her anger, all of her aggravation, faded away upon seeing Juliana’s sleepy face. Her hair was in dark, lazy waves around her face. Behind her, Valentina saw the canopy of her bed.

“Val? What’s up, are you okay?” she asked, eyebrows furrowing, chewing on her lower lip.

Her stomach sank. “I’m sorry, did I wake you up?”

“No, I was drawing.” Juliana held up her sketchpad to the mirror, “Are you okay? You seem upset.”

“It’s just Eva,” she sighed, feeling more relaxed than she had all night. “She thinks because she’s oldest, she can boss everyone around. I don’t know how Mateo does it.”

“He’s married to her, so he doesn’t have a choice,” Juliana joked, and Valentina giggled. She rolled over on her back, scooting up, so her back rested against the headboard.

“I miss you,” she whined.

Juliana bit back a smile, rolling her eyes. “We saw each other at dinner.”

Valentina couldn’t describe the feeling inside her chest. It gnawed at her when Juliana wasn’t there. She wanted to be around her all the time. She was the first person she thought of in the mornings, and the last before she fell asleep. Juliana made her life better, in all ways, and she couldn’t imagine life without her. Just the thought of Juliana and her mother moving somewhere, where Valentina couldn’t follow or visit filled her with dread. The feeling grew and evolved until it became this uncontrollable longing.

“I still miss you when you’re not here. You’re my favorite person.”

Juliana scratched her nose with her pencil, not making eye contact with her through the mirror. “Did you want to practice swimming tomorrow?” She asked.

Valentina let her change the subject. “Yes. Same time?”

“Same time, same place,” she confirmed with a smile. Valentina bit back a yawn, covering it with her hand. “It’s getting late; get some sleep, Val.”

“I will if you will. Are you going to stay up all night drawing again?” She asked sternly. 

Juliana would get so lost in her creations that she lost all track of time. She’d lost count the number of times Juliana skipped breakfast for twenty more minutes extra sleep after an all-nighter.

Juliana raised her hand in surrender. “I promise to go to bed after hanging up if you promise to go to bed too. _Pacto_?”

Valentina set her mirror against her knees, so her hands were free. She linked both her pinkies together. “ _Pacto_. Goodnight, Juliana.”

“Goodnight, Val.”

 

\----

 

Juliana yawned, covering her mouth with her hand. Valentina eyed her. “Did you sleep last night?”

“Yes, Val,” she said exasperated. “I’m just tired. I need this weekend to sleep in.” Juliana yawned again.

Valentina looked around the table. Lucho was busy talking with Sergio and not paying attention. Still, she lowered her voice. “We don’t have to practice tonight. You can get to bed early.”

“Are you saying I need my beauty sleep?” Juliana joked. She blinked, sleepy-eyed at Valentina.

“What are you talking about? I’m worried about my beauty sleep,” she joked back.

Juliana shook her head, smiling. “I need to learn as soon as possible. The task is in a month. I don’t have time to mess around.”

Valentina was very familiar with Juliana’s stubborn streak. If she wanted to swim tonight, then she was going to swim tonight.

“What were you working on last night?” Valentina asked.

Juliana’s face lit up. “I had an idea for some robes! I couldn’t sleep until I sketched it.” Juliana’s brow crinkled thoughtfully. “I should work on a portfolio, maybe see if I can get an apprenticeship with a fashion designer.”

“You know, my mother was friends with a designer, named Rafaela. In fact, she’s Guille’s godmother, and she has a school. I could send her an owl and ask for help.”

“Help with what? An apprenticeship?” Juliana’s voice lost its excited tone. “No, Val. I told you, I don’t need your charity.”

“I’m just saying, and then you could move to Mexico! It’s perfect.” The more Valentina thought about it, the more she liked the idea. It was _perfect_.

“I’m not going to ride on your coattails. I’ll earn my own apprenticeship or go to school because I earned it, and not because my friend is Valentina _Carvajal_. You know what, forget it.” Juliana stood up angrily from the table, drawing the attention of everyone around them. “ I’m going to class.”

“Juls, wait.”

Sergio popped up as well. “Hey, Juliana! Wait up.” He shot the okay sign at Valentina, mouthing _I’ll talk to her._ Valentina let her go, feeling useless. She ran her hand through her hair in frustration, tilting her head back to stare at the ceiling.

_What just happened?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I am currently dying (I'm being dramatic, but I have a cold and I feel like crap). Hopefully y'all like this because I'm heading back to bed rn


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Beta Reader Appreciation Day, so a big shout-out to my beta, Neffy!

Juliana ducked under a tapestry and scurried into a secret passageway, far away from Valentina. Her stomps bounced off the damp, stone walls and she replayed her conversation with Valentina. 

She clenched her fists so tightly that her blunt nails dug into her hands, breaking the skin. Drops of blood seeped through as anger rushed to the surface.

In her haze of fury, Juliana was not entirely sure who she was angry with - Val, who only wanted to fix her problems with money, or herself because she didn’t want to be pitied, for not having money or for having a fucked up family.

“ _Lumos_.”

She stumbled along the cold passage, wand held aloft in front of her. The walls were moist and covered with green and gray algae. Juliana vaguely wondered if she was near the lake. 

_Lake._

_Second task._

_Swimming lessons._

_Valentina._

Juliana growled. Valentina was so out of touch with reality. She grew up in a mansion tended to by servants and surrounded by comfort. Hell, she talked about owning flying horses as though they were as common as owning a pet goldfish! 

Suddenly El Chino’s drunken voice resounded in her head: “Rich fucks aren’t like us. They got money to fix everything. What the fuck do they know about a hard life?”

Juliana shook her head. She didn’t want to think like him, but even Sergio had said something similar; that they spend time with them when they were bored. 

Purebloods obviously existed in a bubble and Juliana refused to be a charity case Val felt she could fix with her money because she was bored. She thought Valentina was different. Juliana didn’t want to be a project for Val. She wasn’t anyone’s novelty. She may be poor, but she had her pride.

She continued her long strides, exiting out the passageway into a bright hallway, now sure no one was following her. The air fresher here and the sun shined through the open windows looking over the nearby courtyard. The change in environment caused her mind to wander in a new direction.

What would happen when Valentina got tired of her? That was her biggest fear. Valentina leaving, either because she was tired of the charity case or because she found someone new to save. 

No one stays forever.

She shook her head again and focused on her surroundings. She stood in front of the door to ‘their’ classroom near the library. 

Juliana sighed. That wasn’t sacred either now that Lucho knew it existed. 

_Fuck it._

She unlocked the door and entered. It looked the same way they left it. She half expected to see Val waiting for her. 

 _Stupid_.

The stale, thick air in the room suffocated her. Juliana immediately opened the narrow window and gulped in the fresh air. She rested her hands against the ledge, leaning against it and looked out the window. The lake glittered below, still icy but not like it was when she and Val flew their broom over it months ago. The memory took hold of her heart and squeezed, burning away her anger and leaving her hollow on the inside. 

She was overreacting. Valentina didn’t mean anything bad by her offer. 

She was so tired. It was exhausting. With each step forward, she felt like she took two steps back. 

Sometimes she wondered if she was doomed to hurt the ones she cared about most. She didn’t want to think about whether Valentina saw her as a charity case, but she remembered how Val said not to cut her off. Juliana had stormed out of the hall before Val could even explain herself. 

She hung her head in dismay.

 _Stupid and immature_. 

Val did not deserve this. She didn’t deserve to be Juliana’s punching bag and have the buildup of Juliana’s anger over her life aimed at her. It was not fair to assume the worst of Val either. She was not like anyone Juliana had met before. She was genuine. Val was a good person and Juliana owed her an explanation.

Reaching into her bag, Juliana pulled out the hand mirror Valentina gifted her. Another gift she didn’t deserve. Juliana cleared her throat before speaking, “Valentina Carvajal.” 

She waited, watching the mirror’s depths swirl as the magic tried to connect to Val. Nothing happened. Juliana tried again and again before giving up. Val wasn’t answering and Juliana wondered if she had already lost her.

 

\----

 

Juliana left their classroom and wandered back down to the Great Hall. Val was probably long gone, but maybe someone knew where she went.

She reached the ground floor. Her eyes darted everywhere for a familiar shade of blue silk robes. She spotted one but didn’t recognize the Beauxbatons boy wearing them. Still, he might know where Valentina was.

“Hi,” she greeted as she approached him. 

He raised both eyebrows at her, his nose raising incrementally in the air. 

“Do you know where Valentina is? Valentina Carvajal?” she clarified.

“Our champion is celebrating the upcoming second task,” he said with a hint of disdain she recognized in his voice. Another benefit of living with Chino. 

“Do you know where?” she pressed.

“Your castle is a mess; I do not know exactly. Check downstairs.” Downstairs meant the basement or further down into the dungeons. She couldn’t imagine the thin robed Beauxbatons bunch braving the cold dungeons so definitely the basement.

She thanked him and hurried to the kitchens. If there was a party, they would need food, right? Her footsteps echoed in the empty corridors and Juliana kept her ears peeled for any party sounds. A loud creak echoed through the hallways. She hurried towards the sound and almost crashed into a Beauxbatons girl levitating multiple plates of food. 

Juliana squeezed against the wall to avoid a flying tray.

“I was not paying attention,” the girl said, her French accent thick. “Sorry- oh, you are the ‘Ogwarts champion!”

Juliana rubbed the back of her neck. “I’m Juliana,” she said, clearing her throat. It still sounded odd when anyone called her champion.

“Yes, Vale’s friend! It is nice to see two champions become such good friends! Were you looking for the party?” She asked enthusiastically. “Vale is already there. I was getting more food; we can come to the party together.”

“Yes!” Juliana exclaimed, “where is it?”

“Follow me.”

With renewed energy, Juliana kept pace with the energetic Beauxbatons girl, down the twisting corridors where the windows disappeared entirely; leaving the halls bathed in the flickering torchlight. When they reached a large door with a heavy iron lock, the girl drew her wand and tapped the lock three times. It clicked opened and a blast of sound met Juliana.

The entirety of Beauxbatons was jammed together shoulder to shoulder in an abandoned classroom in the heart of the Hogwarts basement. She spotted a few Slytherins and Hufflepuffs among the bunch as well in their dark robes amongst the sea of blue. Music thumped around the room from a magical megaphone in the corner. Juliana squeezed her way through the mix of dancing bodies. 

Juliana could not spot Valentina in the sea of people.

A loud, shrill screech sounded up from one end of the room. Curious, Juliana followed the sound. Someone had gotten a keg of fire whiskey and Sergio, she realized, levitated another boy upside down over it, in a magical keg stand. The onlookers jeered and cheered him on, waving their glasses. 

That was when Juliana saw her. 

Valentina. 

Valentina laughed, tipped her head back and downed the amber liquid in her shot glass. 

Juliana started towards her before freezing. Lucho appeared and refilled her glass. He wrapped an arms around Val. Valentina didn’t push him away. She poured another shot down her throat as though it was water and lazily tipped her head to the side. Lucho pressed up from behind her, whispered something in her ear, and began to lay kisses along the line of Val’s neck.

Juliana’s stomach turned. Acid rose in her throat. The room swam. The music became a muffled throb as she stumbled out of the party. 

She was so fucking stupid. 

Val was not upset about their fight. 

The image of Lucho with Val swam in front of her eyes again, and her heart shattered. Yeah, Val was so upset with their fight she was going to fuck Lucho. Juliana left the party, fighting back stupid, traitorous tears to her dorm room.

 

\----

 

The next day Juliana hid in the library. Her section was thankfully feather-free. Her eyes burned from lack of sleep and endless crying, tormented by the idea of Val and Lucho together. She saw them every time she closed her eyes. She stared vacantly at the book in front of her not even sure what it was about. She scrubbed her hands over her eyes. 

_Enough, Juliana._

A wave of her wand and the book flew back to its shelf — enough self-pity.

She left the library and saw Sergio at the other end of the hall. His face lit up. He raised a hand in greeting. He hurried to catch up with her when she started speed walking down the other end of the hall.

“Hey, Juliana, wait up!” He broke into a jog, reaching her before she arrived at the staircase. “Hey. How are you? You totally disappeared last night and I couldn’t find you anywhere! What happened?”

“Nothing.”

Sergio scoffed. Juliana bit her thumbnail, pulling back as she accidentally hit the quick. Her thumb throbbed in time with her heartbeat. “It’s nothing!”

“Right. Why are you fighting with Val?”

She shrugged. “We just had a disagreement.”

Sergio laughed disbelievingly. “A disagreement? You two never fight, and not like that!”

Juliana sighed heavily. “It wasn’t a fight,” she admitted. “I lost my temper. I shouldn’t have yelled, but-” She stopped on the second floor landing, leaning against the wall. Sergio kept close to her, looking concerned. 

Juliana’s instinctively wanted to keep her hurt hidden but Sergio had kept her secret before and he _was_ her friend. 

“I feel like she wants to fix everything and I don’t like it. I don’t need her charity.”

“Ah,” Sergio said wisely. “What did she try to buy you?”

“She didn’t try to buy me anything.”

“That’s a first, Valentina loves spending money,” Sergio chuckled. She glared at him. “Sorry.”

“She wanted to get in contact with this designer, someone I’m sure wouldn’t even look twice at me unless Val was writing them.”

“Juliana,” Sergio adopted a very serious expression. “She didn’t mean anything bad by it. The purebloods are different. For them, it’s no big deal to use connections or spend money. And I know Valentina, she just wanted to help because friends help each other.” He eyed her, dark eyes focused on hers. “When I was thirteen I got into a bad racing accident and shattered my broom. My dad couldn’t afford a replacement and I was so upset because I wanted to try out for the quidditch team and I couldn’t do that without a broom. The next day, Valentina bought me another broom, like it was nothing, because that’s who she is. She wants to help.” Sergio sighed heavily. “You know, she was really upset after you left.”

“Right,” she scoffed. She saw how upset Val was in Lucho’s arms. She resisted the urge to shudder, remembering Lucho’s lips on Val’s skin. “I’m sure you all were super upset at your party.”

Sergio’s eyes widened. “Were you there? I didn’t see you.”

Juliana kicked the stone with her shoes, shrugging. Sergio frowned and his eyes narrowed.

“Val always slips into bad habits when she’s upset. It’s been a while since she drank that much. Really, her liver is happy you two are friends, because she doesn’t drink as much as she used to.” 

Juliana felt the last of her anger melt away and guilt start to creep in. She hadn’t been a good friend to Val.

Juliana rubbed her forehead. “Did I screw up?” she asked, quietly.

“A little. But Valentina never stays mad at anyone - just look at Lucho. Just say sorry for losing your temper. It’ll be fine.”

 

\----

 

Juliana’s first class Monday was History of Magic. She leaned forward against her desk, tapping her fingers against the surface. Someone etched _TIRED_ , in all capital letters on the desk surface. She dug her thumbnail into the grooves absentmindedly. She liked History of Magic at Ilvermorny, but an old ghost taught it at Hogwarts and made the subject as lifeless as he was. She bit back another yawn again. As it often did, her mind drifted to Valentina. She wondered what she was doing. After their blow up that weekend, Juliana felt off kilter. 

It was all she could think about all weekend, but she wanted to give Val space to cool off too. Deep down she was afraid to confront the other girl so soon after exploding around her. Embarrassment bit at her, but she needed to get over it and solve things with Val, before they grew into something more and hurt turned to resentment.

The clang of the bell snapped her out of her reverie. She picked up her still packed bag and left the classroom with the sea of other students. Everyone converged onto the hallways, as students hurried to their classes or to idle between classes. She knew Beauxbatons had classes a floor up today. She kept searching until saw Lucho first, then Valentina, followed by Sergio. She doubled around, so she was behind them, quickly pulling Sergio to the side and away from the group.

“Hey-”

“Shhhh. Can you distract Lucho?” Juliana asked furtively. They were unlikely to overhear her given the crowd noise, but Lucho seemed to have a sixth sense whenever she wanted to speak to Valentina.

“Of course. Leave it to me.” Sergio cleared his throat. “I’ll get him right now, you apologize to your girl. Hey Lucho-!”

She couldn’t hear what Sergio was saying to him, just that whatever it was was working. Lucho nodded his head, landing a kiss to the side of Valentina’s head in goodbye. The two boys left, leaving Valentina alone. Now was her time to move in.

“Hey!” She called, pushing past a blonde Hufflepuff girl so they were side by side.

“Juls! Hey!”

They grabbed each other in a tight hug. Everything was always better when she was around Valentina. The students around them faded away. She closed her eyes and absorbed the feeling of safety. She shouldn’t have lost her temper. Juliana tried to organize her thoughts, everything she wanted to say flying out her head the moment she saw Valentina.

“Can we talk?” she asked, jerking her head to a nearby corridor. Valentina nodded. They elbowed their way against the flow of traffic and up the stairs to a deserted corridor. Juliana bit her lower lip, unsure what to say. “Val, I-”

“I wanted to tell you I’m sorry,” Valentina rushed ahead, “I didn’t mean to disrespect you, or imply I didn’t think you could be a designer on your own. You’re so talented and incredible. I like you so much and sometimes I don’t think before I say things. I don’t want to lose our friendship because I say stupid crap. I’m sorry.”

The tension in Juliana’s shoulders faded away. Valentina was just as worried as she was. The realization was grounding.

“No, Val, _I’m_ sorry. I know I blew up and lost my mind. I just,” she huffed, pushing her hair back and away from her face, behind her ear. “I blew things out of proportion. I told you, I’m not used to having friends. I’m used to doing everything by myself. I didn’t want to feel bought by you.” Valentina looked hurt and Juliana hurried to rectify it. “I know you’re not like that.”

“I didn’t make myself clear.” Valentina shook her head. “What I meant to say was: I know a designer who runs a fashion school. You would have to apply yourself, and submit your portfolio, but it would be entirely you. I didn’t mean to imply I was getting you a position or buying it somehow.”

“I know, Val. And you’re right - it sounds like a great opportunity. I’ll send her a letter,” Juliana said. 

“Really?” Valentina grinned happily. “It’s your choice and I’ll support you one hundred percent either way.”

“I’ll do it.” Juliana nodded.

“Great!” Valentina gasped, “I can help you pick out what designs to send her!”

“Later, Val.” Her enthusiasm made Juliana smile, but they could do that later. By Juliana’s estimation, they had thirty minutes before they had to leave for their next class. She tangled their hands together. “For now, you can help me work on the letter.”

 

\----

 

Everything went back to normal.

Three times a week around midnight, Juliana and Valentina would sneak off to the prefect’s bathroom to practice swimming. Valentina swam like a dolphin through the water, but no matter how much Juliana tried, she hadn’t mastered more than a doggy paddle. At first it hadn’t bothered her, she still had time, but as January faded into February and the task crept nearer, so did her anxiety.

“Do you want to practice floating again?”

They stood in the shallow end of the tub a week before the second task, during the mid-afternoon break. Valentina said she’d relax when she gained confidence. Despite that, Juliana hadn’t relaxed any, even after a month of intermittent practice. Valentina thought a return to the basics might help and Juliana agreed.

“Yes, let’s float.”

Her hand drifted through the water, displacing the loose rose petals floating on the surface Valentina added this time. The rose scent lingered in the air. She kept her left hand clasped firmly in Valentina’s. She exhaled. 

“ _Tranquila_ ,” Val whispered. She nudged her head with Juliana’s. “You’ve got this.”

Juliana nodded, sinking into the water backwards. She’d done this before. Still, the moment her head touched the water her anxiety spiked. Irrational and uncontrollable fear washed over her, and she gripped Valentina’s bicep and hand with both her hands. She kept her eyes firmly shut. “Don’t let go,” she begged, fear seeping into her voice.

“I’ve got you,” Valentina assured her. With that, Juliana released her right hand from Valentina’s, free floating in the water next to her body. Valentina’s right arm was loosely underneath her back, providing her security that she wouldn’t sink straight to the bottom of the pool. Valentina slowly pulled that arm back, so Juliana was floating on her own.

“You’re doing it,” she whispered, voice increasing in pitch from excitement. She giggled and Juliana giggled as well.

“Don’t make me laugh,” she scolded, still smiling. _This wasn’t so bad._

“You’ve got it,” Valentina said proudly. Juliana felt her grip relaxing on her hand and the fear and anxiety shot back through her.

“No, no, no, no, don’t let go,” she pleaded, increasing her own grip on Valentina’s arm.

“I’m only letting go a little. You’ve got this.” Valentina completely removed her right arm, so Juliana was floating, with nothing between her and the bottom of the pool. Valentina gently pulled Juliana’s fingers away from her bicep, interlinking them with hers instead. Juliana kept her eyes closed, but felt Valentina moving beside her, felt the water move as she did.

“What are you doing?”

“Floating beside you,” she laughed. “We look like two otters.”

They both started giggling and Juliana couldn’t stop. She sat up before she went under, still laughing with Valentina.

“I’m sorry, you were doing so well!” Valentina giggled, face scrunched up from happiness. “I’m so proud of you!”

“I floated!” Juliana said excitedly. She knew she sounded like a little kid, but she didn’t care. The sense of pride and accomplishment rushed through her like nothing she’d experienced before.

“I saw! You did amazing! It’s harder than it looks and you did it like a natural, really!” 

Valentina brought her hands up to her face as she laughed, before dropping them in the pool beside her. Somehow Val drifted closer and closer. They were too close to one another. She grasped Juliana’s hands under the water, bringing them closer somehow, so close their chests almost touched. Valentina’s smile slowly faded, her eyes drifted down from Juliana’s eyes to her mouth. Her pupils were blown, with just a thin ring of blue around them. Juliana stayed stock still, breaths leaving her shallowly. Slowly, Valentina grew closer, pausing just before they were close enough to touch noses. Her eyes stayed locked on Juliana’s lips, and Juliana’s eyes fell on Valentina’s full lips too. Her eyes slowly drifted closed. She felt the delicate pressure on her lips - _Valentina is kissing her_ \- pulling away gently, before coming back in, still gentle, but firmer. Juliana pushed back against her lips, not sure what she was doing but understanding she didn’t want this to stop. She pulled back, tilting her head and reconnecting their lips again.

Juliana’s first kiss. Electricity shot through her, down to the tips of her fingers and the toes on her feet. Her whole body seemed to vibrate, like a tuning fork. Valentina kissed her softly, like she was porcelain liable to break, and her lips were even softer still. Juliana kissed her back just as tentatively. The kiss lingered, until they were sharing breaths between each other, just the barest press of pressure from their lips. This was something tenuous, something delicate and the slightest movement could unravel it.

The water lapped gently against their bodies, disrupted by their movement, but neither paid it any mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you thought about the kiss 😗😗


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Valentina's POV

Juliana and Valentina sat next to each other on the lip of the tub, both wrapped in fuzzy bathrobes. 

Neither spoke.

Valentina needed a drink. A very strong drink.

“Val-”

“Yes?” She glanced over at her. Valentina couldn’t look away from Juliana’s eyes, from the flecks of coffee brown and russet. 

Juliana bit her lip and cast those beautiful eyes down. Her shoulders slumped. “It’s getting late. I’m going to go to bed.”

Her heart ramped up again with Juliana’s voice. Val still felt the warm pressure of Juls’ lips against hers, and she wasn’t sure she could find the strength to stand. She resisted the urge to touch her tingling lips.

“Okay,” she whispered. Normally, she’d offer to walk her back, but today her mind was frazzled. “I’m going to stay here a little longer.”

Juliana left the room, closing the door behind her with a soft click. Val waited a few minutes until she was sure the other girl was gone.

“Ay, Valentina.” She rested her closed fist on her forehead. 

 _What was she doing?_ She has a boyfriend. And she isn’t _gay_. She collapsed on the nearby lounge chair.

She didn’t want to consider what the kiss actually meant. As a Carvajal, her father had planned everything in her life since birth. There were certain expectations. Like Eva, she would join Grupo Carvajal and, in the future, settle down and marry a nice man, like Mateo. The thought made her feel queasy. 

She cradled her head in her hands. She didn’t know what to do about these feelings for Juliana. At first, she thought it was just the rush of a new friendship, that early stage when you learned new things about them and got to know them. She assumed her desire to be around Juliana would fade as it had with Nayeli and Léa and every other female friend she’d ever had. Instead, it grew stronger until she had to see Juliana every day. 

This was the first time she ever felt this intensely about someone in her life. Her mind flashed to the kiss. She shook her head so hard, her neck popped.

She needed sleep. 

Sleep and a shot of Firewhiskey. 

That should get her head back on straight.

 

\----

 

Valentina made the conscious decision to bury this…whatever this is. It was what she was good at, taking another shot of Mezcal or Firewhiskey and emptying her mind of everything fighting for her attention. She could do this.

The next morning, Juliana smiled at her, and her stomach flipped so fast she thought she was going to throw up. Juliana stuck to her word from before and didn’t run, but now Valentina felt like running.

She could not focus on the final two classes of the day. Only one thing played on her mind: she had to break up with Lucho. 

She kept delaying the inevitable, but it was time. Tomorrow was Valentine’s Day, and she _dreaded_ seeing her boyfriend. She wanted to see Juliana instead and bring her those exploding mint blocks she loved just to see her smile.  Her relationship with Lucho was dead for a long time. It was time to put the final nail in the coffin. And she needed to talk to Juliana about…what happened, even if it scared her to death.    

Lucho was chatting with Nayeli, Sergio, and their other Beauxbatons friends before their last class. Valentina never felt more like an outsider looking in. When was the last time she even cared what Lucho was doing? When was the last time she wanted to spend time with him? Had she ever? 

Looking back, she hadn’t ever been interested in Lucho or Charles, but they asked her out, and they were handsome enough, so she said yes. During their dates, she felt nothing, but she figured it was normal. Now she wasn’t so sure. She walked towards them, feeling for all the world like she was approaching a guillotine.

“Hey, baby.” Lucho wrapped his arm around her as she came closer. 

Her skin crawled. 

He always grabbed at her, and she used to ignore it, focusing on the relaxed feeling the alcohol gave her instead of Lucho’s possessive hands. She couldn’t anymore. Not when Juliana was always soft and careful with her like she was afraid Valentina would rebuff her. She cared about Valentina’s comfort. The party proved that. No matter how much she drank, she couldn’t make herself relax. Her mind spiraled with the fear she drove Juliana away for good this time with her thoughtless words. As she drank and Lucho continued kissing her and tempting her into a tryst in the nearest broom closet, Valentina realized she couldn’t do it. She couldn’t stand there and let Lucho kiss her. No amount of alcohol would change that or numb her to her own feelings. 

Worse, the more she drank, the more she imagined softer hands, sweeter perfume, and long, dark hair tickling against her skin. It was like having ice water thrown over her.

This didn’t mean she was into Juliana _like that_. She loved Juliana, but that didn’t mean anything. Girls got crushes all the time, so much there was a term for it - a girl crush. This didn’t have to mean anything. 

Lucho laughed at something Sergio said. 

Sergio.

Juliana went to the Yule Ball with Sergio. She said she wasn’t interested in him, but they’d been spending a lot of time together. Tomorrow was Valentine’s Day. Was Sergio planning something? What would she do? What if the kiss didn’t mean as much to Juliana as it did her. What did it mean to her? 

_Please stop thinking, Valentina._

The sounds of her friends faded into one giant hum, indistinguishable and unrecognizable. 

She couldn’t do this. She couldn’t stand here and pretend that everything was fine. She couldn’t pretend anymore. She didn’t know what she felt for Juliana or what the kiss meant, but she knew for sure that she didn’t want to be with Lucho. That was a certifiable fact. 

She shrugged off his arm, turning.

“Can I talk to you?” She asked. She ignored everyone else. She felt like one look and everyone would know exactly what was happening inside her head. 

“Of course.” Lucho moved to kiss her. 

She turned her head, so he only kissed the side of her face. Lucho’s face darkened.

“What’s wrong?”

“Please, we need to talk. Let’s go,” she said, aware of the eyes on them.

She led Lucho out of the corridor and to the nearest abandoned classroom and out of view. Valentina started pacing, twisting her fingers and moving her hands. If she kept moving, maybe she could figure out what to say. She already guessed how Lucho was going to take this. She wanted to do this privately, but part of her wondered if she should’ve chosen a semi-public location. 

“What is it?” Lucho asked. It was too late to back down now.

“We need to break up,” she said in a rush. “I’m sorry, Lucho, but I need to break up with you.”

Lucho’s face dropped. This was why she kept putting it off. He looked sad, and it hurt her to hurt him, but she knew she had to do it.

“We were doing better than ever,” Lucho said. “We haven’t fought in a long time.”

They hadn’t fought, but they also hadn’t _talked_. Really, they barely spent any time together, and when they did, they didn’t talk just to avoid an argument, or drank. It wasn’t healthy. 

Valentina took a deep, shuddering breath. Fear pricked at her, knowing that without Lucho, she was left to face whatever this feeling was with Juliana. She didn't have a boyfriend to hide behind anymore. She gathered herself. 

“I know, Lucho, and I know you are trying. I appreciate it, I really do, but-” She stopped, the words dying in her mouth. She didn’t know how to continue.

“Then why do you want to break up?” he asked.

“I need space.” The lie came easily, ironically echoing what Juliana once told her, “With the tournament, and everything happening in my life right now, I just - I need space - to think. I’ve been so confused, and - I just need space.”

“Baby, I understand the tournament is hard. I know how hard you’ve been working, and I respect that. I can wait for you until it’s over.”

She walked over to him, grasping his arms, so he _listened_ to her.

“Lucho, I don’t want to hurt you, but I don’t want you to wait for me,” she said. Lucho stared uncomprehendingly at her. “We are over.” She dropped his arms and stepped away.

Faster than she could process, his arm shot out, and his hand gripped her forearm tight. “Who is he?” he snarled. “I know there’s someone else! Who is he?”

“No one!” Valentina stuttered. Her mind flashed to Juliana and their kiss. _What did it mean?_ Now wasn’t the time for that. She broke his grip and hurried out of the classroom, but felt him in close pursuit.

“I’m not leaving until you tell me who you’re fucking!” Lucho shouted. He grabbed her arm again, spinning her around. “Tell me!”

“No one!” Valentina shouted, “Lucho, please!”

“I won’t let you humiliate me!” 

She’d never seen Lucho this deranged before. He looked out of his mind, and fear shot down her spine. He pinned her arms to her side. She couldn’t reach her wand.

“Lucho!” Sergio ran from the hall to separate them. “Lucho, hey! What the hell are you doing? Let go of her!” He demanded, pulling him forcefully back and away from Valentina. “Calm down, calm.”

Lucho’s yells had drawn a crowd. All the Beauxbatons students stared at them, and Val felt like they _knew_. Shame bit at her insides. Sergio tried to calm Lucho down, and Valentina took the opportunity to escape, the rest of her schedule be damned.

She needed to see Juliana, but she didn’t know what to say to her. Everything became so complicated. She desperately needed to speak with someone. The answer came to her in a flash, hitting like lightning.

 

\----

 

Valentina stepped out of the emerald green flames and into a cozy room filled with leather chairs and wood accents. She rested her hands on the chair closest and stood still to regain her bearings after the dizzying Floo Travel. A short, dark-haired man with a mustache met her by the fire.

“Alirio,” she greeted. 

The bodyguard smiled at her, extending his hand so she could step out of the fireplace. “Miss Valentina. How are you?”

Valentina fell back on her Carvajal training, blocking her whirling feelings behind a solid wall of civility “I’m doing well, and you?” While they exchanged pleasantries, her brother entered the room.

“Guille!”

“Vale.” Guille wrapped her in a warm hug, and for a moment, she felt calm again. She looked up at his face. His dark beard was thicker than it was the last time she saw him. His dark eyes, her mother’s eyes flashed with concern. “What are you doing here? What’s wrong?”

“I need to talk to you,” she said. Her lower lip started quivering as the avalanche of emotions roared to the surface.

“Of course, I’ll show you my room, and we can talk. Alirio, make sure Eva doesn’t come looking for me.”

“Yes, sir.”

They tiptoed past Eva’s closed room and down the end of the hall to Guille’s. It reminded her of when they were kids, hiding from Eva during summer vacation. He opened the door, letting her inside. “The accommodations are limited in the village,” he said, apologetically, “but make yourself comfortable.”

She sat down in a high back chair close to the fireplace. Embers glowed in the grate, providing a lingering warmth. Guille moved another chair, so it angled facing her, sitting down. “Did you want anything to eat? Drink?”

The thought of food made her nauseous. 

Guille scrutinized her, “I’ll call up some sandwiches.”

“No, Guille.” She grabbed his knee before he could move. “I need to talk.”

“What is it?” Guille’s chocolate eyes bored into her. She looked down at her fidgeting fingers. 

“I broke up with Lucho,” she said. Guille opened his mouth, but she continued quickly. “I’m not upset,” she said. Guille’s mouth closed with a snap. “He took it badly, but, but it had to be done.”

Valentina wiped the tears rolling down her face.

“Then, why are you crying?” Guille asked, resting his hand on top of hers.

“Because something else happened and I don’t know how to-” She took a deep breath. “I broke up with Lucho because…because I care about someone else. I don’t know what it means or what I’m feeling. We kissed, and everything is so confusing.”

Guille raised his eyebrows, giving her a _go on_ expression. “Who is it?”

Valentina inhaled through her nose. She was shaking uncontrollably. “Juliana.”

“ _Juliana_. Your friend Juliana? The Hogwarts Champion?” Valentina nodded. “You kissed. Do you like her?” He asked.

“I- I think so,” Valentina said. “I don’t know. Everything is so confusing.”

“If you do, there is absolutely nothing wrong with it,” Guille reassured her. “Nothing at all.”

“I don’t know what I feel,” she confessed. She felt like a complete failure. How could she not know what she was feeling? They were _her_ _feelings_!

“That’s okay. You don’t have to right now. But - can I say something?” he asked. 

Valentina nodded shyly. “You’ve been happier, I’ve seen it in your letters. Less grumpy. If she makes you happy, then I’m glad. You need someone to deal with your moods,” he teased. She smiled. “But you need to talk to her and find out where you both stand.”

Valentina sighed. 

“You know, I thought you were going to tell me something bad,” he said. 

Valentina chuckled. 

“Like, you were pregnant or something.” 

She laughed and tried pushing him off the chair

With the weight of the initial confession off her chest, the words fell out the floodgates. “Even if she feels the same, what am I going to do? Eva would never accept it, and papá-”

Guille cut her off, “This is about you. About your feelings. Don’t worry about anyone else except you and Juliana. First, sort out what you feel and do not worry about them. One thing at a time, Vale.” 

Valentina nodded in agreement, feeling some of the crushing anxiety leave her chest. 

He smiled encouragingly. “Tell me about Juliana.” 

Valentina’s face cracked in a broad smile, uncontrollably at the mention of Juliana’s name. 

Guille smiled too. “I want to know more about anyone who makes you smile like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She finally dumped Lucho 🍾🍾🍾


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to Juliana's POV

Juliana liked kissing Valentina.

Just the thought of the prefect’s bathroom sent butterflies in her stomach. She reached up and touched her tingling lips. She knew what she felt, but part of her wanted to go back to being normal. 

Val still had a boyfriend. 

Lucho was still in her life. 

She didn’t want to imagine what this meant for her friendship with Valentina. Dread coiled in her gut.

If it didn’t mean the same thing it did to her, it would crush her. She didn’t want to be Val’s experiment. The image of her and Lucho at the party still haunted her, and now this kiss…What does it all mean? They hadn’t talked about it, and it left Juliana in a state of confusion. Was Valentina just confused about Lucho and - what? - messing around with her? 

Her stomach sank. 

No, Val wasn’t like that, but she might be confused, and Juliana couldn’t deal with the heartbreak if Val regretted it. 

Everything was such a mess.

Maybe she could move schools again? There had to be another continent she could move to. 

The dinner bell clanged, pulling her out of her escape plans. Classes finally finished for the day. Students hurried away, yelling at their friends to wait with the promises of Quidditch or dinner plans.

Juliana was not exactly avoiding Valentina, but she wasn’t eager to see her either. In a moment of weakness, she decided to go to the dorm first and drop off her bag, before heading down to dinner, half an hour later. She kept her head low to the ground and walked her familiar shortcuts, making it down to the Great Hall in no time.

She lingered by the double doors, drawing on the famous Gryffindor courage. They had to talk. She had to know what Val was thinking. Lucho suddenly barreled out the doors. 

“Have you seen Valentina?” he demanded. His hair was greasy and uncombed, and his eyes looked red and bloodshot, while his skin was pale and clammy.

He looked so bad she had to ask. “Are you okay?”

He clenched his fist. “Have you seen her or not?” he spat.

“No.” 

Lucho stormed off, leaving her confused and slightly worried. Lucho had been on his best behavior all month. For him to act like this, at the exact moment something happened between her and Valentina…

She stepped into the Great Hall.

The low hum of conversation ground to a halt. Then it became louder. Unease settled over Juliana’s shoulders, paranoia biting at her. 

_Did they know?_

She took her place at the Gryffindor table and glanced at her classmates. She didn’t see Lisa, who was probably her closest friend in Gryffindor. She looked over at the Ravenclaw table. The Beauxbatons delegation sat closer than usual, whispering amongst each other. Nayeli looked at her before her eyes darted away and back to the doors. 

Something happened, and she was the last to know. Juliana hated not knowing anything. It made her feel powerless.

“Hey.” Sergio dropped into the seat next to her. 

“What’s going on?” Juliana demanded.

“You didn’t hear?” 

Her stomach sank. “Hear what?”

Sergio leaned in conspiratorially. “Lucho and Valentina broke up. For real.”

“ _Qué_?”

He nodded. “Yeah. Like, in between classes. Very public, and the day before Valentine’s Day, too! It wasn’t pretty.”

“Is Valentina okay?” Juliana asked. She’d seen Lucho’s temper and was reminded all too much of El Chino when Lupe had tried to leave him. Her concern skyrocketed, remembering how unhinged Lucho looked.

“I haven’t seen her. No one has. I was sure you would since you two are attached at the hip nowadays.” Sergio frowned. 

Juliana’s mind worked very quickly. Since Lucho couldn’t find Valentina, he couldn’t have done something to her, right? She hated how her mind went to that dark place, but she couldn’t help it. 

“Did you know she was gonna break up with him?” Sergio asked.

Juliana shook her head. What if Lucho found out about…?

“I wouldn’t worry,” Sergio reassured her, seeing the troubled look on her face. “Her family is staying in the village. Maybe she’s with Guille. Valentina would sometimes leave the Château if her brother was in France. That’s probably where she is.” Sergio nodded, now convinced. 

He started loading his plate with food as though nothing was wrong, and Juliana couldn't understand how he was so _unconcerned_ about this. 

“Do you want to do something tomorrow? A singles Valentine’s day?” Sergio asked, but Juliana ignored him.

Juliana needed to know if Lucho and Valentina’s breakup had anything to do with her or their kiss or whether she got tired of dealing with Lucho, but Valentina was her best friend and she needed to make sure she was safe. 

But how?

_The mirror_. She could use the mirror. 

Juliana jumped to her feet. “I’m not hungry anymore. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

She raced out of the Great Hall and snuck inside a nearby broom cupboard. 

“ _Lumos_!” She disregarded the mops and brooms and pulled out the mirror from her deep pocket. “Valentina Carvajal.”

The mirror glowed. The glass swirled like water and Valentina’s face swam to the surface. “Juliana?”

“Are you okay?” Juliana asked immediately, “You weren’t at dinner, and I heard about Lucho- I was worried.” 

“Yes, I’m fine,” Valentina assured. “I’m with Guille. I just needed to get away. I’m staying the night and heading back to the castle tomorrow morning.” She flashed the mirror, showing her surroundings. A bearded man waved at her from a nearby chair. 

Juliana nodded, closing her eyes momentarily. Sergio was right, and she shouldn’t have worried. She opened them again and felt awkwardness wash over her. Valentina stared at her through the mirror, blue eyes locked on hers.

“Okay, bye.”

“Juls, wait-”

“Val,” she cut her off, not wanting to have this conversation with her _brother_ in the room. For all her bluster earlier, it vanished now she was face to face (so to speak) with Valentina.

“We need to talk.”

“After,” Juliana pleaded, her mind worked to find a way to postpone the inevitable. They did need to talk, but not with _Guille_ right there. “The second task is coming up. Not right now, please.”

“You’re right. It can wait.” Valentina agreed, but her face stormed. She was upset.

“After,” she promised, not wanting to see Valentina upset.

Valentina’s face cleared just a little, but enough to remove some of the weight off Juliana’s chest. “After.”

 

\----

 

Lessons on Valentine’s Day were always light, and Juliana was especially grateful for that today. With so much on her mind, she didn’t absorb a word of what the professor said in class. She saw Valentina for a second before she left to avoid Lucho. Questions still lingered in her mind, even though she was the one who said they’d talk later. The Defense Against the Dark Arts lecture droned on, and she fiddled absently with her quill while her mind raced.

Why did Valentina kiss her? She rested her head in her hands. Valentina is dating Lucho. _Was_. She broke up with him, just hours after kissing her. Why? Because of their kiss? Because of Juliana? What did it all mean? The familiar feelings of isolation and loneliness washed over her.

The bell rang, and instead of going to the Great Hall for lunch, she headed to the lake.

Juliana sat down on the rock and pulled out her sketchbook. She always thought better when she drew, and she needed time to think. She started on a new drawing, her pencil making indistinct sketches.

Valentina had left her mark there as well. They had sat together on this rock and threw pebbles out on the water, trying to learn how to skip them against the surface. In a few days, they would have to navigate the lake water and find whatever the tournament took from them. 

_‘We've taken what you'll sorely miss.’_

Juliana had very few prized possessions. Her mind cycled through them, trying to determine what they’d take. Her sketchbook? A picture of her mother? What else did she have of value?

Her mind drifted back to the locket at the bottom of her trunk. When she was eleven, El Chino had given it to her and commanded her to keep it safe. She kept it hidden in her carry away bag, the ones meant in case of a flash flood, and they had to evacuate, which is the only reason why she still had it after fleeing San Antonio. After escaping and moving to an entirely new country, it went to the bottom of her trunk. 

No one knew about it, and it was undoubtedly _stolen_. The last thing she needed getting out was that she had stolen property for her hitman father in Hogwarts. But she was too scared to toss it. 

When the bell rang for classes to continue, Juliana was somehow more stressed out than she was before.

 

\----

 

Juliana returned to the late afternoon classes. Even if the kiss meant nothing to Valentina, Juliana didn’t want to imagine a world without Valentina’s friendship. Even if the other girl was just experimenting, she’d accept that and try to move on, so long as Valentina stayed in her life. Juliana wasn’t sure what to make of her feelings. In her experience, watching her parents, nothing good came from mindless devotion.

Lost in her thoughts, Juliana didn’t notice Valentina at first. “Juls!”

Every eye fell on Valentina, and by extension, her. 

“Hey,” Juliana greeted, trying her best to look and sound casual. She didn’t try to initiate their usual hugs. Valentina’s face dropped and her smile became forced. 

“I haven’t seen you today,” Val said as they walked among the sea of students headed downstairs.

“Well, I’m here now,” Juliana said. The air between them felt thick and heavy with the things they kept unsaid. They didn’t talk for the remainder of the way downstairs.

Dinner was awkward. Valentina and Juliana sat together at the Gryffindor table, but there was a tangible separation between them that hadn’t been there before. Lucho sulked and glared from the Ravenclaw table. His Beauxbatons friends were giving him emotional support. 

Juliana went through the motions, filling her plate with spaghetti for dinner. She reached over for garlic bread. Her fingers glanced over the back of Valentina’s hand. Juliana drew back like she burnt her. 

“Sorry,” Valentina said. “You go first.”

“No, Val, you can use it-” They both stopped talking.

Juliana’s eyes dropped to Valentina’s mouth, where she chewed on her lip. She guiltily looked back to Valentina’s eyes. That was equally dangerous. Valentina’s eyes were similarly fixated on her mouth, darting up to her eyes. Only a thin ring of blue remained around her pupil.

“Don’t look at me like that, Val,” she muttered, stabbing her pasta with her fork, moving it around her plate absently.

“Like what?” Valentina challenged, eyebrow raised. 

Juliana shot her a look.

“Sorry,” Valentina said sheepishly. 

They started eating again, the silverware clinking against the plate. Valentina set her fork back down on the edge of her plate.

“I know you don’t want to talk about what happened in the bathroom.” Valentina lowered her voice. 

“Val-” her eyes darted over to Lisa and company, none of whom were paying attention. Why did Val want to talk whenever people were around?

“I’m confused too and that’s okay. It’s normal. But you’re my best friend. No matter what happens, I don’t want to lose what we have.”

“I don’t want to lose that either,” Juliana exhaled in relief. “I know we need to talk, but _after_ the task. Val, you just broke up with your boyfriend. I know things haven’t been good between you two in a while, but you were together for months. I don’t want you making a decision you’ll regret, okay? Wait until after the second task. Give yourself some time.”

“But Juls-”

“This is best for you and me. I need to concentrate on not drowning,” she said gently.

“Okay,” Valentina nodded. “For now, let’s just forget about it, okay? But you promise we’ll talk in a week, right? Pinky promise?” She extended her pinky.

Juliana looped her pinky finger around Valentina’s. She cleared her throat, her mouth suddenly dry as a desert. “Promise.”

Valentina smiled, eyes crinkling up. “I can wait.”

 

\----

 

After two days of silent tantrums, Lucho started pursuing Valentina in earnest. According to Sergio, he took Valentina’s breakup as a challenge. 

Each morning, Valentina received owls carrying flowers, teddy bears, candy, and all manner of romantic gifts. It had gotten so bad, Juliana would run in for toast while Valentina hid outside just to avoid the deluge.

“Lucho’s never respected my wishes,” she said, the day before the second task. “That’s just one of the reasons why we needed to break up.”

Juliana nodded, “You deserve someone who listens to you.” 

“I know,” Val smiled.

Although they were still in winter, the weather was mild. The snow had melted and showed the first signs of spring already. Young shoots of grass poked up through the hard earth by her feet. She kicked a nearby rock into the slate grey lake, sending ripples along the surface.

“Tomorrow is gonna be fun,” she said, jerking her head at the lake. “The paper says it’s going to be 6° Celsius tomorrow. What’s that in Fahrenheit?”

Valentina scrunched her nose. “Almost 43°,” Valentina answered. “The water’s going to be icy, though. Don’t forget to add a warming charm,” she reminded.

“At least it’s not supposed to rain,” Juliana sighed.

 

\----

 

Juliana woke up the morning of February 24 to absolute dread and pouring rain. 

The night before she dreamed she was trapped underwater beneath a sheet of ice, wearing El Chino’s locket. Valentina was on the surface above the ice and she couldn’t see or hear Juliana. The locket’s chain tightened around her neck, strangling her and dragging her down into the depths. The dream ended when she ran out of air, gasping awake.

Like before, the tournament provided her with a uniform. This time, they were black swim shorts reaching mid-thigh along with a scarlet and gold swim top, the Gryffindor crest on the back and a leg holster for her wand.

“You can’t trust magical weathermen either,” she groused to Valentina. 

They were side by side on the bank of the Black Lake, all along the banks. Overnight, the officials erected bleachers just like for the first task, like wooden skyscrapers. The gold judge’s table sat a little apart from the bleachers, raised like before. The heads of the schools sat, with the best view of a large clock and three white, canvas screens. It rose out of the fog covering the lake like a lighthouse, glowing with a magical light. 

Juliana’s face appeared on the middle screen, blinking back at her. That’s how everyone would watch the task then.

She trembled, tucking her hands underneath her armpits to conserve warmth. Goosebumps erupted up and down her arms as a breeze traveled over the lake and washed over her like a ghost’s hug. Suddenly the cold faded. She looked over to her left, where Valentina’s wand was out. 

“Thanks.” She focused on Val and not on the dark, seemingly bottomless depths of the lake before them. Valentina reached over and squeezed her hand.

“Are you ready, champions?” The ministry witch (Flannahan, Juliana learned months into the tournament) bustled over to them, cheeks bright pink from the cold. Today, she wore robes that flickered like fire in shades of red and orange. She groomed her hair into a beehive style, and her lipstick was purple and glittering. She clapped her hands together in anticipation. An aid started spacing them ten feet apart along the bank.  “Excellent. We’re about to start. You’ll receive instructions with the crowd, so pay attention.”

She pointed her wand at her throat, “ _Sonorus._ ”

Then her voice boomed over the cheering, energized crowd.

“Welcome to the second task!” 

The crowd roared in response, stomping their feet and waving their arms and banners like muggle concert-goers, energetic despite the pouring rain. A bolt of lightning flashed across the sky. She jumped but forced herself to relax. 

Juliana nodded to herself. _You can do this_. 

She looked around the stands. Hogwarts was the safest place in Britain and Lupe promised she’d be here to watch. Beside her, Valentina was looking around the stands as well.

“Last night, we took something from the champions! Something - or rather _someone_ \- they are sure to miss!” 

Juliana’s eyes snapped to the witch. _Qué?_

“That’s right!” She said gleefully. “Last night, we took someone important to each champion! They will have an hour to rescue them from the bottom of the lake!” 

Juliana’s mouth dropped open. She looked over at Valentina, who looked equally struck. _Who…?_

“You may begin at the sound of the gong.”

A gong sounded, the same as from the first task. Juliana pulled out her wand, casting the Bubble-Head Charm. A large bubble, similar to an old fashioned scuba diver’s helmet, surrounded her head. Beside her, Valentina and Aris were casting as well. She placed her wand back in its holster and waded in the water. It was like stepping into a warm bath, thank God for Valentina’s warming charm. As the water level crept higher, so did her anxiety.

With a splash, Aris dove into the water and disappeared into the depths. Juliana stood, the water lapping at her chin now.

_You have the charm, you physically cannot drown,_ she reminded herself. 

Valentina did a breaststroke into the deep water.

Juliana grew up in San Antonio, one of the flash flood capitals of the United States. Growing up in a trailer, she feared storms and water, because both meant certain destruction and potential death. With the water so high and the rain coming down overhead, Juliana felt like she was back in San Antonio in a flood. Panic rose in her chest like floodwater.

_You can do this._

She pushed down her fear and dunked her head under the water with a splash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the five stages of gay grief, Val is all about gay panic and Juls is all about gay acceptance. The second task is next!
> 
> How do you think it will go? Let me know what you think!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is VAL'S POV

Valentina swam into the depths of the lake. 

She knew her target was somewhere at the bottom of the lake since merpeople lived on the seafloor - in this case, lake floor. Juliana and Aris were already moving in different directions. Valentina was proud to see Juliana swimming just fine if a little jerkily, her features strangely stretched beneath the Bubble-Head Charm.

The bubble head charm helped Val to breathe underwater but not with visibility in the ghostly blue-green water. The deeper she got, the darker her surroundings grew as well. The darkness pressed down on her. 

She paused and reached for her wand, casting silently, _“Lumos!”_

Dark water stretched out in all directions, with vague shapes of fish darting around, drawn to the light.

Although she didn’t see them, she knew her family was supporting her from the stands.  She felt a different type of pressure than she did during the first task. This time, she didn’t feel the same terror of death, but the fear of expectations. At the same time, she didn’t know who was at the bottom of the lake. 

Lucho? 

She grimaced. He was her ex-boyfriend, so maybe they took him? If Juliana weren’t a champion, it would have been her.

Finally, she reached the soft, muddy bottom of the lake. Kelp towered like trees in a thick forest. She recalled what the lake looked like from her broom flight with Juliana. It was large, almost winding, with small islands doting it in parts. The merpeople colony could be anywhere, but presumably the deepest part of the lake. She kicked her feet and swam towards where the lake was widest and hopefully deepest.

The water around her felt warm and comfortable, like the outside on a summer’s day. Her warming charm would last about an hour, and if she started to feel cold, then she’d know her time was running out. Her arms began burning despite years of swimming in the pools back home. 

Valentina slowed her pace. She didn’t know how long it would take to find the merpeople colony, and she didn’t want to run out of energy. She huffed, thinking that she should have researched a spell to find merpeople in their natural habitat. She swam up and over the kelp forest, close enough to touch the top, lost in thought.

She couldn’t hear anything in the lake except her own breathing inside the Bubble-Head charm. She felt a sinking sensation in her stomach. _Who did they take?_ Lucho, Nayeli, or one of her other friends? She didn’t want to imagine anyone down there in the cold darkness. Dark shapes zoomed around in the distance. She pretended she didn't see them, but her heart beat that much faster.

A ripple passed through the waving kelp. Valentina stopped swimming. She raised her wand but couldn’t see any fish nearby that caused the disturbance.

Suddenly, horned, sickly green creatures burst from the foliage. They gnashed green teeth at her. She jerked away from their outstretched spindly fingers.

_Stupefy!_

A beam of red light shot from her wand and struck one of the Grindylows unconscious. Two grabbed her around her left arm and another two around her legs. 

_Relashio!_  

The released her. 

Valentina unleashed another spell, sending two bolts of red light spinning through the water at high speeds. She swam the opposite direction as fast as her aching body could carry her. 

Once she was safe, she slowed her swimming pace. She didn’t make the same mistake as before, making sure to keep plenty of distance between her and the kelp forest below. 

She came to a drop off in the lake - a sort of cliff - before the kelp cleared, and large boulders littered the lake floor. Someone decorated a large rock with paintings of merpeople carrying spears and chasing a giant squid. 

She was close. 

Valentina heard a muffled sound in the distance. It was a haunting, melodic sound carried through the water, and she swam quickly towards the sound. 

She arrived at a village of sorts where the merpeople had constructed house-like structures from the lake rocks, covered in slimy green algae. They watched her stone-faced from their dwellings and scrutinized her every move. She continued cautiously through their village and closer to the sound.

Unlike the sirens of the Mediterranean Sea, these merpeople were Selkies, the British variety. Each had green hair, yellow eyes, and grey skin. Powerful silver fish tails beat against the water, keeping them afloat. Several held spears tipped with the same rock as their homes but honed to a fine razor’s edge. They bared their teeth as she swam past them. 

The singing grew louder before she saw a choir of merpeople, singing their ghostly song in front of an immense, broken statue of a merman. Three humans were tied to the base of the stone merman's tail. Their hair and clothes drifted in the water.

Valentina paddled over, recognizing her brother immediately. Two other people flanked him on either side. To his left was the lanky looking teen from Durmstrang. _Temo_. They hadn’t spoken much, but she noticed him around Aris and waved when he walked past. His skin was pale with red, spotty skin acting as the only source of color to his face. He was still wearing his school robes. A trail of bubbles drifted from his mouth. 

She moved over to Guille. Her brother was wearing his pinstripe work robes, identical bubbles rising from his nose and mouth. Beside him was a dark-haired woman with a sharp bone structure and chin dimple. The resemblance would have left no doubt in her mind who she was, even if she hadn’t seen her before in the picture beside Juliana’s bed. 

This was Juliana’s mother, Lupita Valdés.

_Who in their right mind decided to take a muggle to the bottom of the lake!_ _What if something went wrong? She didn’t have magic to come to her rescue!_

Valentina floated over to Guille and looked at the ‘ropes’ wrapped around him, which looked like long bands of interwoven kelp. 

_Diffindo!_

The severing charm cleanly sliced through his bonds. 

If she went to the surface now, she’d get first place. Even as the thought entered her mind, she waved it away. She wasn’t going to leave Juliana’s mother down here, not without knowing Juliana was close by to rescue her. Guille sunk like a stone to the muddy floor, propped against the statue, and Valentina moved to wait next to him. She’d wait for Juliana before surfacing.

_Sorry, Guille._

 

\----

 

Time passed steadily. During the waiting, her legs started cramping and Val massaged her calves and examined her pruney fingers. The merpeople watched her in silence. Valentina played with a few loose rocks around the statue, looking around into the deep gloom, but she couldn’t see more than ten feet in front of her at a given moment.

A small, fast mermaid swam over to the choir, who started up their song again. Valentina straightened. 

A dark shape emerged in the distance. It grew larger and larger before the Durmstrang champion came into view.

Aris waved webbed fingers at her. His feet were elongated into flippers, and were those _gills_ on his neck?

He tapped his wrist, and Valentina nodded. Time was running out. 

He slashed the ropes with his wand, freeing his hostage. Aris looped his friend’s arm around his shoulders, placing him securely around his waist, before kicking off the ground towards the surface.

Valentina watched him disappear as he headed towards the surface.

She waited until the cold began to seep into her skin, signaling her warming charm was running off. _Where was Juliana?_

She glanced at Juliana’s mother bobbing in the water. She couldn’t leave her behind. 

Valentina pulled out her wand and aimed at Lupita’s bindings. A muscled merman rushed to her, his powerful tail cutting through the water like butter.

“Only one!” he said, pointing his spear at her. 

Valentina stood, or rather floated, her ground.

“I’m not leaving her,” Valentina said. Her voice didn’t exit the bubble around her head. Even if it did, what would it sound like? She didn’t speak mermish. Exasperated, she held up two fingers, before pointing up at the surface and miming swimming. She turned to Lupita again.

The merman poked her in the back with the butt end of his spear. Valentina spun in the water, the spell coming to mind instinctively. _Expelliarmus!_

The spear ripped out of his hands. The merpeople yelled but backed away from Valentina while the other merpeople raised their spears as well. They didn’t charge but backed away from her and the hostages. 

She reached out and wrapped her left arm around Guille and her right around Lupita. She kicked with her feet, barely moving at all. They were dead weight and sunk like stones back towards the bottom. She pointed her wand towards the floor.

_Ascendio!_

Valentina clung to Guille and Lupita, as she magically rocketed upwards towards the surface. She started to slow, but she was closer to the surface now. Light trickled down, faint and watery where before there was only darkness. One more time should do it.

_Ascendio!_

Her head broke the water. At once, Guille and Juliana’s mother woke up. Lupita started to splash in the water, almost smacking Valentina across the face with her arms.

“It’s okay, I’m Juliana’s friend,” she reassured the frightened woman. She continued to thrash in her arms. Valentina wondered if her mother couldn’t swim. 

“Guille! Help me!”

Guille bobbed next to her, looking confused.

“Guille!” 

He snapped out of his daze and quickly moved to help hold the woman up, so her head stayed above the water. They moved to the bank of the lake. The sky overhead was now patchy with clouds, but the rain had stopped.

Guille pulled Juliana’s mom from the shallow water onto the rocky bank, Valentina close behind. She looked up at the clock — half-past ten. 

She was half an hour late.

“Mom!” 

Valentina spun around. A waterlogged Juliana broke away from Sergio and ran over to them, wrapping her mother in a hug. Her towel fluttered off her shoulders and landed with a wet plop. “I’m sorry I couldn’t get to you. I’m so sorry.”

Juliana’s mom grabbed her daughter tightly and shivered from the cold. “Juli, _tranquila_. This girl rescued me. It is okay; I’m safe.”

Juliana looked up from her mother at Valentina; gratitude etched on her face. 

“Hi.” Valentina waved shakily. “My name is Valentina.” She pulled her wand from her holster, fingers entirely numb, aiming at Lupita. The woman recoiled from the wand, eyes wide.

“I’m just going to dry you off,” Valentina reassured. She nodded, and Valentina muttered the incantation for the drying charm. At once, her hair and clothes dried. She turned to Juliana, casting the same spell, and then on herself. While dry, her core temperature was still well below normal from the water, her earlier warming charm wearing off sometime during her ascent to the surface. 

A little distance away, Aris was with Temo, both still wet from the lake, and their heads were close together. Aris noticed her staring and nodded. She nodded back. The judges were huddled together at the lake’s edge. The Hogwarts Headmaster was speaking with the merman from before, making the same shrieking noises the egg made above water.

Guille knocked her shoulder with his arm, laden with blankets.

“Really Vale? You rescued a second hostage? Wasn’t I enough?” Guille asked. 

Sergio handed Juliana and her mother two fluffy blankets, introducing himself to the woman as well.

“I couldn’t leave her down there,” Valentina argued. She was a muggle, and she was defenseless. Saving Guille and leaving Lupe wasn’t an option. “You were fine.”

“I’m proud of you, Vale. Even if you tanked your score, like an idiot,” Guille said, wrapping his arm around her slender shoulders, shaking her slightly.

Valentina didn’t have time to relax. Lucho made his way over to them, his face reddening in rage. “Your brother!” He yelled, using both arms to gesture at Guille. “Your brother is most important to you?”

She felt Guille stiffen. He removed his arm and wrapped a warm blanket around her shoulders. She burrowed thankfully into it. “Yes?” she answered, confused.

“I am your boyfriend! I am your priority, and you should love me more than anyone!”

“Are you serious?” Valentina laughed. “No, my family is more important than you, Lucho.”

“I am your boyfriend!” he screamed.

“You WERE. Not anymore. We’re over, Lucho! I told you!”

Lucho lunged forward to grab her, but Guille and Sergio put their bodies in front of him.

“Don’t try it,” Guille warned, drawing his wand from his robes. Sergio pulled Lucho back by the arm.

“This isn’t over, Valentina! I know you cheated on me!” He yelled, sounding hysterical. “I know it! I’ll find him, I swear!”

A nearby reporter in acid green robes wrote feverishly with a quill. Lucho was making a spectacle. 

“ _Langlock!_ ”

Lucho croaked and clutched his throat. His mouth still moved, but no words came out. Juliana’s wand was now drawn and pointed at him, the jinx gluing his tongue to the roof of his mouth.

“Thank you, Juliana. Sergio, please take him away,” Guille said, taking control of the situation. Sergio half-dragged Lucho in the direction of the carriages, with Lucho fighting him before finally giving in. 

Valentina smiled gratefully, walking over to Juliana and Lupita.

“Are you okay?” She asked. 

Juliana’s beautiful face was scratched in places, and a deep purple bruise was blooming on her cheekbone. She gasped, placing her thumb on the bruised skin.

“Grindylows,” Juliana said, shaking her head. “I never finished the task.” 

She blinked up at Valentina, her eyes deeper and darker than anything she’d ever seen. “Thank you for rescuing my mom. You didn’t have to.”

Lupita reached out to grasp Valentina’s hands.

“Thank you for rescuing me,” she said. “I want to say thank you again.”

“It’s no trouble. I wouldn’t feel comfortable leaving anyone alone down there,” Valentina said. She shuffled her weight to her other foot. 

“Thank you, Val.” Juliana wrapped her in a hug, and Valentina closed her eyes, relishing Juliana’s softness and warmth.

Someone cleared their throat, and they separated. Guille smiled at them but looked questioningly at Valentina. Knowingly. It made her skin prickle.

“This is Juliana?” He extended his hand and shook hers. “Hi. I’m Guille. Vale’s told me a lot about you.”

Juliana’s face flushed pink, and she looked questioningly at Valentina. Valentina closed her eyes.

“Guille-“ she groaned. Please. Not now.

Guille, thankfully, did not embarrass her further. “It’s good to meet you. Maybe we can all get lunch in the village later, and Vale can introduce you to the rest of the family.” 

He turned to Juliana’s mother, flashing a smile. “Hello, my name is Guillermo Carvajal. We weren’t introduced before-” 

Valentina looked past him. The cluster of judges separated. The Hogwarts Headmaster held his wand to his throat, and his voice boomed across the lake.

“And now, the scores!” 

Everyone became silent.

“First, Hogwarts! Ms. Valdés performed a perfect Bubble-Head charm, but ran into trouble with Grindylows and did not complete the task. We award her twenty points.” 

People clapped politely, but Juliana’s face was stormier than the sky above. “I deserved zero,” she muttered. Lupe squeezed her arm. 

“Juli, don’t be so hard on yourself.”

Valentina reached over as well, squeezing her hand.

“Now, Durmstrang! Mr. Slonimsky used gillyweed to great effect and was the first to retrieve his hostage and ten minutes before the time limit. He receives a score of 50!” 

The Durmstrang conglomerate burst into raucous applause. After his poor showing in the first task, he needed this score. 

“Now, Beauxbatons! Miss Carvajal also used the Bubble-Head charm and arrived first but refused to leave behind a hostage, even after she was repeatedly told to leave. Despite finishing outside the time limit, we award her 40 points for empathy and concern for life.”

Valentina’s jaw dropped. She expected a score similar to Juliana’s, not points for good behavior. She looked at Guille, who was just as shocked as she was, but Juliana was smiling. The headmaster lowered his wand, and the judges reconvened again.

The ministry witch Flannahan held her wand to her throat now, her voice booming over everyone. “And now the combined standings: overall in first place is Beauxbatons with 70 points. In second is Hogwarts with 67 points. And third is Durmstrang with 65.” 

She paused so everyone could applaud. “The second task is officially over! Champions, we will contact you about the third task in March!” 

“Congratulations, Vale!” 

Valentina spun, her blanket flying off her shoulders. 

“Papá!” She ran across the shoreline, wrapping her father in a bone-crushing hug. His silver hair glinted white in the sunlight. He hugged back just as tight, lifting her off the ground and sending joyful laughter out her mouth. He set her back on her feet, next to a blonde woman in high heels.

“Congratulations, Valentina,” Lucía said, smiling. Valentina wrapped her in a hug as well.

“I’m so happy to see you both,” Valentina said, feeling tears pushing behind her eyes. “You were watching?” she questioned, pulling back. Lucía nodded. From a distance, she saw Eva and Mateo as well. Everyone was here. Her face broke into a wide, beaming smile.

“You did a good job, Valentina. Would you introduce us to the woman you wanted to rescue instead of your brother?” her father asked, good-naturedly.

“Right!” She grabbed her father and stepmother by the hands, and back towards Juliana, Guille, and Lupita. “Papá, this is my best friend, Juliana and her mother, Lupita...”

They exchanged pleasantries. Her father looked up at an approaching man.

“Ah, Auror Montilla. Hello.” 

Juliana’s smile faded, and she took half a step back from León.

“Señor Carvajal,” he greeted. Montilla was an average looking man with medium length brown hair and a goatee. His navy blue robes pulled tight across his paunch. 

“Señores, Señoras, I apologize for the interruption, but I need to escort Señora Valdés back home.”

Juliana glared at him. Valentina reached over for her hand, barely touching the back of her fingers before Juliana pulled away. Valentina bit back the rising hurt, looking closer at Juliana, who subtly shook her head, eyes darting to Montilla.

“Most you both go so soon? We were planning on taking lunch in the village,” Lucía said. “You are welcome, as well.”

“Unfortunately, yes. While we made an allowance for the tournament, each second in the open puts her more at risk. Please say goodbye,” Montilla said to Juliana, voice gruff and no-nonsense.

Valentina watched the farewell as Juliana and Lupe embraced, her heart sinking into her stomach. _It wasn’t fair._

Her father turned to her, “Vale.”

“Hm?”

“I’ll set up arrangements in the village, at the Three Broomsticks while you and Juliana change, yes?” He smiled, blue eyes crinkling.

“Yes.” 

Montilla and Lupe left, and Juliana stood by Val’s side, having said goodbye to her mother. “We can get ready at the carriage and floo over.”

“I don’t want to intrude...” Juliana trailed off. Valentina grasped her cold hands with hers, pulling them close to her body to warm them up.

“No! Please, stay Juls!”

“Val-”

“Vale hasn’t stopped talking about you for months. I was impressed with how you completed the first task. I would love to hear how you thought of it.”

Juliana flushed, “Thank you, but I’m sure you want to be with family…”

“I will not force you, but I would enjoy this opportunity to meet the girl my daughter’s spoken so highly of,” Leon said kindly. “Any friend of my daughter’s is a friend of the family.”

Juliana’s shoulders drooped, and the defensiveness fell away. “My clothes are in the tower,” Juliana said.

“It’s fine. You can borrow some of my clothes,” Valentina said quickly.

“Then it’s settled. We’ll meet you there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay. This month is going to be hectic for me, so updates might happen occassionally on Mondays. Don't worry, because I will always update at least once a week. Tell me what you think!


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone watch the official Juliantina edit (El Destino Nos Encontró) on Juliantina.tv! I can’t because I’m geoblocked, so if you can then watch it for me!

Juliana and Valentina stepped out of the floo and into a rustic parlor room. Thick oak beams stretched overhead, and squishy leather chairs dotted the room. The rough stone fireplace they stepped out of spanned from wall to wall. Along the opposite wall, large windows let in light from outside, and Juliana saw the tops of nearby cottages. She recognized the view from Hogsmeade and knew they were at the top level of the Three Broomsticks.

“Señoritas.” 

Her eyes snapped to a stern-looking wizard. His stoic face, stocky build, and nondescript, but elegant black robes made her think of the muggle Secret Service. 

The man met them, tilting his head in greeting, hands folded in front of his body. Juliana had never seen him before, but- 

“Juliana, this is Fabricio, he works for papá,” Valentina said, “Fabricio, this is Juliana, the Hogwarts Triwizard champion.”

Fabricio gave her a very firm handshake. The movement jostled his robes just enough so Juliana saw what looked like leather underneath. She didn’t doubt he knew exactly who she was, her favorite toy to sleep with when she was a kid and how she liked her eggs in the morning. 

Scrambled.

“Señor Carvajal reserved the back room. Please, follow me.”

Fabricio led them out of the parlor and down a brightly lit hall. 

Val pulled Juliana next to her and looped her arm around Juliana’s shoulders as they followed Fabricio. She almost vibrated beside her with pent up energy. Only Val could swim for over an hour in a freezing cold lake, rescue two hostages, and somehow have extra energy to spare, Juliana thought fondly. Fabricio glanced back at her, and she gulped.

“Are we even allowed to be here?” Juliana whispered.

“What do you mean?”

“We’re only allowed in Hogsmeade on specified weekends.” 

Valentina waved her hand. “It’s fine, Juls. My papá will take care of it.” 

Juliana shook her head, once again thrown by her nonchalance. Rules acted more as guidelines for the Carvajals.

Valentina’s eyes darted up and down Juliana’s body, a smile creeping onto her face. “You look cute.”

“You picked these clothes,” Juliana laughed, tugging at the black and white print robes. The fabric flowed like water underneath her fingers.

“I have excellent taste.” She grinned.

They turned right down another corridor. At the end were a highly polished oak door and another man standing next to it.

“Hello, Alirio,” Valentina greeted with a wave. Alirio gave her a small smile, but it faded as he scanned the hall with his eyes.

“Everyone is inside.” Fabricio took his place on the other side of the doorframe, mimicking Alirio. “We’ll be out here.”

“Thank you, I’ll bring you something sweet,” Valentina promised. They did not answer, but Juls saw the corners of Alirio’s mouth twitch.

She hooked her arm with Juliana’s, and they entered the door.

“Aren’t they coming inside?” Juliana asked, looking back.

“No, papá’s security will stand guard,” she said. 

Before Juliana could process the fact that the Carvajal family had their own private security, Valentina squealed. “Papá!”

Valentina leaped on her father and hugged him as though she hadn’t seen him thirty minutes ago. Juliana smiled but looked down at her borrowed shoes. Anytime Chino came home she was filled with dread and anxiety until he left. She doubted she was ever happy to see him or ever embraced him like that, even as a toddler. 

Juliana looked around the room. Antlers covered the wall all the way to the exposed rough wood beams on the sloped ceiling. A river stone fireplace roared in the back wall of the room, casting a warm glow over the long dark wooden table and chairs. Crystal goblets flanked each plate, and serving trays of food lay in the middle of the table. 

The rest of the Carvajals were already seated, with two seats near the middle of the table for Juliana and Valentina they were opposite Eva and another man, dark-haired and bearded who Juliana assumed was her husband, Mateo.

Juliana had never seen a better-looking family. Each wore fantastically colored dress robes of fabrics she’d never seen before in her life. Her eyes bounced from person to person, taking in the colors, sheens, and designs. Her gaze lingered on Lucía, who wore a gorgeous set of ruby red robes that shimmered like diamonds in the candlelight.

“Please sit and make yourselves comfortable,” Leon Carvajal said, pulling back from his youngest daughter. Juliana sat, trying not to make eye contact with anyone. She was safer and happier watching their clothes. “Wine, Juliana?”

Valentina sat next to her, smiling and setting a comforting hand on her back. She played with the ends of her hair, and Juliana felt herself relax.

“No, thanks, I don’t drink,” Juliana replied.

A nearby pitcher magically poured water into her goblet, while a jug of wine filled Valentina’s. She looked around the table. Each Carvajal had a goblet filled with deep burgundy wine.

“Ha! I wonder what you and Vale have in common then,” he laughed. Everyone around the table chuckled as well. “A toast! To my beautiful Valentina!” León raised his glass, and everyone followed suit. Juliana lifted her out of place water glass. “In first place and doing the Carvajal name proud!”

Valentina’s smile stretched from ear to ear as everyone went around the table, congratulating her. She stood up straighter, and she almost seemed to glow from her father’s praise. Juliana gazed at her with a soft smile on her face.

“I don’t believe you’ve met Mateo,” León said to her. She looked away from Val to focus back on her father.

She shook hands with the man across the table. “Mateo Luna,” he introduced himself with a warm smile. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“I ordered a selection of food, since I know we’re not entirely used to English cuisine yet, so please help yourself,” León said, taking a deep drink of his wine. “Vale’s written a lot about you, Juliana. She said you’re originally from Texas?”

“San Antonio,” Juliana nodded. “But my mama is from Matamoros.”

Juliana dished out some kind of meat pie onto her plate. The British loved their meat pies, that was for sure. She resolutely ignored the burning pain in her shoulders from the Second Task and tried not to wince with each movement of her fork and knife. The table buzzed with minor conversation and clinking silverware, but everyone’s focus was on Juliana.

“What did your mother do in Matamoros?” Eva asked, swirling her glass. She smiled, but there was no warmth to it. Juliana felt the fine hairs at the back of her neck stand on end.

“She only lived there until she was eighteen,” Juliana answered, “then she came to Texas and had me.” She took a drink of her water, her mouth feeling very dry all of a sudden. “She waitressed.”

Lupe had dropped out of school after discovering she was pregnant with Juliana, and she knew it was the reason she married her father in the first place. From there, his ‘work’ took him across the border into Texas, where she had her.

“The service industry is tough,” Lucía said sympathetically, “I did secretary work before moving up in the company. People can be demeaning.”

Juliana nodded, sensing an ally in Valentina’s stepmother.

“Yes. My mom works very hard. Once I win the tournament, she can take a break,” Juliana said, teasing Valentina lightly. 

She smiled back. “I think you’re confused because I told you I’m winning.”

“And your father? What does he do?” Eva said pointedly. Eva’s cold exterior didn’t hide her disdain. Juliana felt her stomach drop. _Eva knew._ Valentina opened her mouth.

“Eva. _Calma_ ,” León admonished. “This is lunch, not an interrogation.”

“Papá, she Valentina’s new friend and a Tri-Wizard Champion.” Eva defended, “A poor girl from a non-magical family participating in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. It’s the kind of underdog story readers love.”

“Eva’s doggedness is what makes her so good at her job,” Mateo cut in, “Even if she comes off as aggressive.”

“Combative, you mean,” Valentina glared at Eva, who did not back down. Juliana shifted in her seat. 

“My father is not a good man,” Juliana said, slowly. She felt Valentina’s hand fall on her knee underneath the table. “He’s never been a big part of my life. I’m happy mom and I are getting a fresh start, away from him.” She clenched her jaw, making a concentrated effort to stay relaxed. 

“Sometimes parents are role models,” Lucía said. “Other times, they are examples of what not to be.” 

Juliana nodded appreciatively.

“Enough about me. What do you do, Mateo?” Juliana changed the topic of conversation away from herself.

“I work at Grupo Carvajal. It’s where I met Eva.” He lifted Eva’s hand and kissed the back of it. Eva flinched, almost imperceptibly, but Juliana saw it. “I came to see Vale compete, but I’m leaving for Mexico later tonight.”

“Mateo is doing a story on the Armenta and Sierra Cartels,” Eva said pointedly, disconnecting their hands.

“That sounds dangerous,” Juliana said. Beside her, Val chewed on the inside of her cheek. She reached over and rested her hand on her bouncing knee.

“It is, but it’s rewarding work. Things have been quiet lately. Hopefully, that means they’re losing power and not gearing up for something,” Mateo said.

“I remember Eva said during the Yule Ball she’s spearheading _El Centro’s_ coverage of the Triwizard Tournament,” Juliana recalled.

Eva raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow. “That’s right. You have a good memory. Any other talents?”

Valentina wiggled happily in her chair, puffing with pride. “Juliana is an amazing artist,” she said. “She has a real eye for design.”

“Didn’t mother’s friend have something to do with design?” Guille asked, looking over to his father for help.

“Rafaela, your godmother,” he nodded, “She owns a fashion school.”

“I already told Juliana about it, and I convinced her to apply.” Valentina grinned at her, resting her hand over Juliana’s. She squeezed her hand. “We worked on a letter, but we need to assemble your portfolio and mail it in before the application date.”

“I wanted to make new sketches to send to her,” Juliana mumbled. She poked at her half-eaten pie. _She didn’t have anything good enough to submit._ “But I’ve been busy with the tournament...”

“Rafaela has an eye for talent,” León said. “If she accepts you, you’re already well on the way to success.” Juliana smiled shyly at him, soaking in the approval in his voice.

“Vale’s friendship has been very beneficial for you,” Eva commented. The implication hit Juliana square in the chest. She was exhausted from the disastrous second task, and Eva’s barbs only confirmed her belief that she didn’t belong here with the Carvajals or Valentina for that matter. She folded in on herself, disconnecting her hand from Valentina’s. 

“Eva-” León started scoldingly, but Valentina cut him off, half rising out of her chair.

“Juliana’s friendship has been good _for me_ ,” Valentina said, temper flaring. “She is a brilliant, kind-hearted, beautiful soul.”

Juliana felt heat rise up the back of her neck and on her chest.  

“Sit, Valentina,” León commanded. Valentina flopped back into her chair, arms crossed, and bottom lip sticking out. 

“Don’t be such a child-” Eva started again.

“Evangelina, enough!” 

Eva leaned back against her chair, frowning, nostrils flared but fell silent. Tension hung in the air, so thick you could cut it with a knife.

Guille cleared his throat. “So...did you like the chicken?” he asked.

 

\----

 

After that, lunch was a more subdued affair. 

Juliana and Valentina returned to the castle and immediately sought an abandoned classroom on the ground floor. It was near the greenhouses, with windows letting in the smell of the plants outside. Outside, a confused cricket chirped, despite it being the middle of the day. 

“I am so, so sorry about lunch,” Valentina said. “Eva was totally wrong and- and there’s no excuse for how she behaved.”

“It’s fine,” Juliana said. She hadn’t said anything untrue, after all. Val _had_ improved her life. And what had she done in return? The Carvajals were the only reason her mother was safe. If the cartels found out they were helping, well. She scuffed her foot against the floor. Juliana wasn’t good for anyone.

“No! No, it’s not fine! Eva was out of line. It’s _penendejas_.” Valentina paced in front of the teacher’s desk like a caged animal. “I am so sorry, and I don’t want you listening to anything she was trying to say, okay?”

Valentina gently grasped Juliana’s hands. Juliana felt herself beginning to smile, but Eva’s words echoed in her head. _Vale’s friendship has been very beneficial for you._

Juliana forced the words out of her mouth, “Val, I don’t think we should do this.” 

“Do what?”

“This. Whatever this is,” she said, disconnecting their hands and gesturing between them. “My life is dangerous. My father is a hitman. The cartels are targeting us because of him. I don’t know what’s going to happen. I’m not exactly safe to be around.”

“None of that matters. No, listen to me-” Valentina said as Juliana started to shake her head. “I care about you, and I want to be with you all the time, no matter what. I don’t care who’s after you-”

“ _You should_!” Juliana grasped Val’s shoulders in a desperate attempt to shake some sense into her. “I don’t want you in danger, Val.”

Valentina gripped her hands and squeezed tight. “My father is the wealthiest man in Mexico. My life was already in danger before I met you. But now my life is better because you are in it.” 

Juliana shook her head and looked down. She didn’t _understand_.

“Look at me.” She gently grasped Juliana’s chin, tilting her face, so they locked eyes. She moved her hand, so she cupped Juliana’s face, gently rubbing her thumb against her cheekbone. Juliana didn’t deserve the softness. “ _You_ make it better.” 

"Val, _me encantas,_ but I -” 

Valentina’s lips crashed into hers.

Juliana felt like she stuck her finger in a light socket, electricity zapping her senses alive and urging her on. Instinctively, she moved her hand to the back of Valentina’s neck, rubbing her thumb in circles against the soft skin behind Valentina’s ear. 

She felt Valentina pull away and instinctively tried to pull her back in. Val resisted, and slowly her brain kicked in. What were they even talking about? Her eyes searched Valentina’s for some answer. Some clue what she was supposed to do.

“This has never happened to me before,” Valentina confessed breathlessly, “I’ve never felt like this, for a guy or a girl. No one but you. You’re very special to me.” Valentina gazed at Juliana with a soft yet intense look that made Juliana’s heart skip a beat. “Don’t you think it’s worth trying?”

Val said she made her life better. Gazing into Valentina’s eyes, she knew she was telling the truth. Her heart constricted in her chest. The idea she meant something similar to Val was…overwhelming. She swallowed heavily, feeling emotional. Val thought she was worth it, that they were worth it. 

Before Valentina, Juliana would describe her life as being behind a wall. She felt things from a distance. It kept out hurt, but it also kept out happiness, joy, and any chance for connection. Then Valentina had entered her life and somehow found her way in. Things felt brighter now, and she felt _more_. Everything was vivid and colorful instead of shades of grey. There was no doubt Val made her life better. If Val thought Juliana was as good for her as Val was for Juliana, then it was worth risking. Val deserved good things, and Juliana desperately wanted to be good for Val.

“Val,” Juliana said haltingly. “If you want to do this, we shouldn’t tell anyone,” she said. Valentina continued to look at her, and Juliana quickly clarified. “Not yet.” _Maybe not ever._

She would die if something happened to Val, or if someone hurt her to get to El Chino. So many things were against them. Lucho would freak out. And so would her mom. She had a hard enough time as a catholic accepting the magic thing. Being gay might be too much for one woman to handle. Then there was Eva, and Montilla, and-

She still wasn’t sure what Val wanted. A relationship? But was that even smart for her? Juliana was a marked woman. She pushed those thoughts from her mind — one thing at a time.

“Let’s keep this to ourselves for now,” Juliana repeated. She would be good for Val, but she would also be smart about it.

“Okay,” Valentina agreed.

“Okay?” Juliana asked, not entirely sure she heard correctly.

“You’re right,” Valentina said. “Eva would blow up. Like, pwesh,” she said, miming a head exploding that made Juliana smile despite herself. Val shook her head, a small smile playing on her lips. “The problem is I can’t stop thinking about you,” Valentina said, running her hands over her mouth. “It’s embarrassing. I want to be with you all the time. I’ve never felt like this.” 

“Then this is a perfect opportunity to figure out what we feel,” Juliana said. If Val’s infatuation passed, no harm done. And if the cartel found Juliana and killed her, then Val wasn’t in danger either.

“You’re right. And you’re super pretty when you’re right.”

Juliana laughed and let Val pull her close. She nestled her head against Val’s shoulder. For now, she’d enjoy what they had and keep the world outside the classroom walls at bay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HATE writing kissing scenes. I just suck at it. But I'm trying to improve and keep that growth mindset. AKA, I'm highly insecure about the back half of this chapter, so tell me what you think!


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Here's my latest chapter!

Lucho refused to accept Valentina’s dismissal.

He swung between bouts of uncontrollable rage, demanding Valentina admit she cheated on him to little episodes of pathetic sweetness, trying to woo her back.

Juliana suspected he was a sociopath. A loud, annoying sociopath that swung between rage and sweetness like a pendulum. You were never sure which Lucho would be at breakfast or dinner. It made her head spin. 

At least Chino had one setting - angry or drunk angry. She could deal with both.

They ate lunch at the Gryffindor table a week after the second task and Juliana and Valentina’s conversation in the classroom. Lucho and his Beauxbatons friends sat at the Ravenclaw table. Occasionally he’d shoot longing looks at Valentina, who sat with her back to him.

“You know, this is really awkward,” Sergio said next to Valentina. 

“You don’t have to sit with us, Sergio,” Valentina said. “I know Lucho’s your best friend.”

“You and Juliana are my friends too. Besides, I’m eating dinner with him at the Ravenclaw table tonight. Do you have plans for later?” he asked.

“I need to study,” Juliana sighed. “NEWTs are coming up fast.”

“Those are in May, right?” Sergio asked. 

She nodded. 

“At Beauxbatons, we did our testing in sixth year. And you, Val?”

“I don’t know yet. I need to practice for the tournament, or maybe I’ll help Juls study since Nayeli and the others aren’t talking to me.”

“It’s because of Lucho. You know, the only reason he’s letting me sit with you is because he wants recon on how to win you back, Val.” 

Juliana glared at Lucho. Nayeli sat to his right and hung off every word. He didn’t have any right to try and isolate Valentina from her so-called ‘friends’ and they shouldn’t let him do it, either. 

Juliana saw Nayeli run her fingers up and down Lucho’s arm. She scowled.

“Remind him I’m not interested. I don’t understand what part of that Lucho isn’t getting.”

“Lucho’s never been good at letting go. Remember when his dog died in third year? He mourned the rest of the year.”

“That was his _pet_ , Sergio. I’m not his property,” Valentina snapped.

“Yeah, but he really liked you. Give him some time.”

Juliana stabbed her wedge salad, imagining the head of lettuce was Lucho. She felt something hit her foot, startling her. She looked up. Val smirked at her. She felt the same pressure against her foot again as Valentina bumped their feet together. She grinned. “He thinks you are sneaking around with someone,” Sergio continued, pouring more pumpkin juice.

Juliana choked. She gulped water to clear her throat. 

“I keep telling him you only hang out with Juliana, but he’s convinced,” Sergio shook his head, exasperated.

“Hm.” Valentina’s eyes crinkled, fighting back a smile. “Well, you can tell Lucho I don’t have a boyfriend, and I don’t want one.”

“Good luck with that,” Sergio snorted, “He never listens.”

Juliana locked eyes with Valentina with a smile.

With the Tri-Wizard Tournament, it was easy to forget her worries about her mother, Alacrán, and El Chino. It was also easy to forget her upcoming exams. Even if she lost the Tournament, Juliana wanted good enough grades so she’d be able to support herself and her mom. She could get a respectable job anywhere in the wizarding world with good enough grades. She could support herself and her mom. They’d never be rich, but they’d never have to live in a trailer park again. 

 

\----

 

_I need to study._ The thought passed through her head before Valentina swept it away again with her lips. What started off innocently enough - a lazy evening studying for the NEWTs in Juliana’s dorm room - soon morphed into soft kisses over her potions textbook. Valentina nuzzled the space beneath her ear, laying soft kisses on the skin that made Juliana shiver and sent goosebumps up and down her skin.

“It’s really hard to concentrate when you’re being affectionate,” Juliana giggled. 

“For each right answer, I’ll give you a kiss,” Valentina said with a laugh. “Incentive!”

“You’re kissing me and not asking questions!”

“You’re really distracting, okay?”

 

\----

 

On the second Saturday of March, the Ministry witch, Flannahan, led the three champions out the castle and down the lawn in the direction of the quidditch pitch. In the distance, the trees swayed with the spring wind. Juliana’s fingers brushed against Valentina’s as they followed the Ministry witch. Val slowed her pace until Aris and Flannahan were further ahead of them. Juliana smiled at her. Even the simple act of walking was better with Val. Valentina linked their pinkies together.

She always felt calm around Valentina. Her anxiety and fears faded to a dull murmur in the back of her mind, never gone, but easier to ignore. 

“Juls.”

“Hm?” She looked over at Valentina. Her face was drawn down in a pout, and she chewed on her bottom lip.

“What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

“I’m worried Sergio suspects something,” she said. 

Juliana tilted her head, not sure she was following along. 

“I know he’s your friend, and he’s mine too, but he’s also Lucho’s best friend. I’m just worried the more he’s around the more likely Lucho is to find out about,” she lowered her voice, “us.”

“Why do you think that?” Juliana asked.

“I know it sounds horrible, but the other day at lunch when he said he was ‘allowed’ there because Lucho wanted intel? I’m worried he’ll discover something and let it slip accidentally,” Valentina huffed. “You know if Lucho finds out he’ll find some way to make this into a scandal. I don’t want that for us.” 

“Val, _tranquila_ ,” Juliana murmured. She didn’t like it when Valentina was worried like this, and inside she seethed at Lucho for putting this kind of fear in Val. It made her want to cause an ‘accident’ near the stairs. It wouldn’t take much. The castle was full of steep staircases and people missed steps all the time walking down. A small nudge and Lucho would tumble down, down, down. She could almost hear the thud of Lucho hitting the stairs and the sound of bones breaking. If that didn’t work, there were a lot of ways to cause pain without leaving a mark. She wasn’t proud of those feelings, but she was a hitman’s daughter.

Valentina continued to chew on her bottom lip. Juliana walked sideways into her, bumping her gently. Juliana adopted her most serious expression and turned to look at Val.

“If you’re really nervous about him finding out, I can take care of it. I can always _Obliviate_ him,” she said. 

Valentina swiveled her head shocked, her mouth dropping open. 

Juliana laughed. “It’s a joke!”

Valentina burst out laughing, and they continued laughing all the way to the pitch. They entered the side entrance, walking out onto the field. 

Twisting mounds of dirt replaced smooth green grass with something looking like baby shrubs poking through the soil.

The Ministry Witch waved her arms and spun in a circle, her long lavender sleeves fluttered around her. “The Third Task is taking place here.”

Juliana looked around. She had attended exactly one quidditch game her first year at Hogwarts, but the sport never really interested her. Still, the stadium was exactly how she remembered it: oval-shaped, almost double the length of an American football field and half as wide. The stands rose high around them; the wooden towers draped in house banners. Sergio wasn’t going to like this, she thought.

A cold wind blew down the open field. Juliana shivered and shoved her hands in her pockets.

“Everyone will be in the stands so that they can watch from above. Can anyone guess what we’re doing?” she asked excitedly.

Juliana shrugged. Aris looked over at her, also shrugging.

“A maze,” Valentina answered.

“Correct, Miss Carvajal! A maze!” She sounded more excited than she should.

“The representative from the Department of Magical Games and Sports, Mr. Gasman, cannot make it to the third task, so his spot will be filled by Eva Carvajal de Luna, of _Grupo Carvajal_.”

“Eva? How is that fair?” Valentina exclaimed, looking at her and the ministry witch. She crossed her arms over her body and pushed her tongue against the inside of her cheek. “She’s my sister! The judging will be biased!”

“I appreciate your concern for fair play, Miss Carvajal - you would have made a great Hufflepuff - but this task is different than the others. For this task, whoever reaches the cup at the center of the maze is the winner. Judges will be looking for rule infractions, not scoring.” She beamed at them all. “It will be fair for everyone!”

Valentina continued fuming. “The final task will be on the 24th of June, at six o’clock in the evening. You will overcome various obstacles and dangers inside the maze. It will truly test your magical abilities! I look forward to seeing how you compete!”

 

\----

 

Valentina stormed away from the quidditch pitch. Juliana half jogged to keep up with her longer strides.

“Val, hey, slow down. Are you okay?”

Valentina slowed her stride, but her face was flushed red in anger. The agitation rolled off her in waves. “Let’s go walk around the lake,” Juliana said, lacing their fingers together. “Come on.”

She gently led Valentina back outside, rubbing the back of Valentina’s hand with her thumb as they walked. She knew Valentina loved the water, and she guided Val down the path leading to the lake. The tension left her the moment they caught sight of the rippling water. They reached Juliana’s preferred sketching location, where they stopped. 

“I can’t believe Eva is judging the third task,” Val burst out.

 Juliana let her vent. 

“She had to weasel her way into it. She’s so _controlling_. I’m sure she’s doing this to keep tabs on me!” She sighed heavily. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to yell at you.”

“It’s okay.” Juliana stood up and walked over to Valentina. She knew Valentina and knew she would talk to her; all she had to do was wait and listen. Valentina stopped her pacing and wrapped her arms around her body, looking lost.

“This tournament was my chance to prove I’m not just my father’s daughter. I’m a skilled witch, more than just the youngest Carvajal. Now Eva’s judging, even if I do win, people will say it’s because of Eva.”

“She’s not affecting the score,” Juliana reminded her, rubbing Valentina’s arms.

“I know. It’s stupid, but this was _mine_.”

She rested her forehead against Juliana’s, closing her eyes. “I know I sound spoiled,” she breathed. “But I wanted this just for myself.”

Juliana played with a few strands of Val’s hair. “If it makes you feel better, I’m still going to beat you,” she teased. 

Valentina laughed softly, rubbing her nose against Juliana’s.

“Thank you.” Juliana wrapped her in a hug, so they were hip to hip and her mouth sat near her ear.

“You won’t say that after I win,” she whispered, and her heart lightened with Val’s giggle. She leaned forward, kissing Valentina gently on the lips. She pulled back quickly, knowing how Valentina escalated their kisses. Valentina moved to follow her mouth.

“Val,” she laughed, leaning back. “I want to work on my portfolio for Rafaela.” Valentina leaned forward, so their noses brushed.

“After this,” Valentina said, backing her into the tree trunk, smiling between kisses into her mouth.

It started as a spark and quickly grew into an inferno. 

There was no thinking, only _feeling_ , and everything was _soft_. Her fingers ghosted across Val’s skin. She clutched Val’s arms and breathed against her lips. She was vibrating, and Val was the only thing keeping her from floating away or breaking apart. She tilted her head and deepened the kiss — closer closer closer.

Val brushed against the opening of her school robes, and cold fingers touched her collarbone. She broke away gasping.

 She opened her eyes and saw Val’s kiss swollen lips and her hooded eyes. _Kiss her again_. Her body burned, and blood raced through her veins. She shook her head to snap out of the spell she was in. 

Reality washed over her. 

They were outside, with only a tree between them and the castle.

“Sorry,” Val apologized. She took a step back from her, her hands twitching at her sides. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Juliana said, eyes darting around to make sure they were really, truly alone. “Let’s go back up to the castle.”

“Juls-”

“It’s okay,” Juliana assured her, grasping her hand. It would be okay. They would be okay.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I have a new chapter. Fair warning ahead of time, I'm taking a vacation in December and won't have internet access, so don't expect an update one week in December. But that's a problem for future me and let's get to the story!

Lightning streaked across the inky black sky overhead. The rough, choppy waves splashed her face and burned her lungs as she gasped for breath. Her entire body felt encased in ice. She was so cold her body felt like it was on fire. She floundered in the water, kicking her legs and arms but still sinking lower and lower. The water burned against her nose, and she continued to gasp for air. Finally, the water rose over her head until the icy water consumed her whole.

Juliana woke up with a strangled gasp. Something heavy pushed down on her chest. She heaved and shifted the weight off her chest, and the magic mirror fell off onto the mattress beside her. She sucked in great lungfuls of air, still feeling short of breath.

This was the sixth nightmare she had about drowning since the second task. 

There was no excuse for her performance during the second task. Juliana had panicked when the lake water rose over her head. She struggled to breathe, despite the bubble head charm and despite knowing she couldn’t physically drown. She floundered through the water until the panicked feeling in her chest reached its peak over the kelp forest. 

She tried to push away the tight, strangling pressure in her chest, but it distracted her so much that she didn’t notice the Grindylows before they attacked. She wasn’t even sure how she got out of their grasp. One second she’d been surrounded by Grindylows, pulling her deeper into the kelp forest. The next, she was free-floating in the lake, the Grindylows knocked out. Sergio said it was from some kind of accidental magic triggered by her panic, but Juliana didn’t remember.

Instead of proving why the Goblet chose her as champion, she made Hogwarts and Gryffindor House look like a laughingstock.

She did her best to walk around and ignore the loud whispers about how horrible she performed, how she let the school down, and let Durmstrang back into the competition. The Slytherins, in particular, had a lot to say. 

She hated the stereotype that all Slytherins are evil. 

She had seen real evil behind Alacrán’s eyes that night they fled the trailer park. She remembered how his eyes roved over her, and how sick she felt, how scared. The idiots in the hallways weren’t evil. They were just cruel kids. A nearby Slytherin boy mimicked her drowning, and she felt deep resentment for all of them.

The fallout from the second task distracted her during classes. Her quill hovered over her parchment, dripping black droplets on the still blank page of notes. She tried to concentrate on the lecture. 

“Magic leaves traces. Wizards can connect to these traces and manipulate magic, using a conduit such as a wand. Transfiguration is the manipulation of these magical frequencies. Only a great wizard or witch can work magic without a wand and only in small ways-” Professor McGonagall continued her lecture on the magical theory behind human transfiguration, but Juliana felt herself checking out again.

She didn’t care about magical conduits and human transfiguration. They wouldn’t help her through the third task or navigate the maze. The bell finally rang, and Juliana immediately shoved her books into her bag.

McGonagall’s voice rose over the sound of packing students, “Miss Valdés, a word after class, please?”

Juliana waited until the classroom emptied. “I’ve got Defense Against the Dark Arts-” she started, but McGonagall shot her a look.

“I will write a note. I need to speak with you.”

“What’s wrong?” Juliana asked, alarmed. She turned in all her homework, right? She was sure she had. And she did well on practical tests. She started to mentally spiral before McGonagall calmed her nerves.

“Settle down, Ms. Valdés. I wanted to ask you if anything is wrong.”

“Me?”

“Yes,” McGonagall waved her wand, magically pushing in the chairs to the desks. “You’ve been distracted for weeks. Your grades are still satisfactory, but I’ve noticed your inattentiveness in class. You have a lot of potential. When you transferred to Hogwarts, I was made aware of your grades, to make sure the transition was smooth. Apart from your first year, your grades at Ilvermorny were always exceptional, and that continued at Hogwarts. You have so much potential, and I would hate to see you start to decline.”

“I’m sorry,” Juliana apologized, feeling foolish, “I’ll do better in class.”

“I’m sure the third task is taking up much of your time,” she said, “You’ll continue to do Hogwarts proud.”

Juliana scoffed. McGonagall’s dark eyebrows raised, and Juliana ducked her head in embarrassment.  

“You don’t think you’re doing Hogwarts proud?” she inquired. She flicked her wand to clean off the chalkboard.

Juliana fiddled with the bands on her wrists. The doubts inside her broke free.

“I don’t know why the Goblet chose me,” she burst out, “I thought I did because I got past a dragon, but water stopped me.  _Water_.”

“The tasks are designed to be difficult,” McGonagall said.

“Everyone else got through the lake,” Juliana countered respectfully. 

“And everyone save Durmstrang made it past the dragon. No one is all-powerful. Even Professor Dumbledore would tell you he has magical weaknesses.”

But it wasn’t a magical weakness that did her in. It was an irrational  _muggle_  fear. She bit her tongue, not wanting to argue with her head of house. Nevertheless, McGonagall continued to look like she saw right through Juliana. 

“If you were listening during class, you heard my lecture on magical resonance.” 

Juliana flushed but listened now. 

“The Tri-Wizard cup is an old artifact, dating back from the very first tournament. Its original purpose was to select the best witch or wizard from the three wizarding schools impartially. As a witch, magic connects you, and the Goblet chose you because of your magical potential, but also because it saw worth in you. It cannot be tricked or persuaded to choose a champion. You are the best of Hogwarts. If you don’t believe in yourself, believe in the impartiality of the Goblet’s magic.”

Strangely, McGonagall’s use of cold logic helped. Juliana felt some of the tightness in her chest loosen.

“Thank you, professor.”

“Now, get to class and keep your head on your shoulders and out of the clouds, Ms. Valdés. If I see you slacking off again, I will deduct house points.”

 

\----

 

With Lupe living in Hogsmeade, Juliana could send her letters and get a quick response. Talking to her mother again settled something inside her. For the longest time, Lupe was her only companion. They told each other everything because they were all the other had. Things were different now. Now, Juliana carefully checked her letters, making sure she didn’t bring up Valentina too often, out of fear her mother would get suspicious.

“Did you want to visit your mom?” Val asked. They were practicing hexing targets in preparation for the third task; one of them would charm a target around the room while the other tried to hit it.

“The next Hogsmeade weekend isn’t for another week,” Juliana answered. “Pull!”

Val shot a target into the air. Her spell hit the target right in the middle of the rings. She whooped, waving her wand and marking another tally next to her name on the blackboard.

“You can still visit her,” Valentina insisted.

“I’m not like you, Val. I can’t just walk off the campus whenever I want,” she said gently. Valentina sometimes didn’t operate in the real world. There was very little her money couldn’t solve, so she grew up with rules as a guideline and not a hard boundary. “You have permission to visit your family. I don’t.” 

“What if you go with me?” Valentina asked suddenly. “Nothing happened the last time we went to see my family together. What if we went together again, this time to see Lupita? I know Guille would cover for us.”

“Val...” She felt torn. On the one hand, she desperately wanted to see her mother. On the other, it felt wrong to break the rules. Hogwarts had taken her in, and she felt like she needed to respect some of their boundaries.

“Think about it,” Valentina offered. “You don’t have to answer right now.”

Valentina’s offer lingered in her mind. After another night full of nightmares and drowning, this time, including Lupe, Juliana decided to accept Val’s offer.

 

\----

 

“Juli!”

Juliana barely cleared the fireplace mantel before Lupita crushed her into a bear hug. For the first time in a long time, Juliana felt a piece of her soul settle into place. The smell of soot and ash from the fireplace faded away as she burrowed deeper into her mother’s embrace. 

“I’ve missed you so much, Juli.” 

Valentina exited the fireplace behind her and stood off to the side while they embraced. When Lupe finally released her grip on Juliana, she noticed the other girl. Lupe glanced at Valentina. Nerves fluttered to life in her stomach.

“Ma, this is Valentina Carvajal, remember?” She reached back to grasp Val’s hand. 

Lupita smiled. “Of course, I remember. The girl who saved me from the lake. It’s good to see you.”

“I couldn’t leave you at the bottom of the lake,” Valentina grinned. “I’m glad you’re safe. Are you comfortable here?”

Juliana took a quick look around the safehouse. The Hogsmeade cottage was grander than any house the Valdés women had ever lived in before. The living room was as large as their entire trailer in Texas. Squishy chairs circled the large fireplace, and the walls were painted a merry shade of pale yellow.

“Is everything going okay?” Juliana asked, not seeing a bodyguard nearby.

“Yes, Juli, I’m very well taken care of,” Lupe answered. “Would you both like something to drink?”

 

\----

 

They adjourned to the kitchen, sitting down at a scrubbed wooden table laden with fresh flowers.

“Panchito brought me these,” Lupita said, “because he saw how much I miss the outdoors. He’s a very nice man, and I wish you could meet him, but he’s out for today.”

“Where is your bodyguard?” Juliana asked. Shouldn’t her bodyguard be with her? She looked over at Val for reassurance, and she squeezed their joined hands on the table.

“He isn’t here all day. He said the house is protected. I’m safe,  _mija_.” Lupe took a sip of tea, looking very blasé. She didn’t like it.

“That doesn’t seem very safe,” Juliana pointed out, ignoring her cup. She didn’t care for tea anyway.

“The safehouse is protected,” Valentina assured her, “We were able to Floo in because we have access. All the Carvajal properties are like that. It’s very safe, I promise.”

Valentina pulled three boxed pastries from her bag and set them on the table. She avoided using magic to spook her mother. The thoughtfulness...Juliana couldn’t verbalize how much it meant to her. 

“I brought these. I hope you like them because they’re my favorite.”

“Thank you for your family’s help, Valentina, but there’s no need to buy anything for us. I  _will_  pay your family back for all their help. As soon as I can start working, I’ll pay rent for my time in this house. I promise.”

“Mom-” Juliana started exasperated. She didn’t want her mother to worry about paying back the Carvajals, especially when the cartel was still hunting them. “Stop thinking about working. I’ll get a job if we have to, not you.”

“Please, don’t even worry about it,” Val interrupted. Valentina glanced at Juliana before focusing back on Lupita. “My papá taught me to share the things I love with the people I love, so,” she looked down, and Juliana felt like her heart was about to explode out of her chest.

Juliana hid her smile with the back of her hand. She gazed reverently at Valentina. She took in her beautiful profile, from the way the sunlight shined on her face and illuminated gold highlights in her hair. She was so beautiful, inside and out.

Her mom cleared her throat and brought Juliana back to the present. “I hope you are still practicing for the tournament, Juli.”

“Yes, I won’t fail the third task like I did the second one.”

“You didn’t fail, Juliana,” Val insisted.

“They had to rescue me, Val. I failed.”

“And Aris burned over 90% of his body in the first task, it’s fine.”

“I didn’t realize getting roasted like a marshmallow was setting the high bar!”

“Juli,” her mom said sharply, “don’t be rude.”

Juliana felt like a scolded child. “Sorry.” She tried to convey to Val how sorry she was, reaching over and pushing back a lock of long hair behind her shoulder. “I just wanted to do better.”

“I know,” Valentina said, her voice dropping intimately, “but you’re too hard on yourself.”

“She’s always been that way,” Lupita said with a smile. “I remember when she was a little girl, stubborn as a mule...”

“Mom,” Juliana whined.

“When she was little, we didn’t know -  _I_  didn’t know - how she did what she did, how any of it was possible, because the strangest things always happened around Juliana. When she was a baby, she had a stuffed bunny. I remember I needed to wash it, and Juli had a fit. Somehow, no matter how high I put it or where I hid it, Juliana always had it in her hands the moment I turned around. When the professor from Ilvermorny showed up, it started to make sense.”

“Accidental magic isn’t normally that under control,” Val said impressed. Juliana rubbed the back of her neck, feeling uncomfortable with how the conversation focused on her.

“I’m not a magical prodigy,” she said, already seeing how Val would spin this to make her the greatest witch ever. “I struggled when I arrived at Ilvermorny.”

She was lonely during her first few months at Ilvermorny. She’d grown up in a trailer with her parents, sleeping on the couch for a bed. She’d never been so far away before, and it took her time to adapt to having a real bed of her own in the Horned Serpent dormitories. Everything felt so overwhelming, and it felt like a constant buzzing was inside her head. It took some time before she was able to adapt, and her first-year grades reflected that.

“But your grades were always good after that,” her mom bragged, “you even won the charms cup!”

“Charms Chalice,” she corrected automatically. “It’s an award for best scores in charms,” she explained in a mutter at Valentina’s confusion.

“We lost it when we left Texas.” Lupe’s eyes dimmed, but she shook herself out of it. “We lost a lot. I don’t have photos, but I have a lot of stories about my Juli.” 

Valentina was thrilled with Lupe’s treasure trove of information.

 

\----

 

After a few hours, they left the safehouse and journeyed back up to the castle into the empty Beauxbatons carriage together. Juliana wrapped Val in a hug.

“Thank you for pushing me to see her,” she murmured in her ear.

“Thank you for letting me go with you,” Val said, twisting locks of Juliana’s hair between her long fingers. “I know you’ve missed her.”

“I didn’t realize how much until I saw her,” she admitted. 

They ate dinner with her mother at the safehouse, and it was nice to spend time together in the Beauxbatons carriage with everyone else at dinner in the Great Hall. Especially Lucho. 

“I’ve never been in here without anyone else around,” Juliana said, looking around the room.

“There’s not much to see. You’ve seen my room,” Valentina said, pulling on their joined hands, “And this is where everyone hangs out.”

Valentina led her over to a nearby sofa. Juliana sat down, and Valentina curled up close to her side, throwing her long legs over hers.

“Val.”

“What?” she asked innocently. She looked so cute. Juliana darted forward, pressing a fleeting kiss on Val’s lips. A wide smile spread across her face.

They grinned at each other. Valentina fiddled with the ends of her hair.

“Juls, can I ask you something?”

“Anything.”

“What happened in the Lake?” Val asked. Her eyes were nonjudgmental, and Juliana didn’t sense any malice as she had with everyone else who asked the same question. Still, she felt herself tensing up. 

Valentina removed her legs from her lap, but Juliana didn’t let her get far, keeping a hold on her hand, so they stayed close together.

“What do you know about San Antonio?” Juliana asked. 

Val’s brows furrowed. 

“Uh, well, it’s in Texas…” 

They looked at one another before bursting out in laughter. “I swear I know more than that!”

Juliana couldn’t help but smile at Val. Some of the darkness around her ebbing with Val’s light.

“San Antonio is the flash flood capital of Texas. When it rains hard, the lakes and rivers overflow in an instant. People are scared of fire, but water is worse. It’s fast and so dangerous.” Juliana swallowed hard. “We lived in a trailer park. One good flood and everything's gone in an instant. You saw other trailers get swept away, cars, and there’s nothing you can do about it. My worst fear was getting swept away like that.”

She wrapped her arms around herself, feeling that same feeling of helplessness in the lake wash over her.

“I got in the water, and I panicked. I felt like I was back in Texas during a flood, but this time I got swept away, and I couldn’t breathe. It was so stupid,” she growled, feeling stupid tears welling in her eyes. 

Valentina reached over and grasped her hand, rubbing the back with her thumb in a soothing motion. 

“I’m a witch. I had a bubble head charm so that I couldn’t drown. But I couldn’t breathe. And I didn’t even notice the Grindylows until they got me.”

“It’s not stupid, Juls,” Valentina said gently. “ _En serio_ , I understand why you struggled. But you were so brave. You did it even though it scared you, and that’s the bravest thing you can do. I’m so proud of you.”

“I failed the task,” Juliana reminded her.

“You still did it. That’s not a failure, Juls.”

Juliana wasn’t sure she believed Val, but sitting together in the Beauxbatons carriage, she felt. A weight was off her shoulders. Val didn’t think less of her. 

That night she still had a nightmare, but she was able to fall back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this idea in my head for a while about Juliana and her water phobia, but I had a conversation with dealanexmachina and fleshed it out a little here. I looked over everything and there shouldn't be any errors. If there are, let me know. 
> 
> Also let me know what you think of the chapter- characterization, story, etc. I read all the comments and love them.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juliantina First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry I'm a day late, but I hope y'all like this chapter and it makes up for the lateness!

Juliana’s back hit the wall with a loud thud. The air rushed out of her lungs. Valentina paused. Her hands pressed against the wall on either side of Juliana’s head.

“Are you okay?” She asked in obvious concern.

“I’m fine,” Juliana chuckled, grabbing the front of Valentina’s robes and pulling her closer.

“Okay, good,” Valentina whispered. She bumped her nose against Juliana’s. “I missed you.”

“I saw you at breakfast,” Juliana laughed.

Valentina nuzzled the space by her ear, kissing her cheek then the corner of her mouth, before finally on her lips.

“Val,” she gasped into her mouth, “we don’t have time.”

Valentina pressed her further into the wall, kissing Juliana with hunger and ferocity she returned with equal fervor. She bit Val’s lower lip, making her moan before she deepened the kiss. Juliana moved one hand from Val’s lower back to her neck, rubbing the skin behind her ear and making the other girl moan again against her lips. “Juls...”

The warning bell echoed through the halls.

Juliana reluctantly pulled away, breaking the kiss. Val was glossy-eyed and still had her pinned against the wall.

“I’ll see you after class,” she said, leaning forward and pecking Val’s lips. Val started chasing after them, and Juliana laughed, ducking under her arm and away from the wall.

Valentina stepped back from the wall with a groan.

“Don’t be late to class,” Juliana smirked. “I’ll see you later.”

Juliana exited the secret passageway and continued to class with a spring in her step. March rolled into April, and the sun shined down on Hogwarts. Juliana and Valentina snuck away whenever possible, exchanging quick kisses in abandoned corridors or shadowy nooks. The sun shone brighter, and they could walk the grounds hand-in-hand. Schoolwork and classes kept them busy, but at least they had the excuse of champion’s practice to sneak off throughout the castle and the grounds.

They’d been ‘together’ for a month, but Juliana hesitated to put a label on things. She knew Val struggled with the idea of being gay. Juliana just _was_. This was how she’d always been and always would be. A label wouldn’t change that, and she was _happy_. Her happiness was rare, and she clung to it like a lifeline.

Things were finally looking up. Now if only they could get even more time alone together...

 

\----

 

“Val!” Juliana jumped over the trick step and hurried to Valentina, who was leaving the third-floor corridor, a few steps below her.

Valentina turned, face brightening, eyes shining, and mouth splitting into a wide smile.

“Juls!”

Juliana wrapped her in a hug. They rocked back and forth, swaying with the hug. Juliana curled into her shoulder, nuzzling her nose against her collarbone. Dating at Hogwarts was hard for everyone, but it felt especially hard for them. They couldn’t kiss out in the corridors like the other couples. Their stolen moments were few and far between before and after classes. As girls, no one looked twice when they hugged or held hands, so that was a relief.

“How was class?” Valentina asked, wrapping her arm over Juliana’s shoulder. Juliana clasped her dangling hand.

“A lot of homework. I’m hoping to get it done before Hogsmeade weekend.”

“Right, that’s this Sunday. Did you want to go together?”

Juliana glanced around, satisfied no one was paying attention to them. “Like a date?” she whispered. Her stomach fluttered with butterflies.

Valentina nodded. “I know we can’t do anything, like, super romantic, but we can go out, just the two of us.”

“And how’s that different from what we used to do?” Juliana laughed.

“Because now I know you’re mine.” She grinned,

Juliana blushed from her face down her chest. When Valentina said unexpected things like that, it felt like an invisible hand reached inside her chest and squeezed.

“It can be our first date,” Val said excitedly. “Would you do me the honor of going to Hogsmeade with me?”

“You’re ridiculous,” Juliana laughed, feeling the warmth in her chest expand.

“It’s important to say yes or no,” Val teased, “I don’t want mixed signals.”

“Yes, I’ll go with you,” she grinned.

Valentina tightened her arm around her shoulders, happily.

Juliana felt an icy shiver trickle down her spine. She scanned the shadows, and her eyes searched the nooks and hidden places along the corridor. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on edge. She didn’t see anyone or anything suspicious. Still…

“Juls? Are you okay?” Valentina cocked her head. Juliana wasn’t going to spoil her good mood just because of a _feeling_.

“Yeah. Let’s get out of here.”

She shivered in the warm air until they left the hallway.

 

\----

 

Sunday brought springtime weather. Juliana could not figure out what to wear on her first date with Valentina. This was technically their first date after, even though they had gone to Hogsmeade as friends before. This wasn’t any different. The flipping in her stomach said otherwise, and her body didn’t believe the lies her mind told her.

She finally settled on something casual, her least worn-out pair of jeans, a flannel shirt, and her worn-out grey converse. With a dry mouth and shaky legs, she headed over the powder blue Beauxbatons carriage.

She inhaled deeply and focused on the details of the Beauxbatons coat of arms on the door to calm down - two golden wands crossed over one another, each shooting three stars. Once her heart rate settled, she knocked on the door.

It burst open at once. Valentina was clearly waiting behind it.

“I didn’t know you owned anything muggle,” Juliana commented, surprised.

Valentina rubbed the back of her neck. “It looks okay, though, right?” She pulled at the fabric of her red t-shirt underneath her black dragonhide jacket. Her red t-shirt, she realized with a grin.

“Of course, you look beautiful as always,” Juliana said honestly, offering her hand to help Valentina out of the carriage.

“You’re sweet,” Valentina grinned before her eyes widened. “Oh! I have your cover letter!”

Valentina opened her purse and pulled out a crisply folded letter.

“Thank you for editing for me, Val,” Juliana said, tapping the letter with her wand, so it shrunk, before putting it in her back pocket with her portfolio. Juliana patted her jean pocket, feeling the reassuring lump from her shrunk portfolio. It was about the size and thickness of a notepad. “I can draw, but I’m not a great writer.”

“It’s no problem! I can’t draw, but I’m pretty good with words.” She grinned brightly. “That’s why we’re so good together - we have different strengths.”

They linked their arms together.

“To the village!”

 

\----

 

They left Hogwarts and walked down the rocky road leading to the village. They walked among a crowd of similarly dressed students. The majority wore muggle attire, and Juliana had never felt more at home than this moment among the laughing, boisterous crowd, and Valentina.

The road twisted through the hills with the broken remains of a wall serving as a guiding path. Juliana and Valentina kept their arms linked and admired the beautiful scenery. The hills were bright green with new grass and trees against a bright blue sky. The air was crisp and bit at her nose and cheeks. Best of all, no one looked at them twice. It was an addictive feeling of normalcy that Juliana wanted all the time.

“What do you want to do?” Juliana asked as they reached the main road. The village looked entirely different from the last time they visited during winter. Purple Scottish Primrose, orchids, and pretty yellow buttercups filled earthen pots outside the stores and in boxes hanging underneath windows. The path leading down to the village was lush green with bright lavender sprigs and pink heather popped between stretches of grass. Valentina linked hands with her, guiding her through the mess of students.

“We could walk around?” Val suggested, “window-shop?”

Juliana never liked shopping, window or otherwise, (what was the point when you couldn’t afford anything?) but she nodded. Anything to spend time with her _girlfriend_ \- were they girlfriends?

They did not put a solid label on things other than _together_. She wanted to ask, but Valentina struggled with the idea of being gay, and Juliana didn’t want to burden her with the title girlfriends.

They admired all the storefronts and briefly went inside Gladrags again. Juliana bought Cerulean blue robes off the clearance rack. They were about one-hundred years out of fashion, but with some alterations, she thought she could make something out of them. Its color reminded her of Valentina’s eyes.

“I need a pair of casual robes,” she said, tucking her purchase into the store bag. She parted with her lone galleon, hearing it clink heavily against the bottom of the register. “If I can fix these, I’ll show them to Rafaela.”

“You know you can borrow any of my clothes,” Valentina said, tugging on her arm. “And I have old robes back home I don’t wear anymore. I can have Chivis owl them over.”

“Maybe,” Juliana conceded.

She knew it physically pained Valentina not to spend money on her because if there was one thing Val love, it was gifts and surprises. At least using Val’s hand-me-downs wouldn’t make her feel as much like a leech. “But let me work on these. It’ll give me a chance to work on sewing.”

Next, they stopped by the owl post to mail Rafaela her portfolio. She watched the owl fly out of the office with a sinking feeling of dread.

What if she didn’t do enough. What if Rafaela saw her drawings and laughed? Worse, what if she didn’t bother even to write back?

“You’re super talented and super smart. I know she’ll want to speak with you,” Val said optimistically.

Juliana hoped she was right. Before Val, she hadn’t given much thought to her future, but now her dreams looked like they could actually come true, she wasn’t sure how she’d handle the disappointment of losing them again.

“Don’t frown,” Valentina said, rubbing her thumb against her furrowed eyebrows. “Come on. Let’s go do something fun.”

They wandered past Honeydukes, where Valentina’s eyes grew as large as saucers.

“Do you want to go inside?” Juliana asked.

Val instinctively nodded before smiling bashfully, “Only if you want to, though.”

“Come on.” Juliana led her through the maze of students and different multicolored candy displays.

There were shelves upon shelves of every type of sweet imaginable. There were huge, brightly colored candy dispensers, along with bags to fill up with various candies, and weights to measure them, where posted signs advertised: Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans _5 knuts an ounce!_ There were barrels of saltwater taffy, displays of caramel apples, fudge, and peanut brittle. Valentina gravitated toward the ‘Chocolate Confections’ section, where a plaque advertised all chocolate was made in house.

“Juls, do you want anything?” Valentina asked.

She shook her head. After the robes and owl postage, she hardly had two knuts to rub together.

Valentina fought her way to the register, pointing at the display. “I want two of the volcanic bonbons, please-”

“Hey!” Sergio squeezed past a display of peppermint toads, a neon green bag dangling from his arm. “How’s it going?”

“We’re just walking around. What are you up to?” Juliana asked, jerking her head at the bag.

“I went to Zonko’s,” he grinned, shaking the bag. “Have you been there yet? Come on; I’ll show you the best stuff.”

“Sergio,” Juliana glared at him. Please, use his brain and pick up that she didn’t want him around. She scooted closer to Val, who was now paying for her chocolates. “I’m here with Val.”

“Val can come too,” he said.

Juliana growled.

“Hello, Sergio,” Valentina greeted. “Let’s get outside.”

They pushed through the mess of students until they finally reached the front door, exiting out and into the sunshine and fresh air outdoors. Juliana’s aggravation faded with the fresh air. Something about being trapped with a large group of people, unable to move, put her on edge.

“I was telling Juliana about Zonko’s,” Sergio said, “or we can go to the Shrieking Shack!”

Juliana gritted her teeth and crossed her arms. Valentina rested her hand on her forearm. “Sergio. We wanted to make this a girl’s day,” Valentina said.

His face fell.

“Maybe we can meet up later?” Sergio asked guilelessly.

“Of course,” Valentina said. She grabbed Juliana’s hand and dragged her away from Sergio. Maybe now they could continue without interruption. They linked hands again, walking off the main road down a narrow cobblestone road lined with mature, flowering trees. Juliana wasn’t sure what to say and how to restart their conversation from before. She cleared her throat.

“Sergio really couldn’t take a hint, huh?” Juliana said.

Val’s face stretched into a smirk. “He always took a while to catch on. Did you know he was convinced you had a crush on him?”

“What?” Juliana laughed, and Valentina giggled as well. “When?”

“Right after you met! I mean, it’s funny now, but I was really worried for a moment.” She shrugged. “You spent a lot of time with him.”

“Because I didn’t want you to worry about me!” Juliana countered, “I didn’t want to bother you all the time.”

“You never bothered me,” Valentina said firmly, squeezing down on Juliana’s hand. Her face was stern and sincere. “Seriously, you were never a bother, I-”

“Juli!”

Juliana spun on her heel, dropping Valentina’s hand.

“Mom?” She said, surprised. She blinked rapidly, not sure that she was really seeing her. Lupe was walking side by side, hands hanging down close together, with a medium skinned man with dark hair with a goatee. Juliana didn’t know him, and it immediately raised her alarms. “Who is this?” she asked glaring.

“Juli, be nice. This is Panchito. He’s making sure nothing happens to me.” Lupe smiled at him.

“Hello,” he waved to Juliana. His eyes fell on Valentina and widened. “Señorita Carvajal, hello.”

“Panchito, I remember you,” Valentina greeted, “Panchito works for my father, remember,” she added, pressing her shoulder into Juliana’s. It eased some of the tension from her shoulders, but not all.

“Montilla said you weren’t supposed to be out in the open,” Juliana said, frowning at Panchito, who squirmed under her gaze. For a bodyguard, he wasn’t very tough looking.

“A short walk won’t hurt,” Lupe argued. Juliana had the sinking suspicion this was her idea. “I can’t stay inside forever, Juli,” she insisted.

Juliana scowled. Juliana didn’t think now was the best time for her mother, a muggle, to go for a casual stroll around an entirely wizarding village.

“It’s nice to see you again, Valentina. Thank you for spending time with my Juli. She’ll never admit it, but she was lonely moving here.”

“It’s no problem,” Valentina said with a bright grin. “She came into my life when I needed a friend too. It was perfect timing, really.” she laced their fingers together. Juliana did her best not to tense up. Girl friends held hands all the time, and her mother wouldn’t suspect. Despite herself, she started to sweat.

“Lupe, we should head back,” Panchito said. “We can take short walks, but we need to get back to the safehouse, I’m sorry to cut this short,” he said, addressing Juliana directly.

Her mother wrapped her in a warm hug. “Goodbye, Juli,” she said.

“Bye, mom.”

They watched her and Panchito as they turned the corner and walked out of sight.

Juliana felt anxiety rising in her chest like floodwater. Valentina gently took her free hand away from her mouth, where Juliana was worrying the nail with her teeth.

“You said you know Panchito?” She asked, resisting the urge to follow them.

Valentina nodded. “He’s from Mexico City too. He’s completely vetted,” she assured. “Everyone my father hires is checked out. He even went to school with Lucía.”

“Hm.” Juliana hummed. Valentina’s assurances helped a little.

“Hey, it’s a little hot out, did you want to get a drink?” Val asked.

Juliana mentally shook herself. She was on a date with Val, but everything kept getting in the way. She needed her head in the game.

“Yeah, let’s go.”

 

\----

 

 

They entered the Three Broomsticks. “I’ll get drinks; you find us a table,” Val said.

“I’ll put your stuff down,” Juliana offered, taking the Honeydukes bag from Val.

Juliana saw an empty table in the corner and made a beeline for it. She set the bag on the table and scooted into the high backed, two-seater booth. She slid along the mahogany-colored leather and into the corner seat. There were so many people hanging around the bartop she couldn’t clearly see Valentina from her position. It was so loud she could hardly hear herself think. _Everyone_ was in the only pub in the village. A robed wizard laughed obnoxiously loud nearby, and two goblins sat at the bar, arguing over two mugs of something steaming. And then there were students everywhere. She recognized her classmates at the nearby tables and kept her head down and avoided eye contact.

She took her wand out of her pocket and fiddled with it while she waited. Without Val nearby, her nerves crept in again. She felt her hands sweat, and her body warmed as her head started spinning. Things were easier when they were moving and doing stuff. Now they were in one place, what were they supposed to talk about? They kept getting interrupted before Juliana could really get comfortable. This was a disaster. She forced herself to relax.

“Juliana!”

Juliana glanced in the direction of the yell. Lisa waved from her group of friends, each carrying butterbeers. She recognized Cata, a blonde Hufflepuff girl their year and two other girls she knew by sight but not name.

Lisa and her friends squeezed between tables, heading towards her. “Why are you sitting in the corner all by yourself?” Lisa asked with a concerned frown and worry etched on her face.

“I’m just waiting for Val,” Juliana said.

“Just you two? Are the Beauxbatons girls still ignoring Valentina?” Lisa asked.

“They are, but it’s fine. No, no, don’t sit down,” She half-pleaded, trying to figure out how to get rid of the well-meaning but overly friendly girls. She couldn’t tell them she was on a date.

“Cata, grab two chairs from over there. It’s okay; we’ll sit with you two!”

Juliana bit back a groan.

 

\----

 

Valentina returned with two butterbeers. If she was surprised to see a whole entourage at their table, she didn’t show it. She greeted them with a smile. She slid into the booth next to Juliana with their drinks. She kept smiling, showing that Carvajal decorum, but Juliana saw she forced her smile. Juliana didn’t have the same upbringing and openly scowled, peeling the label off the butterbeer bottle.

This day wasn’t going at all as she planned.

“I bought you a chocolate,” Valentina said softly to her. She reached inside her Honeydukes bag and took out the wrapped confection, sliding it over to her.

“You didn’t have to,” Juliana said.

“I know. If you like it, you can always say _gracias_ ,” she teased gently, her voice only loud enough to reach Juliana’s ears. Was Val flirting with her?

Her heart stuttered in her chest before picking up a faster beat.

“ _Gracias_ ,” she said.

Their intimacy broke with a shriek

“Oh, are those volcanic bonbons?” squealed one of Lisa’s friends - Piper or Paige - something with a P, “I’ve been wanting to try those for ages!”

Juliana’s frustration rose steadily like steam inside a kettle.

“Did you want to try a bite?” Valentina asked kindly, setting her hand on Juliana’s bouncing knee underneath the table. “I can cut it in half?”

“Oh, I couldn’t! Just tell me how it is, I might buy one later-”

Juliana’s head pounded with the beginnings of a headache. The Inn was loud and crowded, and they couldn’t get five uninterrupted minutes alone. She felt a vein pulsing in her temple in time with her heartbeat.

“Oh, Val and Juliana! How’s it going?”

Seeing Sergio coming their way was just too much. He had a mug of butterbeer in his hand. Her anger spiked, and Juliana felt the magic leave her a second before it hit him. He crashed into a nearby Ravenclaw, sending butterbeer flying and splashing all over himself and a nearby table.

“Sergio! Are you okay?” Valentina asked, scrambling to help him.

 _Perfect_. Just _perfect_.

 

\----

 

“I’m sorry the date didn’t really work out,” Juliana said glumly. The sun was setting as they headed back for the castle. The earlier promise of the day was gone. Now, even the surroundings couldn’t brighten her spirits.

“I had a good time, but yeah,” Val sighed. She swung their joined hands as they walked the path back to the school. “Although seeing Sergio covered in butterbeer was fun,” she joked.

Juliana did not smile. She shouldn’t have lost her temper like that. It’d been years since she’d lost control of her magic

“We need to find a place where we can be alone together - without interruption,” Val added.

Juliana forced herself to focus.

“No one goes to the owlery,” she suggested.

“The floor is covered in regurgitated rodent bones. No, I’ll think of something. Just give me some time! I’ve got this.”

Her enthusiasm shook off the rest of Juliana’s dark thoughts. Valentina was full of enthusiasm and ideas. She was sure Val would think of something. She looked around for witnesses, before pressing a kiss to the back of Val’s hand.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They bang. Sort of.

During the hour-long lunch break, Juliana went to the Gryffindor dorm. She shrunk her huge textbooks and placed them in her bag every morning, but she forgot her Charms textbook on her bedside table. She finished her lunch and hauled herself up all seven flights of stairs to Gryffindor tower, ready to end the day already.

It was so routine that she almost didn’t notice the difference in her dorm at first. She paused just as her foot stepped into her room. The back of her neck tickled in awareness. 

Something was different. 

She looked around and gasped. 

A letter sat on top of her end table, propped against an earthen pot overflowing with sunflowers. It was simply addressed _Juliana_ , with small hearts magically moving and popping like bubbles on the parchment. 

Juliana peered closer at the sunflowers. They were bright yellow with their signature orange-brown center. She touched the long petals, feeling the smooth texture underneath her fingertips. No one had ever gotten her flowers before. Well, Lucho had - his apology roses - but those didn’t count.

After the letter warning her about Alacrán, she half dreaded letters, but she knew the girly, bubbly writing on the envelope. A smile broke across her face. 

She slipped the crisp white note out of the envelope: 

 

> Dear Juliana,
> 
> _Sorpresa!_ Please, meet me outside the astronomy tower at eleven o’clock tonight. I know you just saw me at lunch, but I miss you already.
> 
> Love, V

Juliana grinned. 

Juliana tucked the card inside her charms textbook. Valentina was her usual antsy self at lunch, but she didn’t realize Valentina was planning something - the sneak. 

She returned downstairs to her Charms class. The diminutive professor started a lecture on something, but her mind was still on the beautiful flowers and precious note. She played with the dog-eared edge of the textbook. It felt like a first date all over again. Butterflies filled her stomach as a strange mixture of fear and excitement welling up inside her. A pressing question hit her, and her stomach plummeted to her toes: 

What was she supposed to wear?

 

\----

 

Val was engaged in an intense conversation with Kat, an underclassman at the Gryffindor table. She hadn’t noticed Juliana when she entered the great hall for dinner and Juliana felt uncharacteristically playful. She tiptoed up the aisle moving behind her. 

“Hi, Val,” she whispered in her ear. 

Valentina shrieked and jumped so high she almost touched the enchanted ceiling.

“Juls!” she clutched her chest. “I didn’t see you.”

“I know, that’s why it was funny,” Juliana laughed. She took her seat by Val’s right hand side, greeting the other nearby Gryffindor girls. Valentina had made more friends among her housemates within months than Juliana had in more than a year. Lisa bounced over to them, beaming with excitement.

“Juliana! I saw your sunflowers. They’re gorgeous! Who gave them to you?” she asked.

“I don’t know, they were there when I arrived,” she said, feeling Valentina practically vibrate beside her.

Kat leaned across the table. “Ooooh. Secret admirer?”

“Maybe,” she said coyly, nudging her knee against Valentina. “I’ll guess I’ll wait and see if anything comes of it.”

“I wish I had a secret admirer,” Kat sighed. “The only boy who ever fancied me is our muggle neighbor Aidan, and he’s four...”

 

\----

 

Juliana froze on the spiral staircase leading up to the top of the astronomy tower. Her mouth fell open. 

“Wow,” she whispered.

The astronomy tower transformed. Valentina had set scarlet and gold-trimmed blankets and pillows, so they covered the entire wooden floor. Overhead candles floated, casting a dim golden glow. Small, colorful but translucent bubbles flickered out from the flame and danced with the cool breeze. A chilled bottle and two wine glasses sat in a bucket of nevermelting ice. A breakfast tray piled, with an assortment of strawberries and sweet berries beckoned to her from across the room along with another sunflower in a vase.

“I know you don’t like alcohol, so I bought cider,” Valentina said shyly, “Please, sit down.”

Juliana sat on the blanket pile. It was soft, almost foam-like, and ridiculously comfortable from a cushioning charm. She felt her remaining nerves melt away. Valentina plopped down next to her.

“How did you do all this?” Juliana asked, looking around, “and how’d you know there wouldn’t be a class up here today?”

“They have classes up here?” Valentina faked a gasp. “Oh no, we need to leave.”

Juliana pushed her shoulder, laughing. “Val. I’m serious.”

Valentina twirled a loose strand of hair around her finger. “I asked Marina. I feel a little bad because I lied, and she thinks I’m doing some star gazing for fun, but she showed me how to get up here and what day there wasn’t a class.” Valentina scooted closer to her. “Is this okay?” she asked.

“It’s perfect.”

“You’re sure? I know we can’t go out anywhere, but you deserve a real date, something special-”

“Thank you, Val. I love it.” She tucked back a wavy lock of hair behind her ear, self-consciousness biting at her insides. Valentina went through such an effort for her, and she didn’t have to. She was just Juliana. She wasn’t worth the trouble. Valentina scooted closer to her, so they were almost nose-to-nose. She pushed her hair behind her other ear, playing with the ends.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” They smiled at one another. Valentina’s eyes darted down to her lips before focusing back on her eyes. “I didn’t know if you wanted snacks, but everything is better with snacks, right?” She smiled.

Juliana fell back against the blankets with Valentina. She pulled a fuzzy blanket across to keep them warm. They gazed at the vast expanse of stars twinkling in the midnight sky. It was breathtaking.

Valentina pointed at a cluster of stars. “I don’t know anything about constellations, but that one looks like a duck.”

 

\----

 

“When we live together, we can go on more dates like this,” Valentina mumbled, between a mouthful of strawberry.

Juliana paused mid-bite. 

“When we live together?” Juliana repeated, setting down the half-eaten strawberry. 

Valentina grinned. “Of course. When Rafaela accepts you into her school, you’ll need a place to stay, right?” 

Juliana’s heart fluttered in her chest as she fought back her own smile. 

Valentina continued, “We can get a place together. Then you won’t feel alone in a strange country.” 

“Huh,” she leaned close to Valentina, whose eyes started fluttering shut in anticipation. She rested her fingertips on Val’s jaw on the corner of her lips. “ _Que rápida me saliste, eh?_ ” she teased, laughing softly, as she trailed her fingers back across Valentina’s jaw and drew her head back. Val laughed, reached out, and resting both arms on Juliana’s shoulders, linking her hands behind her head.

“ _Te quiero_.” Valentina stared deeply into her eyes. “ _Te quiero mucho_.” 

Juliana melted, even though she couldn’t say the words back. She leaned in and kissed her.

Valentina tasted like strawberries. Valentina kissed her back hard, her hands quickly pulled her red flannel shirt off her shoulders, and Juliana let it slip down her arms, leaving her in her white undershirt. Her hands didn’t stay in one place, digging into her back, clutching and clinging. Valentina rose up on her knees, half on top of Juliana. Her hands roamed up and down Val’s back as they kissed Val grabbed Juliana’s, moving them lower to her ass.

“Like this,” she breathed. She laced her fingers behind Juliana’s head and in her hair, increasing the intensity of the kiss, knocking all the air out of her lungs. Val swung her leg over her lap, and Juliana guided her, hands on her hips until she was on her lap. Her leg knocked over the breakfast tray, sending berries spilling across the blankets.

“Val, the tray-” Her train of thought derailed as Valentina captured her lips in a deep, sucking kiss.

“Later, this now,” she whispered against her lips. 

Juliana nodded, following the magnetic pull back to Valentina again. She drew back for quick, shallow breaths of air.

“I think about you all day. It’s like a loop in my head. _I want you_.”

Lightning raced from her head to the toes of her feet, settling low in the pit of her stomach like molten lava. “I want you too.”

Her body felt too hot. Val’s face was flushed, and her chest rose and fell with each labored breath. The most beautiful girl Juliana had ever seen was straddling her, kissing her, and she couldn’t get enough. Goosebumps erupted up and down her arms. 

She wrapped her arms around Val’s waist and pulling her impossibly closer, crashing their lips together again. They lost their balance. Juliana fell back against the pillows. Val followed her down, with her hands planted on either side of her head.

Valentina bit her bottom lip hard. Juliana’s hips jerked up, fire shooting down her spine and between her legs. The area beneath her navel throbbed in time with her heartbeat. She whimpered, and Val let out a high-pitched moan. The sound jerked them out of their temporary bubble. As her blood slowed and the pounding in her ears stopped, newfound nerves fluttered through her stomach. 

“Juls,” Valentina said. Her voice was soft, their faces so close together that Juliana could count each eyelash. 

“Are you okay?” Val asked.

Juliana nodded, her heart pounding in her chest.

“Just nervous. I’ve never done this before.” She turned and kissed Val’s exposed wrist. 

Valentina shivered. 

Juliana tilted her head up and captured Val’s mouth in another kiss. Valentina pushed her deeper into the mess of blankets, adjusting her body. One hand stayed next to Juliana’s head while the other traced the lines of her abs underneath her white t-shirt. She moved her body off to the side and straddled one of Juliana’s legs, her thigh pressing hard against her center. The new sensation hit her, and she moaned, jerking away instinctively.

“Do you want to stop?” Val breathed. 

“No.”

“Because it’s okay if you do-”

“No, Val. I want this.”

“Okay.”

Sometime during their kisses, Valentina’s robe fell haphazardly off, exposing her smooth shoulder. Juliana ran her fingers over the soft, warm skin. She pushed the green fabric off entirely, until the collar of the robes fell open, exposing Valentina’s white bra. Juliana swallowed hard, eyes darting from her small, bra covered breasts to her abs.

Valentina slipped the button through the hole, fingers moving dexterously to the next one and the next, quickly unbuttoning the clasps until her robe fell completely off.

“My turn,” she said, hoping she sounded more confident than she felt. 

Valentina stared into her eyes before peeling her t-shirt off.

Valentina’s fingers traced Juliana’s exposed collarbone to the top of her breast, lingering over her heart. 

“Your skin is so soft,” she whispered, awed. 

Juliana pushed back the strands of light brown hair falling in Valentina’s face.

Her breath escaped in short gasps as reality washed over her. She was doing this. Valentina’s hand lay right across her heart, and Juliana knew she could feel the frantic pumping. She paused over her once again, searching her eyes.

“If you ever want to stop, at any time, let me know, okay?”

Juliana nodded. She felt safe - safer than she’d ever felt in her life - and she burned from the inside out. She wanted this more than she’d ever wanted anything. Only Valentina woke up these feelings inside her. She guided Valentina’s hand down to the button of her jeans, permitting her to continue. 

Val’s ocean eyes locked with Juliana’s again, checking one last time, and Juliana nodded, raising her hips. 

She was ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. I’ve decided not to update for a while because y’all don’t appreciate me enough 😠
> 
> … I’m just joking btw 😂
> 
> Truth is I’m going on vacation from the 15th to the 22nd. That means no updates for a while, unfortunately. I’ll see y’all later! Have a fun and happy holidays!


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back and resuming the usual updates. Enjoy and tell me what you think.

Juliana drifted to consciousness. She felt weightless and sore. It was a strange combination. A familiar weight was pressing into her back. Long, slender arms around her shoulders. Arms filled with surprising strength too, she thought, her mind flashed to Valentina’s grip holding her writhing hips against the bed. _Valentina_.

They must have fallen asleep in the astronomy tower. She burrowed further into the blankets and Valentina at her back as the cold morning air ruffled her hair. 

She felt Val move against her. She nuzzled her nose against the back of Juliana’s neck and kissed the top of her spine. Juliana shivered as goosebumps erupted on her arms.

“Good morning,” Val rasped. She cleared the sleep from her throat.

Juliana smiled into her pillow. “Morning.”

She rolled over to face Valentina. Weak sunlight washed over Valentina’s face and made her blue eyes glow an otherworldly shade. She blinked sleepy eyes at her.

How could one person look so good all the time? Even just waking up? Juliana stared transfixed at Val. Everything felt new and different, and Juliana didn’t know where to begin.

“Qué?”

“Qué?” Juliana parroted back. 

Valentina chuckled and shook with laughter. “Qué, qué?”

The silly exchange relaxed Juliana. She was overthinking, as usual. They were still _them_. Still Juliana and Valentina. She did not have anything to worry about.

“How are you feeling?” Val asked. She tucked a strand of dark hair behind Juliana’s ear, rubbing her thumb against her cheek. Juliana shivered and leaned into her warmth. _How are you feeling?_

Several words flitted through her mind. How did she really feel? 

“Weird,” Juliana replied. 

Valentina rolled over with a peaceful smile on her face. “Me too. But that’s normal, after what we did, right?” 

Sunlight peeked over the distant mountains, painting the sky pink and orange with the sunrise. Juliana struggled up from the makeshift bed.

“We need to get up,” she jerked her head at the glowing horizon.

“No,” Val whined, mimicking Juliana’s movements and scooting closer to her. “Not yet.”

“Val,” Juliana chided gently. Neither stayed in their dorms last night. She had closed the curtains around her bed the night before, so that would buy her some time. Still, they needed to get back before the castle woke up, and someone noticed their absence. 

How was Val going to get back to the carriages undetected? 

Tension stiffened her shoulders. 

Valentina rested her head against her arm.

“Stay with me,” she whispered, brushing her lips against Juliana’s collarbone. 

Juliana melted. She rested her head on top of Val’s in defeat. 

Just a little while longer, she thought, tracing the smooth skin down her arm.

 

\----

 

It was hard to go back to class, surrounded by their peers, and pretend nothing had changed between them. 

Juliana’s skin burned when Valentina was near. She wanted to be with her all the time. She was addicted to the sensation of Val’s hot skin against hers. She could feel Val’s soft lips ghosting down her neck. 

She shuddered.

It wasn’t just physical. The intimacy was intense. She craved it more than anything else, and she didn’t want to go back to life without it.

They snuck off whenever they could, and with the upcoming final task, they had plenty of excuses. An uneventful month passed, but the desire for each other grew stronger.

April brought sunny, clear skies and colorful flowers everywhere. Everyone in the castle spent most of their time outdoors. This gave them the perfect opportunity for quality alone time inside the castle. 

Valentina backed Juliana against a bookshelf in the library, pressing wet kisses between her neck and shoulder.

“What’s your obsession with my neck?” Juliana laughed breathlessly.

“You smell so good,” Valentina mumbled against her skin. Her laugh turned into a strangled groan as Val started sucking on her pounding pulse point.

A sudden gasp pierced through the foggy lust in her brain. Juliana opened her eyes in time to see a brief flash of an acne-covered face.

“Oh, fuck!” Juliana pushed Valentina away from her, hurriedly retying her scarlet and gold tie around her neck.

“Juls?” Val asked, sounding confused. 

“He saw us,” Juliana gritted out. She hurriedly fixed the tie around her neck and rushed down the aisles searching for him. 

He was gone. 

Fuck.

“Who saw us?”

“ _Temo_. He saw us kissing.”

“How do you-”

“I saw him, Val!” she shrieked. If Temo saw them, then Aris would know, then Durmstrang and then the rest of the school. This was about to be an epic disaster due to their irresponsible behavior. 

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid_.

She should have controlled her feelings better and not let Val talk her into their frequent-

Juliana fell into a nearby chair; half tucked into the long desks lining the walls. She clenched her fists, resting them on top of the table. Valentina sat beside her and held her hand. 

“Juls, maybe he doesn’t know what he saw? He saw the back of my head. That doesn’t mean he knows it was us.” Juliana wanted to appreciate Valentina’s optimism, but she knew they were busted. 

“He saw you sucking on my neck, Val,” she sighed. “That’s not hard to figure out. What are we going to do?” 

“Nothing,” Valentina said. 

Juliana’s eyes widened in surprise.

“We don’t know exactly what he saw, so maybe if we don’t say anything, he won’t say anything,” Valentina reasoned.

Juliana shook her head. The difference in their upbringings once again shone bright like a beacon. You couldn’t just ignore the problem and hope it goes away because you want it to. You have to scratch and claw for everything. You had to face things head-on or people would walk all over you. 

“Juls, please, leave it alone,” Val pleaded. 

Juliana’s lips twitched, but she didn’t say anything. Val might want her to leave it, but she couldn’t. She would talk to Temo and ensure he didn’t say anything. She wouldn’t let anyone capitalize on this or hurt Val’s reputation. She wasn’t going to be Valentina’s downfall or what estranged her from her loving family.

“I think we should split up,” Juliana said, “Look casual like nothing is wrong.”

Valentina nodded. “Yeah, you’re right. I’ll see you later?”

“See you,” she muttered. 

She needed to find Temo.

 

\----

 

Juliana kept her eyes peeled in the corridors. She knew Temo and Aris spent a lot of time in the library or the Viaduct Vestibule with the other Durmstrangs, but she needed to get him alone and soon. The secret was like a bomb waiting to explode, and each second without speaking to him was another tick down to zero.

If he wasn’t in the library, then he would probably be on his way to the Viaduct Vestibule. Juliana knew all  the secret passageways to get there faster. 

Juliana cut behind a tapestry, taking a shortcut, heading down a spiral set of stone stairs. Within minutes, she was in the corridor just before the vestibule. The corridor had long tapestries lining the walls as well as the floors, the thick fabric silencing her footsteps and giving her the element of surprise. She waited, behind one. If he were heading this way, he would pass through here. She listened intently until she heard muffled footsteps.

Juliana squared her shoulders and stepped out of her hiding place into the middle of the corridor. 

Temo froze.

“We need to talk,” she stated. “Walk with me.”

Temo’s eyes darted past her to the door leading to the top of the empty vestibule. There was no other way out. It was just them. 

He nodded.

Juliana pointed behind him. He turned on his heel, blood-red robes twirling behind him. They regarded each other suspiciously as they walked side by side. Juliana gripped the handle of her wand. She didn’t trust anyone, far less than a wizard from Durmstrang, who saw a private moment in her life. 

“In here,” she said, opening a door with the swish of her hand. Temo obeyed, and Juliana followed him inside. She flicked her wand upwards. Overhead candles flickered to life. They were in a small space that looked like a storeroom. 

The door closed behind them with a click.

“So.” She paused. Now she was with Temo, and she wasn’t sure what to say. She settled for glowering, feeling uncomfortably like El Chino at that moment.

Temo wasn’t as straight-faced as Aris. His face and body language screamed extreme discomfort. His dark eyes looked her over, from her worn, charcoal robes that were an inch too short; to the scuffed shoes on her feet. 

Her skin crawled from the implied judgment. 

Juliana clenched her jaw. “What did you see?” she tested. 

“Her family is pureblood,” he said. “You know, yes?” 

 _Fuck_. Juliana’s grip tightened on her wand as she fought against her instinct to _run_. “You saw nothing,” she growled as she stepped towards him. 

Her hands shook, and sweat trickled down her back. She raised her wand hand. 

She knew what her father would do. She remembered how he would tower over her, face red with rage and alcohol. His bloodshot eyes would pin her to the chair in terror. 

Threaten and silence through fear, and if that didn’t work, use physical force. 

Her fingers tightened around her wand. 

She knew dueling spells. Magic flowed in her blood. She would do this for Val, not for herself. That way, she would not be him. He was selfish. She would do this for someone she loved. 

She pointed her wand pointed at Temo. 

Seconds passed, but nothing happened. 

She couldn’t do it. She couldn’t protect the one person she loved. 

Juliana dropped her arm. 

Temo’s face was unreadable. She did not stop him when he walked past her and left. The door closed behind him and left her in darkness.

 

\----

 

Juliana drifted like a zombie back to the central part of the school. She needed to talk to Val. 

She shuffled through the halls and caught sight of Valentina with Nayeli. Lucho had finally given up on Valentina when he realized chocolates and flowers were useless. He glared at Juliana and seethed like a spoiled child whenever Valentina was near. Eventually, the Beauxbatons students broke ranks with Lucho to interact with Val, and she was able to mend her old friendships. 

Juliana still didn’t trust any of them, especially Nayeli. She remembered the adoring looks Nayeli gave Lucho. Juliana wouldn’t put it past her to spy for the bastard.

“Val,” she called. 

Valentina spun around with genuine surprise on her face.

“Juls? What are you doing here?”

“Can I talk to you? It’s about the task,” she said, knowing her face was grim enough to sell the lie. Valentina nodded quickly and Nayeli left.

“What’s up?” she asked, reaching out to grab Juliana’s hand. Juliana let her hold it but didn’t squeeze back like she usually would. 

“Walk with me, please,” Juliana said. 

She led them down a side passage and away from the main thoroughfare of students that cut a direct course to the Great Hall, but very few people knew about it. The dusty floor feet silenced their footsteps, and the sounds of the other students in the corridor beyond faded away.

“What’s wrong, Juls?” Val asked immediately. “We just saw each other, what happened? Is the task-”

“I lied about the task. I just needed to get you away from Nayeli.” Juliana breathed in deeply and braced for Val’s reaction. “I went to speak with Temo-”

“I told you not to!” Valentina snapped. “Juls, we talked about this!”

“I know, but-”

Val stomped her foot. “Now he knows for sure, where before you had plausible deniability. Why didn’t you listen to me?”

“Because if this gets out, it’ll damage you, Val,” she said softly, cupping Val’s face in her hand. “You’re Valentina Carvajal, and I know you think it doesn’t matter, but it does. If this gets out, it’s a big scandal, and Eva already thinks I’m taking advantage of you.”

“I don’t care what Eva thinks,” Val said, leaning into Juliana’s embrace.

“I know, but I’m just worried about you.”

“I can take care of myself, Juliana,” Valentina sighed. “I wish you hadn’t done that.”

“I’m sorry,” she said. 

Valentina continued to frown, and Juliana wanted to wipe away that expression. She pulled Val into a sweet kiss, trying to convey her good intentions. 

Nearby footsteps grew louder. She released Val just as Sergio rounded the corner. “Are you two okay? What are you doing in the corridor?” he asked. 

Sergio’s curiosity irritated her. They couldn’t have just one moment alone, could they? 

“We’re talking, Sergio. What’s up?” She forced calm into her voice.

“I was looking everywhere for you two,” he replied. He tilted his head. “You alright, Val?”

“I’m fine, Sergio,” she answered. “I’m a little tired. I’m going to the carriage to lie down. I’ll talk to you later,” she said to them both. She squeezed Juliana’s hand and left. 

A heavy silence filled the corridor.

“Are you okay? Did something happen?” Sergio asked, looking around the vacant hallway. 

Juliana didn’t have the energy to deal with Sergio right now. He was her friend, but it took energy to interact with Sergio. Energy she just didn’t have today.

“I have a headache, Sergio. Can we talk later? I’ll see you.” She hurried out of the corridor without waiting for his reply. 

Juliana returned to her dorm.  As soon as she entered the room, she immediately saw a letter on her bed. 

She froze. This letter had the same handwriting as the warning note just after the first task. She dropped her bag and fell onto her bed, opening the letter with shaking hands. Inside was a torn piece of muggle notebook paper, reading:

 _No confíes en los Carvajals_ \- Do not trust the Carvajals.


	29. Chapter 29, Part A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VALENTINA'S POV
> 
> Hello, hello. This is a week late but I made big changes to the chapter. I split it into parts a and b because it made more sense pacing wise. It's a better chapter now, so I hope you like it.

Juliana changed after Temo caught them.  

Her paranoia spiked. Juliana lingered by doorways and stopped dead at the sound of footsteps in the halls. She checked the shadowy corners of corridors and her mail for jinxed letters. There was nothing Valentina could do about it. A day passed, then two, but no one looked at them strangely, and Eva hadn’t descended upon them like an avenging angel. Temo hadn’t told anyone.

The weight slowly left Juliana’s shoulders, and Valentina finally convinced Juliana to take a walk around the lake with her. They paused at the furthest point away from the castle, until it looked like a miniature in the distance. They were far away from any people. The water lapped against the rocky shoreline, and the lake looked invitingly blue. It’s too bad the second task wasn’t set in June instead.

Valentina conjured a checkered blanket and sat down beside Juliana.

“See,” Valentina said reassuringly, wrapping her arm around Juliana. “Everything is fine, and you worried over nothing.” She nuzzled her face against Juliana’s, feeling the tension in her jaw. 

“Smile _por fa,_ ” she whispered against her ear. Valentina felt her jaw twitch and saw how she fought to keep her lips downturned even as her eyes started to crinkle. “You have the best smile.”

Juliana’s face finally broke out into a smile, giggles welling up. “Do you want to make it a competition?” she asked, leaning in closer to Valentina’s space, chin raised. Her dark eyes flashed. “Who has the better smile?”

Valentina’s heart stuttered in her chest. _She is stunning._ She recovered, smirking at her. 

“ _Basta. No me provoques, okay?_ I don’t enter competitions I can’t win.”

Juliana laughed and tipped backward onto the blanket. Valentina joined her and stared up at the blue sky, puffs of cottony clouds overhead. She felt Juliana tangle their fingers. This was what she wanted forever. Nothing and no one would stand between them.

 

\----

 

Valentina stood a little way away from the Great Hall. She felt two hands come up to cover her eyes. Automatically a smile started creeping up her face, her mind jumping to Juliana before she realized it couldn’t be Juliana. The hands were too large, and Juliana was studying for NEWTs.

“Surprise,” Lucho whispered against her ear. Valentina shrugged him off.

“Lucho,” she greeted, wrapping her arms around her book, taking several steps back. “What are you doing?”

Somehow, Lucho always showed up where she was. When she first arrived at Beauxbatons, feeling lonely and sad, she had loved how Lucho was always around. Once upon a time, Lucho had been one of her closest friends. Dating had ruined whatever friendship they had before, but she missed the Lucho she knew her first four years at Beauxbatons. Her friend who was there and always trying to have fun, even when things were stressful.

She wanted to stay friends - or at least friendly - with Lucho, but not like this. This Lucho was overbearing, antagonistic, and all the things he described his father as over the years. He couldn’t take a hint. Lately, anytime she was away from Juliana, Lucho showed up. 

He advanced on her.

“I saw you without your tag along and wanted to say hello,” he said, resting his arm against the wall by her head. She backed into a corner, with Lucho’s body boxing her in.

“Don’t call Juliana that,” she said hotly. Lucho scoffed.

“Oh, Vale, I don’t understand what you’re doing,” he said, shaking his head. “I thought you were spending time with her to spite me, but now I’m not sure.”

“Because everything revolves around you, Lucho,” Valentina scoffed. She leaned into his space to challenge him, making him lean back for once. They were almost nose-to-nose. “I don’t actually care about Juliana; it’s just to make you jealous.”

“Hey.” Sergio approached them, a deep frown on his face. Valentina hated how relieved she felt seeing Sergio.

“Hi, Sergio,” Valentina greeted, using Lucho’s temporary distraction to escape from the corner.

“Sergio.” Lucho did a complicated-looking fistbump handshake with him that made Valentina shake her head. “What’s up?”

“I wanted to see where my friends are,” he shrugged. He raised both eyebrows. “I didn’t think I’d see you two together.”

“Valentina and I are reconnecting,” Lucho said. Valentina glared at him. The only thing she wanted to reconnect with Lucho was her fist to his face.

“I told you, Lucho. I’m not interested.”

“Uh, huh,” Lucho said, condescendingly. Valentina hated it. She hated how Lucho never took what she said seriously, never treated her at all like his equal. It made her long for Juliana, but she was studying, and Valentina wanted to give her the space to do well on her exams - without distractions.

“We’re broken up, Lucho. I don’t want to be with you. Please respect that.”

“How many times have you told me that? We break up, we get back together, again and again. You know you always say you don't want me, but we always end up back together, don’t we? It’s who we are.”

Val knew, especially now she was with Juliana, that she didn’t want to ever fall back into that pattern again. Valentina felt her mood souring, and so did Sergio, who cut in.

“Are you going to the party?” Sergio asked.

“What party?”

“Val, all you do is disappear with Juliana. It’s like you don’t care anymore,” Lucho sneered. 

Valentina snapped. “I don’t need to drink to force myself to spend time you anymore, Lucho. I actually LIKE Juliana.” 

Lucho’s face stormed. “Don’t be such a bit-”

“ANYWAY,” Sergio interrupted, stepping between them, “it’s at five o’clock tonight in one of the towers. Lucho?”

“Of course.”

“Val?”

“No! I’m going to the carriage,” she told them, not waiting for a response before leaving the hall. She stormed off and brooded over what Lucho said.

The worst thing was, Lucho wasn’t _wrong_. They had broken up and gotten back together multiple times since they started dating. It was their pattern, but Lucho didn’t realize she didn’t want to fall back into that old pattern.

Lucho had been a part of her life for so long that she couldn’t really imagine not interacting with him. Lucho was from a pureblood family in Spain. He was an only child, so he had a lot of heavy expectations on him, just like Eva. But unlike Eva, it hadn’t made him uptight. They’d both been far away from home and were in a different country. It drew them together in their first year. But even when they’d become friends, Lucho was _work_. It took energy to put up with his moods and his clinginess. And it hadn’t gotten any better when they started dating. If anything, it had gotten worse in new ways. He became controlling and vindictive. And she got mean around him. They hadn’t been good for each other.

Juliana brought out the best in her. She made her want to study and be a better student because Juliana cared about school. She made her want to be the best version of herself. And Juliana wasn’t difficult to love. She’d struggled and worked so hard to keep her relationship with Lucho alive, and with Juliana, it was easy as breathing. She had to try of course, but she _wanted_ to try, which was so different from anything she’d felt before. She wasn’t sleepwalking through a relationship she thought she was supposed to be in.

It was sad to think about, but she’d outgrown her friendship with Lucho. She deserved better from her friends, and absolutely knew she deserved better for herself. Now that she was with Juliana, she knew for certain she was never going back. Now she really wanted to see her girlfriend.

 

\----

 

She stopped by the kitchens and then the ground floor corridor near the greenhouses. The hallway was empty, but Val knew where Juliana and a few other seventh years were studying for NEWTs. She pushed on the heavy wooden door, wincing as the hinges creaked loudly through the empty corridor. Several heads turned to look at her.

The classroom windows were open, letting in long patches of sunlight and the smell of flowers from the nearby greenhouses. A trellis of vines bracketed the window and crept up the sill to the glass, sneaking through the open window and into the classroom.

They arranged the long student desks in a square pattern, so everyone faced one another while they studied. In the middle of the arrangement of tables were a variety of open and dog-eared books, extra inkbottles, and spare quills. It was a mess with ink-splotched parchment everywhere.

“Sorry,” she mouthed. She winced and cast a quick spell on the hinges to silence them. She hadn’t meant to make such a noisy entrance. Juliana stood up from her desk, muttering something to Kat beside her and crossing the room in long strides. Val met her halfway.

“I know you’re busy studying, but I brought you snacks,” she said, presenting a basket filled with muffins she got from the kitchens. “You can’t study if you’re hungry. It’s for all of you,” she addressed the room.

“Yes!” 

“Thanks, Val!” 

“Snack break!”

Kat grabbed the basket from her and took it to the table, where the seventh years started fighting over the baked goods.

“Thanks, Val,” Juliana said softly.

“I’m going now, because I don’t want to distract you,” Valentina promised. The last thing she wanted was to be the reason Juliana didn’t get outstanding on her exams.

“I’ll walk you out,” Juliana said. “Save me a muffin,” she yelled at the group, before following Val out the door. She closed it softly behind her, a bright smile crossing her face.

“Thanks for the food, Val.”

“It gave me a good excuse to see you. I’ll be in the carriages for the rest of the night.”

“Okay. After this, I’m going back up to the dorms. I’ll call you later.”

Juliana glanced up and down the deserted corridor in paranoia, but there was no one around. Val played with Juliana’s messy ponytail until she stopped her compulsive checking. Juliana settled down, the crease on her forehead smoothing out. She kissed Valentina on the lips, a fleeting kiss that was barely a peck — pulling away before Val was satisfied. She groaned when Juliana pulled away.

“I need to study now,” she laughed, dodging Valentina’s hands and tiptoeing back to the door. Valentina pouted but let her go.

“Okay, okay. Don’t study too hard.”

Juliana grinned at her before disappearing through the door again.

 

\----

 

Someone knocked hard on her bedroom door. Valentina sat up on her bed and lowered her book. The sky outside burned fiery orange as the last vestiges of daylight faded away. Everything had been fine, great even, but now someone was knocking on her door like a lunatic.

“Vale! Open up!” _Nayeli_. 

Something was wrong, and her mind leaped to the worst-case scenarios: her papá? Juliana? A rock settled in her stomach. 

She continued to knock, and Valentina stood up, waving her wand at the door and sending it open. Nayeli’s fist was extended, ready to start knocking again.

“What is it?” she asked, crossing her arms and keeping her wand in her hands.

“Vale, Sergio is in the hospital wing,” she panted out. Valentina’s arms dropped along with her mouth.

“Is he okay?” She gasped.

“He shattered both legs - the nurse has to grow them back.” She staggered against the door. A vein pulsed in her forehead, and her face was red and sweaty looking. She didn’t doubt she ran the whole way to get her.

“What happened?” she asked, concern for Sergio taking over. She pulled on her cloak and slipped on her shoes. They left the carriage and started up the lawn towards the castle.

“I don’t know! We were at the party and then Lucho- he came in and said someone hexed Sergio! 

“He’s everyone’s friend! Why would someone do something like that?”

 _Juliana._ Juliana was also close friends with Sergio. Valentina grasped Nayeli’s arm and pulled them to a stop just inside the castle doors.

“Nayeli, you go ahead. I’m going to get Juliana and go to the Hospital Wing. She’s his friend too.”

Nayeli left her at the marble staircase, heading up the steps to the hospital wing. Valentina backtracked and headed for the study room Juliana was in earlier.

Juliana and the other seventh years weren’t in the room. They must have broken up and gone their separate ways. Juliana said she was going back to the dorms. Maybe she could catch up with her.

Valentina hurried back to the marble staircases and headed upstairs, cutting through one of the passageways Juliana had shown her to get to the Gryffindor common room.

She turned the corner and entered an empty corridor. She saw a portrait of a ballerina that she’d never seen before. She didn’t recognize this part of the castle. 

Valentina walked down the corridor and looked for something familiar. Something that would tell her where she was, or at least the floor. It had seemed so easy when Juliana led the way. 

Valentina heard him before she saw him, a sniffling, sad sound like a wounded animal. She rounded the corner and found Lucho, slumped over against the wall. He had both fists covering his eyes, but Val saw his face was shiny with tears.

“Lucho.”

Val approached him and felt all her previous anger with him melt away. Lucho’s watery eyes fell on her. “Vale?”

“Oh, Lucho. I’m so sorry.”

Valentina wrapped him in a hug. He shook in her arms, and she patted his arms to try and soothe.

Lucho didn’t look like himself. His hair was in disarray like he’d run his hands through it too many times. His eyes were heavily bloodshot, and he smelled strongly like alcohol. 

“Have you seen Sergio?” she asked softly.

“Not since they took him away,” he said gruffly. “I- I had to leave. I couldn’t stay there.” Valentina rubbed his shoulder.

She needed to tell Juliana, but she also didn’t want to leave Lucho alone like this. He needed a friend.

“Lucho, why don’t you come with me? I’m going to get Juliana so we can visit Sergio. We’ll see him together.”

The change was instant. Lucho’s features twisted, and he let out a cold laugh. She stepped back in alarm.

“Juliana.”

“I know you don’t like her-”

“Of course, it always comes back to Juliana, doesn’t it? It’s always Juliana, Juliana, Juliana,” Lucho said. His voice rose until he was shouting at her. Valentina took another step backward.

“I’m sick and tired of you and Juliana!” He grabbed her arm, and she felt his fingertips digging into her arm. “What are you doing with Juliana?”

Her stomach dropped to her toes. “What?”

 _How_ did he know? _What_ did he know?

Lucho’s grip tightened on her upper arms, so tight she knew she’d have bruises. “I know you’ve been sneaking around with her.” Lucho started to shake her. 

“Lucho, stop it-”

“What are you two doing? Who are you seeing?” He demanded. His face was close to hers. His face screwed up with anger, and the smell of alcohol coming from his breath was overwhelming. “Tell me!”

“Let me go!”

“I know she’s gay! I know she kissed you!” Valentina’s mouth dropped open. “What did she do? What did she do to you?”

Valentina broke away from Lucho and grabbed her wand. A quick wave and she magically pushed him away. She held her wand out in front of her, pointed at his chest. She’d never had to use magic against Lucho before. This wasn’t the boy she’d known since she was eleven, homesick for Mexico, and lonely her first month at Beauxbatons. She’d looked for glimpses of him, but there was nothing there. This Lucho was unrecognizable. 

His eyes bulged, and spittle flew from his mouth. “What did she do to you!”

Valentina wasn’t going to let Lucho disparage Juliana. “Juliana’s never made me do anything against my will!” she yelled.

“I told you she was up to no good,” Lucho ranted like he hadn’t heard her. “I said she was using you and look what happened! I knew it! She took advantage of you! You’re too emotional, Val, and easily influenced. This is how Juliana was able to get what she wanted from you!”

“And how do you know I didn’t get what I wanted!” Valentina snapped back. Lucho’s eyes widened, and his mouth fell open. 

“You and Juliana?” he asked like he hadn’t actually believed it. Valentina couldn’t believe she said it either. Lucho had made a lot of accusations, but Valentina had all but confirmed it. She felt sick to her stomach but stood her ground.

“It’s none of your business.”

“You’ll regret this, Valentina. You and that bitch-”

“If you ever go near Juliana-” she threatened, raising her wand higher. Sparks flew from the tip and near Lucho’s adam’s apple. His beady eyes locked onto the wand, but he stayed still. “Sober up and leave us alone.”

Valentina walked away, leaving a stunned Lucho behind. Her long strides carried her away from her ex and deeper into the castle. _Lucho knew_. She needed to find Juliana, and she needed to check up on Sergio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUUUNNNNN


	30. Chapter 29, Part B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all the theories! They really give me life. I look forward to seeing what you think of this chapter.

Valentina didn’t know where she was going. This entire school was a maze and she was lost without Juliana. After asking around, she ended up in the hospital wing landing, the torches flaring to life as the sunlight faded away completely. She recognized familiar dark hair at the end of the corridor outside a set of green double doors.

“Val!” Juliana popped out of her chair and rushed over to her, wrapping her in a tight hug. “I heard someone from Beauxbatons was attacked and-”

“I’m fine,” Valentina reassured, stroking the back of Juliana’s hair with her hand. “How’s Sergio?”

“Asleep. He can’t have visitors for at least a day.” Her face was doing something she couldn’t follow, rifling through emotions and expressions before her familiar blank expression fell over her face. Valentina wished she could know what Juliana thought.

“What are you thinking? Talk to me,” Valentina asked, playing with the dark locks of hair.

“This can’t be a coincidence,” she said softly. “Ever since I got that warning, I’ve been waiting for something to happen to my mom or me. Sergio is my friend, and somehow he ends up with shattered legs? It can’t be a coincidence.”

“You think this is your fault?” Valentina asked, “Juls, no-”

“It makes sense,” Juliana said, panic spiking through her voice. “Val, what if you’re next?”

“Nothing is going to happen to me, okay?” she said. “Sergio - Sergio was just an accident-”

“It was a flinging hex, Val. He fell from a full story onto the floor! That’s not an accident.”

“Even if it wasn’t, it’s not your fault. It has nothing to do with you.”

“You don’t know that, Val!” Juliana looked so worried and Valentina wanted to do anything to wipe that look off her face. She cupped her face in her hands. 

“You don’t know it’s about you either,” she said. “Why go after Sergio?” she asked, appealing to Juliana’s logical nature. “If they could get inside the castle, why go after Sergio and not you directly?”

Juliana’s dark eyes raced back and forth as the thought quickly. Val saw some of the panic receding, the logic calming her down. “Okay?” she said, stroking her face with her thumbs. Juliana nodded, closing her eyes and forcing her breathing to settle out. Valentina moved her hands away from her face and felt them bunch by her sides.

“I got another note,” Juliana said quietly.

“Like before? Why didn’t you say anything?” Valentina questioned.

“Because it didn’t make sense. It said not to trust the Carvajals.” Juliana scoffed. “I didn’t think it mattered, but now with Sergio...”

It was just one more thing. Now someone was trying to keep her away from Juls.

“I don’t believe the note,” Juliana said quickly, misinterpreting her silence. “That’s why I didn’t say anything because I know I can trust you.”

“I know, Juls. I’m just thinking. That note- it might be from Lucho,” Valentina sighed. With Juliana’s fears temporarily reassured, her situation with Lucho came roaring back into her mind. So much was happening all at once. Her chest tightened and her breathing turned labored. How did Lucho find out? This was her fault. She was the one who kissed Juliana in the library. She was selfish, spoiled, the princess of the house and now Lucho knew and was sure to make Juliana’s life hell.

“What’s wrong?” Juliana asked, eyes open and locked on Valentina’s face. “Val?”

Of course, Juliana would read her face. “I’m sorry,” she said, the words pouring out her mouth. “I’m so sorry, Juliana, but Lucho knows.” Juliana’s jaw dropped.

“ _Qué_?”

“He confronted me-”

“Are you alright?” Juliana cut in, looking her up and down quickly for any sign of injuries. Valentina instinctively rubbed her arms.

“I’m fine,” Valentina assured. Juliana let go of her hand to push a lock of hair behind her ear. Her brows furrowed and she watched where Val rubbed her arms. Valentina felt herself crumbling. “We were fighting and he was making accusations and - and he knows. I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry for everything that’s about to happen,” she said quickly. “I know him, Juls. This isn’t over.”

“I know, Val,” Juliana said, staring intensely into her eyes. “But you and I are together, okay?” 

“Okay,” Valentina whispered, worrying her bottom lip. She tucked her head in her safe place on Juliana’s neck, feeling her arms come up to wrap around her. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for you to comfort me instead.”

“We are together, Val. No matter what happens,” she whispered in her ear. She pulled back. “Mírame.” Valentina was powerless to deny her, staring into her dark, dark eyes. “If you’re in, I’m in, okay? I won’t let Lucho come between us if you won’t.”

“ _Pacto_?” Valentina asked with a watery smile, extending her pinky finger.

“ _Pacto_ ,” Juliana said, linking their pinkies together. She kissed their joined pinkies.

 

\----

 

“I should get back,” Valentina said, head resting on Juliana’s shoulder. The nurse told both of them, unequivocally, they couldn’t see Sergio until tomorrow and that was a big _if_ , and only then if he was up for it. It felt wrong to leave him, so they stayed in the chairs outside the hospital wing. Valentina yawned as the emotional toll of the day left her feeling exhausted.

“I’ll walk you to the carriage,” Juliana said, a frown still on her face.

“No, Juls, it’s completely out of the way for you,” she said. “I’ll be fine.”

Despite her reassurances, Val knew Juls was worried Sergio’s attack had something to do with her.

“No, Val.” Juliana shook her head. 

“I can look after myself,” Valentina snapped. She didn’t need defending. She was a champion and Juliana needed to remember that as well.

“I know, Val,” Juliana murmured. “I just worry.”

“I know but I’ll be fine, I promise. I’m heading straight there - no detours.” She looked around, but no one else was in the hospital wing. She pecked Juliana’s lips quickly in farewell. “ _Te quiero_.”

“Bye,” Juliana said, squeezing her hand. “Call me when you get there, okay?”

“I will.”

Valentina was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to fall asleep and end the day. Her mind ran through the vast amount of information she’d absorbed today.

Crickets burst into song in the fresh, nighttime air. The cold woke her up, so she felt alert. The carriage glowed with soft, internal light, welcoming her home. 

She entered the carriage and passed sympathetic classmates. Everyone knew how close she was to Sergio. Andrea, a strawberry blonde, wrapped her in a hug.

“I’m going to sleep,” Valentina sighed. “I just want this day to end.” Nayeli patted her hair and the other girls murmured their sympathy. She left them and retreated to the comfort of her room. After assuring Juliana she made it to the carriage, she fell into a deep sleep.

 

\----

 

The next day, Valentina called out sick. She _felt_ sick. And tired. And too many emotions to process. She stayed in bed and, despite her exhaustion, rolled over her thoughts over and over again.

Who hexed Sergio? Who sent Juliana that note? Someone was messing with the people she loved, and there was nothing she could do about it. She felt angry tears welling up in her eyes. They escaped and she felt the stress press down on her.

The worst thing is, Valentina felt guilty. Somehow, this felt like her fault. She wasn’t the one who hexed Sergio or who sent Juls that note, but she felt _responsible_ and she didn’t know why.

After her tears dried and she settled into a light doze, someone knocked on her door. She jolted up, disoriented before the reality of everything that happened washed over her again. She waved her wand, not bothering to move from her spot on her bed. The door opened and Eva stepped inside.

“What do you want, Eva?” Valentina asked, moving so she sat at the edge of her bed. She wasn’t in the mood for visitors.

Eva didn’t answer, closing the door behind her and casting a silencing charm. Her dark hair fell in perfect waves around her face and she looked as put together as always. She crossed her arms over her body with one hip cocked to the side, face stern. 

“Lucho told me something I hope isn’t true,” she said. Valentina’s heart sunk. Did he run and tell her _sister_?

Valentina cocked her head and stuck out her chin. “It’s true,” she said.

Quiet rage swept over Eva’s features.

“Are you insane?” she asked, stepping forward and filling the room with her rage. “You don’t like girls,” she commanded as if it would make it true because she said so.

“I like Juliana,” she said. She stood from her bed so that she could face Eva face to face. She wasn’t going to back down. Eva’s light eyes glowed with fury.

“Vale, don’t be so stupid! You do not like girls, and you do not like Juliana! I told you before, she was only out to use you, and you fell right into her trap!” Her voice rose steadily until she was shouting. “You are so naïve!”

“I’m not a child, Eva!” Valentina yelled back. “I know what I feel! I like Juliana. I love Juliana!”

Eva shook her head, gasping her face in distress. “I can’t believe this is happening to me,” she whispered to herself. It was like Valentina wasn’t even there.

“This isn’t happening to you, Eva, it’s happening to me!” She said, pounding on her chest.

Eva’s hands fell away from her face, reaching out to grasp Valentina’s hands. “Vale, I know you feel dissatisfied,” she said. “I know that’s why you entered the Tournament, but this cry for attention isn’t healthy!”

“I’m not with Juliana because I want to spite you, Eva, or because I’m bored! I didn’t plan this! I am in love with Juliana!”

Eva exploded.

“How could you do this to me? How could you do this to our family? You are a Carvajal! Do you realize what you’ve even done? The scandal this will cause?”

“I don’t care, Eva,” she said exasperated. “What I feel for Juliana is real and you need to accept that.”

“ _‘Accept that?’_ You are a child and you are acting like it! You will never see that girl again,” Eva said, pointing her finger into Val’s chest. Valentina felt tears building inside, sorrow mixing with the anger like tangled yarn in her chest.

“You’re not my mother, Eva! You can’t stop me or tell me who I can and cannot see!”

“No, I am not our mother, rest her soul, and I’m grateful she is not around to see this. Do you think she would support this? Do you think our father will? Do you think he’ll be okay with this? You may be his princess, but you still have to play the role. We all do. You’ll break his heart, and for what? Some poor muggleborn trash?”

“Do not talk about Juliana that way!” Valentina shouted, rage swelling inside her.

“The Sierra Cartel is hunting her and her family. You are putting yourself in danger, as well as our family. I can’t even look at you.” Eva shook her head, pacing back towards the door.

Eva composed herself, adopting a businesswoman tone, “You don’t know what you are doing, but you will regret this Vale. And I hope for your sake it isn’t too late.” Eva slammed the door closed behind her.

 

\----

 

The kitchens were bustling with house elves. They scurried around four long tables, mirroring the house tables in the room above, laying platters of food on the tables, which vanished with a small pop and reappeared above for dinner. Valentina watched them bustle around with strange detachment. 

Eva knew. Everything would change.

The portrait swung open behind her and Juliana entered the kitchen. She hadn’t seen her in person in over a day. Juliana still wore her uniform from classes earlier that day and her hair had half fallen out of its ponytail, and she looked beautiful to Valentina.

“Val.” Juliana took in her appearance and her brows furrowed as worry crossed her face. “Are you okay?” she asked. “What happened?”

Valentina knew her eyes looked red-rimmed and her skin looked pale from her battle with Eva. She couldn’t hide it. Juliana crossed over to her and wrapped her arms around her. “Val?”

“Eva knows,” she said. She rested her face against the crook of Juliana’s neck, taking in comfort from her skin and perfume. “I don’t understand why everyone is against us,” she whispered.

“Val, _tranquila_ ,” she murmured. She sank into Juliana’s warmth and let herself get swept away by her comfort. Everything would be okay, as long as she was with Juliana.

 

\----

 

Valentina returned to the carriage after dinner feeling better than she had all day. The peace didn’t last.

The door closed behind her and the carriage fell utterly silent. 

 Whispers broke out behind hands. Everyone looked at her, their faces each different, some looked amused. Valentina walked further into the carriage, feeling like an invisible target was on her back. She saw Nayeli and Léa, and her face fell as their faces broke out in twin expressions of disgust.

“There’s the lesbian,” someone whispered.

Valentina froze. It felt like a giant spotlight was on her. Everyone stared at her. There was a horrifying second where she _knew_ that they knew. How did they find out? Valentina’s mind raced from one thought to the next. Did Temo tell? Did someone see her with Juliana after the kitchens? Her mind flashed to their goodbye kiss in the basement.

She saw Lucho and his gelled hair in the corner of the carriage, surrounded by his bro buddies. Their eyes met and her stomach dropped. _Lucho_. Her stomach coiled with rage. _He had no right._ Her temper flared but she didn’t want to deal with Lucho right now.

Nayeli, Léa, and her girl friends from Beauxbatons stood in the other corner. She walked past them to get to her room.

Andrea saw her first. Her eyes widened and she whispered something in hushed voices to the others. A sneer broke across her pointed face. “Hi Valentina,” she called. 

León Carvajal didn’t raise Valentina to ignore people. “Hello,” she said stiffly.

“Are you the princesa de tortillera? Have you made any tortillas lately?”

They cackled. Angry tears welled up in her eyes, but she wouldn’t give anyone the satisfaction of seeing her cry. She kept her head high and walked the hallway to her room, closing and locking the door behind her.

In the silence of her room, she felt her strength crumble away. She fell on her bed. Tears pooled in her eyes and spilled down her cheeks in hot rivulets. Sergio was hurt. Lucho knew about her relationship with Juliana. And now everyone else knew. Eva’s words echoed in her brain in a loop: “ _you will regret this Vale_.” No. She doesn't regret her feelings for Juls, but she hated how their reaction hurt her. It hurt so much. It overwhelmed her, and she curled into a ball.  She cried into her pillow until she ran out of tears to cry, feeling completely alone.


	31. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance!

Juliana walked on eggshells the next day. 

Juliana and Valentina skipped breakfast and swung by the hospital wing to check on Sergio. She felt a sinking, sickening sensation in her stomach looking at Sergio. His bones had successfully regrown, but he was still groggy and disoriented. His haggard face glistened with sticky sweat from the exertion of regrowing bones. Even though he was still in obvious pain, he tried talking but barely managed to mutter incoherent apologies when Val asked him about the attacker. Purple bruises stained his shins and arms. 

Juliana choked back the lump in her throat. They left the hospital wing only when the bell rang to signal the end of breakfast.

Valentina hesitated to leave and Juliana had a feeling she knew why.

“Are you okay?” Juliana asked. It was a stupid question. All her supposed friends had turned against her, so how did Juliana expect her to answer?

“I can’t avoid them forever,” she sighed.

“I’m sorry,” Juliana apologized, feeling guilty.

Everyone from Beauxbatons knew she was with Val - she wasn’t ready for everyone to know, oh god, what if her mom found out - but Valentina needed her right now. She had to be strong and not be selfish.

“Everyone here is a bunch of jerks. I didn’t expect them to be so closed-minded.”

Juliana was not surprised by their actions. She remembered how they had turned against Valentina after she broke up with Lucho. She did not need to point that out to Val since reality was hitting her hard.

“You know this isn’t over,” Val insisted. 

“I can handle it,” Juliana reassured, “Remember our pact.”

“ _Pacto_ ,” Valentina agreed in a soft, vulnerable voice. 

Juliana wanted to make her feel better. She wanted to be Val’s rock - the one steady presence in the face of her horrible classmates and her sister’s lack of support. At the very least, she wanted to be Val’s bright spot.

“Come on. I’ll walk you up to the third floor. Did I ever tell you about the first time I tried a Fizzing Whizzbee?” 

Valentina laughed. “No!”

“You know how they make you float off the ground? Well, I was eleven and just learned about magic...”

 

\----

 

Juliana felt guilty going through her classes without any harassment while Valentina had to sit in a classroom with jerks. She fiddled with her mirror during classes, tempted to sneak off and call Valentina, but knowing Val was in class held her back. She restlessly went through her day, keeping her eyes peeled between classes for blue Beauxbatons robes.

Valentina’s face visibly brightened when Juliana entered the Great Hall for Lunch. Juliana broke into a reflexive smile and walked towards the Gryffindor table and Valentina. She ignored the sudden loud whispering from the handful of baby blue robes at the Ravenclaw table.  

She heard the Beauxbatons students clearer once she sat down beside Valentina but she didn’t understand French. 

She glanced at Val. Her ears were red. Juliana refused to give them the satisfaction of a look or acknowledgment; especially knowing Lucho was at the table.  

“ _I wouldn’t have changed in front of her if I knew._ ” 

Spanish reached her ears. It was Nayeli. Juliana stiffened. She stood abruptly but Valentina pulled her back down.

“Don’t,” she pleaded.

“She shouldn’t say stuff like that,” Juliana seethed, balling her fists. 

“It’s fine,” Valentina shook her head. She picked at the rice on her plate. Juliana could only stare at her, helpless. 

Juliana felt the back of her neck prickle. She raised her head and locked eyes with Lucho. He smirked at her.

A hot spike of anger raced through her. For a moment, she felt an exhilarating, swooping sensation in her gut that always meant trouble. 

She should leave before something bad happened. 

“Juls? What’s wrong?” Val asked.

She grasped Val’s hand and motioned her to stand. “Let’s eat somewhere else.” 

Valentina nodded. They quickly left the table. “ _Watch out. Here comes the lesbian!_ ”

Juliana saw red. Something shattered and then a nearby bowl of soup exploded on Nayeli and her friends. Their shrieks followed them out the hall.

 

\----

 

The rest of the day was peaceful until Juliana’s final class. A short, plump Ravenclaw underclassman appeared halfway through Transfiguration. She had stuttered before conveying the message that Juliana needed to report to the staffroom immediately.

“What for?” She asked immediately as the classroom door closed behind them. She hoisted her bag securely on her shoulder and gripped the strap tightly.

“I don’t know,” she stammered. 

Juliana peered at the young girl. Her whole body was shaking.

“I was just told what to do,” she squeaked

“It’s fine,” Juliana quickly reassured the nervous girl who about two seconds away from a breakdown. “Thank you.”

She nodded and scurried away. Juliana wondered what got her so spooked.

The staffroom was on the ground floor. She had walked past it many times on the way to Transfiguration, but had never been inside. Walking the corridors during class times was always a strange experience, without the noise or traffic from the other students. The unnatural quiet, combined with the sunshine filtering through the windows, felt almost surreal. 

Juliana entered the teacher’s staffroom. The room was dark and paneled, filled with mismatched chairs and a lumpy looking sofa. The sole source of light was at the end of the room in the form of a roaring fireplace. A large, empty portrait hung over the mantel. Actually, all the portraits were empty, she noted.

_That’s weird._  

In front of the fireplace, silhouetted against the flames, was a familiar woman.

Juliana bristled.

“Hello, Eva,” she greeted politely. She wouldn’t let Eva Carvajal intimidate her. She approached the other woman, pausing a few steps behind her, waiting with her arms crossed.

“Miss Valdés.” Eva turned around to face her. A cold smile was on her face, absent of all warmth. The temperature in the room felt like it dropped ten degrees and she shivered. “I’m impressed how deep you’ve sunk your claws into Valentina. I know she’s got her head in the clouds, but you really did a job on her. 

“I didn’t-”

Eva cut her off. “As her older sister, it’s my responsibility to make sure Valentina is protected, even from herself.”

Juliana took a deep breath and fought back her rising anger. Anger wouldn’t help her now. “I’m not trying to take advantage of Val and I don’t have bad intentions. I care about her-”

Eva’s beautiful features twisted in a hard frown. She raised her hand, “Save it. I know you think I’m the bad guy.  In truth, I have nothing against gay people and I’m not a blood purist.” 

Juliana scoffed.  

Eva narrowed her eyes at her but continued. “I don’t care if your mother is a muggle or that you grew up in a trailer park. But Valentina isn’t gay. Furthermore, she is a _Carvajal_ and that comes with certain expectations. I love my sister and I won’t see you drag her down. I won’t stand here and let you ruin our family. Stay away from her, Miss Valdés.”

“Valentina and I are adults, Eva.” She argued. “We’re not doing anything wrong.”

Eva’s snarled. “You _will_ stay away from her, or I will _ruin_ _you_. Just remember, your mother is currently under my father’s protection. I can take that away unless you stay away from Valentina. I do not want my baby sister mixed up with a _sicario’s_ daughter.”

Juliana felt as though Eva had punched her in the chest. She steadied herself from stumbling backward. It was one thing to threaten her, but to go after her _mother_? 

Hot rage coursed through her. She imagined Stupefying Eva to wipe the arrogance off her face. 

_This is Val’s sister,_ she reminded herself. Val would be devastated if anything happened to her sister.

Juliana needed to leave before she unintentionally hurt Valentina. She whirled around. The door to the staff room burst open as she stormed out. Angry magic crackled around her like static electricity, each footstep feeling more and more outside her body.

She headed straight for the nearest abandoned classroom. In one swift whirl of her hands, she locked the door and silenced the room and let the magic _out_. 

Angry magic that crackled in the air like lightning. The teacher’s desk exploded in wooden shrapnel. With another crack, the long student workstations split in half. 

Every time something went right for her, a million other things went wrong. She started settling in at Ilvermorny, and then she found out her father was a hitman. She met Valentina, only to have Alacrán discover where she was. Everything good came with something terrible, worse than before. Now she had to choose between the one good thing in her life or her mother’s life. 

She sagged against the wall, the anger exhausted. She was so tired. So very tired of fighting against everyone and everything.

Sliding down the wall and onto the floor, Juliana pulled her knees against her chest. It felt like a giant was slowly squeezing down on her head like it was a watermelon about to burst. She started to shiver and shake as exhaustion started in. 

Maybe she wasn’t supposed to be happy and this was her punishment for being the daughter of a _sicario_. Like drinking Unicorn Blood, it marked her, cursed her for life. She swiped away the tears falling on her cheeks. Crying solved nothing. 

This thing with Valentina made her the happiest she’d ever been, but it wasn’t realistic.  Eva was correct. She was a _sicario’s_ daughter and she was dangerous for Valentina. Juliana could protect herself, but Lupe was a muggle and needed protection until the Tournament was over and beyond, because the cartel would never stop looking for them. It was stupid for her to think she could become a designer and move to Mexico City to be with Valentina. Even if she did move there, what then? Life wasn’t a fairytale and she was stupid for giving in to her feelings. They were doomed to failure from the beginning. Bitterness welled inside her and burned in her throat like acid. She covered her ears in the hopes it would stop the voices reverberating in her head.

She sat there until the bell rang and the hallway outside filled with noise. She’d never felt more alone.

 

\----

 

The dinner bell rang and Juliana left the darkened classroom. Juliana felt as though her legs were made of lead as she walked down the marble staircase. She paused outside the double doors leading into the Great Hall. A crushing weight pressed down on her, and she could almost feel the energy reverberating from the hall like a wave crashing over her. Closing her eyes, she could almost see everyone in the next room, seated at the tables.

She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. Before she could enter, the double doors opened and Valentina appeared like she was summoned.

“Juls!” She sighed and wrapped her in a hug. “Where were you? I missed you.” 

Juliana hugged her back, before the lingering specter of Eva washed over her. She backed out of the hug and Valentina clung to her hands. She looked closely at Val, who looked tired, worn down from dealing with her asshole classmates. Juliana had caused her nothing but problems, hadn’t she? It stung, but it reminded her, once again, that Eva was _right_. Her eyes darted around the hall, half worried Eva would appear behind a suit of armor. “I need to talk to you.”

“What’s wrong? What happened?”

Juliana led Valentina by the hand down a side passage and off the beaten path, where no one could find them. “Eva talked to me.”

“Eva?” Valentina blinked in surprise. “Why?”

“She told me to stay away from you.”

“Are you serious?” Valentina tossed her head and ran her hand through her hair in frustration. “She shouldn’t have approached you. I can’t believe her!”

“Val, _tranquila_.”

“No! It isn’t right! What did she say to you?”

Juliana hesitated. “She - uh - she told me to stay away from you. Said I was an opportunist.” Juliana swallowed, feeling a lump rising in her throat. 

She remembered Eva’s previous words, how _Val’s friendship had been very beneficial for her_. 

“And I need to stay away from you or she’ll take away protection for my mom,” Juliana forced out. Saying the words out loud somehow made them feel more real. Her mother was in danger - _because of her_. Her choices and her decision to be selfish and pursue this relationship with Valentina jeopardized her mother’s safety. 

Valentina’s face went white, and then turned a brilliant red. She spun on her heel and started to march out the hallway. 

“Val! Val, no!” Juliana grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

“No! She crossed a line!”

“Val, you can’t go off on her,” she warned. She rubbed her hands up and down Valentina’s arms in an effort to sooth. Valentina shook underneath her hands. “Hey, hey.”

“I don’t understand why everyone is against us,” Valentina choked out, eyes glossy. 

Juliana felt her emotions growing with Val’s but pushed it back. Resignation washed over her. 

“First it was the Tournament, then Alacrán, but now there’s Eva, and my mom’s safety. Maybe it’s a sign.”

Valentina shook her head violently. “No, I don’t believe that.”

“I don’t think we should be together,” Juliana croaked out. 

Valentina’s eyes shone a brighter blue with unshed tears.

“What about our pact?” Valentina whispered. 

Juliana shook her head. “It was stupid, Val. We weren’t thinking.”

“No. No, Juls. I’m not going to let Eva - let anyone - keep us apart.”

Juliana’s emotions rolled inside her chest. The mixture of sadness and anger mixed up inside her chest until they blended like watercolors and she couldn’t untangle one from the other.

“I don’t even know what we are!” She exploded, feeling the frustration bubbling over. “I can’t endanger my mom over this! Nothing has changed and I feel the same way about you, Val, but we can’t be together! The cartels will always be after us and I’ll always have to run away! And my mom-” Juliana’s voice continued to rise, “she’ll never accept us!”

“I don’t care!”

“I do care! Are you ready to tell your dad about us?” She demanded. 

Valentina paused, wavering, and Juliana had her answer. “I can’t do this! We can’t be together anymore, okay? We just can’t!” Juliana couldn’t look into Val’s eyes anymore, couldn’t handle the sadness and pain she was causing. 

Juliana left the corridor and Valentina behind.


	32. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Valentina's POV

Valentina could barely remember her mother. 

She remembered when she died. She remembered the funeral, the black-robed witches and wizards in rows staring at her with pity. She remembered the urgent whispers of the healers the months before. What she remembered vividly was the emptiness. The hole inside her that seemed to suck away all the happiness in her life. Abraxans lost their appeal. Life lost some of its color. She’d never felt that kind of crushing sadness before.

This was the closest she’d come to that darkness again.

Juliana didn’t want to be with her anymore. Her heart stuttered in her chest like someone tried to pull it out of her body with the Summoning Charm. 

Not knowing what else to do, Valentina retreated with an unopened bottle of mezcal in her room and tried to numb the pain. It hadn’t helped. 

Her mind swung between despair and hopelessness before finally falling onto anger. With each shot taken directly from the bottle, the feeling continued to bubble up inside her. The burn of the alcohol matched the pain she felt in her chest. This was Eva’s fault.

Juliana’s words echoed in her mind on a loop. _“I don’t even know what we are! I can’t endanger my mom over this! She’ll never accept us!”_

Everyone was against them. But Eva was the reason Juliana ran. Valentina sat up in bed, the mezcal bottle rolling off the side and shattered on the hardwood floor. Her vision filled with black and white spots, and her head felt fuzzy, but Valentina stayed on her feet. Righteous anger buzzed in her veins, empowering her.

Eva did this.

The glass crunched underneath her shoes and embedded into the soles of her shoes, but she didn’t care. She needed to find Eva.

She stumbled out into the common room and ignored the hissing whispers that broke out when she appeared. With a single-minded purpose, she went to the fireplace and used the floo powder sitting in a pot over the mantel. A spinning journey later brought her to the upper floor of the Three Broomsticks Inn. 

Alirio met her.

“Miss Valentina? Are you alright?”

“Wh-where is Eva?” she slurred out. The room was still spinning. She clung to the nearest chair by the fireplace.

“She is discussing business with Señor López-”

Valentina crashed into a chair in her effort to get past Alirio and down the hallway towards Eva. She flung open the door to the banquet hall. The same hall where Eva had insulted Juliana just months ago. Her rage grew with the memory, and her vision turned red when she laid eyes on Eva, not even caring about the elderly wizard with her.

“What were you thinking? Insulting Juliana? Threatening her mother?”

“Valentina, enough! Señor López, please, could you give me a moment with my sister-”

“Are you _embarrassed_ , Eva?” She taunted. Something cold and mean grew inside her chest. She hoped Eva felt embarrassed. She hoped she felt as uncomfortable as she ever had. Eva deserved it. 

“Good! You embarrass me!” Valentina pointed an accusatory finger at the two fuzzy Evas standing in front of her. 

“Enough!” 

Señor López left the room, leaving the two sisters alone with one another. 

“It’s bad enough all of Beauxbatons knows about this. I’ve had to squash this scandal! This meeting with Señor López was crucial for keeping a lid on it! And now you turn up drunk!”

“This isn’t something you can control, Eva!” Valentina screamed at her.

“Do you want our father to find out about this? Do you want to see the Carvajal name become a laughingstock? Do you even care about this family at all?” Eva stood up to her full height and filled the room with her anger. Valentina’s drunk mind could barely keep up, but how dare Eva say that about her.

“Don’t- don’t-” Valentina stuttered, unable to think fast enough to argue.

“I’ve always had to clean up your messes! Parties in Marseille! Skipping school to party in Barcelona! I’ve kept this family name afloat in spite of you! In spite of all of you! When father remarried and decided he wanted to spend time with his new wife than work, I kept this company going! _Me!_ I gave up my dreams for the Carvajal name, and I will not let this infatuation sink our name!”

“It’s not an infatuation,” Valentina said. “She makes me happy, Eva!”

Eva’s glacial eyes turned sympathetic. “You are a Carvajal. Happiness is a luxury. Duty is what matters.”

Valentina shook her head. She couldn’t believe this was her sister. Her _hermana_ , the woman she looked up to for so long, the only female role model in her life for years. When had she become this cold, bitter person?

“I wish you weren’t my sister,” she hiccupped. Tears obscured her vision, and her heart hurt from fighting. She felt defeated. Valentina pushed past Fabricio at the door and left the Inn and Eva behind.

 

\----

 

Valentina woke up the next morning with a pounding headache and deep regret. She regretted her angry words to Eva. She knew the importance of family and how easily they can slip away. 

But Eva had disappointed her. She knew she wouldn’t take her relationship with Juliana well, but she never thought she’d threaten her mother. Lupita was an innocent muggle woman, and Eva had crossed a line.

Her head swam, and she felt like she was in the Durmstrang ship on the lake. The sickly smoky smell of spilled mezcal wafted through the room, and she knew she had to take care of that right away. She drew her wand uneasily.

Ten minutes later and more spells than it should have, the room was mezcal and glass free. She lit a candle, but she needed to leave the room. The lingering smell made her sick to her stomach.

She lost the battle with her stomach halfway up the lawn and threw up in a planter by the greenhouses until she had nothing left in her stomach. This was a new low point of the day. She dry heaved and knew from hangover experience she had to eat something.

She searched the Great Hall for Juliana.

Nothing. 

Juliana had vanished. 

Valentina was sure of it. She wasn’t at breakfast, lunch, or dinner. Valentina sat with the Gryffindor girls since she was a social pariah with the Beauxbatons girls. They wouldn’t tell Valentina where Juliana was either, taking their champion’s side in what people were calling a fight between champions. Someone had heard them yelling at one another in the corridor, even if they hadn’t heard what they were fighting about, and the rumor that she and Juliana were on the outs spread like wildfire.

In a desperate attempt of normalcy, Valentina visited Sergio later that evening. The potion regrew his legs overnight, but he was still in the hospital wing as a precaution. She didn’t see Juliana there either, but she could smell her perfume and knew she had just missed her. The ache grew in her chest.

When her mom had died, her papá became distant. He threw himself into work, and she didn’t see him apart from the occasional breakfast. Then he sent her to Beauxbatons away from everyone. Eva saw him the most, as he groomed her to take over Grupo Carvajal. Valentina was the youngest and had the least expectations put on her shoulders. She wasn’t pushed to be anything, and she languished. 

What Eva didn’t understand was that Juliana wasn’t some scandal or some kind of opportunist. She was a good person who _believed_ in her. She made her a better person. For the first time in forever, she felt like her life made sense. She was more than her money and status. Juliana made her smile and laugh again; she made her feel where everything before was suffocated underneath alcohol. 

She could think clearer; she’d focused more on her studies to find what she wanted to do when she finished school. She felt inspired.

Now that was gone, and Valentina felt adrift. Her first instinct was to turn back to alcohol, but after her outburst at Eva, Beauxbatons officials did a dormitory inspection check and confiscated all alcohol from the dorm rooms. Another reason for everyone at Beauxbatons to hate her, she thought gloomily.

 

\----

 

Her isolation gave her a lot of time to think. Juliana had said she didn’t know what they were. 

That was on Valentina. She’d been so swept up in her feelings that she hadn’t made sure they were on steady ground. She still had a hard time thinking of herself as gay, but she knew what she felt for Juls was strong. She wanted to be with her. She wanted to hold her hand, kiss her, and love her. 

She would fight for her.

Valentina made the trek up to the owlery. Even though the Scottish weather changed from five minutes to the next, the school owls did not always mind the task of a long flight. 

She remembered when she had thought of the school owlery with disgust. Her shoes crunched over regurgitated rodent bones and slid over the mess on the floor. Overhead amber eyes looked down at her with intelligent disdain. With nervous fingers, she tied the letter to one of the school owls’ legs. Her movements were being watched closely now. She couldn’t use Max, and Eva wouldn’t think she’d use a Hogwarts owl, because _she_ wouldn’t use a school owl. Valentina could hardly believe she was up here herself.  

Anything for Juliana.

Juliana wouldn’t be safe until the cartels were destroyed or stopped hunting her. Valentina knew they were after El Chino. That put his entire family in the crosshairs. If she knew why they wanted El Chino, then maybe she could keep Juls safe. That way, Eva couldn’t hold her mother’s safety over Juliana’s head. Maybe then Juliana wouldn’t flinch at loud noises or freeze up whenever someone moved too quickly. Her fingers tightened around the ledge, and her knuckles turned white.

Valentina watched the owl fly away into the distance. Mateo was in Mexico, and Mexico was a long way. It was a journey by owl she’d only ever trusted Max or one of the Carvajal family owls. 

Mateo would know what to do. Her stomach rolled with nerves since he was Eva’s husband, but she trusted her brother-in-law. 

Her _cuñado_ had been in her life since she was a girl. They’d heard of the Luna family, even if they hadn’t met Mateo until Eva joined Grupo Carvajal at eighteen because Mateo attended Castelobruxo in Brazil. 

Their father approved of Mateo from the beginning. It wasn’t an arranged marriage like some of the pureblood families set up, but papá’s approval was rare, and his expectations were sky-high. Mateo is kind and reliable and from a good family. Someone she wouldn’t hate, but not someone she would genuinely love. He was the kind of man she expected to marry one day. 

Before Juliana changed her perspective. 

She shook her head violently. She shouldn’t think about marriage of any kind right now, much less about Juliana. They weren’t together anymore. Her stomach sank once again. 

Mateo was investigating the cartels. If anyone could find out information about El Alacrán, it would be Mateo. Maybe he could find out what he wanted from El Chino, maybe even some more information on _who_ El Chino is, and then they could find out how to get Juliana and her mother out from under his dark shadow. El Chino was a squib, so surely that’s how he made a connection to the Sierra Cartel in the first place. There were so many unknowns, and Valentina needed to clear those to formulate a plan. Even if they couldn’t ever be together again, Juliana deserved to live without this over her head. And Valentina would do everything in her power to help.

 

\----

 

Valentina edged through the bustle of Hogsmeade’s main street. Even though it wasn’t a school weekend, everyone was outside and enjoying the warmer weather in the village. The sky was crystalline blue, and nearby pots of flowers bloomed in bright colors. It reminded her of her ‘date’ with Juliana weeks ago.

“Vale!” 

Val’s shoulder’s relaxed as Mateo’s tall figure crossed the street over to her, a wide smile on his handsome bearded face.

“ _Cuñado_.” She kissed him on the cheek in greeting, and he squeezed her forearm gently.

“I found a place we can talk privately.”

Mateo led her down the secluded path leading to the Shrieking Shack. Valentina wanted to laugh. Everything called back to Juls. 

It really was fate.

“I got your letter,” Mateo said. Valentina didn’t know how to start and looked around.

The hills around the Shrieking Shack were bright green and alive with the warm weather. The dead trees from winter had bloomed with the spring and gave life to the once lonely looking building. Even the building looked more alive somehow. Valentina’s eyebrows furrowed as she raised her hand to block the glare of the sun. For a moment it almost looked like someone was inside... but she was wrong. It was the shadows from the trees. Eva was making her paranoid.

Mateo waited patiently for her to gather her thoughts.

“Eva doesn’t know?”

“No. I did what you asked. Why am I keeping secrets from my wife?”

“Eva keeps secrets from you too,” Valentina grumbled, “Has she told you what she’s done? She’s been a dictator.”

Mateo shook his head. “What did Eva do now?” he asked, exasperated. 

“I broke up with Lucho; you know that?” 

Mateo nodded to show he was following along. 

“I broke up with him because - because I was interested in someone else. Am interested in someone else. We started dating, and Eva didn’t approve. She-” Valentina felt herself choking up. “-we can’t see each other anymore.”

“Vale,” he murmured sympathetically. “Your sister only has your best intentions in mind-”

“She disapproved because I’m in love with a girl. A girl who is brilliant and brave and has a muggle mother and a squib father.”

Mateo’s dark eyes widened. “Juliana?” He asked.

She nodded, swiping at a traitorous tear that made its way down her cheek. “Juliana.”

“And that’s why you’re interested in the cartels. Because of Juliana and her father,” Mateo said, quickly connecting the pieces. Val nodded. Mateo waved his wand and conjured a handkerchief, passing it to her.

“Thank you.”

“Eva didn’t tell me,” Mateo said, lips downturned, “but Val, Juliana’s father is a _sicario_. I’m sure Eva’s just trying to protect you.”

“I don’t _want_ her protection, but I know it bothered Juliana. It’s part of why we broke up. She thinks the cartel will never stop hunting her. That she’s dangerous to be around. But if I can find out what they want from El Chino, maybe I can find out how to free her from the cartels. Even if we can never be together, she’s a good person. She doesn’t deserve to be hunted by narcos. I know you’re looking into El Alacrán. Juliana’s father is connected. It’s another lead for you - for your story.”

Mateo sighed heavily, rubbing at his eyes with his hands. He paced the length of the fence in front of the Shrieking Shack. “Vale, the narcos are dangerous. This isn’t something you should be involved in.”

“I came to you, Mateo, because I trust you. I can’t do this on my own. Please.”

Mateo ceased his pacing, shoulders slumping in defeat.

“You can’t tell Eva. This will stay between us. And I’m the one doing the investigation. You’re staying out of it. Clear?”

“Crystal.”

“Alright.” Mateo reluctantly pulled out a reporter’s notebook from his inner robe pocket and a quick-quotes-quill. The notebook hovered beside him, and the quill stood in attention on the paper’s surface. “What do you know about Juliana’s father?”

“His name is Macario Valdés. He’s a squib. His nickname is ‘El Chino.’ Juliana and her mom escaped from Texas because he abandoned them with hitmen hunting them down,” she listed. The quill copied her words and Mateo’s thoughts along with them. She could tell from the grave expression on his face that he was second-guessing his decision already.

“You really should stay out of this, Vale.”

“I can’t stay away from her. I don’t want to. Even if we’ll never be together again, she deserves freedom from her father.”

“I’ll look into it. You focus on the third task, okay? I’ll go scorpion hunting.”

“Thank you, Mateo.” Valentina couldn’t help it; she wrapped him in a hug. Her nose dug painfully into his shoulder, but she didn’t care. She hadn’t realized how much she needed someone to hug her.

“You Carvajal women are nothing but trouble,” he sighed, “Stay safe. I’ll reach out soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for ghosting for a week, but I am taking some time off. I've been incredibly stressed out in real life and I am trying to focus more on my mental health. This story is not abandoned, and I am working on it, but at a slower pace.


	33. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Long time no see. I wanted to give a little update because I know I've been gone for a long time. But I'm currently stuck at home since everything is shut down, so I'm hoping to get some writing done. Enjoy!

Sergio left the hospital wing after a week. 

“Do you know who cursed you?” Juliana asked, guiding him down the stairs by the elbow.

Despite a clean bill of health, Sergio walked as though his healed legs were made of fragile glass. He clung to the banister with both hands.

“No,” he said, his eyes darting down and away from hers, “Like I told your headmaster, I was just standing there, and then I fell. I don’t even remember hitting the ground.”

“Well, that’s a good thing. No one wants to remember getting beat like a piñata.”

She hoped he would smile but no such luck.

Sergio took over as her first and primary friend, now that Valentina was as good as gone. They might physically be in the same room, but they weren’t allowed to touch or speak. Juliana had set that boundary in place and it was killing her. But her feelings didn’t matter. Valentina had experienced nothing but trouble since meeting her and now Eva was threatening her mother. Maybe without Juliana, Val could repair her relationship with her sister and her last few months of school wouldn’t be completely miserable. More than that, though, her mother needed her to do this and keep her safe. She couldn’t be selfish.

Juliana concentrated back on Sergio and helped him down more stairs. 

“You must have really pissed someone off. Who hates you that much?” Juliana asked.

“I wish I knew. You know how much regrowing bones hurts? A lot.”

They entered the Great Hall together just as the owl post started leaving. Their wings beat against the air and they swooped low overhead before flying out the open spaces over the doors. An owl feather fluttered down and landed on Juliana’s robes. She picked it off her robes with a grimace, tossing it to the ground, and her eyes fell on the Ravenclaw table.

Lucho glared up at her and she glared back. Someone should have hexed him instead. Lucho continued to leer at her before breaking eye contact to scribble in a new letter. He had been writing a lot of letters lately. Owls made their way to him in the mornings and he took their notes before attaching new ones to their legs. Juliana felt paranoia deep in her gut that he was somehow writing about her and Valentina, but she didn’t have time to worry about mediocre boys and fragile egos. Not when she had other issues to deal with.

Valentina was already at the Gryffindor table when they arrived. Val sat with Lisa and the group of Gryffindor girls since the Beauxbatons group still ostracized her. Juliana sat further down the table and away from her. She sat apart with Sergio, looking longingly down the table where Val sat. As if feeling her gaze, Valentina looked up as well. Their eyes locked for a moment before Juliana looked away. She wasn’t allowed to look at Val now. Even worse, she was all too aware of Eva at the staff table.

The woman recently found more and more excuses to stop by the castle during the day. Today she sat at the staff table. Juliana felt her eyes on her in the Great Hall, glowering down at her. She knew Eva was monitoring and her stomach clenched. The overwhelming anxiety from before she met Valentina washed over her again and she could feel the panic welling up inside her life soda about to escape a shaken bottle.

Lisa waved at her from down the table, motioning for her to join them. Juliana looked over at Eva then back at Lisa, shaking her head with a forced smile until she gave up. As soon as breakfast ended, she hurried off to classes alone.

 

\----

 

Lisa cornered her after charms that afternoon.

“I want you to know we like you and Valentina and we don’t want to pick sides. But you are our dorm mate and we don’t want you to isolate yourself because of this fight with Valentina.”

“It’s not a fight with Valentina,” Juliana sighed. She rubbed her forehead, unable to tell Lisa why she wasn’t allowed to spend time with Valentina anymore but also wanting to get the other girl to leave it alone. “We’re focusing on the Tournament right now,” she lied. “But her classmates are assholes, so keep her company, okay?”

“But what about you?” Lisa questioned.

“I’ll be fine. Don’t worry about me.” Lisa didn’t look convinced. “I have Sergio to talk to; it’s not like I’m alone, alright?” The concern was annoying. She felt ungrateful, but she didn’t need anyone to worry about her.

“If you’re sure,” Lisa said uncertainly, and Juliana hoped she handled the situation for now. Juliana had been almost friendless most of her life. She’d manage a few more months before leaving this place behind.

 

\----

 

Juliana sat with Sergio in the clock tower courtyard, away from Lucho and his friends. Sergio and Lucho were on the outs as well. That meant Sergio spent even more time with her, but at least she could badmouth Lucho for fun.

“Lucho’s an ass,” Sergio moped. Juliana snorted. She wasn’t feeling very friendly about him either. Thanks to Lucho, she wasn’t able to spend time with her - what - ex-girlfriend? Her stomach turned. Sergio was her friend, but it wasn’t anywhere near the same. She’d rather hang out with Valentina any day of the week.

“His default setting is asshole,” Juliana commented. Lucho and Sergio were thick as thieves, and it wasn’t like Lucho suddenly became a how he is overnight. “What did he do?” she asked curiously. What could possibly turn Sergio against him?

Sergio kicked the ground underneath his feet, sending a stray pebble skittering underneath a flowering shrub.

“He’s a mean drunk.”

He didn’t elaborate. Juliana felt a twinge of sympathy. Lucho always did remind her of El Chino, and he wasn’t a friendly drunk either. She knew from experience it was easier not to talk about it, and she didn’t press him. 

“You know, he wasn’t always this bad, but he’s gotten worse with age.”

“So not like wine,” Juliana snarked.

Sergio laughed, but she got none of the satisfaction she did when Val laughed. 

Juliana continued working on her Defense Against the Dark Arts homework, a revision on Unforgivable Curses. She was glad her father was a squib because he would have undoubtedly loved the Cruciatus curse - a spell that caused pain on demand. She started her paragraph on the Imperius curse- a spell that placed the victim completely under the caster's control and jumped when Sergio finally spoke up.

“If I tell you something, do you promise not to tell anyone?” Sergio asked, looking around. Juliana set down her quill. 

“Yeah.”

“The day I got hospitalized, I was drinking with Lucho.” He rubbed at his pant leg and wouldn’t look her in the eyes. “There was a party in one of the towers. We were on our way back when it happened.”

“And you don’t remember what happened?” Juliana questioned again. Sergio once again wouldn’t meet her eyes.

“I drank a lot. A lot, a lot. I don’t remember that much.”

“Hm,” Juliana mumbled. 

“Lucho was asking questions.”

“What kind of questions?”

“Where you were going, what you were doing, and if I knew why you were sneaking off with Valentina.”

Juliana felt dread pooling in her gut. “He wanted to know about Val and me?”

“Yeah. He was pissed. Said he knew Valentina was seeing someone but didn’t know how since she was always with you.”

“He said that before.”

“Yeah, but Lucho gets angry when he drinks,” Sergio reminded her. He swallowed hard and rubbed at his eyes with both fists. “No one cursed me.”

“Qué?”

“Lucho just lost his temper. It was an accident.” Sergio shrugged. _Shrugged_. Rage filled Juliana. A tinny sound filled her ears. 

“Seriously?” she demanded. She lowered her voice and worked hard to control her temper. “Lucho did this?”

“It was an _accident_ \- and you can’t tell anyone,” he reminded her. His eyes darted around the courtyard and Juliana was reminded of her mother for a moment. “He didn’t realize how close I was to the banister.”

“He shattered both your legs, Sergio! You need to tell someone!”

“Lucho’s already on probation. I’m not going to stop him from graduating because of an _accident_.”

“How is _that_ an accident? What even started it?”

“Lucho’s…not the same. He pushed me. I pushed him and then he hexed me. I was too close to the edge.”

Sergio blinked rapidly and looked away. Juliana let him and looked around the courtyard. Her jaw started to hurt from clenching it so hard.

“I heard you had a thing with Val and it didn’t work out,” he said. Juliana bit her lip. It hadn’t worked out because Eva and Lucho, not to mention the greater part of society stood against them. “Are you sure you’re even gay? You don’t look it. I mean, you’ve never had a boyfriend, right? Are you even sure you don’t like guys if you haven’t tried-”

“Are you sure you’re not into guys, Sergio?” she asked, her temper flaring up at once. “After all, have you been with a man?”

Juliana forced herself to take a deep breath. She knew what Sergio was doing. It was the same thing her mother did whenever someone tried to talk to her about the visible bruises. 

Sergio tilted his head and lifted his hands defensively. “I’m just saying. Why didn’t you tell me you were seeing her?” 

“I didn’t tell anyone,” she reminded him. “I’m not even sure how Lucho found out.”

Sergio shifted in his seat. Juliana’s eyes locked onto him. “Sergio?”

“Before he hexed me - when we were arguing - he was saying weird stuff about Val and you. You need to watch your back.”

“What do you mean?”

“Keep some distance from Val. She isn’t gay and she’ll end up back with Lucho anyway,” Sergio said. “Maybe this is a blessing in disguise.”

“What?” Juliana asked. Sergio’s stupid face dared to look _sorry for her._

“I know you like her, but you don’t know Valentina like I do. She gets bored and then does something impulsive! Even if she doesn’t mean to, she’s very manipulative and it’s always the same! She always showed interest in people to make Lucho jealous and she did the same thing with you. It was only a matter of time before you got crushed and she went crawling back to Lucho-”

Juliana’s fist connected with the side of his jaw. His head snapped back and the force sent him off the bench and to the ground. 

“You don’t know anything, Sergio!” Her knuckles throbbed, but that was _nothing_ compared to how her head and heart ached. She stood over him, shaking with anger. Around them, people stared, but she didn’t pay them attention.

“I’m trying to look out for you,” he shouted, blood dripping down his chin. She wanted to hit him again.

“I didn’t need you to look out for me, Sergio!” she yelled. A red haze passed over her vision. Sergio was just like Eva.

Her fist clenched, short nails digging into her palms. Her head hurt from how tight her jaw was. If she stayed any longer, Sergio was going to need to regrow his bones again. With a wave of her wand, her bag packed and she stomped away.

Juliana walked, not sure where she was going. The burning in her legs from climbing the stairs gave her reprieve from the voices inside her head that sounded like El Chino. She was a fool for trusting in Sergio. 

She found herself on the seventh floor. She leaned against the wall, feeling upset. _Stupid. Stupid, Juliana._

She was more upset than she should be. Right? 

Juliana slumped back against the wall, Sergio was her _friend_. Some stupid, childish side of her wanted to scream that friends aren’t supposed to hurt each other.

She wanted to see Valentina, but that wasn’t possible. It wouldn’t be long before the story of how Juliana punched Sergio circulated the school. Just what she needed, another reason for Eva to think she was a degenerate.

She pushed off against the wall, running her hand through her hair. She set off down the hall and past the tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy. Juliana felt a buzzing underneath her skin that only happened around strong magic. She stopped in her tracks. 

This was around where she found the room with Valentina. What if it was magically hidden? She ran through what she knew about magic. For all its randomness, it had rules. The rules sometimes didn’t make sense, but they usually stayed consistent. Swishing and flicking her wand while saying _Lumos_ would create the wand lighting charm every time. This room also had rules to make it appear; she just needed to figure them out. She thought back to what they were doing at the time. Val was nervous about telling her about the dragons. 

What were they doing? Talking. She furrowed her brow in thought. Valentina wasn’t sure how to tell her about the dragons.

“She was pacing!” A lightbulb clicking on in her mind. 

Juliana paced the length of the corridor. She just needed the room from before. She walked the length of the corridor three times before a loud popping sound reverberated in the air. The door from before appeared.

She almost stumbled over herself pulling the door open. Inside, the same room from before appeared, as if she never left. The couches were exactly the same, even the chessboard looked like someone walked away mid-move. The only difference was the hearth wasn’t lit.

The same feeling of calm washed over her, and she sat down on the couch, rubbing her face with her hands.

“I have to walk three times down the corridor then?” She wondered out loud. A weird rule, but that’s magic for you. She wondered if the room was invisible to outsiders if she was inside. She hoped so. She wanted to be left alone, and wanted no one except Valentina to find this room.

Juliana bit back a groan. She needed to focus on the third task now more than ever. She had to win. She’d need to find a new place to train and a training partner, now Valentina was out of her life.

A small popping noise filled the room and Juliana instinctively drew her wand. The room expanded in front of her eyes. The furniture melted away like an illusion, leaving the floor free. A training dummy materialized out of thin air. Juliana backed into the corner of the room and darted her eyes around the space. The room had somehow transformed into a perfect place to practice spells for the tournament. She wondered if it would give her books if she needed them, and with another pop a bookshelf appeared. Juliana crab-walked along the wall to it and picked up the nearest book, _Self-Defensive Spellwork_. 

Slowly, she lowered her wand. This room somehow changed depending on what she wanted or needed.

Juliana hated it, but the first person she thought of was Val and how excited she’d be about this room. She fought back the lump rising in her throat. Another lightbulb went off in her head. This room was well hidden. It would be perfect to avoid Eva and her spies around the school. Juliana wrestled with herself. At the very least, Valentina deserved to hear about this room, too, she justified. She had found it before as well. 

More than anything, she _missed_ Valentina. If she could meet her here, without Eva knowing, then maybe they could at least be friends, even if they couldn’t be anything more. The idea sat bitterly in her chest, but it was better than nothing. She quickly discovered that being without Val was like living in darkness. Maybe she could be selfish, one last time.


	34. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Valentina's POV

Valentina sat at the Gryffindor table with Lisa and the girls for dinner. They did their best to include her in their conversations, but they were a poor substitute for Juliana. She twisted a napkin in her hands. The news Juliana had punched Sergio swept through the school like wildfire. No one knew why she did it, and Sergio wasn’t talking. He rejoined Lucho at the Beauxbatons table — the Gryffindors rejected him, believing he had angered their champion.

Juliana finally arrived in the hall surrounded by a Gryffindor honor guard. They weren’t taking any chances in case Beauxbatons decided to retaliate. Valentina was grateful that Juliana had the Gryffindors’ support. 

Juliana sat at the front of the table, under Eva’s watchful eye.

Valentina itched to find out what happened that afternoon between Juliana and Sergio. Rumors flew and transformed from Juliana punching him, to Juliana hexing him, to Juliana was initially responsible for his broken legs. 

She glared at anyone spreading _that_ rumor. She sighed.

It killed her being kept in the dark about Juliana. 

This space was killing her. Having Juliana so close, but so far away at the same time, was the equivalent of torture, and Eva knew it. She glared up at the staff table, where Eva sat for the third day in a row.

She knew Eva’s presence on Hogwarts’ grounds was on purpose. Eva wanted to make sure Valentina wasn’t with Juliana. Valentina figured Eva had spies like Lucho everywhere, watching her every move. 

Eva glowered at her. Valentina scratched the side of her head with her middle finger. Part of her wondered if she found out Val was speaking with Mateo...but she trusted him to keep his word. 

She pushed her full plate away. She couldn’t stay in the Hall longer with Eva’s persistent glares. She said goodbye to the other Gryffindor girls and left the Great Hall, trying not to glance at Juliana as she left. 

 

\----

 

Valentina escaped to her room. The great thing about being a social pariah was that no one expected to see you around. She hadn’t realized before how draining her friends from Beauxbatons were until she met Juliana. They took and expected things from her, and after a while, she accepted that as normal. If they needed extra galleons to buy a keg of firewhiskey, Valentina was the one they asked. It was her wealth and her status they used, but Valentina got nothing in return. 

They were never her real friends.  

No one spoke to her unless it was to insult her since she was outed. Even her gay friends turned their backs on her when she would never have done that to them. She spent part of her time reading Mateo’s old articles on the Sierra Cartel for research and the rest thinking about Juliana. She wished she had a pensieve to relive her memories of them together since that seemed like all she had of them.

_Don’t be so dramatic, Valentina,_ she told herself. 

She concentrated on the information she had gathered earlier in the week. Strangely, Valentina felt better when she was working on her side project. She felt like she was actually doing something productive. The cartels were dangerous and had ruined more lives than just Juliana and Lupe’s, but she enjoyed going through the papers and reports and looking for information.

While there was some information on Alacrán, there was nothing on El Chino. The man was a ghost, and it made sense. Wizards did not give birth in muggle hospitals, so there was not a birth certificate for her to find in muggle records. He was also a squib, so he wasn’t part of the wizarding world and therefore did not leave any records there either. 

Valdés was a common name, even among Mexican wizards, so it wasn’t like she could just look for a Valdés wizarding family. Not to mention most wizards erased evidence of squibs in their families as well, destroying any trace of their existence to spare the family honor. El Chino existed somewhere in between muggle and wizard, without really belonging to either.

Valentina felt a stab of sympathy for him.

She needed to ask Juliana about him, but that would mean exposing her investigation. She remembered how Juliana reacted when she brought up Rafaela the first time. How much would Juliana flip out if she found out Val was researching the cartels and El Chino?

Something pecked at her window. She stood up, moved to the window, and pulled back the curtains. A large owl’s golden eyes reflected the light in the room, glowing softly in the darkness. She opened the window and let the owl’s claws sink into her wooden table. She took the letter from its leg. With a soft hoot, it fluttered back out the window and into the darkness.

Valentina cracked open the seal and read the letter. It was from Mateo, and it was a request to meet him again in Hogsmeade later that week. Valentina gazed up at the glowing lights of Hogwarts castle from her room, and her eyes fell on Gryffindor tower. 

She’d get answers, and she would help Juliana. With or without Mateo.

As if reading her thoughts, her mirror vibrated on her side table for the first time in forever. Valentina ran to her side table, cursing when she stubbed her toe against the bed frame. She picked it up and watched Juliana’s face swim into focus. 

“Hey, Val.”

Valentina’s eyes swept over Juliana’s face and took in the features she loved and missed so much. Her eyes bounced from Juliana’s adorable chin to her cute nose, and finally, her gorgeous eyes. The mirror didn’t do Juliana’s eyes justice. Juliana’s dark hair was parted down the middle, like normal, and shone its beautiful black color. She missed playing with her hair. Valentina shook her head and tried to snap out of her trance.

“Juliana? Are you okay?” Val pulled the mirror closer to her face. Juliana wouldn’t have called her out of the blue for nothing. “What happened today?”

Juliana’s face pinched. “A lot. Val, I need to see you. Is there any way we can meet?”

“Yes, of course! When?”

“As soon as possible.” 

They gazed at each other. Juliana’s expression softened. “I’m really glad to see you. Can you meet tonight? Near the tapestry on the seventh-floor corridor at midnight?”  

“I’ll be there,” she promised.

 

\----

 

At eleven-thirty that night, Val turned off the bedroom lights and moved pillows underneath her blankets. She cast a disillusionment charm on herself before climbing out the window and into the cold night air.

She hurried across the lawn to the castle. It was ridiculous she had to do this, to begin with. Because of Eva, she had to sneak out of her bedroom like she was doing something wrong. She crept up to the seventh-floor corridor, hardly daring to breathe. If Eva knew she was seeing Juliana…she needed to make sure no one saw her or knew she wasn’t in her bed sound asleep. 

She crept down the seventh floor corridor, remembering the last time she snuck out to meet Juliana like this. That was when they first did their swimming lessons in the prefect’s bathroom. Things felt simpler then. Back then, Val was still unsure about her feelings, and she was so confused. Now she knew what she wanted, but it was also what she couldn’t have.

She arrived near the tapestry with the dancing trolls at eleven forty-five. She waited silently in the shadows. The disillusionment charm worked best in darkness, where the waviness from the charm was less visible. For once, she was thankful for the castle’s poor lighting. Every small noise, from the draft through the halls to the wind pressing up against the windows, made her heart gallop inside her chest. The last thing she needed was someone noticing her on the seventh floor and so close to Juliana.

At five minutes to midnight, Valentina noticed a shape move along the nearby wall. Like a ghost, Juliana silently stepped out from behind a suit of armor. Juliana fixed her eyes on the spot Valentina pressed against the wall.

With a wave of her wand, Val dropped the disillusionment charm. “Juls,” she whispered.

Juliana pressed her finger to her lips, and Valentina fell silent. She watched as Juliana paced back and forth, three times, in front of a blank stretch of wall. With a soft pop, a familiar black door with a silver handle materializing from nowhere. Valentina let out an involuntary gasp.

Juliana looked up and down the corridor and grasped the silver handle, twisting and opening the door. “Inside. Quick.”

Valentina brushed past her, feeling electricity shoot up and down her arm where she touched Juliana. She stepped into a large open room, her footsteps reverberating in the spacious room, empty of anyone except for a wooden dummy on wheels against the rightmost wall. The space reminded Valentina of the exercise room in the Carvajal manor.

The floor was covered in a spongy looking black floor, bouncy under her feet. A mirror covered the far side of the wall, reflecting the room at her. From the mirror, Val saw Juliana closed the door and released a heavy sigh. 

“Juls,” Valentina couldn’t help herself, she reached out, gasping again when she touched Juliana’s hand. Automatically, they grasped each other’s hands. “This room is different - how-?”

“It changes depending on what you need,” Juliana answered. “I found it again when I was looking for a place to train. Watch.” Juliana looked out into the expanse of the room. “I really need another training dummy.”

With a soft pop, another wooden training dummy materialized from thin air next to the other one. Valentina’s mouth dropped open.

“This is _amazing_ ,” she gasped. What else could this room do? Could you live in it?

There was another pop, and the training dummies vanished, the mirrored wall disappeared, and the room transformed. The walls grew closer, and turned a dark teal, while the floor changed to hardwood. A sprawling four-poster bed appeared against the nearest wall, and tall candles littered the floor and on shelving along the walls. They stared at the bed, a mess of light-colored comforters and pillows, giving it an inviting appearance.

“Really, Val?” Juliana deadpanned. 

Valentina’s face burned, spreading from her chest up to her neck and her ears.

“I’m really tired, I’m sorry!” she defended. _She was tired, okay?_ She didn’t mean it like that, but now Juls said it, she couldn’t stop thinking about it. Since they slept together, it had been on her mind. It was always on her mind like a loop in her brain. Her face grew even hotter as her mind started running away with her.

“Sure.” Juliana rolled her eyes, grinning. 

It was nice to see Juliana smile again, even if it was at her expense. Valentina rolled her eyes, and Juliana chucked. “I’m sorry for getting you up so late, but I needed to show you this room.”

“I’m so glad you did,” she enthused. “This room is amazing. How did you find it? We looked all over for it.”

“You have to pace the corridor three times and think about what you want,” Juliana answered. “It will make just about anything. It doesn’t create food, though - I tried.”

“It’s because of Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration - you can’t create something from nothing,” Valentina answered, looking around the room in fascination. She’d never seen anything like it in all her life.

“You’re such a nerd,” Juliana laughed again, her voice reverberating around the room.

“I am _not_ ,” she defended. Transfiguration was her best subject, so much so she used it to get past the dragon for the First Task. Just because she knew a lot about it didn’t make her a nerd. “I just pay attention in class. We can’t all be design prodigies!”

“Accept it, Val. You’re a nerd.” Juliana’s soft expression told Val she didn’t mean anything bad by it. Everything felt right again, and something settled in her soul. Valentina felt herself getting emotional but fought it down. _Not now, Valentina._  

“We found this room together before. It didn’t feel right to keep it a secret,” Juliana muttered, scuffing the ground with the toe of her shoe.

Valentina felt something in her crack and give way. “I’m so happy to see you,” she admitted. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Juliana confessed. 

“Are you okay? What happened with Sergio?”

“Sergio said-” Juliana hesitated, and Val saw how she held herself back. She rubbed up and down her arms in a soothing way. “I-I don’t want to talk about it.”

“You can still tell me anything,” Valentina assured her.

“I know. I think this room is safe from Eva, Lucho, and anyone else who wants to find you,” she said, changing the subject. Valentina let her.

“That’s handy.” She smiled. “I’m glad you called because I needed to talk to you as well,” Valentina said. Nerves fluttered to life in her stomach. This could go very badly, but at least they were in an untraceable room and unlikely to get interrupted.

She raised her eyebrows. “About what?”

“I wanted to tell you: I’m investigating El Chino and the cartels. Well, Mateo is, but I’m trying to help.” 

Juliana’s face went completely blank. 

Valentina rushed on. “If we can find out what the cartel wants with El Chino, then maybe we can find out how to get you out from under it. Or we can find El Chino and figure this out. That way, you and your mom can be safe.”

Juliana’s face ranged through a series of emotions, too fast for Valentina to read. 

“Val-”

“Before you say anything,” She jumped in, “Mateo was already investigating the cartel. I just gave him something else to look into.”

“You’re looking into it too!”

“Two heads are better than one,” she shrugged.

“Val, that’s really dangerous.”

“I promised my family would help you. Mateo is family. _Te quiero_ _mucho_.”

Juliana looked uncertain. “I don’t want you in danger.”

“Mateo is doing the work. I’m just nudging,” She said, skirting the truth just a little. ”And I was already in danger, we’ve talked about this before. “I feel like - like we were predestined to meet. I keep saying this, but ever since I met you, my life is so much better. I want to make your life better too.”

“You say that, but you lost all your friends, and your sister’s become a tyrant. How is that better, Val?” Juliana demanded.

“They were never my friends, not really. I know that now. And Eva - Eva will have to learn to accept it. Accept me,” she clarified. “You said before you didn’t know what we were, and that was my fault. I had a hard time accepting I was gay. But what I do accept are my feelings for you. And I want to be with you. I want us to be together.”

Juliana looked pained. “Val.”

“I came here tonight because I wanted to see you.” She tucked a piece of her own hair behind her ear, feeling self-conscious. “I did it for me because I always want you with me, but I know you’re safer away from _me_. Because of Eva.”

Valentina’s eyes burned with tears. They were in this situation because _Eva_ threatened Juliana and her mother’s safety. Guilt consumed her.

“Val, no.” 

Juliana stepped forward and into her space. She gently cupped her cheek, and Valentina leaned into her warmth. Juls’ mouth turned down in a frown. She didn’t speak, but Valentina saw the concern in her eyes and felt it in the brush of her thumb against her cheek.

“My feelings for you haven’t changed. _Estoy enamorada ti_.” 

Valentina let out an involuntary excited gasp. 

“But, Val. Even if Eva was supportive, and even if I could keep my mother safe without your help, we couldn’t be together. The cartel will always be after El Chino. Even if you find out what they want, we can’t be together right now.” 

Valentina frowned, feeling helpless. Juliana frowned as well, stroking her cheek with her thumb. “Val, _mirame._ ”

Valentina’s eyes drifted down to Juliana’s lips and back up to her dark, dark eyes. They were fixed on Valentina’s lips as well. She licked her lips and felt that familiar anticipation building, creeping up her spine and all the way to her toes.

“Maybe someday,” Juliana murmured.

Juliana’s hand caressed the side of her face, tucking an errant strand of hair behind her ear before gently grasping her neck. A gentle tug and their noses brushed, a heartbeat, and then their lips met.

It felt like years since they last kissed. The familiar warmth she felt around Juliana grew like wildfire. It’s a soft kiss, a sweet kiss meant to comfort, but Val wanted more. They broke apart, and Valentina searched Juliana’s eyes.

She didn’t know who kissed first, but they were kissing again. Their lips met harder, and Valentina angled her face to get closer. She sucked Juliana’s bottom lip hungrily.

Valentina’s hands moved without her direction. She pulled at the sleeves of Juliana’s jacket, shoving it down her arms and out of her way. Her fingertips drifted up and down the newly exposed skin and felt the goosebumps they left behind. Juliana’s tongue brushed against her lower lip for access, and Valentina opened her mouth in a moan. It felt so right.

This was the heat and passion she read about but never thought was real. It was a fire burning her from the inside. It was more addicting than Mezcal, than any drink or any potion. The heat between them continued to grow, and Val let it consume her.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked it, hated it, or feel indifferent. I need validation.
> 
> PS. I couldn't think of a title, so I put my Spotify on shuffle.
> 
> PSS: Talk to me on Twitter @jetpackpenguin1


End file.
